Old Habits (Slash)
by needtoknow400
Summary: Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Old habits

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

Hope you enjoy the new story, thinking it will be just a couple chapters.

 **##########**

Coffee in hand, Gibbs walked back into the living room and heard the front door open. Funny, he hadn't heard the car pull into the drive way. He was just about to speak, but stopped when he saw the surprise visitor walk into the room.

"We need to talk." The words were full of emotion.

"Um, Tony now isn't really-"

"There's never a good time, but I need to get this off my chest." Tony took a deep breath. "You asked me if I wanted to be you and I didn't answer because it's not a simple yes or no question."

Gibbs' brow furrowed.

Tony rubbed his forehead as he tried to recall the words exactly as he had practiced them a hundred times. Another deep breath. "I can never explain how I felt when I heard those shots, then saw you on the ground." He swallowed the ball of emotion that lodged itself in his throat. "I should have had your six and I knew that-"

"Tony-"

"No, let me finish." Tony cut Gibbs off. "I knew the call was a distraction, it was gnawing at the back of my brain. Then on the ship, I didn't wanna leave, but Vance ordered me and I knew I had to clean up my mess."

"It wasn't your mess."

"Yes it was." Tony's jaw clenched. "After that, all I could think about was killing him, making him pay for what he did to you."

Gibbs knew that feeling all too well.

"I finally understood how you felt when you went after the man that killed Shannon and Kelly." Tony shook his head. "I was so happy when Budd went for that gun and I had a reason." His eyes glazed over. "There was no way I could have arrested him."

"You would have made the right choice, either way."

Tony shook his head. "I don't think I would have." In fact he was positive there was no way he would have let Budd leave that alley alive. "And that scares the shit out of me."

The haunted green eyes met Gibbs.

"I made it personal and it will always be personal when it comes to you."

"I know."

"No you don't." Tony sighed. "You have no idea."

"Tony, we all make it personal when it comes to family and this team is family."

"That's not it." Tony rubbed his hands down his face. "It's so much more than that, so much more that I don't even know where to begin." He chuckled nervously. "That's not true, I know when it started, I just. Damn it!" He had rehearsed this for hours, now he couldn't even put a sentence together. Just say it! "Gibbs, I-"

They both heard the front door slam.

"I swear Jet, my eyes are burning from that damn extra spicy-" The woman paused as she walked in and saw the two men. "Oh, sorry didn't realize you had company. I can just wait out-" She turned around as if to leave.

"Kyra, stop."

Tony shook his head and laughed as he took in the woman before him holding the familiar Thai carry out bag. She was young, probably mid-twenties, tall and lean. The tight blue tank top she wore hugged ever curve of her body, a sheer flowered blouse hung loosely around her. They both matched the dizzying array of blues in the skirt she wore that was form fitting at her hips, flaring out slightly as it reached her ankles. The flip flop like sandals she wore showed her perfectly painted blue toes completing the look. Her auburn hair fell in thick curls around her ivory face. The most startling feature was her cobalt blue eyes, almost a mirror image of Gibbs. "Really?" Tony scoffed as he looked back at Gibbs. "You almost die again to come back and start replacing Shannon for the fourth time."

Gibbs anger flared. "You're pushing it."

"Right." Tony shook his head then started for the front door. He paused for a moment and looked back at Gibbs. "You know this didn't work the first time, its sure in hell isn't going to work now." With that he turned and slammed the door as he left.

Trying to reign in the anger, Gibbs clutched at the coffee cup in his hand as he took a deep breath.

The woman looked at Gibbs. "So that's Tony."

Rolling his eyes Gibbs dropped down in the chair by the couch and put the coffee cup on the table. "Food." He barked.

She sat the bag on the table and he ripped it open grabbing a container. Sitting down on the couch next to the chair she pulled her legs up under her and grabbed the other container. They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes, then she finally spoke. "He's good looking, taller than I imaged from your description."

Gibbs didn't respond just took another bite of food.

She pushed her chopsticks around in the container. "He's right though." She saw him glance over at her. "You have no idea how he feels about you."

"How long were you standing there?"

"From we need to talk, so I caught all of it." She took a bite, chewed and pushed the food around with her chopsticks again. "I interrupted because I know you are _so_ _not_ ready for the conversation he was about to have with you."

"And what conversation is that?" Gibbs asked taking another mouthful

"The "I almost lost the man I love again, and I can't risk losing you without telling you how I truly feel.""

He stopped chewing and stared at her for a moment, then swallowed hard.

Her eyebrows went up and she smiled at him. Suddenly he started laughing.

"Right, Tony wanting to bat for the other team, hardly."

"It's not about batting for the other team, it's specifically about you."

Again, Gibbs laughed.

"Did you see the look he gave me?" It was her turn to laugh. "He was sizing me up and he was jealous."

"That comment was about my track record with red heads not you in particular."

"Oh no it was about me and the fact he came her to give you an option…him. And he thinks someone already has a place in your life, a place he wants to fill."

Gibbs stared at the container of food as if he was contemplating everything she had said. He shook his head. "You're wrong, Tony sees me like some-"

"Oh god, please don't say father figure, because if that's what you think, you are in for an even bigger shock than I thought."

"I was going to say mentor."

"Riiiight." She drew out the word. "I know what he'd like you to mentor him in."

He rolled his eyes.

She stabbed the chopsticks into the container and tossed it down onto the table. Leaning back on the couch, she looked at him seriously. "You never thought about it?"

"About what?"

"Tony." She shrugged. "Or some other man?"

"We are not having this conversation.

"You're a marine, no lonely nights out in some godforsaken place and you just needed someone."

He didn't respond.

"Never thought about bending Tony over the desk and…mentoring him."

"HEY!" Gibbs barked.

"What, I'm just saying, it's more common than you think." She put her elbow on the back of the couch and put her head on her hand. "More and more people are admitting their sexuality isn't so cut and dry. The fourth most common sexual fantasy among straight men is getting a blow job from a guy."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"One in ten men that identify as straight have had a gay experience whether it was a blowjob or anal sex."

Rubbing his forehead, Gibbs blew out a long breath. "Is this the kind of crap they're teaching you at Harvard?"

"I'm just trying to explain to you that it's perfectly normal for a straight man to realize that the guy he works with every day has a nice ass and he'd like to bend him over the desk."

"What the hell is it with you and the desk?"

"Just another common fantasy." She snickered, but then sighed. "Listen, I know you're a pretty black and white kinda guy, so here it is. Tony's in love with you, plain and simple, so you have to decide in your black and white world how to deal with that."

Leaning back in the chair, Gibbs took a deep breath. "You got all this from that brief conversation?"

"Please, a woman knows when a man is in love." She grinned. "It takes us about a whole two seconds to figure it out." Her brows knitted. "So the question that remains is, how do you feel about him?"

He tossed the container on the coffee table.

"I know you care about Tony, probably love him in some way, but are you intrigued by his feelings, interested or are you just thinking of all the ways you can let him down easy because you have absolutely no interest what so ever." She cocked her head slightly. "You still haven't answered my question, have you thought about being with a man or ever been with a man?"

"I'm not even sure I believe your right about Tony being in love with me."

"Whether you believe it or not has no bearing on you answering the question." She waited and no answer came. "Even if you've never thought about being with a man, I bet the possibility of Tony being in love with you caused you to have a naughty thought about Tony at least once during this conversation

Again there was no verbal answer but Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"See!" She pointed at him. "I'm so right. Oh our brains are such beautiful things, give it a sliver of information and it creates worlds we never knew existed."

He gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Seriously Jethro, you need to think about this, because eventually he's going to calm down, ask you about me and my place in your life." She sighed. "And when you tell him the truth, after he questions you endlessly about me, he'll want to finish that conversation with you."

"Maybe I just won't tell him the truth." He picked his food back up. "I'll just let him keep thinking we're seeing each other."

"Okay, that's just creepy." She shivered. "Plus I was hoping eventually you would actually want me to meet the people you consider to be your family."

"Yeah." He couldn't hide her forever, not that he was hiding her as much as just letting everything sink in. He tossed down the carton again. Suddenly food was the last thing from his mind.

"Have you told anyone about me?"

"Tobias."

"Right."

"Had to, same reason, he thought we were seeing each other."

"You date a lot of hot young girls like me?" A wide grin played across her face. "If not, your friends are giving you a lot of credit. Don't you think I'm a little young for you?"

"Age is a number."

"True." She chuckled. "I took Tony more for the date young sorority girl type."

"He is." Gibbs eyes narrowed. "Did you join a sorority?"

"God no." She groaned. "It was just an example and evidently Tony's not going for the sorority type anymore."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Sitting Indian style she reached over and touched his hand. "He loves you, like it or not, it's the truth and you can't hide from it. You can delay it, prolong the inevitable discussion, but eventually, he'll tell you and you'll have to deal with it." She gave a heartfelt smile. "I don't know Tony, but from what you've told me, he'll accept whatever answer you give him. If you have feelings for him, that's wonderful and a blessing to have someone to love and be loved by in your life. If your feels are only friendship, then you'll make sure he knows how much you care about him and how important his friendship is to you." She paused. "It will be hard for him, but he'll work through it and life will go on."

Gibbs squeezed her hand.

"Believe me, he's already played out every possible scenario, good and bad and he knows the risks of you not feeling the same." She wiggled her eyebrows. "And he knows the rewards if you love him too."

Another eye roll.

"You, have a lot to think about." Pulling her hand from his she stood up.

"I thought you were staying?"

"I have plans with friends from Georgetown remember."

"Right."

"I'm staying there, we have the lecture tomorrow morning at nine." She snapped her fingers. "You said I could borrow that sweatshirt, it's supposed to get cool tonight."

"I'll go grab it for you." Getting up, he headed up the stairs.

As soon as he disappeared from view, she picked up his phone from the coffee table and pulled up a number. A quick glance and she closed it again putting it down in the exact spot. She started towards the steps as he was coming down.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled taking the sweatshirt then hugged him.

Without hesitation he hugged her back, kissing her temple. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"You are welcome." She said pulling back.

"You are wise beyond your years."

"I'm a Gibbs, it's in the genes.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe."

She kissed his cheek. "Have a good night, talk to you tomorrow."

He watched her until the car pulled out of the drive, then closed the door and fell back against it.

 **##########**

As she made the first turn away from Gibbs' house, she pulled into a bar parking lot, grabbed her phone and dialed the number she's looked up in Gibbs phone. It rang, once, twice and the voice picked up.

"Hi, this is Kyra, Gibbs'-" She giggled when he finished her thought. "Yes that Kyra. I need a favor. An address, someone you know. Very Special Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

 **##########**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 2

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **##########**

Tony sat staring at the TV screen, he couldn't tell you what the black and white movie playing was, he wasn't watching. Instead his mind was thinking about everything he wanted to tell Gibbs and the woman that had interrupted him. She was exactly Gibbs type, at least when Gibbs was stuck on the old redhead habit. Mann and Ryan had both been so different that it seemed Gibbs had realized replacing Shannon had been the problem that led to his relationship failures. Yet he almost dies and he's back to redheads. And the woman was gorgeous, young, too young really. What was she like twenty-two?

The knocking at the door pulled Tony from his thoughts. Who the hell could that be? Walking over to the door, he looked at the peep hole. What in the hell! He swung the door open and before he could speak she extended her hand.

"We were never formally introduced. Tony, I'm Kyra."

"How the hell did you find out where I lived?" His brow furrowed. "Better yet, how in the hell do you know who I am?"

"Well I know who you are because Jethro's told me a lot, and I mean a lot about you." She paused. "The first question how did I find out where you lived takes a little more explain. Which I would be happy to do if you would invite me in."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

She shrugged and grinned. "Curiosity. Just who is this beautiful, mysterious woman in Gibbs life?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tony snapped back. "And some strange woman showing up at my door doesn't make me curious, it makes me cautious and just who the hell might be stupid enough to give you my address. I know it wasn't Gibbs."

"No, it wasn't Gibbs." She paused. "I called in a favor."

"A favor?"

She nodded. "Actually, I owe him a favor now, which according to Jethro is not a good position to be in."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know Fornell."

She shrugged. "Sorta."

"Sorta?" Tony's brow furrowed. "Fornell and I are going to have a long talk about protocol."

"I'm sure he knows that talk is coming, but he also knows I'm not some crazy stalker." She let some of the bravado fade from her posture. "Knowing Gibbs has some advantages, especially calling in a favor to Fornell." She put up her hands. "I promise I'm unarmed. I just want to talk, explain a few things and then I'll leave."

Tony leaned against the door frame considering what the woman had said.

"I'm here because of Gibbs. I'll say what I have to say and leave, you never have to see me again, if you don't want to." A small smile spread across her face as he stepped aside and held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She stepped inside and took in the room around her. "Being related to Jethro, you can see where I get my stubbornness." She did a full three sixty spin as she took in the room. She grinned. "You know this is exactly how Gibbs describe it. I mean down to the fish bowl." As she said it she walked over to the fish bowl and bent down to look at the fish. "Which means you two must be Kate and Ziva."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "You know the names of my fish?"

Standing up, she folded her arms across her chest. "Really? That's what you took from that statement? I know the names of your fish."

Cocking his head, the beginning statement suddenly sunk in. "You're related to Gibbs?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, not dating, he's not going back to old habits."

"How are you related?"

"That's not what's important." Waving the question off, she walked towards the piano and touched a key. She spun around and smiled at him. "Jethro says you play beautifully."

"You're related to Gibbs, you know Fornell enough to call and ask for a favor, and Gibbs has told you about me. What exactly do you feel you need to tell me?"

"I wanted you to know, I'm not Jethro's girlfriend and as far as I know, he's not seeing anyone."

"Thanks for the update." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She answered just as sarcastically. "Now go finish what you started."

"I don't think so."

"So what?" She threw up her hands. "One failed attempt and you're giving up for good?"

"Maybe." He grabbed his drink from the end table and downed it.

"Did you suddenly forget you almost lost him, again?"

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "Believe me I never forget a single time I've almost lost him."

"Good. Then tell him, tell him everything, don't wait, don't make excuses, time is not infinite and you two have already wasted _way_ too much time."

He took a few steps closer and looked at her intently. "Who did you lose?"

She looked away, swallowing the emotion that threated. When she looked back at Tony her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Someone that I never got to tell how much I loved him and there is not a day that goes by that I wouldn't give everything to have the chance to say those words, just once to his face."

Tony gave her a half smiled as he shook his head. "I should've know you were related, it's the eyes. I thought it the moment I saw you."

"Can't deny the cobalt blues." She winked.

"You're related on Jack's side." He smirked. She had the Jackson wink.

She gave a quick nod.

"Jackson Gibbs was one of the best men I ever knew."

"Seems to be the consensus." She forced a smile.

"I miss him." He went to the piano and picked up a framed picture that was sitting on it. Holding it out to her he smiled.

She took it and brushed her fingers over the picture. "When was this taken?" It was a picture of a group of people that she didn't know, yet she could name every one of them. She knew without knowing that it was the team.

"Five years ago, Jack came here for Christmas." He pointed out the people in the picture. "That's Abby, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, Palmer and obvious, me, Gibbs and Jack." He watched the way her finger brushed over the image of Jack, then Gibbs. She looked up at him with a smile, even as her eyes filled with tears again and handed him back the picture. "Great family."

"Yeah it is." Tony smiled proudly.

"I should get going, I have plans." She went to step away and Tony latched onto her forearm.

"You know how Gibbs is going to react to this?"

She shrugged. "I have a pretty good idea."

"Did he tell you something?"

She could hear the hopefulness in Tony's voice. "He didn't tell me anything."

"Right." He released her arm.

"A woman knows." She patted his cheek. "Just like I knew with you." Walking away, he followed her opening the door as she reached it.

She turned and grew serious again. "I know you think it's this huge risk to tell him how you feel, and in a way it is. If he feels the same, the risk is completely worth it. If he doesn't you risk having to deal with your feelings that will never be returned." She patted his chest. "But you have to know nothing you say to him will ever change your friendship." She smiled. "It was nice to meet you Tony. Although I wish our first meeting had been under better circumstances." She turned and walked across the threshold."

"Kyra."

She paused and turned around to meet his gaze.

"Calling in favors, probably going behind Gibbs back to come here." He shook his head. "Always a dangerous thing. Why is this so important to you?"

"Jethro is the only family I have left and he deserves some happiness." A wide grin played across her lips. "Plus since we didn't grow up together, figured this was my opportunity to finally be the medaling little sister." With that she turned and walked away, leaving Tony standing there with his mouth hanging open.

#########

Gibbs heard the front door open then slam closed and a moment later Tony was standing in the living room.

"You have a sister!"

Letting out a sigh, Gibbs shook his head. "Not for long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 3

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **##########**

"A sister, a little sister, a sister with the same blue eyes as you and Jack."

"Yeah."

Tony stood there a moment just staring at Gibbs dumbfounded. Suddenly he threw his hands up. "That's it just, yeah."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe some explanation that tells me how you have a sister you never told anyone about." Tony bellowed. "I mean this is insane, what the hell is she like twenty-two?"

"Twenty-four."

"Twenty-four." Tony let out a sigh, the action taking with it some of his anger. "She's just a kid. I mean, how is this-This is like a freakin Twilight Zone episode."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, kinda felt that way to me when she contacted me."

"She's obviously Jack's daughter."

Gibbs nodded.

"Twenty-four years ago, he would have been what late fifties, early sixties."

Another nod.

"Who, how?"

"Grace, Kyra's mom was passing through Stillwater on her way back to California. Like the town, stayed awhile and met a kind good-looking man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen." Gibbs shrugged. "At least that's what Kyra's mom told her."

"Those damn blue eyes will get you every time."

Gibbs glanced over and saw Tony smirking. He rolled his eyes.

"Grace?"

"Grace, was in her early forties, divorced and decided to drive cross country. She thought she couldn't conceive, which is why, evidently my father and Grace didn't use protection."

"Wow, imagine that surprise."

"But a happy one. Grace always wanted kids and she'd gotten her wish."

"And what did your dad say?"

Gibbs leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and putting his hands together. "She never told him."

"What, why wouldn't-"

"She was already back in California when she found out she was pregnant." Gibbs sighed. "A summer fling while passing through some small town, she was scared to tell him, didn't know how he would react."

"But Jack would have loved-"

"We know that, she didn't." Gibbs ran his hands down his face and leaned back onto the couch.

"Oh God." Tony's groaned. "That's why she was so moved by the picture."

"Picture?"

"The one of all of us at Christmas, she found you after Jack died."

"Yeah, her mom died a few years ago, breast cancer and on her deathbed she told Kyra about Stillwater and Jack."

Tony ran his hands down his face. "You lose your mom and then find out you've lost the dad you never knew." Which also explained her speech about telling the people you love how you feel.

"She found her way to Stillwater, the store and put the pieces together. Which led her here." Gibbs paused. "It took her two months after she found out where I was to finally show up at my door."

"And as much as you might not have wanted to believe her you saw those blue eyes."

Gibbs nodded.

"Hard to deny."

"Yeah." Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out. "We did a DNA test, it was a match."

Tony scratched his head. "So Abby knows."

"I used an outside lab."

Tony's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "Oh she is going to kill you."

"I didn't wanna have to explain, especially if we were wrong."

"Oh she's still gonna kill you."

"I'll handle it."

"So why not tell us?"

"We wanted to make sure, then we just wanted to get to know each other at our own pace, plus she lives in Massachusetts."

"But you talked."

"She visited a couple times, I went there, phone calls." A proud smile spread across Gibbs' face. "She goes to Harvard."

Tony couldn't help but mirror the smile. It was rare to see Gibbs smile these days. "Harvard, that's impressive."

"Top of her class in Neuroscience." Gibbs beamed from ear to ear. "Jack would have loved her."

"Yes he would have." Tony smiled. "She has you. A big brother she never knew existed. And on she seems pretty protective of you."

Eyes narrowing, Gibbs looked at Tony confused. "How did she find out where you lived?"

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "She called Fornell."

Gibbs groaned and ran his hands down his face.

"I know, she said you warned her about owing him a favorite."

"Damn right I did."

"Guess that shows how much she cares."

"I'm all she's got." Gibbs sighed.

"Not anymore."

Gibbs again looked confused.

Tony scoffed. "Do you know what Abby is going to be like when she finds out? Not only her, but everyone?" Tony smirked. "She's going to have this crazy dysfunction family that ever girl dreams of."

Shaking his head, Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"We take care of our own, remember that."

"Yeah." Leaving the couch, Gibbs headed towards the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Sounds great."

Making his way into the kitchen, he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"She's a lot like you."

Gibbs turned around to find Tony grinning at him.

"Resourceful, stubborn." They both chuckled. "And loyal, caring."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Please don't tell me you're attracted to my sister."

"NO! I didn't mean anything like that, she's beautiful, not that I was looking but I mean-" He shiver. "That would be completely creepy. Plus she knows-" Tony stopped mid-sentence.

"Why was Kyra so concerned about me that she had to talk to you?" Gibbs asked handing Tony the beer.

Tony shrugged suddenly realizing he hadn't thought about having to explain Kyra's visit. "Just sisterly concern."

"About?"

Another shrug as Tony twisted off the beer cap and took a swig. "She was just upset she interrupted earlier."

"So upset she needed to apologize by asking Fornell for a favor to find your address."

"Evidently." Tony took another swig. "You should probably ask her why it was so important."

"I will, but right now I'm asking you." Gibbs saw Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down. "What did you come here to tell me earlier?"

"It's not important."

"Seemed important three hours ago when you accused me of reverting back to old habits again."

"Right." Tony chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that."

Gibbs let the apology go without a comment. After their earlier conversation, he had no doubt why Kyra went to Tony. Didn't take an agent to figure that one out. She was meddling, pushing, and she figured Tony was an easier target. "Believe me, that's one habit, I won't go back to."

"And I should have known that, but sometimes old habits die hard."

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs still had moments, although he'd never admit it. Moments were he'd see a red head and she would remind him of Shannon and it would all come rushing back. Although, that hadn't happened in quite a while. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs decided maybe this was the time to say a few things he needed to say. "Tony, I don't want you to be me, but I do wanna know that you wanna lead this team."

"Of course I do, but I don't want it because you just decide to give up." Tony leaned back against the counter. "I will lead this team in ten to fifteen years when you're happily ready to retire."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. "That's a long time for both of us."

"I can wait, I'm a patient man when I need to be."

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "Yes you are." He suddenly found himself searching Tony's green eyes for answers. If Kyra was right and Tony had feelings for him, how long had he been hiding them? Weeks, months, years. And if those feelings really were love, just how patient would he be?

"What are you searching for?" Tony asked the intensity of the gaze making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "If you wanna know something…ask me."

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes." Tony felt his heart start to thump loudly against his chest as soon as the word left his lips. There was no taking it back and now he would have to life with the consequences of that admission.

Gibbs fell back against the fridge. There was no hesitation, no hiding behind a joke, just a short quick honest answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my feels were always irrelevant."

Gibbs brow furrowed at the coldness in Tony's statement. "No one's feelings are ever irrelevant."

"They are in this situation." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "I know how you see me or maybe it's more how you see your part in my life. The mentor, the friend, that's how it's always been and I accept that. That's the part you want to have and I'm fine with that."

"But you were going to tell me how you felt, earlier, before Kyra interrupted."

"Yes, maybe." Tony shook his head. "I don't know. I wanted to but…" He chuckled. "There's been a lot of times I've wanted to. Countless times I've practiced the words I would say, but I always forget them the minute I look in your eyes."

"Hard loving someone that seems to have a death wish." Gibbs snickered.

"This time was definitely the hardest."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth as if physically tasting the depth of emotion in Tony's words.

"Before, you always came back stronger, more determined, this time…you came back changed and doubting everything and everyone, including yourself." Tony pursed his lips. "That is harder than anything I've went through with you."

Gibbs couldn't respond, didn't know how to respond to the truth that had been haunting him since the shooting. He had come back changed and there were so many reasons for the change beside just the physical injuries.

"We joke about how invincible you are, the super hero force that is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but we all know the truth." Tony took a deep breath. "You're not immortal, you've just been lucky, cheated death and eventually, the reaper will have his due, but that's life. We all die. The harder truth is that you're not happy and you won't let any of us help you."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs tried to hold back the emotion.

Tony took a deep breath. "Jethro, let someone help you. It doesn't have to be me, but talk to someone. Ducky, Kyra, hell the freakin bartender at Houlihan's. I don't care as long as you let someone in." He paused seeing the struggle in Gibbs' eyes. "And if you want my help, you know I'm always here."

Clearing his throat, Gibbs stifled the emotion as he spoke. "There's just a lot to work through right now."

"Okay, I can understand that. Getting shot by a kid that you trusted, almost dying again, that would be hard on anyone."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's not just that, there's so much more."

"Re-evaluating your life, choices, and how you go on?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs dropped his head back against the fridge door. "And unfortunately, you can't be the one that helps me with this."

"Okay, that's fine, I get it."

"No you don't." Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out. "I saw Kelly when I was on that table and one of the things she said is I don't have good days anymore, I spend too much time thinking about the past."

Tony didn't respond, everyone already knew that about Gibbs, it wasn't a secret.

"She told me to knock it off, to think about the future." Gibbs shook his head. "That's an old habit that's hard to break."

"But a habit that needs to be broken."

"I know and I'm working on it."

"Is that what this change is all about, you thinking about the future?"

Gibbs nodded. "That's a big part of it, which is why I was pushing you, making sure this this job is what you want."

"I think we've covered that."

"And the reason you can't be the one to help me-" Gibbs blew out the breath he'd been holding not sure how Tony would react to the next part of all this. "Is because you're the problem."

Tony's eyes went wide in shock as he pulled his head back. "I'm the problem?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay then. That explains a lot." Tony let out an annoyed chuckle. "Guess I can't take a hint. You not wanting to talk, pushing me away, not wanting me here." He pushed himself off the counter. "Hint taken." He went to walk out of the kitchen and felt the vice like grip on his bicep.

"You still don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Tony snapped trying to jerk free of Gibbs grasp.

"Being around you, seeing you so blissfully happy, it was killing me inside." Gibbs growled through clenched teeth.

"Right, because if you can't be happy, no one should."

"No." Gibbs huffed. "Because it reminded me that the future I wanted was never going to be."

Tony's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I wanted a future with you, but I was too stubborn and scared to admit it." Gibbs let go of Tony's arm and took a step back. He forced the emotions down as he tried to regain his control. "Living in the past, it wasn't about Shannon…it was about you."

The shock of the admission made Tony's knees start to buckle. His mouth fell open Tony's mouth fell up and he collapsed back against the wall for support.

"The true is I thought the future I wanted was an impossibility and I was dealing with that." Gibbs again took another step back. "And as much as I want to be elated about you having feelings for me, it's not that simple."

"You know that Zoe and I-"

"I know it's over, it has been for a while, that's not what makes this difficult for me."

"Then what is it?"

"It's you, it's me…" Gibbs sighed. "It's everything and I need some time."

Tony nodded not trusting his voice.

"I can't focus right now, not with you around." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I should um-" Tony pointed towards the door. "I'm gonna go." Starting towards the door, Tony tried not to run.

Gibbs followed stopping as Tony opened the door and stepped across the threshold.

Tony paused and turned around, his green eyes finding blue. "Taking time I understand, but don't walk away from this because of fear, or rules, or feeling we waited too long, or any of the countless other things that are going to worm their way through your mind and make you doubt this."

Gibbs gave a nod of understanding. He watched as Tony descended the steps, climbed in the car and drove away. He was still standing there holding the door open ten minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 4

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed. Have a wonderful weekend everyone.

 **##########**

 _You're too old, too battered and bruised. You're too old, too battered and bruised._ It was a mantra repeating over and over in his head as he sanded the beam in front of him. _You're too old, too battered and bruised._ Part of him believe it. _You're too old, too battered and bruised, and he deserves better._ The last part suddenly added itself to the mantra. _You're too old, too battered and bruised, and he deserves better._ Again, part of him believe it. Man or woman, Tony shouldn't want him. Tony deserved someone younger, with less battle scars, someone better in every way.

Gibbs dropped the sander beside him and ran his hands down his face. This wasn't helping. He'd been up most of the night, thinking, rationalizing, and trying to figure out how to deal with the overload of information rushing through his brain. The couple hours of sleep he'd gotten were riddled with a mixture of erotic fantasies and nightmarish endings.

Walking over, he pulled down the bottle of Bourbon from the shelf and sat it on the work bench. He stared at the bottle contemplating pouring a cup. He hadn't had a drink since the shooting, since the surgery. Even as much as his body hurt, he refused to dull the pain with booze. Maybe now was the time to get back on the horse so to speak. Unscrewing the bottle, the smell instantly tickled his nose, he picked up the bottle and was about to pour when he stopped and sat the bottle back down.

"From what I've heard from Tobias, you never second guess a shot of Bourbon."

He put his hands on the work bench. "Don't believe everything Tobias tells you." Hearing her descend the steps, he turned around and leaned against the work bench, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just saying." She grinned, expecting a smile back, when it didn't come the grin faded. She scrunched up her face already knowing by his body language what was wrong. "Do I get to explain?"

"Explain why you went behind my back, had Tobias break several federal laws to give you Tony's address, and then tell Tony you're my sister."

"Okay, it sounds really bad when you put it like that, but I just wanted-"

"You wanted to play the meddling sister because you've never had the chance." Gibbs balked as he cut her off.

"No, that was a secondary reason, but the real reason was because I want you to be happy." When he just stared at her she realized he was waiting for more of an explanation. "Jethro, it was obvious when we were talking earlier that you have feelings for Tony. You needed to face it, which is what I was trying to make you do with our talk but-" She groaned. "Sometimes you see everything so black and white and it is so damn annoying that I just wanted you to, I wanted Tony to just show up and you too not think about it and just be moved in the moment." She finally took a breath, then blew it out. She held up her finger. "However, since Tony isn't here that plan may not have worked."

Gibbs shook his head slowly.

"Damn it, what the hell is with you two!" She grumbled, then glared at Gibbs. "You overthought your feelings didn't you? Told him you needed time to figure out this out." She waved her hands as she spoke. "That's what you did, didn't you?"

"It's about more than-"

"No! No!" She shook her finger at him. "It's about love and happiness." She smiled with excitement. "About finally having everything you want and knowing that other person wants it too." She sighed wistfully, then shook her head. "Jethro, you've had years to think about this and yes, you both thought the other couldn't possible feel the same, but guess what you love each other and that is what's important."

"I wish it was that simple."

Her shoulders slumped forward as she realized she wasn't getting through. "It is that simple, I wish I could make you see that." She leaned back against the work bench next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I honestly just wanted to help and I'm sorry if I made it worse." She picked her head up and pointed at him. "And not a word about me apologizing!"

He rolled his eyes, but chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. "You didn't make it worse." Her head dropped back down against his shoulder.

"Good."

"Can't get much worse than two stubborn men refusing to admit their feelings for years."

"True." She paused. "Is Tony okay?"

"I think so."

"How is it that you can make a life or death decision in a split second, but when it comes to emotions you have to analysis and over think it?" She squirmed away from him and grinned. "You did the same thing with me."

His brow furrowed.

"When I showed up here and explained. I could tell you wanted to accept me, could see the emotion in your eyes." She folded her arms across her chest. "Even after the initial DNA test came back, you held back. Then when everything was confirmed you wanted to hug me I could tell, but again you held back." She shook her head. "I understand being cautious when some woman shows up at your door claiming to be your half-sister, but I could tell you were thrilled when the results were in."

"I was, I thought all my family was gone."

"Did you get this from Jack, the over thinking emotions."

Gibbs laughed. "No, Jack would have embraced you the minute you showed up at the door with those blue eyes." He smiled. "Jack loved life and embraced every emotion it had to offer. No, this is all just me." A second later he felt the hand tap the back of his head and he turned and glared at her.

"Well stop it." She stared back at him with that same Gibbs stare. She'd heard the countless stories about head slaps and her brother definitely needed one at this moment. "You've spent the last year hearing me talk about losing my mom, we've spent hours sitting down here while you work on the boat and tell me stories about Jack, a father I never got to know. Yet you have the opportunity to be with the man you love and you're here "thinking" about reasons why you shouldn't be with him. It's ridiculous."

His gaze faltered for a moment.

"You've lost so many people you loved, do you really want to waste more time than you already have?" She stood in front of him. "We're supposed to have dinner, but I would love it if you wanted to cancel and go talk to Tony." She gave him a moment. "But if you don't want to I'll try to understand and we can go have dinner and I promise no more talk of you and Tony."

"I know a great Sushi place." He watched as she smiled and nodded, but he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"You buy I'll drive." She said taking his hand and pulling him towards the steps. She had tried, that was all she could do. Her hope was that some of what she said had gotten through.

 **##########**

"The lecture was amazing." She spoke between bites as they sat at the bar of the sushi restaurant. "Georgetown is amazing."

Gibbs nodded as he popped another piece of Sushi in his mouth.

"My residence is coming up." She poked at a piece of sushi on her plate with her chop sticks. "I've applied to several places."

"And probably received acceptances to all of them." He was a proud brother.

She smiled over at him and nodded.

"So I'm guessing Massachusetts isn't your first choice?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I mean I love it there, but I think I need a change."

"Heading back to the west coast?" It seemed a logical choice since she grew up in California.

She shrugged. "Not really a west coast kinda girl."

His brow furrowed then he looked over at her. "Are you thinking about Georgetown?"

"It's a great school, great residence programs…and I was accepted."

He took a deep breath. "As long as you're doing it for the right reasons."

She looked over at him questioning. "What does that mean?"

"Kyra, don't choice a school just because you want to be around me."

"So you don't want me that close?" There was a sadness in her voice.

He turned on the stool to face her. "I would love to have you nearby, but I don't want that to be your deciding factor."

"It's not, Georgetown is one of the leading schools in Neuroscience and I have friends there, it's just a plus that I get to be close to my big brother." She paused picked up a piece of sushi from her plate. "I just wasn't sure you'd want her little sister hanging around as you start a new relationship." She shoved the piece of sushi in her mouth and saw him roll his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up."

She swallowed. "I'm just saying, I promise I'll call before I come over, no showing up out of the blue… and I expect the same from you."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "One of these friends is a guy?"

"I have a lot of male friends."

"Don't make a lift decision because of a guy."

She started laughed. "I would never do that, believe me. I'm way too independent for that."

"But?"

"But I have a friend that might turn into more than a friend." She glanced over at him. "If it happens it happens, if it doesn't it doesn't. That is not what I'm basing my decision on."

"Okay." He took a sip of his sake. "How can I help?"

"I'm set just gonna gather some friends to help me move everything in when the truck gets here." She practically threw herself at him as she reached over and hugged him. "I'm so excited!"

He wrapped an arm around her as she hugged him. "The moving truck is already on the way isn't it?"

She drew back slowly and smirked at him. "It's leaving tomorrow morning."

He shook his head and chuckled. "And where is this place of yours?"

"About three blocks from Georgetown University MedStar Hospital where I'll be working." Her excitement was now all consuming. "Two of my friends have a house that they need another roommate because one just graduated, it was perfect timing, fate even. My own room, we're all in the medical program and all serious students so not partying." She gave the familiar Gibbs half smirk. "Well at least not on school nights."

He rolled his eyes.

"Although in med school, every nights a school night."

Gibbs pulled out his wallet and tossed some money on the bar. "We have something we need to take care of before tomorrow." He stood up and nodded to the man behind the counter.

"What?"

"We have some people to talk to."

She looked at him puzzled.

"You need help moving, I know a few people."

Her eyes went wide. "The team? You wanna tell the team about me?"

He shrugged. "They need to know."

"Are you sure about this?" She snickered. "Drop a bomb on them like this then ask them to help me move."

He smirked. "They'll wanna help just to grill you on everything."

She shook her head and laughed. "You are an evil mastermind Jethro."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 5

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **##########**

"Do you know what this is about?" McGee looked at Bishop.

"Just got the text like you."

"Why would Gibbs call all of us here on a Saturday if there is no case?"

"You're sure there's no case?"

He shook his head. "I checked with dispatch, nothing."

The autopsy doors whooshed open and Abby ran in. "Oh my god, oh my god, what happened?" She rushed into McGee's arms. "Is it Gibbs is something wrong?"

"I don't know."

She stepped back and looked at the group of people around her. "Where's Tony?"

As she spoke his name the doors whooshed open again and he strolled in, everyone turning to look at him.

"What?" Tony looked around at the people.

"Do you know what this is about?"

Tony shook his head. "No clue, case?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe Gibbs is leaving?" Palmer chimed in and all the heads turned and glared at him. "What, I mean with the way he's been acting."

"He's not leaving!" Abby snapped. "And don't even think it." With sad eyes she looked over at Tony. "He's not leaving is he? I mean they would tell you, you'd take over the team right?"

"No one is leaving." The words left Tony's mouth and he instantly doubted them. What if Gibbs had decided to leave, retire, take a siesta, whatever you wanted to call it? Right now Tony had no idea where Gibbs head was at and Gibbs leaving could be a possibility. He felt the knot in his stomach, the knot that formed every time he thought about Gibbs leaving. Just as he was about to give in to the fear, the doors whooshed open and Gibbs strolled in, with Kyra. Oh god, that's what this was about, Gibbs was going to tell the team about Kyra. Why now?

Abby rushed to him, not even noticing the woman beside him. "Are you okay?" Her voice quivered as she asked and bear hugged him.

Giving her a gentle hug back, Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine Abs."

She stepped back. "Then why call us here on a Saturday night?"

He tipped his head to the side towards Kyra.

Abby looked at Kyra like the woman had two heads. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she took another step back. "Are you introducing us to your new girlfriend?"

Gibbs brow furrowed.

Not waiting for an answer, Abby sighed. "A red head. Gibbs, I thought you were past this?"

Tony couldn't help himself, he started to laugh then coughed and put his balled up fist over his mouth to hold back the rest of the laugh.

Kyra snickered and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at Gibbs. "I really need to see pictures of your ex's."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, good." Abby smiled with relief. "Then who is she?"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs squared his shoulders. "This is my half-sister, Kyra." He watched as five of the six pairs of eyes went wide. Then Tony suddenly stepped up behind Abby just as her knees wobbled and she stumbled falling back against him.

Kyra looked almost as surprised as everyone else as she stared over at Gibbs. "You couldn't ease into it? Just wham, announce it."

"Better to just rip off the Band-Aid." Tony knew Gibbs style all too well.

Abby's mouth was hanging open as she looked back and forth between Gibbs and Kyra. "What, when, how, who-eyes, blue, Jack-"

"Yeah, Jack."

"But, how, I mean I know, but Jack, when." Abby couldn't put a complete sentence together, her mind was about to explode.

"I'm twenty-four if that helps with the timeline for you." Kyra smiled. "And you have to be Abby."

Abby stared at Kyra a moment taking in the cobalt blues, then jerked her head and stared at Gibbs.

"Jethro," Ducky was as shocked as everyone. "I know you are a man of few words but I believe a little more explanation is necessary in this situation."

"Maybe I should field that question." Kyra said lightly touching Gibbs' shoulder. She looked at the group. "My mom and Jack met in Stillwater, when she was doing a cross country trip and well, here I am."

"Why didn't you or Jack ever tell us?" McGee chimed in.

"They didn't know." Kyra answered.

"And you just believe her!" Abby snapped. "We need to run DNA and find out-"

Gibbs put up his hand stopping Abby's rant. "We already did, a year ago when we first met."

Abby looked even more shocked and this time it was coupled with a look of hurt. "You let someone else run DNA for you?" Again Tony stepped up closer to her expecting her to stumble again. Instead she put her hands on her hips. "You let someone else run DNA for you?" This time the sentence was more of a condemnation than a question.

"Abby." Gibbs tried to sound remorseful. "It needed to be done this way, you have to understand why."

"You let some stranger, in a strange lab run DNA for you, you don't know if-"

"I had the infectious disease control lab at homeland security run the test, as a favor and I specifically asked for Carol to do the test."

"The lab where Carol works? Did she know?"

"She helped with the test, but she didn't know who the samples were from."

"Still I could have-"

Gibbs walked up to her, taking her hand and holding it to his chest. "Abs, I needed to know without anyone else involved, no emotional connects."

She slowly let some of the hurt dissipate. "I guess I get it…but I still don't like it."

Gibbs nodded. "And the lab has the sample for you to run the test again, whenever you want."

Abby instantly perked up, then hugged him. "You know me so well."

Gibbs hugged her tightly. "Yeah."

Kyra couldn't help but smile. Gibbs had already told her exactly how Abby would react about the test and he was spot on.

When Abby stepped back she eyed Kyra suspiciously.

Kyra put up her hands. "Anything you need from me, I will gladly give. Saliva, hair, toe nails, whatever."

Abby's eyebrows knitted. "Did Gibbs tell you to say that?"

"Yes." Kyra nodded. "But I completely understand you wanting to make sure. You are all family and you look out for each other."

"Abby they ran the test twice on her and Jack then did a familial test between the two of us."

"What did they use of Jack, hair, teeth what?"

"Abby not the time." Gibbs balked. "She's my sister, let's move on."

She glanced a Kyra again, then back to Gibbs finally nodding and stepping back.

"Why wait so long to tell us?" Bishop questioned.

Gibbs shrugged. "DNA test took a while, then we wanted time to get to know each other."

"Plus most of our conversation were over the phone, I was living in Massachusetts."

"Was?" Ducky caught the past tense.

"Well I am, but I'm moving to DC as of tomorrow. The truck gets here tomorrow afternoon."

"You're going to finish school here?" Tony made the assumption not thinking about what it would reveal. Suddenly everyone turned and gawked at him.

"Yes, Georgetown." Kyra saw the look on everyone's face. Oh Tony was in for it now.

"YOU KNEW!" Abby stabbed a finger at his chest.

"I _just_ found out!" Tony defended himself.

"Tony found out yesterday, when he showed up and Kyra was at the house." Gibbs explained further.

Abby dropped her finger but glared at Tony.

"And he didn't know we were going to tell you today." The last thing Gibbs needed right now was Tony being put in the middle of all this, well more than he already was. "We just decide on this, with Kyra moving here so soon."

"Would you have ever told us?" Abby asking spinning around towards Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"When."

"Later this month."

Ducky suddenly stepped forward and stopped in front of Kyra. "I'm Dr. Mallard, Ducky please. Welcome to the family, young lady." He hugged her and Kyra hugged him back. When they separated Ducky smiled. "We can be a bit over protective, as you can see, but a finer family, you will never find. And you are part of that now."

"Thank you Ducky." She grinned. "And I truly hope to be part of this family. I've heard so much about all of you, that I already feel like I know you."

"Tim McGee." McGee smiled as he approached.

"Tim." She nodded, then he hugged her. The introductions continued with welcoming hugs, until all that was left was Abby and Tony. Abby was standing next to Tony, holding his hand so tightly it was turning white.

"Abby, she won't bite." Tony tried to sound reassuring, then he looked at Kyra. "Although, Abby might bite, she can be a little..." He searched for the right word. "Apprehensive about change."

Abby glared at Tony.

"If it make you feel better, I did a background check on her." Tony watched as Abby's right eyebrow went up and Kyra and Gibbs both looked at him. "Hey, some girl shows up at my apartment claiming to be your sister and you think I didn't check her out." Tony balked. "It came back clean."

"Good to know." Kyra chuckled.

"Abby, I-" Gibbs felt the touch to his arm and Kyra shook her head.

She walked over to Abby. "I understand if you're cautious, Jethro was too and I respect that. But believe me, I didn't go looking for Jethro. I went looking for a father I never knew and when I found out he was dead, it was devastating, but then…" She glanced over at Gibbs. "I found out I had a brother." She shook her head. "It took me months to finally talk to him, because I knew how most people would react. That I wanted something, but I didn't. Other than to know about a family I never knew existed, that's all."

Abby's resolve softened, her eyes showing the sadness at the memory of losing Jack. "Jack was one of the most wonderful, loving and caring men I have ever known."

Kyra smiled, but there was a sadness in her eyes that almost mirrored Abby's. "I wish I could have known him."

Abby suddenly threw her arms around Kyra and squeezed her tightly.

Embracing the other woman, Kyra sighed. She'd been warned that Abby would be the last to accept her, would need more time and proof.

Abby pulled back slightly. "This doesn't me, I'm not running my own DNA test or that we're BFF's or anything."

"I understand." Kyra nodded.

"But oh my god you look so much like Jack." Abby hugged Kyra again. "And we will totally be BFF's if my DNA test comes back with the same results."

Kyra couldn't help but laugh.

As Abby just continued to hug Kyra, Tony finally stepped forward and touched Abby's arm. "Okay Abs, how about we let her take a breath."

Abby finally released the other woman and stepped back. "Sorry, I'm kinda intense and weird when it comes to emotions."

"It's okay, so am I."

"I found out I was adopted and I have a brother, this is totally like that and now I'm like totally freaking out. Well internally I'm freaking out, I'm trying to keep it together." Abby was fidgeting as she spoke.

"This is definitely a cause for a freak out." Kyra grinned.

"We need help moving Kyra into her new place tomorrow."

Kyra rolled her eyes and shook her head. He really was a just rip the Band-Aid off kinda guy.

"Team outing!" Abby clapped. "We can order pizza and tell Kyra stories about Jack." She suddenly reined in her excitement. "Unless you're not ready for that, I mean I'm sure Gibbs has told you stories, but maybe it's to raw yet."

"No." Kyra gave her a heartfelt smile. "I would love that and pizza and whatever everyone wants to drink is on me."

"Oh Gibbs didn't warn you about this group and pizza." Tony made a tsk tsk noise as he shook his head. "We can eat you out of house and home."

"Don't worry, got it covered."

Abby grabbed Kyra's hand. "We have to show you around." She started pulling Kyra towards the door as most of the team followed.

Tony lagged behind, hoping just maybe Gibbs would stop him. He felt the hand on his arm as he went to pass by Gibbs.

Abby glanced back. "You two coming?"

"Give us a minute." Gibbs nodded them on.

They all stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

"What is that about?" McGee asked wondering why Tony and Gibbs had stayed behind.

The group shrugged at looked at Kyra.

"I don't know, probably just moving tomorrow."

Seeming to accept the answer or maybe just believing she didn't know anything, Kyra was suddenly bombard with questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 6

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **##########**

Letting go of Tony's arm, Gibbs took a step back. "Are you okay with helping tomorrow?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? Unless-" Tony paused. "If you'd prefer I didn't help, I can make an excuse."

"No, it would be great if you could help, I'd appreciate it."

"Okay." Tony inwardly groaned. _Why the hell was this suddenly so awkward?_ "It must be nice knowing Kyra will be closer."

"Yeah, it is."

"I told you she was going to inherit a dysfunctional family." Tony grinned. "And I told you Abby would freak about the DNA." He was trying to lighten the mood and dispel the awkwardness.

"I was expecting that."

"But you know she'll be fine, I mean she's already excited."

Gibbs nodded.

"Tomorrow will cement everything and it will be like Kyra's been here for years."

"Yeah, about tomorrow." Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck. "Thought maybe we could do dinner after."

"Everybody would love that."

"Uhm." Gibbs cleared his throat. "I was thinking more just you and me."

"Oh, I thought you meant-" Tony felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. "That would be great."

"Good."

"We should probably go save your sister." Tony chuckled. "They've probably got her trapped somewhere grilling her and filling her head with all kinds of stories about you." Tony went to walk towards the door and suddenly he was grabbed by the bicep and jerked against Gibbs. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Gibbs' lips captured his, soft lips that melded perfectly with his. Lips that tenderly learned the terrain with a newness that was overwhelming. The hand left his arm and snaked possessively around his waist drawing him closer. The moment was perfect in its simplicity and it made Tony's entire body hum. It didn't last long enough and as they parted, it took a moment for his eyes to flutter open and meet the cobalt blue staring intently at him. "And what brought that on?"

"Just letting myself be moved by the moment." Gibbs took a slow deep breath trying to find his center again. "I've been reminded that I over think things, especially when it comes to emotions." Just when he thought he'd regained some control, Tony flashed that gorgeous DiNozzo smile at him and it took his breath away.

"That's good advice."

"I'm starting to think so." Gibbs' fingers danced across the small of Tony's back.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

Gibbs sighed. "That you deserve so much better than a battered and bruised old man."

Tony's hand gently touched Gibbs' cheek. "What I deserve is to finally be happy with the man I've wanted for years."

Nodding, Gibbs gave a half smile.

Tony smirked. "I never thought our first kiss would be in autopsy."

Gibbs chuckled. "Cold steel tables and dead bodies not romantic enough for you?"

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "I just never thought you'd let anything happen at work."

"I've changed as someone reminded me." Gibbs smiled.

"It's nice to see you smile." Tony hadn't seen Gibbs smile in a long time.

"It's been awhile since I had anything to smile about." Gibbs' arm around Tony tightened. "You give me a reason to smile."

"I told you, I'll help in any way I can, even if that means giving you time and space."

"I know." Gibbs still didn't know exactly how he wanted this to go, he really was just reacting to the moment, but there was one thing he knew for sure. "I want you, don't ever doubt that." For some reason he couldn't bring himself to say the word, that little four letter word that so many people say so easily.

"Dinner tomorrow, we'll go from there."

Gibbs nodded.

"Let's go see what kind of trouble your sister is getting into with our motley crew." Even as Gibbs nodded again, Tony felt the arm around his waist draw him closer. "Us leaving this spot does require you to let me go."

Gibbs couldn't bring himself to let go, he'd waited so long for this moment, having Tony in his arms that something inside him refused to let the moment end.

Tony leaned in and let his lips brush against Gibbs, it was tender and fleeting. "I promise, whenever you want me in your arms, I'll be there."

Gibbs' heart raced as the promise stirred the emotions already bubbling inside him. "That's a pretty demanding promise to keep."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"What if I'm lying in bed tonight and I can't sleep because I want you in my arms?" Gibbs said it light heartedly, but the truth was he knew Tony would be the only thing on his mind as he tried to sleep tonight.

"Then you call me and I'll be there."

The words were laced with a tinge of desire and it made Gibbs swallow hard.

Tony's fingertip brushed across Gibbs' lips. "Never doubt when I make a promise to you that I will always keep it, no matter what it takes." He looked deeply into the cobalt blues. "And being in bed with you, safe in your arms is a promise I will happily keep for the rest of my life." His mouth was suddenly seized by ravenous lips. So different from that first kiss, this kiss was fire, all-consuming in its need to express the emotion behind it. Tony gave in without question, meeting the need with his own. His hand circled around Gibbs' neck and found its way into the long silver strands. This time when Gibbs tried to draw back Tony protested knotting his fingers in Gibbs' hair and demanding more, refusing to let it end until his lungs cried out for air.

Gibbs' forehead rested against Tony's as he tried to fill his aching lungs. A thousand things raced through his mind, emotions, fantasies, questions, and everything he should say and admit to the man that had moved him more than anyone ever had. The truth and the implications of Tony's words burrowed into Gibbs' heart as it pounded against his chest. Unable to find the right words to even begin to express what he wanted to say, he kissed Tony's forehead and let his arm slip from Tony's waist as he took a step back. "We definitely need to go."

Tony looked a little taken aback as worry clouded his face.

"Hey." Gibbs let two fingers hook into Tony's. "I would just prefer if this is going to go any further that it doesn't happen in autopsy and when any one of six people might come looking for us."

The worry faded as Tony laughed. "Right."

Gibbs squeezed their joined fingers. Fingers still laced together, Gibbs pulled Tony towards the autopsy doors. "Let's go see what kind of trouble my sister is getting into."

 **##########**

After finding the bullpen and interrogation empty, Tony and Gibbs stepped off the elevator and made their way towards Abby's lab. They could hear the laughter the minute the elevator stopped and they walked into the lab to find the group standing around staring at Abby's computer screen and the large wall screen. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he saw the three rows of pictures that were covering the screen. Across the top were his ex-wives, below that pictures of women he had dated, and under that woman that he had possibly dated.

"Oh come on, M. Allison Hart needs to move to the dated row." Tony scoffed as he brushed past Gibbs and made his way to the group.

The group turned and looked at Gibbs waiting for some reprimand.

"Jethro, I'm impressed." Kyra smirked. "I mean you told me you hardly ever date, but I see this list of beautiful women that have passed through your door."

Again, he rolled his eyes, then looked at Tony. "I didn't date Allison."

"Really?" Tony looked shocked.

"I slept with her, I didn't date her."

Everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief and that Gibbs had admitted it.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

An evil smirk curled on the corners of Abby's lips. "Please tell me you slept with Holly Snow."

"Ohhh I so want to know that!" Kyra chimed in. She had already heard all about Holly Snow.

Slowly Gibbs shook his head, then glared over at Abby. She immediately hit a button on the keyboard and the pictures disappeared.

"Jethro don't be angry with them, I asked."

"Tomorrow, twelve hundred, at my place, we'll head over to Kyra's from there."

"That is Gibbs speak for this little gathering is over." Tony explained.

"Oh okay." Kyra chuckled.

"Don't worry there will be plenty more stories tomorrow." Palmer smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it and thank you." She looked around at the people. "All of you for today and for helping me move."

"You're family now, well-" Abby looked at her watch. "In nineteen hours and twenty two minutes you will officially be family."

Gibbs glanced over at the humming machine, then back to Abby. "How did you get the sample so quickly?"

Kyra held up her finger covered with a Band-Aid.

"Abby." Gibbs balked.

"What why wait for a sample when I have the source right here." Abby explained. "Blood, hair and saliva samples."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, time to go everybody, before Gibbs head exploded from all this sharing." Tony started trying to usher people to the door.

Goodbyes and hugs were quickly exchanges as the group dispersed. As Tony was about to walk out, he exchanged a quick glance with Gibbs. It was subtle, unnoticeable unless you were looking, like Kyra was. Once the lab cleared she smiled over at Gibbs. "They are amazing people and they all love you, so much."

"I know."

"Do you?" She looked at him with knitted brows. "Because I really don't think you do."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"You're a mentor, a father figure, a super hero and a friend." She smiled. "Some of them see you as all four and some as a combination of two or more." She grinned. "And Abby, well you know how Abby feels."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Just let them know you're okay and if you're not let them know that too."

He nodded.

"Good." She grinned. "And I won't even ask what took you and Tony so long down in autopsy."

Ignoring the comment. Gibbs started out of the lab. "We need to make a stop on the way home."

"Okay for what?" She asked quickly following him.

"I need your help with something."

A wide smile played across her face. Maybe help planning a date, she hoped.

############

"I can't believe this is what you wanted my help with." She laughed as she handed the phone back to Gibbs. "I still can't believe it took you this long to get a smart phone."

He grumbled under his breath then pulled up the contacts as she had shown him.

She looked over at him. "What made you want one now?"

Shrugging, he tapped her number and her phone buzzed to life. He ended the call and then moved on to sending her a text.

"Someone special you hope to get a text from….or maybe a picture?" When he looked over at her, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Plus you have video chat which can lead to all sorts of things."

"I don't think I want to talk about those sorts of other things with my sister."

"I'm just saying, Tony has a smart phone and now so do you." When she didn't get a response she pointed at the screen. "This icon is for your pictures."

"I don't take pictures."

She blew out an exasperated breath. "Well it's there if you want to. See it looks like a camera. Plus you can send them by e-mail or message." Again no response so she pushed the button so the camera was facing him. He raised an eyebrow when his face appeared on the screen.

He shook his head. "Maybe I should go back to the flip phone."

"Please no." Kyra groaned. "This way I can send you pictures." She was moved when he actually gave her a half smile. "Plus if we're both busy, we can video chat for a few minutes to say hi."

Slumping back into the couch, Gibbs glanced at the phone in his hand. Why the hell did he even want this?

"You wanted it because of Tony." She saw him look at her slightly perplexed. "And maybe a little bit because of me. You wanna be more connected to the people you care about." She chuckled. "And that's a wonderful feeling to have."

He dropped the phone on the couch next to him and ran his hands down his face.

"Don't start over thinking again?" Kyra bumped her shoulder against his. "It's just a phone."

"I know."

"But the phone isn't what's bothering you?" She turned sideways and looked at him. "Something happened in autopsy."

"Yeah." He blew out a long breath. "And I can't get it out of my head."

"Is it a good or bad thing?"

"Good, I think."

"See there you go thinking again." She smirked. "Jethro why is this relationship so complicated for you?"

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and locked his hands together and took a deep breath. "I kissed him today."

"And what no fireworks?"

"There were fireworks."

"Then what is it?"

He squeezed his joined hands tighter, his knuckles turning white. "Because I love him too much…want him too much."

"And that's a problem?"

"It can be." He saw her about to say something and he cut in. "And it's not about Shannon."

"What is it about?"

He ran his hands over his knees. "Shannon's death was tragic, sudden, a complete and utter surprise. There was no reason, wrong place wrong time."

"Okay."

"But Tony, Tony and I put our lives on the line every day. I've watched him almost die of the plague, thought he was dead from a car bomb and have countless close calls." He shook his head. "I could lose him at any moment."

"You're right, you could." She waited till he looked over at her. "And I could walk out this door and get hit by a car, a bus, a stray bullet. Unexpected and expected lose are a part of life, you either except it or never let yourself get close to someone for fear of losing them." She sighed sadly. "Is that how you want to live the rest of your life?"

"Part of me actually does." He surprised himself with the admission. "Because it's what I've done in the past. The women on that screen today, ex-wives that were replacements for Shannon that I liked but never loved. Then women that wanted more from me that I refused to give because I didn't want to be hurt again."

"Then walk away."

He stared over at her brow furrowed.

"Don't ruin your friendship with Tony if you're not willing to go all in with him." She shrugged. "Right now, at this point, he'll be angry and upset, but he'll get over it and maybe, just maybe you can salvage your friendship." She paused. "But if you let this go further, then suddenly end it. He'll never forgive you."

"Thanks for the pep talk." He scoffed.

"You don't want a pep talk, I've already tried that with you it doesn't work. I've told you over and over again what I would give to know Jack, how heartbreaking it was to find out he was gone. I would give anything for even a few days with him, even if that meant going through the hurt of losing him." She stood up. "What you want is a reason to walk away, so you don't get hurt. Well there are countless reasons to walk away, pick one." She walked towards the steps leading upstairs. With her hand on the banister she looked back at Gibbs. "You're right, Tony deserves better." She started up the stairs. "Goodnight Jethro."

###########

Staring up at the ceiling, Gibbs had been laying there for hours trying to sleep, but his brain refused to shut off.

He knew Kyra was right, he was looking for a reason to walk away and he had countless reasons to pick from. There was just one problem. Every time he picked a reason, his mind replayed that kiss reminding his body of exactly how much he wanted Tony. He loved Tony had loved Tony for so long it was just part of his DNA. Even if he walked away from this, that wouldn't change.

" _And being in bed with you, safe in your arms is a promise I will happily keep for the rest of my life."_

Those words, spoken with such honesty had both elated and terrified him. A promise you want to keep for the rest of your life is powerful. But wasn't that what he wanted, to spend the rest of his life with Tony. It's what he'd always wanted but never thought he'd have. So why was it so damn terrifying now? You can have everything you've ever wanted if you just let yourself. Why couldn't he just let himself be happy again? Kelly was right he didn't have good days anymore, but today having Tony in his arms, that kiss…felt like the first truly good day he'd had in years.

Sitting up, Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. All he wanted right now was to taste Tony's lips again, have the man in his arms and make his own promise to never let Tony go. Grabbing his phone from the coffee table he stood up, shoved it in his pocket, grabbed his key and quietly slipped out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 7

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

A short chapter but more soon. All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **##########**

Standing before the familiar door, Gibbs took a deep breath and tapped at it. When he didn't hear anything from the other side he was about to tap the door again when it opened. The air rushed from his lungs when he saw the man that had been haunting his every waking moment standing before him in just a pair of sweats.

Tony leaned against the open door and looked at the older man.

Gibbs' eyes involuntarily skimmed down the younger man's bare chest. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

They stood there a moment an awkward silence falling between them. Then Tony's hand gently touched Gibbs' cheek. "I need to know what you want Jethro?"

The words laced with such longing and love tore at Gibbs' heart. Barely taking a step inside, Gibbs reached out and latched onto the side of Tony's neck and jerked the younger man towards him. He devoured the man's lips with all the raw emotion coursing through him. Kicking the door closed behind him, Gibbs was shoved unceremoniously against it as Tony fought back against the assault. The battle for dominance was a stale mate, they were too evenly matched for either to win. The years of pent up desire and denial made them both unrelenting in their assaults.

Biting down on Gibbs bottom lips, Tony drew it out and let go, he was just about to capture Gibbs' lips again when he felt the hands grab both sides of his face and hold him still. Blue eyes locked on green.

"I love you." The words came out in a breathless sigh as Gibbs shook his head. "I love you so much it makes my soul ache." All the doubt and fear faded away as Gibbs spoke the words. He didn't wait for a reply as he crushed his lips back against Tony's. A reply wasn't wanted or needed, all he wanted was more of the man he loved. His hands clawed their way up Tony's bare back feeling every muscle contract as his fingers made contact. The body leaned heavily against him as Gibbs' hands continued their exploration feeling the goose bumps under his fingertips. He felt the hands snake around him and cup his ass pressing their bodies even closer together. It was too much and not enough sending Gibbs' mind and body reeling.

Gibbs' head fell back against the door as they both took a deep breath, their lips battered and bruised. Still trying to catch his breath, Gibbs' arms wrapped tightly around Tony's waist. "I needed to tell you and to finally hold on to what is mine and always has been."

Taking Gibbs' hands from around his waist and holding them gently, Tony lead Gibbs towards the bedroom, stopping as they reached the side of the bed.

"Tony, I-" Gibbs sighed as the soft lips brushed against his just for a brief moment.

"I know." Tony smiled softly. Tonight was about honesty, closeness, and love, not sex and Tony understood that. Letting go of Gibbs' hands, he started to push the sweatshirt up Gibbs' body and he noticed the quarter step back Gibbs took as if he was about to stop the action. The sweatshirt fell back into place as Tony searched the blue eyes, it took only a moment for him to realize Gibbs hesitation. Taking Gibbs' hand again, he held it against his chest. "I have loved you since the day I stepped in to NCIS and I could tell you about every scar on your body since that moment." Tony sighed. "I may not have seen them, but I know exactly where they are and what they're from."

"There are more than you can possible know." Gibbs' body felt old, battered and bruised, even before this last battle. It was one of the countless reasons he'd used to tell himself Tony deserved better.

Tony let Gibbs' hand fall from his and he cupped Gibbs' left cheek his thumb brushing over a small line under Gibbs' left eye. "This is from the fight with Sergeant Leeka." His hand left Gibbs' cheek and his fingertip touched a pale mark on the bridge of Gibbs' nose. "This is from when your chopper went down over Russia." His hand dropped down to Gibbs' chest then sweep across to Gibbs' left shoulder, he let his fingers touch a few spots then stopped. "Right under here is where Steven shot you in the diner." Tony's green eyes never faltered as he moved his fingers to Gibbs right shoulder, running them across Gibbs' clavicle. "This is from Daniel hitting you with the car." Tony's fingers brushed across Gibbs right brow. "This is from Bankston when you had to shoot Agent Lee on the bus." Tony felt his wrist grabbed in a vice like grip as his hand was pulled back. "Do you want me to go on?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly as he released Tony's wrist and swallowed the ball of emotion lodge in his throat. Before him stood a man that had been there for him when no one else had, a man that had saved his life more than once, had seen him and his best and his worst and loved him because of it all. He chastised himself for all his doubts and fears and all the wasted time.

Again, Tony went to push the sweatshirt up and Gibbs' arms went up allowing it to be removed. Tony's eyes slowly skimmed down the large scar down the center of Gibbs' chest. When his eyes met Gibbs' again, Tony gently let his fingers caress the length of the scar feeling the body shiver at his touch. "I have loved you through so many scars." He placed his palm flat against Gibbs' chest. "And I am so grateful for this scar, because you survived and you're here with me now. Do you understand that?"

Gibbs nodded. He'd struggled for so many months wondering why he survived, why he hadn't given up on that table…right here, right now was why he'd lived, to finally be with the man he loved.

Tony's hands caressed back down Gibbs' chest and started to unbutton his pants.

Kicking off his shoes, Gibbs felt the pants slide down his legs leaving him in just his boxers.

"Lay down." Tony smiled as he pushed back the covers on the bed.

Without question, Gibbs laid down on his back sliding over as far as he could in the single bed.

Slipping in next to Gibbs, Tony curled up against the older man and felt the arm wrap protectively around him. Snuggling in deeper, Tony inhaled deeply, taking in the scent he'd long to have this close for this long. His eyes grew heavy as the fears and worries not only these last few days, but years slowly slip away.

Gibbs own eyes started to close as he gave into the emotional exhaustion that had plagued him for days. The struggle with admitting his feelings finally gone and the blessing of having Tony in his arms made everything right in the world. Tonight was about confessions and the closeness for two people that had denied their love for too long. The rest, that undeniable desire between them would be satisfied later…satisfied over and over again. The last thought filled Gibbs mind as he fell into a dream of them making love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 8

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Have a wonderful week everyone. Enjoy and all mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

He was having the most amazing dream…Tony's body intertwined with his as their lips devoured each other with the unmet need. Their hands exploring each other's bodies, Tony's hands caressing up his ribcage as warm lips caressed his stomach. Gibbs' body trembled…it felt so real. Slowly his eyes fluttered open the first rays of sunlight making him squint. Then he felt the kisses on his stomach, then the sudden weight on his thighs as warm hands caressed up his ribcage. Gibbs' back arched as he licked his dry lips suddenly remembering the night before and that this was definitely not a dream. He glanced down and saw a naked Tony kissing up his chest and a second later he was staring into the sparkling green eyes.

"Good morning."

The smile that greeted him made Gibbs' heart flutter. "Good morning." With that he reached out and touched Tony's cheek beckoning the man to him.

Leaning down Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs then gazed into the blue eyes.

"More." Gibbs growled as he attacked Tony's lips consuming the younger man with all the desire still present from the dream.

Tony didn't resist, he just surrendered to the kiss, a kiss that caused his body to shiver and his heart to thump loudly against his chest. When Gibbs drew back, Tony was smiling again. "Is that better?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

"You want more?"

A nod.

Dipping down Tony lips almost touched Gibbs', but at the last minute descended to Gibbs' throat.

Gibbs let out a wistful sigh as warm lips kissed his throat then turned to gentle nibbles. Tossing his head back further, his hands found their way to Tony's body caressing up the younger man's back.

"I love you Jethro."

The softly whispered words across the shell of his ear made Gibbs entire body tremble. He latched onto the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerked the younger man up.

Eye to eye, Tony saw and felt the deep emotions radiating from the cobalt blue eyes. He knew what the words met to Gibbs. Those words were precious, they had meaning and value, whether spoke by him or to him he took the words seriously. Grabbing Gibbs' wrist, Tony took Gibbs' hand from his hair and pushed them about Gibbs' head gently holding them there. Tony watched as the look in Gibbs' eyes changed from one of deep emotion to complete submission. The blue eyes dilated, leaving only a halo of blue around the haunting sea of black and the look caused Tony's stomach to flutter.

Gibbs took a sudden sharp breath as Tony shifted forward slightly, Tony's backside coming to rest over his groin. He involuntarily thrust his hips upward and instantly felt the full weight of Tony's body come down on him, stopping any further movement. He looked up into the green eyes and saw the command within them. Gibbs heart skipped a beat and the muscles in his stomach tightened. Tony was in complete control now, something Gibbs had given to him freely just second ago and that both elated and terrified him.

Tony bit at his lower lip as his hand danced down Gibbs' chest and stomach stopping at the waistband of Gibbs' boxers. He wait, waited until he heard Gibbs take a deep breath then let his fingers slip under the waistband and play in the soft hairs above Gibbs already hard cock.

A low needful moan dripped from Gibbs' lips as he prayed for and anticipated Tony's fingers moving just slightly downward to touch his cock. Instead, the fingers drifted away, back up his chest until he felt the palm flat over his heart. Clenching his jaw, he stared at Tony, the mischievous look in the younger man's eyes telling him exactly how torturous this was going to be.

Tony rocked forward then back letting his backside rub up and down the length of Gibbs' hard cock. He felt the cock under him twitch and the body shiver. Leaning down, he brought them nose to nose, his lips almost touching Gibbs' as his hand touched the side of Gibbs' neck. Tony's tongue flicked out and swept up the center of Gibbs' lips. "Who do you think is in control when I give you a blow job…you or me?"

Gibbs cock twitched again at the implications of the question. "You."

"And why is that?" Tony again rubbed himself over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs voice was jagged. "You control the speed, depth, and you can stop at any time."

"True." Tony purred then brushed a quick kiss to Gibbs' lips. "But why would I ever want to stop once I have your cock in my mouth?"

"Tony." The name came out as a breathless plea.

"That's exactly what I want…" Tony's pressed his lips to the shell of Gibbs' ear. "I wanna hear you beg and plead for me to make you come."

Throwing his head back, Gibbs growled as his hands clawed at the headboard trying desperately to hang on to the ounce of control he still had. As he struggled, Tony had already moved down his body and was tugging at the boxers. He didn't remember lifting his hips but when Tony's tongue licked up the underside of his cock he almost came. When warm lips sucked in the head of his cock all sanity was lost and Gibbs descended into madness. The warmth and skill of Tony's mouth kept him on the edge, the constant change in speed, then taking him all the way in only to barely take the tip on his next pass and Gibbs gasping for breath. His lung ached, desperate to take a full breath, but never being able. When Tony's fingers grazed against his balls, Gibbs entire body arched as he let out an animalistic cry. Clutching at the corners of the bedsheets, Gibbs' arms where stretched straight out, his fingers knotted into the sheet. He had become the sacrificial lamb, offering himself to Tony, and he was about to beg for release. " _Pleeeeease_." The word was long and drawn out, laced with a desperation he had never heard himself express.

Tony was unaffected by the pleas, wanting nothing more than to push Gibbs farther than he had ever been. Drawing back, Tony stopped at the head of Gibbs' cock and licked greedily over the head tasting the precum already pooled there. He heard another gasp from the older man and he sank slowly back down over Gibbs' length stopping a few inches from the base then moving up again letting his tongue lick at the thick engorged vein there.

"Tony." The name came out as a guttural cry as Gibbs felt the sheets finally give way and pull away from the corners of the bed. "Make me come!" Gibbs screamed as he clutched at the balled up fabric in his hands. Sliding down to the base of his cock, Gibbs believe Tony was going to fulfill his wish and he suddenly took a deep breath causing his lungs to burn. A second later the air rushed from his lungs as Tony frantically bobbed over his cock. Gibbs body shuddered, desperate for air, desperate for release, but continuously denied both. He was going to black out, he felt the blackness start to surround him when suddenly Tony impaled himself on his cock and sucked hard at the base. Gibbs exploded, coming with more intensity and force than he thought humanly possible. His body trembled and convulsed, his eyes rolling back in his head as the blackness dissipated and he drown in a brilliant sea of color.

Gibbs didn't know how long he laid there, unable to move, his chest rising and falling in shallow breaths as his body slowly started to regain its sense of the world around him. When he felt the warm lips touch his, he found the strength to kiss back wrapping an arm around Tony and pulling the man closer.

Tony smiled as his fingers played in the soft hairs of Gibbs' chest. "I love that you let me have control."

"For you, anything."

"Oh I have so much more." Tony whimpered biting his lip as he thought of all the things he wanted them to do to each other.

Gibbs kissed down Tony's jawline then up to the younger man's ear. "I wish we could just stay in bed all day."

Tony chuckled playfully. "Me too."

Rolling them onto their side, Gibbs took in the gorgeous man before him. He dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder then kissed his way up the side of Tony's neck.

"Jethro-" Tony sighed. "It's already almost ten."

Gibbs groaned as he flopped back down on his back. He reached up and latched onto Tony's neck drawing Tony down. "This isn't over..." His eyes leered down Tony's body, pausing a moment at the hard cock before meeting Tony's eyes again. "I will have you."

Tony let his hand sweep back and forth across his stomach, just inches from his twitching cock. "If you're a good boy, I might let you jack me off in the shower."

"Oh I can be a very good boy." Gibbs smirked. "Especially with that kind of incentive."

Tony leaned in and whispered in Gibbs' ear causing the older man to growl possessively. Pulling back he smiled. "Is that enough incentive for you?" Without waiting for an answer he crawled out of bed and heading into the bathroom. A second later Gibbs jumped up and ran after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 8

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Enjoy and all mistakes are mine.

 **########################**

"Are you ready for this?" Tony asked following Gibbs up the porch steps to the house.

"Yeah." Gibbs took a deep breath preparing himself for the onslaught of questions and teasing from his sister. Opening the door they stepped inside and made their way to the living room. Kyra was sitting cross legged on the couch reading a book, a coffee cup sitting in front of her on the coffee table. She glanced up at them and gave a quick smile. "There's coffee if you want some." Then she looked back down at her book.

Tony's eyebrow went up and he looked over at Gibbs.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and poured a cup a coffee.

"Excited about finally getting moved in?" Tony asked dropping down on the couch.

"It will be nice." Kyra again glanced over at him then back at the book.

"Excited for school to start?"

"Absolutely." She continued to read.

Okay." Tony balked. "Is there something on my face and you can't stand to look at me?"

Her eyebrow went up and she looked at him with that familiar Gibbs' smirk. "And what would be on your face?"

Tony's eyes went wide as he stared at Kyra.

Gibbs glared at Kyra as he walked back into the living room and handed Tony a cup of coffee.

"What he made it so easy, I couldn't help myself." She shoved Tony's shoulder playfully and grinned.

Gibbs sat down in the chair by the couch and sipped his coffee, and waited.

"Have a good night did we gentlemen?" Kyra smirked her eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

They nodded in unison.

"I hope you at least got a few hours of sleep I don't want you dropping my things because you're overly exhausted."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he took a long swig from his coffee.

She shook her head. "I'm just glad you two are finally on the same page."

"Have you heard from the movers?" Gibbs asked trying to change the subject.

"They should be at the house in about two hours." She picked up her coffee and took a sip. "And nice try, but do you really think I'm letting you off that easy?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, then stood up. "I need more coffee." Before he could take a step she grabbed his hand and he paused looking down at her.

"I'm just teasing you. You know I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Gibbs squeezed her hand and gave her a wink.

Giving his hand a quick squeeze back, she let it go and he walked into the kitchen.

"Now you on the other hand." Her eyebrows narrowed as she glared at Tony.

"What?" Tony was all too familiar with that glare. "Must be a genetic thing." She continued to glare at him. "Seriously you didn't grow up with the two of them but you have that Gibbs stare down pat." Tony squirmed in his seat. "What?"

"Just be happy together and don't forget what dumbasses you two were to take so long to get here." The corners of her lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"Believe I won't." Tony glanced up and smiled as Gibbs stood there leaning his shoulder against the arch between the living room and dining room. Tony's green eyes sparkled. "I love him too much to ever let him go now that he's mine."

Kyra saw the emotion spark between them. The love in their eyes and the energy that filled the distance between them. "Well just contain all this sexual energy until after the move." She smirked. "I don't want to have to make up an excuse as to why you two suddenly disappeared and come back all disheveled."

"I can contain myself." Tony smirked.

Kyra and Tony looked over at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm not making any promises."

Kyra saw Tony's eyes widen and she started to laugh. "Well at least I'll know who to blame if it happens." She stood up. "I'm going to go get the rest of my clothes packed up." Making her way towards the stairs, she paused at the banners. "It should take me about five or ten minutes, I'll try and stretched it out for you two."

"Go!" Gibbs snapped and she grinned as she took off up the stairs.

Getting up off the couch, Tony made his way over to Gibbs stopping before the older man. He folded his arms across his chest. "I can't decide if you were just giving Kyra a hard time or if you think you might actually not be able to control yourself." Tony was grabbed by the bicep and yanked against Gibbs.

Gibbs' blue eyes narrowed. "Believe me, it's taking every ounce of control I have to get through this day and the only thing that helps me keep it together is reminding myself that tonight, when this day is over, you'll be coming home with me." He released Tony's arm and his hand slid around the younger man's waist crushing Tony tightly against him. "And for the first time, in a very long time, I'll be happy to come home."

Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs, the words making Tony's stomach flutter. His hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. "You do realize what this means?"

Gibbs looked at Tony puzzled.

"That today I will do everything in my power to tempt you into losing that famous Gibbs control."

Dropping his head back, Gibbs groaned. _Damn it he should have known better. Tony loved to play._

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Tony snickered.

Gibbs' head came up and he glared at Tony. "Just remember who you're dealing with."

"Oh believe me I do." Tony licked his lips. "And I win either way."

Gibbs felt his chest tighten.

"If I succeed I get out of control, raw, and unbridled Gibbs-" Tony paused. "If I don't, I get smug triumphant Gibbs wanting to teach me a lesson." He let out a long needful sigh. "And I've had both those fantasies and in both I scream your name."

Gibbs shoved Tony back as he felt his cock respond to the words. Taking a deep breath, he struggled to find his center. This was not good, not good at all.

"We're here!" The familiar female voice echoed through the rooms. Abby stepped into the living room with McGee and Bishop a few steps behind her.

"Hey Abs." Tony smiled as he walked over and gave her a hug.

When he let her go, Abby looked at Gibbs and cocked her head. "Are you okay, you look flushed?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "I'm good."

Abby looked like she was about to press the issue when Ducky and Palmer strolled in.

"We brought Donuts." Palmer held up the donut box.

"Good I'm starved." Tony groaned grabbing the box from Palmer.

Kyra bound down the stairs. "Looks like the gangs all here."

Abby rushed over hugging Kyra tightly.

Kyra hugged Abby back. "I'm guessing the results are back."

Abby stepped back and nodded. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I just had to be sure."

"I understand." Kyra smiled.

"Tony, I didn't see your car outside." Palmer questioned before taking a bite of a cream stick.

"Um, I-"

"I picked him up early." Kyra chimed in. "Tony agreed to show me some of the best restaurants and shopping around my new place." She smiled. "We still have time, so let's get some coffee and donuts in us before we head over."

Questioned answered everyone moved on.

"Who wants coffee?" Kyra asked as three hands went up and she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll get you a tea Ducky." Tony said as he followed Kyra.

She grabbed some coffee mugs and started pouring as Tony put on the kettle of water.

"Thanks for the save."

Kyra grinned. "Figured you two will tell them all when you're ready and today is not that day."

"Yeah."

"I know I don't know everyone that well, but even I can tell, no one will care."

"I know." He laughed. "Hell, there's probably some kind of pool about if or when the two of us would ever get together."

She chuckled but then saw an apprehension in Tony's eyes and body language. "Then what are you worried about?"

Tony shrugged. "Nothing really."

"There's something you have that look."

Again, Tony shook his head and shrugged.

She put the coffee pot down and leaned back against the counter. "What is it?"

Tony sighed. "Just wondering, you know Gibbs is a private person." He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. "It took him a year to tell us about you."

"And you think it's going to take him that long to want to tell everyone about the two of you."

Another shrug. "Maybe."

"Tony, those are complete different circumstances."

He nodded.

"He'd not going to want to hide you or how he feels for a year."

"Right, because it only took us what over ten years to tell each other how we feel."

"Again, different circumstances."

"Is there any juice?" McGee asked walking in with Abby a few steps behind. They both stopped seeing the two deep in conversation.

"Sorry." Abby said biting at her lip.

"There's orange juice in the fridge." Kyra smiled.

"And we better get this coffee out there." Tony grabbed a couple mugs. "I'll come back and get Ducky's tea."

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Juice in hand, Abby made her way to the counter.

"It's okay." Kyra grabbed the other coffee mug and the pot. She knew Jethro would need a refill.

Abby turned around and looked at McGee. "What the hell was that?"

McGee shrugged.

"You don't think-"

"Abby don't say it!"

"Kyra and Tony, I mean."

"No, Tony would never, he knows what Gibbs would do to him."

"But sometimes a man just has to follow his heart."

"Tony doesn't follow his heart he follows his pe-"

Abby put her hand up. "That's Gibbs' sister, none of that language."

"There's no way Kyra would go for Tony, I'm sure Gibbs has warned her all about him."

"Women love a challenge and we all think we can change them."

McGee glanced back on into the living room. Kyra and Tony were sitting next to each other on the couch and she was leaning against him as she dug in the donut box. He turned back to Abby. "Gibbs is going to kill him."

 **##########**

Climbing out of the car Kyra looked at the house as everyone else poured out of their cars. "Isn't it great?" She said smiling back at everyone.

"Nice." Tony smiled back with a wink.

The house was slightly larger than Gibbs but was a ranch home with white siding, a porch the length of the front of the house with a porch swing and chairs.

"Kyra." A woman emerged from the front door.

"Angie." The two embraced.

"I'm so excited, this is going to be so amazing." Angie looked around at the group. "Wow, you weren't kidding about having plenty of help." She looked at Gibbs. "You have to be Jethro." She smirked. "It's the eyes."

He nodded and extended his hand.

"Oh please." She pushed his hand away and hugged him.

The group around him trying not to laugh.

"Hey Kyra." A tall, fair haired skin man stepped out of the house. "So glad you're finally here." He hugged Kyra.

Tony saw Gibbs' eyes narrow slightly as he stepped towards the two of them.

"You must be Jethro." The man extended his hand. "Trent."

Gibbs shook the man's hand, shaking it with a tight grip.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Trent is not the guy."

Glancing over at her, Gibbs let go of Trent's hand.

Trent chuckled as he shook his hand trying to regain feeling. "Yeah, definitely not the guy. Kyra's not my type, if you catch my drift." Trent looked over at Palmer. "He's definitely more my type."

Kyra couldn't help but laugh seeing Palmer's eyes go wide.

Abby hugged Palmer's arm. "Our little Jimmy is happily married and a father."

"Congratulations." Trent smiled. "And that wasn't a come on, I was just making a point." He turned back to Gibbs. "And I'm definitely not brave enough to date anyone whose brother is a Federal Agent, especially the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs head cocked slightly.

"I'm in the Biochemistry and Molecular Biology medical program doing a fellowship for the Department of Defense, anyone in that program knows your name-" He smiled at Abby. "As well as Ms. Scuito."

Abby looked at him surprised.

"Both your names come up in countless case studies." Trent turned his attention back to Gibbs. "You really should come speak to the fellowship group, Agent Mann said she's been trying to get you to speak for months now."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Not the time." Kyra knew all about Agent Mann. "Why don't we show everyone the house?"

As the group started to filter into the front door. Gibbs didn't move. Tony stayed back then walked towards Gibbs.

"Science Nerds, who knew you and Abby had groupies." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "So Agent Mann is teaching now?"

Gibbs shook his head. "She oversees the fellowships while they're at the DOD."

"You talk to her often?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Now and then."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs took a step towards Tony. "Are you jealous of Hollis?"

"No." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Just wondering what she'd think of you and me."

"She doesn't have a problem with it. I told her a couple years ago." Gibbs started towards the house. "When she wanted back in my bed."

Tony's hands fell from his chest and his mouth dropped. "SHE WHAT!" Stepping into the house after Gibbs, everyone was standing at the kitchen island off to their left talking and laughing.

Tony rushed up to Gibbs' side. "Oh this is so not over Mister." Tony whispered as he pushed past Gibbs slipping on a smile as he approached the group.

 **##########**

"This is it!" Tony looked at the small ten foot truck parked outside of the house. "I mean really, I expected like a sixteen foot truck or something." He looked at Kyra. "This is smaller than my kitchen."

Kyra started laughing. "I lived in a studio apartment in Boston, you can't collect a lot of crap when you only have 500 square feet to deal with."

"Is there even a bed in here?"

"A twin."

The driver of the truck stepped out and opened the back door.

"You are definitely low maintenance."

"You mean unlike you?" Kyra grinned bumping against his shoulder. "You'd need two trucks to move your apartment."

Abby and McGee looked at each other.

Abby whispered to McGee. "She's seen Tony's apartment?"

"Enough chatter, let's go." Gibbs ordered in his boss tone.

The group jumped at his command heading to the truck and starting to unload it.

Kyra shook her head at him. "This isn't work Jethro, relax."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs forced the boss back down.

She came over and took his hand. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand.

"You two are so adorable." Abby smiled as she walked passed carrying a box.

"I'll grab a box." Gibbs said going to let go of her hand but she held it tightly. His brow furrowed.

"Why don't you just over see."

He could see the worry in her face.

Again he squeezed her hand. "I'm okay, I won't over do it."

It took a moment but she nodded. "Just remember it's going to be a hot day, so everyone take it easy."

It didn't take long before they had an assembly line going with Gibbs at the door way and Tony in the house. This way Gibbs didn't have to worry about the steps into the house and Tony managed most of the heavy moving from the door to the bedroom down the hall.

"Break time." Angie suddenly announce walking from the kitchen with a bunch of bottled waters.

"Thanks." Tony smiled as she made her way from him to Gibbs then out the door down the line of people.

Gibbs took a long swig then headed down the hall to look at the room filled with boxes.

"You doing okay?"

Turning around Gibbs stepped out of the way as Tony came in carrying a large box. "Figured I'd get this in here quick." He put it down on top of another box. "It's getting warm." Tony pulled up the bottom of his t-shirt and wiped at his brow.

Gibbs' eyes landed on Tony's exposed stomach, then saw the hand brush across it. His eyes shot up to Tony's face.

"Are you having naughty thoughts Jethro?" Tony asked slowly walking towards Gibbs.

"A few." Gibbs let out a deep sigh.

"I really thought I'd have more opportunities to taunt and tease you." Tony smirked. He let a finger trace down Gibbs' jawline. "But don't worry I'll find a few more opportunities I'm sure." With that Tony walked from the room.

"Damn it." Gibbs groaned.

The assembly line started again and the boxes passed quickly down the line. Just as Gibbs was about to turn around he felt the hand cup his ass and the body dangerously close to his. Then the lips whispering against his ear. "All I can think about is this morning…the way you tasted, the sounds you made." Gibbs clutched tightly at the box and then the touch was gone. He spun around and stared at Tony.

Trying to take the box, Tony tried not to smile. "Wanna let it go?"

Gibbs forced himself to release the box and watched as Tony walked away with it. Wiping at his brow, he turned back around to find Kyra grinning at him.

"He does know how to get under your skin." She winked. She didn't need to know what Tony had said, she could easily tell what it was about by the look on Gibbs' face.

"Yeah."

"We're almost done, then you two can go have some quality alone time." She turned around accepting another box.

 **##########**

"Thank you so much everyone." Kyra said warmly leaning against the porch railing. The rest of the group sitting or standing around her. "Really, this is above and beyond for someone you just met."

"You're family now so like it or not you get all of us." McGee grinned.

"I'll take it." Kyra had went from no family to a brand new family. "So how about lunch?"

"How about we all go get cleaned up and go out?" Abby suggested excitedly.

Kyra glanced at Tony sensing the internal cringe. "Um maybe we should save that for another time."

"Oh okay." Abby saw the exchange and elbowed McGee sitting next to her.

"Sorry Abby, maybe we can have a girl's night next week or we can all go out next weekend."

"I'd be up for that." Palmer chimed it. "Brenna's been wanting to get out.'

"Then it's settle, next weekend." Kyra glared at Gibbs. "And no excuses, you're going."

Gibbs only response was a tip of his chin.

As everyone started saying there goodbye's, Abby watched as Kyra grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him aside. They spoke in hushed tones about something, but Abby couldn't see their lips clearly enough to read. Then Tony hugged her and whispered something in her ear. When he finally stepped away from her, Abby approached. "Tony, do you want a ride home?"

"Um, no I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's either go with us or Gibbs."

Having heard the conversation, Gibbs spoke from his chair a few feet away. "He's going with me."

Abby bit her lip. Gibbs knew. He knew something was going on with Tony and Kyra. This wasn't good, with Gibbs skills they'd never find Tony's body. She grabbed Tony by the arm. "We need to talk." She dragged him towards the front door and pulled him inside away from everyone. "You cannot ride home with Gibbs."

Tony's brow furrowed confused by her protest. "Why not?"

"He knows."

His eyes darted back and forth. "Knows what?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "You know what?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "I don't"

"You and Kyra!"

"Me and Kyra what?"

"Come on Tony." She put her hands on her hips. "I saw the way you two are, the cute little touches, she's seen your apartment, her pulling you aside earlier. If I noticed it, then Gibbs noticed it."

Again, Tony's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher Abby's point. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "You think, me and Kyra!" He tried to hold back it back but he broke out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "That is so wrong on so many levels that you can't even understand." He managed to spit out through his laughter. "Please even if I was interested in Kyra, I don't have a death wish."

She cocked her head. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." He said finally started to get his laughter under control. "I have absolutely no interest in Kyra."

"Is she interested in you?" Maybe she was picking up on Kyra's signals.

"God no!"

Abby threw up her hands. "Then what the hell is going on with you two, because something is going on and if it's not that you wanna do the mattress mambo then it's something else."

"It's personal, but it has nothing to do with either of us being interested in each other, I swear."

The front door opened and Gibbs was standing there. "You two, let's go."

"Oh we will discuss this further." Abby glared at Tony.

"I'm sure we will." Tony tried not to smirk. Abby was like a dog with a bone and she's want to know exactly what was going on.

As Abby, McGee and Bishop drove away, Ducky and Palmer said their goodbyes and followed.

Kyra went over and bear hugged Gibbs. "Thanks."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "Anytime."

She drew back and grinned at him. "Especially since I know you desperately wanted to be home doing something else."

He rolled his eyes and stepped away. "Okay, time to go."

"Kyra." Tony gave her a hug. "If you need anything call."

"I will, but not tonight."

Tony gave her a wink. "Probably a good idea."

"This crap is the reason Abby thinks something was going on with you two."

They both turned and stared opened mouthed at Gibbs. Tony surprised Gibbs knew and Kyra surprised by the mere idea.

"Abby thinks-" Kyra couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing. "Oh that is priceless."

"Did you hear us talking?" Tony asked eyes narrowed.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Then how did you know."

"You two have been cutesy all day, it's because of everything that's happened with us, but Abby doesn't know about that so she assumes you two are close in a different way." Gibbs scoffed. "I know how Abby thinks." He smirked at Tony. "Plus you have a reputation."

Tony's mouth dropped again, then he closed it quickly. "Yeah, well, I just-" Tony couldn't even finish the sentence.

Gibbs took a step towards Tony. "FYI, I know about your reputation."

Tony glared at Gibbs and punched the older man's arm. "Smart ass!"

Kyra couldn't help but laugh. "Well FYI, Tony's not my type, way to high mantaince for me."

"I know." Gibbs shook his head. "What was I thinking?"

"Ha, ha you two are so funny." Tony stuck out his tongue.

"Come on high mantaince man, let's go." Gibbs started towards the truck.

 **##########**

They turned the corner from Kyra's place and Tony finally spoke. "Do you really think I'm high mantaince?"

"Little bit." Gibbs shrugged. "But I don't care."

"You say that now." Tony sighed.

Taking the next right, Gibbs turned onto a side road and pulled the car over and turned it off. "We need to get a few things out of the way."

Tony swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

Gibbs turned sideways and looked at Tony. "I've known you for fifteen years, loved you for most of them. I know your reputation, know you're high mantaince, and I know you have daddy issues. I know it all…and I don't care about any of it."

"I-"

Gibbs put up his hand and Tony stopped. "Let me finish."

Tony nodded.

"There is nothing between Hollis and me. Her wanting to sleep with me again was about booze and anger, not me and when I told her how I felt about you. She backed off."

Another nod.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs blue eyes locked on green. "And I know I should have told you years ago how I felt, but I would never hid how I feel about you now that I have you in my life. We could have told everyone today. I love you Tony and I want our friends to know that. Hell, if you want we can call them all now I will. The only reason I didn't tell them today is I thought it might be nice for us to actually have a day or two to really deal with us." Before Gibbs could even react, Tony rushed forward capturing his lips and a second later Tony was in his lap, a hand on either side of his face lost in the kiss.

"I love you." Tony sighed blissfully as he drew back. "And I can be an idiot about things some times."

"I know." Gibbs smirked wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

"You don't have to be so happy about it." Tony smacked Gibbs' chest playfully.

Gibbs chuckled. "Already." He patted Tony's ass. "Back over there." He tipped his head towards the passenger seat. "Let's go."

Letting his hands caress up down Gibbs' chest, Tony smiled. "I like it here." He wiggled in Gibbs' lap.

"Tony." Gibbs used his boss tone.

Ignoring the tone, Tony dipped down and kissed up Gibbs' neck to his ear. "I wanna play." He slowly rubbed back and forth in Gibbs' lap feeling the cock beneath him stir. "Feels like your cock wants to play too." Tony's hands slipped up under Gibbs' t-shirt clawing at the older man's stomach.

Gibbs took a sharp breath as his hips involuntarily thrust upward. He heard Tony moan and the fingertips dig deeper into the flesh of his stomach. His hands caress up Tony's back, then clutched at the younger man's shoulders driving Tony's body down hard onto his cock.

Tony's head fell back as Gibbs' cock thrust against his ass. "I wish we were naked." Tony groaned as he pulled his head up and met the dilated blue eyes.

Gibbs yanked Tony down hard again and was rewarded with a needful whimper. He suddenly latched onto the side of Tony's neck and stared into the green eyes questioningly. "Am I the first?"

Tony slowly nodded.

"And this morning-"

"You are the first for everything." Tony's hands caress up Gibbs' chest. "You're the only man I've ever wanted."

Gibbs tried to suppress a moan but it was futile as he smashed his lips against Tony's aroused by the fact the man he loved was his completely.

Jerking back, Tony's eyes narrowed. "Was I your first?"

"Yes." Gibbs growled descending to Tony's throat.

Tossing his head back, Tony's eyes closed as he basked in the feel of the warm lips against his neck. He gasped as he felt the teeth sink into his flesh. "More." He begged wanting Gibbs to mark every inch of his body. Another bite and Tony's mouth fell open in a silence cry.

Ripping his mouth from Tony, Gibbs gasped at his last shred of sanity. "Home, bed, now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 10

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Enjoy and all mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

The truck pulled into the driveway and as soon as the car was in park Tony was already climbing out. Gibbs was just a few steps behind. Reaching the door, Tony was about to turn the door knob when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm, spun around and shoved against the door. His eyebrow went up. "You really wanna do this-" The sentence went unfinished as Gibbs' lips seized Tony's. The kiss was all fire, demanding, possessive, and all consuming. Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips pinning them against the door. Tony couldn't do anything but give in to the flames, his body burned with need for the man he'd been denied for too long. When the assault finally ended, Tony forced himself to take a deep breath and his eyes slowly opened meeting cobalt blue. "What will the neighbors think?" Tony chuckled.

"I don't care." Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body then slowly back up. "I've waited too long for this moment to care what anyone thinks."

Grabbing the middle of Gibbs' t-shirt, Tony jerked Gibbs forward launching his own assault. Tasting every minute piece of Gibbs' lips and mouth, the older man willingly giving in to the attack. Tony stumbled backwards when the stability behind him disappeared, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist keeping him upright. He was forced backwards, stepping through the now open door. He heard the door slam closed, no doubt kicked closed by Gibbs. A second later he felt the hands tearing at his belt as he was moved backwards towards the steps. How they made it up the steps as they tore at each other's clothing, Tony still wasn't sure, but when they reached the bedroom he was already naked and trying desperately to jerk Gibbs' jeans from his body. They tumbled onto the bed as Gibbs was stepping out of his pants. Finally skin to skin, they explored each other's bodies with frantic need. Shoulders, arms, back, butt, legs, nothing was left untouched as they discovered the landscape of each other.

Tony's lips broke free and he looked up at Gibbs for a brief moment before his lips found Gibbs' throat licking and nibbling his way to Gibbs' jugular and tasting the raging pulse. He heard and felt Gibbs' sharp intake of breath and bit down harder. Wrapping a leg around Gibbs' waist Tony used the distraction to flip Gibbs down onto the bed.

Now looking up at the younger man straddling his body, Gibbs understood without a word, sitting up he wrapped his arm around Tony crushing their bodies together just as Tony's hands grabbed his face and captured his lips again. Gibbs moaned into the kiss as Tony rocked in his lap rubbing over Gibbs' aching cock. Clutching at Tony's hips, Gibbs desperately tried to stop Tony's movement afraid he'd come. He tried to focus on the kiss, Tony's lips, the tongue exploring his mouth, anything other than the feel of the younger man's ass over his cock.

Ripping their lips apart, Tony took a deep breath trying to calm his own body, then he reached back and pried Gibbs' right hand from around his body. Keeping his eyes locked on Gibbs' he brought the hand to his lips and sucked in two fingers slowly licking over the digits.

Gibbs watched reminded of how amazing Tony's lips felt around his cock this morning. Tony's lip slipped from the fingers and he raised up on his knees. Instinctively, Gibbs' hand found its way between them.

A second late Tony felt the finger brush against his sphincter and then gently push its way inside. His eyes closed as his body accepted the intrusion and the finger started to work in and out of him. After a few minutes another finger was added and Tony purred as he was opened further. Slowly the fingers worked in and out, then scissored inside him. When the third finger slipped inside he felt the sting and keened. Then he felt the lips rain kisses on his neck distracting him and giving him a new focus. The gently nibbles made him sigh wistfully and without even realizing he was moving over the fingers inside him. When the fingers suddenly left him, he whimpered not even realizing Gibbs had reached into the night stand and grab the lube. Glancing down, Tony watched as Gibbs rubbed the lube over his cock and when Gibbs stopped Tony raised up further. Taking a deep breath Tony lowered himself down, stopping as he felt the head of Gibbs' cock against him.

Gibbs' hand gently caress up Tony's back as blue eyes silently told the younger man, he was in control at least at this moment.

Slowly, Tony took in the head of Gibbs' cock, pausing to let his body grow accustom to the sensation. Lowering himself more, he took in another inch or so of Gibbs' length and felt the twinge of pain as he was stretched by Gibbs' girth. His eyes closed and his head fell forward his forehead resting against Gibbs as he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He felt the hands gently massage his back helping to relax the tension in his body. Tony's hands snaked around Gibbs' neck, his fingers running through the unusually long silver hair. Gradually his body started to relax and little by little he took more of Gibbs' cock, until he felt the body under him tremble and he realized he was sitting in Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs crushed Tony's body against as the air rushed from his lungs. It was too much and he struggled to calm the need within in. He told himself to breath, but as he tried to fill his lungs they revolted as Tony shifted slightly. His fingertips dug deep into the flesh of Tony's back searching for stability as everything around him spun out of control. Pressing his lips to Tony's shoulder, Gibbs gave himself something else to focus on…the softness of Tony's skin and way the kisses made Tony shiver and goose bumps form on the skin under his lips. A soft muffled sigh escaped Gibbs' lips as he felt the fingers brush across the back of his neck then comb through his hair. Drawing back, Gibbs looked into the green eyes, seeing the depth of the emotion within them. "Okay?"

Tony nodded rocking his hips and feeling the cock inside him twitch.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned as his fingers claw up Tony's back latching onto Tony's shoulders and jerking the younger man down as he thrust up. "Fuck!" Gibbs howled as his body shook. Again, he tried to center himself, but it was too late. Tony rose up then slid back down quickly creating a steady pace over his length. Gibbs mouth fell open as his hands clutched at Tony's hips following Tony's movements. The sensation was overwhelming and he let it momentarily consume him…nothing had ever felt so good and he wanted to give in.

"Jet."

The whimpered name tugged at him and the sliver of rational thought still left took hold. Gibbs yanked Tony down, holding the younger man in his lap as he took a ragged breath. "I will not let you do this to me." Gibbs growled tossing Tony down onto the bed severing their connection but keeping Tony in his arms

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' ribcage as he gazed up at the older man. He knew exactly what Gibbs met, knew because he felt too. Wanting each other for so long, denying everything they felt for each had them on edge and it would be so easy to just give in to it. Parting his legs, Tony licked his parched lips. "Please."

Ignoring the pleading in Tony's voice, Gibbs fingers skimmed up the length of Tony's hard cock causing Tony to arch up. His fingers brushed back down and cupped Tony's balls.

"Please, Jet…don't tease me." Tony whimpered wrapping a hand around Gibbs' cock and stroking over its length. "Take me….please." His strokes drew their bodies closer until he had Gibbs' cock head pressing against him again.

Staring down at the slight smirk on Tony's face, Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he lunged into Tony burying his cock completely inside the younger man.

Tony gasped, his hand slamming into the middle of Gibbs chest and clawing at the scared flesh as his body shuddered with the strange sensation of pleasure and pain.

"Is that what you wanted?" Gibbs hissed as he drew almost out and slammed back in causing Tony's back to arc, eyes to close and head to fall back.

Tony clenched his jaw as the surge of pleasure coursed through his body. He should have known better, never taunt Gibbs, especially when it involved him getting something he wanted. Unclenching his jaw he opened his mouth to answer when Gibbs' cock was almost completely pulled out then thrust back in. His eyes shot open and met the lust filled eyes above him. Taking a slow deep breath, he let a finger trace a path down Gibbs' jaw line then cupped his cheek.

Gibbs turned kissing Tony's palm, then his eyes went wide and his hand dropped to the bed beside Tony's head.

Tony had hooked a leg around Gibbs hip, his heel digging into Gibbs' ass as he drove Gibbs' cock deeper into him. Grabbing the side of Gibbs' neck, Tony's eyes narrowed. "What I want is for you to make love to me until we both have nothing left to give." He felt the soft lips brush against his then the whispered words _I love you_ before Gibbs gave him exactly what he asked for. The air rushed from his lungs as he was violently shoved forward with Gibbs first powerful thrust. After that Tony could barely comprehend anything but the pleasure, Gibbs' pace was a mixture of short deep thrusts woven in with long agonizingly slow movements, keeping Tony constantly on edge.

Gibbs madness was fueled by the dizzying maze of thoughts racing through his mind. His love of Tony, how good it felt finally having him, how nothing had ever felt so right, the fact that this amazing man was finally his, the life they would build together, waking up in each other's arms, the house becoming a home again….it was a constant blissful array of thoughts followed by his own affirmation that he would do everything within his power to make Tony happy for the rest of their life's. Burying his head in the crook of Tony's neck, Gibbs thanked whatever higher power was at work for finally bringing them to this point. He felt the fingers brush against the nape of his neck again, heard the words whispered to him filled with endless emotions of desire and love.

Tony's fingers clawed into the back of Gibbs' neck as the hand engulfed his cock and stroked over its length. He had never felt so overwhelmed with emotion, his body and mind unable to comprehend the intensity of what was happening. Gibbs taking him, the hand around his cock, he was already on edge and he started to shake. Then every muscle in his body tensed as he felt the orgasm spread from the base of his spine out through his entire body.

Gibbs sensed the change and gave into his own release burying himself in Tony as the younger man's body tensed. His cock squeezed hard and it took Gibbs breath away. He cried out as he came hard and fast, completely unprepared his body collapsed onto the body beneath him as the darkness consumed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 11

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean so much to me and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Have a wonderful weekend everyone. Enjoy and all mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

Tugging the body against him closer, Gibbs inhaled deeply the smell of almond and spice mixed with sex filled his senses. The body in his arms burrowed deeper into him and he sighed contently still lost in that foggy haze between sleep and wakefulness. The images of making love to Tony raced through his mind and he hummed as the desire filled him again. His hand slide down Tony's stomach, his fingers playing in the hairs above the man's cock as his lips caressed up Tony's neck. He sighed as he heard the younger man purr and push back against his hard cock. The action caused Gibbs' eyes to open as he realized this wasn't part of a dream and Tony really was cocooned in his arms. His heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched, this was bliss and Gibbs never wanted it to end. His fingers brushed over Tony's cock and it hardened.

"Jethro." Tony sighed his body responding instantly to the man he loved. "We need a shower." He moaned as Gibbs' hand wrapped around his cock gently stroking over its length.

"Why?" Gibbs asked sucking on Tony's earlobe.

Tony chuckled.

"I'm just going to get you dirty again." Gibbs rubbed his cock against Tony's ass pressing his lips to Tony's ear. "I want you." He whispered. "I need you."

Reaching back, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hip. "Then take me." He groaned as Gibbs' hand let go of his cock. He heard the pop of the cap, then felt the pressure against his sphincter.

Wrapping his hand around Tony's cock again, Gibbs eased into the younger man gradually until he was completely inside him. Taking a slow deep breath Gibbs just enjoyed the feeling of being connected to Tony. God, he couldn't remember the last time it felt so good just being with someone and wanting that closeness. It suddenly struck him, part of the different…no condom. It had been years, at least a decade actually since he'd been with anyone without a condom.

"What is it?" Tony asked concern in his voice. Abruptly Gibbs had stopped all movement.

"I never even thought about it or asked if you wanted me to use a condom."

As much as he tried, Tony couldn't help but laugh. "That's what's going through your mind right now?"

"It's been a long time since I was with someone without one." Gibbs hand slipped away from Tony's cock and went to Tony's stomach.

Tony's fingers brushed across the hand on his stomach. "If I had wanted one, I would have told you."

Gibbs already knew that logically, but you can't control what floats through your mind.

"Did you want one?"

"No!" Gibbs balked crushing his hand against Tony's stomach and pulling him even tighter causing them both to moan as his cock inched deeper into Tony.

"You are all I want and need, there's no one else…I would hope you know that."

Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Tony's neck. "I know." He did know, he knew the moment they confessed their feelings for each other. His lips brushed against the shell of Tony's ear. "You are all I've ever wanted." His hand enveloped Tony's cock again slowly stroking over its length.

Tony rocked into Gibbs' touch then back onto the cock inside him. He smiled when he heard Gibbs groan with need.

Gibbs started moving his hips again, it was a deliberately slow pace, allowing himself to enjoy the moment and slowly build the desire between them. "I'm sorry." Gibbs whispered.

Tony shivered at the rarely spoken words. "For what?"

"For wasting years and not telling you a thousand times how much I love you." Gibbs had a lot of regrets, but squandering so much time not being with Tony was the biggest regret of his life.

"We both wasted too much time." Tony sighed. "But now-"

"I'll never let you go." The words were a promise laced with a possessiveness that Gibbs had felt towards Tony for years. Attacking Tony's neck, Gibbs let the need and possessiveness take hold as he bit at the tender flesh. He wanted to mark Tony, a reminder to himself, Tony, to the world that this man was his and he would fight to make sure it stayed that way. Biting down hard, he heard Tony hiss and felt the hand on his hip claw into his skin. Naturally they created a perfect rhythm with each other, their bodies lost in the desire. It was surreal to Gibbs, how perfectly they fit together. Not just sexually, but in every way. They were similar yet complete opposites, two half of a whole that had finally found each other. Hearing the grunts and groans from the younger man, Gibbs growled as he greedily took Tony with everything he had. Feasting from Tony's neck he could feel the rapid pulse under his lips and he bit down harder on it and felt the body tremble against him. "Come for me." Gibbs growled the command and heard the scream as he felt the warm fluid run between his fingers. His cock was squeezed hard, but unlike last night, he held on to a sliver of control and continued to take Tony.

"Don't stop." Tony pleaded as his fingertips tore into Gibbs' hip. "Harder."

Releasing Tony's limp cock, Gibbs' arm circled around Tony's waist crushing their bodies together as he made short stabbing motions into the younger man. He wasn't going to last as much as he tried his body and mind were surrendering. A few more stabs forward and Gibbs buried himself in Tony and came screaming the younger man's name. Reaching back Gibbs grabbed a tissue from the night stand, wiped off his hand and curled back up against Tony.

They stayed there joined together both trying to catch their breath and calm their bodies. Tony finally pulled away and Gibbs groan as his cock left the younger man. Turning around, Tony's finger traced a line on Gibbs' forehead, then down his nose and brushed across his lips.

Gibbs' kissed the finger at his lips as his eyes gradually opened.

"I don't want this day to end." Tony sighed wistfully.

"I do." Gibbs folded Tony into his arms. "Because tomorrow I'll wake up next to you, just like the day after that, and the one after that, and the one after that."

A soft loving smile played across Tony's lips. "That's a serious commitment."

"Yes it is." And Gibbs had never wanted a commitment as much as he wanted this.

"Are you asking me or tell me?"

Gibbs smirked. "A little of both."

Tony laughed. "So are you going to cuff me to the bed if I try to leave?"

"I'll cuff you to the bed if you stay." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. Another laugh and he pulled Tony closer. He wanted to hear that laugh day after day and year after year.

"And if I wanna cuff you to the bed?"

"Cuffs are in the night stand."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Good to know."

Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out. "I'm being honest, because I can't go back to hiding what I feel for you or what I want when it comes to you, to us…I want you here, if you want to be here."

Tony put a hand on Gibbs chest. "Jethro, you know I love you, but-" He paused and saw the worry in Gibbs' eyes. "I'm gonna need to go to my apartment for clothes." The worried look turned to confusion. "Although I'm sure you would love me running around the house naked every day, I'll need clothes for work at least." That rare and beautiful smile broke out on Gibbs' face and Tony was suddenly thrown down on the bed. Laughing, Tony continued to talk. "And I need my car because I am not getting up at the butt crack of dawn to go into work with you, I need my beauty sleep."

Gibbs leer down Tony's body. "Believe me you are gorgeous."

"I want to keep it that way!" Tony smirked. "And with your libido I'll be lucky to get a few hours of sleep a night."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "I didn't hear you complaining earlier."

"I'm not complaining, I'm explaining. I know-" The rest of the sentence was swallowed by a kiss as Gibbs captured Tony's lips.

"Whatever you want, whatever you need, we'll make it happen." Gibbs meant the words but then saw that mischiefiest sparkle in Tony's eyes.

"Oh just remember you said that." Tony smirked.

"I'm not putting a TV in the bedroom!" Gibbs barked.

"I don't want a TV in the bedroom." Tony hands caressed down Gibbs' back. "I have better things to do in the bedroom." He playfully smacked Gibbs' ass.

Gibbs actually smirked. "Good. Now that that is settled, shower."

"Together?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded and he was pushed down onto the bed as Tony jumped up and headed for the bathroom.

Tony stopped at the door. "I'll get the water nice and hot and then I can soap you up."

Another nod from Gibbs and Tony disappeared into the bathroom.

Gibbs smiled he hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

 **##########**

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs sipped the cup of coffee then leaned back in his chair, he'd gotten here early, wanting to have a little time to himself. He was happy, content and completely at ease with the new relationship with Tony…except for one thing, one very important thing that plagued his thoughts right now. That's why he was here so early, at the butt crack of dawn as Tony said earlier. He needed time to think, plan and figure out how the hell he was going to handle this. Looking over at Tony's desk, he groaned and dropped his head back. The simple thought of the man made his body tingle with excitement and that both elated and scared him. He'd never worked this closely with someone he loved. Of course he'd work with Jen, but their relationship was different, it was love but not like this. Back then he was still sad and angry about Shannon and Kelly, unable to truly love anyone. Plus they were both agents, working undercover in some make believe scenario. This was different. With Tony, it was friendship and love, completely raw and unbridled passion, and just seeing or even thinking about the man caused his heart to race and his body to ache with need. The years of hiding and denying everything had made the need for each other even more powerful. Would that lessen with time, maybe but right now it was all consuming and Gibbs wasn't sure how to handle it.

Everyone was right, he'd changed after the shooting, he'd realized his own mortality and that he wasn't thirty anymore and able to bounce back in a few days. The continued pain in his knee and the scar tissue in his heart reminded him of that frequently. But more importantly what he wanted out of life had changed and he took Kelly's message to heart. He was tired of the bad days out weighting the good and he didn't wanna live in the past anymore. Tony made the days good again and made him think about the future he really wanted, a future where they built a life together, a home together, a place that he was happy to come home to every night. Yet here he sat worrying about how to contain that want and need.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the elevator until it dinged and someone stepped off. Raising his head he glanced over at the man and nodded.

"It's never good when you look that contemplative this early in the morning." Leon sighed walking over to Gibbs' desk. "What's the case or who screwed up?"

"Tony."

Leon unbuttoned his suit jacket. "And what did Agent DiNozzo do now?"

"He fell in love with me." The words fell from Gibbs' lips without hesitation.

"And what you want me to transfer him to some team in LA or ship him off to Antarctica?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Don't think that would help."

Letting out a groan, Leon shook his head. "Because you're in love with him too?"

Gibbs nodded.

Walking over Leon grabbed McGee's chair, rolled it up to the front of Gibbs' desk and sat down. "There's no actually rules about inner office romance, except your personal one. We have several married or dating agents here."

"I know."

"Although you are his boss and I could demand he move to another team."

"But you won't."

Leon shook his head. "Not unless I see a problem develop."

Gibbs leaned back in the chair and ran his hands down his face.

Leon's eyebrow went up. "You think there's going to be a problem." It was said more as a statement than a question.

"I don't know."

"Gibbs, you're not exactly reassuring your boss here." Leon chuckled.

"Not looking to talk to my boss right now Leon."

Cocking his head, Leon looked at Gibbs and smiled, then nodded. "Okay, then as your friend." He leaned forward. "Life is short and happiness is hard to come by, we both know that." After he'd lost Jackie he'd understood the man Leroy Gibbs had become because of losing the person you love most. "He if he makes you happy, that's all that matter."

"Not questioning that."

Leaning back, Leon had a perplexed look on his face.

"What?" Gibbs scoffed.

"It's just…never thought we'd be the kind of friends that talked relationships." Leon smirked. "You've saved my life a few times and I like to think I've helped you out, but this is definitely different for us."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "A lots changed, I've changed."

"Oh you can say that again." Leon snickered, surprised when Gibbs gave a half smile. Getting back to what he knew Gibbs was concerned about, Leon shook his head. "You can't completely separate work and relationship with him."

"No, I can't."

"It's all about finding that happy balance."

Gibbs rubbed his hands down his face. "Not feeling a lot of balance when it comes to Tony."

Leon couldn't help but laugh. "You're still in that exciting new love phase, can't keep your hands off each other."

"Yeah."

"Then you get here and you try and turn that all off." Leon watched as Gibbs nodded. "You can't do it, even the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs can't contain that kind of love and emotion."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"Trying will only make it a hundred times worse." Leon shrugged. "You have to temper it, without completely containing it."

"Problem is I'm not sure how to do that." Gibbs grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

"It's easy." Leon leaned forward. "You head slap him when you're in the bullpen and slap him on the ass when you're alone in the elevator."

Gibbs almost spit out his coffee, coughing as he forced the tepid liquid down his throat.

"You said we were talking as friends here." Leon grinned.

"Right." Gibbs cleared his throat surprised by Leon's candor.

"And believe me, as Director I can tell you, you wouldn't be the first couple to have a quickie in the elevator or evidence locker." Leon leaned back and gave him a shrug.

"You speaking from experience Leon?" Gibbs asked bringing the cup to his lips then stopping.

"Don't really need an elevator or evidence locker when you have an office that goes into lock down mode."

Gibbs nodded then laughed. "True."

"I'm just saying, most people aren't as black and white as you Gibbs, they don't compartmentalize as strictly as you."

"Yeah." Gibbs took a deep breath and looked at Leon. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Leon folded his arms across his chest. "One quick statement as Director."

"Okay."

"If I catch wind of any "hinky" things going on between you and your Senior Field agent in the elevator, evidence locker or any other room in this agency. I'll reprimand, both of you like I would any other two agents."

"Understood."

Leon tried to hide a smirk. "So make sure I don't hear about it."

Gibbs gave a slight nod.

"Good."

"You weren't surprised?"

"Not about DiNozzo, but you, that was a surprise." Leon shook his head and chuckled. "I knew how DiNozzo felt a month after I was here. I just figured he never did anything because he knew you wouldn't be into it."

"There's a pool isn't there?"

"Not official, but I'm sure money will exchange hands when this comes out." Leon paused. "This isn't common knowledge yet is it."

Gibbs shook his head.

"The team know?"

"Not yet." Gibbs laughed. "Abby thinks Tony's interested in Kyra."

Leon started laughing. "The half-sister and Tony!"

"Yeah." Gibbs wasn't surprised that Leon had heard about Kyra, especially after Abby had ran countless tests on her.

"Miss Scuito is in for a surprise."

They both were laughing when the elevator opened and McGee and Tony walked out. The two agents looked both confused and frightened by their boss and director laughing together.

"Agents." Leon nodded standing up.

"Director." They said in unison their eyes darting back and forth between the Director and Gibbs.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and Leon started for the stairs. "Director." Gibbs called out when Leon reached the first landing. Leon paused and looked down at Gibbs. "I'm looking forward to my next few days as Acting Director."

Leon's forced himself not to react, but simple nod and continue up the stairs. He made his way to his office, walking in and standing behind his desk. He looked around the office at the couch, the table, then down at his desk. He dropped down in his chair. "Damn it." He groaned. He'd never be able to leave again knowing exactly what Gibbs meant with the comment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 12

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Had some time so finished up another chapter. Enjoy.

 **##########**

Tony and McGee were still standing just a few steps inside the bullpen. Once Vance disappears, Gibbs stood up and said coffee making his way to the elevator.

"Gibbs and the Director-" McGee started.

"Laughing." Tony finished still staring at the two empty chairs at Gibbs' desk.

"What do you think it was about?"

"I don't know." Tony sighed and put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "But it can't be good."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Come on their friends it doesn't have to be bad."

"Friends as in have each other's backs not ha ha laugh it up friends."

Sloughing off Tony's hand, McGee made his way towards his desk. "Maybe Gibbs is tired of your pranks and jokes and he's finally shipping you off to Antarctica."

"Doubtful." Tony was still staring at Gibbs' desk as a thought scurried through his brain. Oh God did Gibbs tell Vance about their relationship.

McGee saw the look on Tony's face. "You know."

The words pulled Tony from his thoughts. "What?"

"You know what they were talking about. What was it?"

"I don't know anything." Tony made his way around his desk and tossed his backpack on the floor.

"Yes you do, you have that look." McGee was suddenly at Tony's desk.

"What look?"

"That look." McGee pointed at Tony. "You're brow all furrowed, head cocked, chewing at the side of your mouth."

Tony shook his head. "I don't do that."

"You do." McGee smirked. "And you're doing it even though you're trying not to."

Again, Tony shook his head and forced his eyebrows up. "Am not."

"It's about Kyra wasn't it?"

"Yes, Kyra." It was as good an explanation as any and it wasn't like Tony was going to tell McGee what he really thought Gibbs and Vance were talking about.

McGee leaned against the corner of Tony's desk. "Is there really nothing going on between you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I have absolutely zero interest in Kyra."

"Then what was flirty little banter between the two of you and the private conversations?"

"It wasn't flirting McGee and if you had more experience with woman you'd know that." Tony grinned.

McGee ignored the comment. "Then what was it."

Tony leaned back in his chair. "If you found out you were Gibbs sibling, wouldn't you wanna know more about him? I was giving her the low down."

"Because you're the great Gibbs expert." McGee laughed.

"Of course I am." Tony puffed up his chest. "I am his senior field agent."

"Right and that means you know everything." McGee shook his head.

The elevator dinged and Bishop walked out and over to her desk eyeing the two men. "What's going on?"

"Tony says he's the Gibbs expert of the team."

Tony put up his hands and shrugged.

Bishop tossed her bag down and walked over standing in front of Tony's desk. Then she shook her head. "Abby's the expert."

Tony laughed and wagged his finger. "Oh everyone things she is, but everyone thinks that just because she's his favorite."

"There's an easy way to settle this." McGee smirked and looked over at Bishop. "Gibbs trivia competition."

Tony started laughing.

"I'll text Abby." Bishop pulled her phone from her pocket and started typing.

''That's ridiculous." Tony was still laughing.

Bishop's phone beeped. "Abby's in."

The laughter stopped and Tony's eyes went wide. "I am not having a trivia competition about Gibbs!"

"Scared?" McGee asked eyebrow raised. "We all know Abby's will win."

"You're not going to goad me into this." Tony scoffed.

"Then you lose by default."

Bishop's phone beeped again and she looked at the message. "Abby said come to the lab because you're going down."

"She is so smug when it comes to Gibbs." Tony scowled.

"She has a right to be, unless you can prove her wrong." McGee shrugged.

Tony's phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. A text from Abby. _I am the master of knowing Gibbs, you know nothing._ He slammed the phone down on the desk. "Fine let's go."

 **##########**

How the hell had he let this happen? He was standing in Abby's lab behind the metal table next to Abby, Bishop and McGee standing in front of it, both holding a sheet of paper with questions they had come up with about Gibbs to ask the two of them. _You are here because you are too damn competitive._ Tony thought to himself. Plus you're arrogant and jealous that someone may know the man you love better than you.

"First one to raise their hand gets to answer." Bishop explained. "Get it wrong, the other person gets to answer."

Tony glanced over at Abby not surprised by her smug smile. She really did believe she knew Gibbs the best and in some ways she did, but Tony was observant, especially when it came to Gibbs. He watched and listened, learning and memorizing everything he heard and saw about the man. The only problem was he didn't want to give away too much. He knew they would tell the team, when they were ready, but this was definitely not how he wanted to share that information.

"First question." McGee cleared his throat. "What is Gibbs birthday?"

Both Abby and Tony's hand shot up, but Abby was quicker.

"Abby."

"November 10, 1958." She said with a smile.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Easy."

"Next question." Bishop chimed. "Is Gibbs farsighted or nearsighted?"

Again both hands shot up but Tony was quicker.

"Farsighted of course."

"Right."

The first few questions were simple, where Gibbs was from, fathers name, and on down the line.

"What year did Gibbs graduate high school?"

Again both hands shot up.

"Tony."

"1976" Tony smirked at Abby.

"I knew that." She said sticking out her tongue.

"What year did Gibbs join NIS?"

"Abby."

"1992."

"The two languages, besides sign language that Gibbs speaks fluently."

"Tony."

"Russian and Japanese." Tony stuck his tongue out at Abby. "Give us a hard one."

"What is Gibbs back up weapon?"

"Tony."

"Smith & Wesson Model 37."

Abby shook out her arms and took a deep breath.

"How many days was Gibbs in a coma after the explosion in Desert Storm."

Abby was the fasts. "19" She grinned proudly at Tony.

"What kind of knife does Gibbs carry?"

Tony beat Abby to the punch.

"Zero Tolerance ZT0301 Ranger green folder knife." He paused then added. "With speed safe."

Bishop actually smiled. "Wow impressive."

"Who does Gibbs say a young ducky looks like?"

Abby was the only one to raise her hand. "Ilya Kuryakin."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Really? I don't see it."

"You're going down!" Abby smack talked.

"What wound did Gibbs suffer and in what war did Gibbs earn the Purple Heart?"

Both of them raised their hand but Tony won.

"Head wound in Desert Storm."

They went back and forth until McGee finally stopped. "Okay speed round."

"The score is Abby 20, Tony 21."

Tony puffed out his chest like a proud peacock.

"This round we ask a question and you shout out the answer." Bishop explained. "We decide who said it first, if you both actually say it."

"Really." McGee held up his piece of paper as both Abby and Tony nodded. "Favorite color?"

"Green." They both shouted out.

"Favorite fruit."

"Orange." Again in unison.

"Favorite ice cream."

"Vanilla."

Again they went back and forth, until their answers finally differed.

"What year and kind was the car Gibbs wanted to restore but his father restored for him?"

"1970 Dodge Challenger!" Abby shouted.

"1971 Dodge Challenger!" Tony shouted.

The two turned and looked at each other as they waited for the answer.

"It's a 1971." McGee clarified.

"Darn it." Abby pouted.

"Tony's leading by two." Bishop said and received a glare from Abby.

Gibbs leaned against the wall outside Abby's lab listening to the exchange. What the hell had brought this little competition on?

"Only two questions left." McGee looked at Abby. "You need them both to win."

"Thank you for stating the obvious McGee!" Abby snapped.

Gibbs suppressed a chuckle.

"The year Gibbs took over the team from Mike Franks?"

"1996." Abby was quicker and she jumped up and down.

"Okay final question for the win or a tie." McGee looked at the two team member. "What is Gibbs service number?"

Abby's eyes went wide.

"You don't know!" A wide grin spread over Tony's face as he looked back to McGee. "817-65-7320"

McGee took a step back fearing Abby's wrath. "He's right."

Tony threw up his hands and puffed out his chest.

Abby put on her best pouty face.

"Ab's you put up a good fight, but a Senior Field Agent has to know everything about the man who's six he has to protect."

"What was the tie breaker question?" Abby scowled at McGee. "I know you have one." When McGee didn't answer, Abby turned her glare to Bishop.

"Um we had two." Bishop saw Abby's eyes narrow further. "Um the first was putting women Gibbs had been married to or dated in order."

"Names?"

"Diane, Karen, Rebecca, Shannon, Rose, Jenny, Hollis, Samantha, and Stephanie."

"Easy." Tony balked. "Shannon, Rose, Diane, Rebecca, Jenny, Stephanie, Karen, Hollis and Samantha."

All three of them raised an eyebrow and turned and looked at Tony.

"What?"

"You know a lot about the boss' love life." McGee said.

"Yeah, you didn't even have to think about it." Bishop smirked.

"You can't even name the last ten women you dated." Abby snickered.

"I can too!" Tony protested.

All three of them folded their arms across their chest and waited.

"This is not about me this is about Gibbs!" Tony glared back and forth between McGee and Bishop and pointed his finger. "And you two started this."

"Even I would have had to take time to think about that order." Abby added as her eyebrow went up.

"That doesn't prove anything." Tony tried to back pedal. "I got lucky."

"Why do you pay so much attention to the boss' love life?"

"Yeah." Gibbs stepped in and leaned against the doorway. "I'd be interested to hear that answer."

Tony turned around mouth dropping open. The other three grinning from ear to ear.

"Although I'd be more interested in hearing why my agents think this is a productive way to spend their time?"

The grins faded as all three instantly looked guilt.

Gibbs looked at McGee and Bishop. "You two out." The two agents scurried away. Then he turned to Abby.

"They started it I was just-" She stopped as he glared at her. "It will never happen again."

"You're like two little kids trying to win daddy's approval."

Tony's eyes darted back and forth then his eyebrow went up.

Gibbs realized his mistake and glared over at Tony. "Don't even think it."

Pursing his lips together, Tony bit back a grin.

"You both know me better than most people and let's leave it at that."

"But I still won."

"You only won because my arm hurts and I couldn't raise my hand fast enough."

Tony bust out laughing. "Oh my god, is that the best excuse you could come up with?"

"ENOUGH." Gibbs barked. "You elevator, wait for me there." He nodded at Tony then towards the door.

"Fine." Tony walked out of the lab, looking over his shoulder and giving a final glare to Abby.

"My arm is sore. I bowled a 240 last night."

Gibbs nodded. "Ab's nothing is ever going to change our relationship, no matter how well Tony or anyone else knows me."

She chewed at her lip.

He kissed her temple. "You're always my girl and Tony knows and understands that." With that he turned and walked out of the lab. Tony was standing at the elevator leaning against the wall. Gibbs pushed the up button and the doors parted. He stepped inside and saw the strange look Tony had as he stood outside the open doors. "Problem?"

Tony suddenly shook his head and stepped inside. The doors closed and he reached over and stopped the elevator. "I figured you were going to do that anyway."

"I was." Gibbs leaned back against the back of the elevator, putting his hands by his sides on the rail.

"It was a stupid game and I let my competitive nature suck me in." Tony rattled off.

Gibbs nodded. "I was especially impressed by your knowledge of the time line of women in my life."

"Hard not to notice the ones I've been around for." Tony swallowed hard. "When the man you love is spending time with a woman, you pay attention."

Gibbs crooked his finger for Tony to come closer.

Slowly Tony took the few steps towards Gibbs and stopped, then he felt the two fingers hook into his right hand and squeeze.

"Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?" Gibbs let out a wistful sigh. He'd felt the need the want, the minute he'd seen Tony.

That million watt smile lit up Tony's face. "Is that all you wanna do to me?" Emboldened by Gibbs admission, Tony stepped closer their bodies almost touching.

"Right here, right now all I want to do is kiss you." Gibbs lips gently brushed against Tony's, he wanted it to be a brief kiss, a quick fix for the overwhelming need he had for the younger man, but when Tony's tongue caressed along his lips, he gave in deepening the kiss as the body fell against him. He should have known better, a quick fix would never be enough when it came to Tony. Their lips slowly parted and Tony drew back.

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you're so blatantly honest about your feelings for me?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"You are so damn sexy." Tony exhaled then took a deep breath. "Do you know the things I wanna do to you?"

Gibbs blue eyes stared deeply into green. "I have a pretty damn good idea." Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly.

Taking a step back, Tony put some distance between them but their fingers were still touching. "Right, not the time or place." An ornery grin curled on the corners of Tony's lips. "Are you gonna want me to call you daddy tonight?"

Gibbs' glared at the younger man. "That was a slip of the tongue."

"Oh was it ever!" Tony laughed. The laughter stopped and Tony's eyes went wide as he was jerked against Gibbs.

"Although if you're a bad boy a may have to spank you." Gibbs saw Tony's eyes dilate felt the body press heavily against him.

Tony's eyebrow went up as he leaned in and whispered in Gibbs' ear. "All be a very bad boy if you promise to bend me over your knee and make me confess." Tony heard and felt the growl from deep inside Gibbs just before he was shoved away roughly. He stood there and smirked at Gibbs.

"Start the damn elevator." Gibbs barked. The elevator jolted to a start and Gibbs ran his hands down his face. Tony was definitely not going to make this easy for him at work.

 **##########**

McGee glance into the lab to make sure Gibbs was gone and he realized Abby was still standing in the same spot as when he left. He stepped in and his brow furrowed. "Abby are you okay?" When she didn't respond he moved closer. "Abby." Still nothing. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Abs."

Her hands suddenly shot up. "Oh my god Gibbs and Tony are sleeping together!"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Gibbs said Tony would understand that I would always be his girl." She looked at McGee. "Why would he say that?"

McGee shook his head and shrugged.

"I mean it wouldn't matter to Tony unless there was something going on between them." Abby shoved McGee. "They are totally together, that's the only reason that Gibbs would make sure Tony understood I would always be his girl. Because even though they are doing the horizontal mambo, I'm still Gibbs favorite."

"Tony and Gibbs?"

"Yes, I already said that McGee. That's why Tony knew so much about Gibbs, and the women." Abby started pacing. "How long has this been going on? Is it serious, it must be serious? Why haven't they told us?"

"I thought you said Tony and Kyra were sleeping together."

She rolled her eyes. "I was wrong about that, but I'm not wrong about this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and that's why Kyra was all buddy buddy with Tony." Abby's eyes went wide and her arm shot out landing on McGee's bicep. "SHE KNOWS! WE HAVE TO TALK TO HER! I NEED DETAILS!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 13

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Hope everyone that celebrates had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Here is the next chapter. Have a great weekend everyone.

 **##########**

The elevator doors parted and Tony went to walk in but paused when he saw McGee leaning against the back wall looking completely shocked and perplexed.

"You okay McPuzzled?" It took a little bit for the words to seep in and McGee finally looked at him.

McGee's eyebrow went up. "You really aren't involved with Kyra?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he stepped into the elevator. "I'm not involved with Kyra, how many times do I have to say it."

"Then she's right about Gibbs."

"What about Gibbs?"

McGee swallowed the lump in his throat. "You and Gibbs."

"Me and Gibbs what?"

"You two are…"McGee searched for the right polite word. "involved."

Tony reached over and stopped the elevator, then turned to McGee arms across his chest. "Abby thinks we're involved?"

McGee nodded. "She's right I can tell by the look on your face."

"First Kyra now Gibbs, why does she think that?"

"She figured since you're not seeing Kyra the reason you two were all buddy buddy is because you're seeing Gibbs and Kyra knows." McGee's eyes narrowed. "Are you involved with Gibbs?"

"Let's go to Abby's lab and we'll talk."

"Abby's not in the lab."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Where is she?"

"At the Brew Spot out in the square she's meeting Kyra."

Tony groaned as he ran his hand down his face. "Damn it." He started the elevator and faced the door. "Fine then we're going to the Brew Spot."

"You are involved with Gibbs."

Glancing back at McGee, Tony sighed. "Yes."

"I owe Bishop fifty bucks."

Tony turned around. "Was there a pool?"

McGee shook his head. "Bishop said you had the hot for Gibbs, I said no."

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned back around.

"Really? You and Gibbs, how longs it been going on?"

"Not long." Tony said as the doors opened and he stepped out. As he went to take another step, McGee grabbed his arm. He saw the concerned expression on the man's face. "What?"

"You could have told me." McGee paused. "You know I don't care."

"Yeah I know." Tony took a deep breath. "We were going to tell everyone, soon."

"But I mean even before, when you had feelings for him, I would have understood."

"I know you would have, but I didn't tell anyone. Rule number four."

McGee nodded.

"Believe me, if I had been going to tell someone, it would have been you." Tony smacked McGee's shoulder "Now we need to go intercept Abby."

 **###########**

Abby strolled up to the Brew Spot cart just as Kyra was adding sugar to her coffee. "Kyra."

"Abby." Kyra smiled. "Is everything okay? You were kind of cryptic on the phone."

"Yeah, everything's okay. I just needed to talk to you about Gibbs and Tony."

"What about Gibbs and Tony?" Kyra took a sip of her coffee.

"That they're see each other."

Kyra's brow furrowed. "Seeing each other?"

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Abby cocked her head to the side, for a moment believing she was wrong.

"Didn't you think something was going on with me and Tony?"

"Yes, but Tony said nothing was going on."

"And it's not. Tony's great, but I would never date someone that works with Jethro." Kyra chuckled. "He's protective enough as it is, I would never want to put some guy through having to work with Jethro every day and be dating me."

"Gibbs is protective of the people he cares about."

Kyra suddenly stared passed Abby was a confused look on her face. "There a reason Tony and Tim would be running towards us?"

Abby spun around and saw the two men heading towards them.

When they finally reach the two women and stopped to catch their breath, Abby glared at McGee. "You told him?"

McGee nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Tony smiled at Kyra. "Sorry you got dragged into this."

Kyra grinned. "No worries."

Turning to Abby, Tony shook his head. "And you, when have you ever had a problem just asking me something?"

Her gaze faltered and she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I didn't think you would tell me the truth."

"Well I would have." Tony scoffed.

Abby waited a moment then, looked at Tony. "Well are you?"

"Yes."

Abby screamed and threw her arms and legs around Tony almost knocking him over. As much as he should be at least slightly annoyed with her, he couldn't be. He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "I know Abs."

Someone cleared their throat. McGee and Kyra turned too looked at the man now standing before them. Abby's eyes went wide as she saw Gibbs standing behind Tony. Her legs slid down from around Tony as she stood on her own two feet again. She let go of Tony's neck and took a step back. "Hi Gibbs."

Tony turned around and smiled. "Hey boss. What you doing here. Need a cup of coffee my treat."

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "When half my team disappears and their phones ping along with my sisters in the same location somethings going on."

"Ping?" Kyra looked confused.

"He tracked our phone to see where we were." McGee explained.

Kyra's eyebrows went up. "You pinged my phone."

Gibbs glared over at her. "Yeah." Then he turned his attention back to his team. "This little coffee klatch is over."

"Wow, I'm impressed you knew that." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs took a step towards him. "Don't make me head slap you in front of everyone, now that they know."

"You mean now that we know you'd rather be slapping his ass than his head." Abby couldn't control herself.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Let her get it out of her system." Tony smirked. "It will be worse if she has to hold it in and then suddenly explodes."

Glancing at Tony, Gibbs sighed. "Fine."

Abby ran over and threw her arms around Gibbs. "I'm so happy."

"I know Abs." Gibbs sighed hugging her back.

When she finally stopping hugging him, she walked over to Kyra and stood in front of the woman. "Did you know?"

Kyra nodded.

Abby punched her in the arm.

Kyra's mouth dropped open as she grabbed her arm. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me the truth." Abby then hugged her. "And this is for having their six and watching out for them." Stepping back Abby saw Kyra start laughing.

"This is definitely the strangest conversation I have ever had with a group of people."

"Get used to it." Tony grinned. "The Abby punch hug is like the secret handshake of this group."

"Well I'm honored…I think."

"Alright, back to work." Gibbs balked as the three said quick goodbye's to Kyra and scurried back into the building.

"You and Tony were right." Kyra smirked. They had both warned her that Abby would probably put the pieces together and ask her for confirmation.

Gibbs shrugged.

"So you okay with all this?"

"Yeah." Gibbs threw some money down on the counter and a coffee appeared before him. "I wanted them to know."

"You're first day at work after everything starting with Tony and it call comes out." Kyra laughed.

"It's been a long day already." Gibbs sighed taking a few steps away from the cart.

"Everything okay." Her voice was laced with concern.

He gave her a quick nod.

"It will get easier."

He chuckled. "That's what I keep telling myself."

"You're in love, it's only been a few days."

"Feels like a life time."

"That's because it has been, you two were just too pigheaded to get to this point."

"I know." He took a swig of his coffee.

"You can't get back all the wasted time." She paused. "All you can do is take advantage of every moment you have from now on. Enjoy it."

Another nod and a change of subject. "When do classes start?"

"In a couple of weeks." She sighed. "But my rotation at Bethesda starts next week."

"Excited?"

She nodded. "And terrified."

"Those two emotions drive us to be the best we can." He kissed her cheek. "You'll do great."

"Thanks." She smiled brightly. It had been awhile since she had someone that believed in her. "Now get back to work."

His eyebrow went up.

"You heard me." She grinned. "Back to work and keep your eyes on your files and not the cute Italian sitting across from you."

He rolled his eyes as he headed back towards the building.

 **##########**

Gibbs rubbed his forehead as the head of Homeland Security dragged on and on and on. He hated these threat assessment meeting mostly because the top brass were more concerned with hearing their own voice than actually doing anything about a threat. He glanced at his watch and inwardly groaned. It was already almost eight. He was hungry, tired and he just wanted to get home. The talking suddenly stopped and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced over at Leon.

"We're done." Leon nodded.

Gibbs stood up and rocked his neck from side to side.

"You seemed especially antsy for this to end." Leon didn't even try to hide a smirk. "Plans for tonight?"

"Good night director." Gibbs said as he made his way to the door. Stepping out from MTAC he saw the empty desk below. Heading down the steps and to the bullpen, he stopped at his desk and glanced over at Tony's. The craving, the need that he'd kept bubbling just below the surface raged at the thought of the younger man. He had no idea if Tony would be at home waiting for him, they hadn't actually talked about it really. He hoped he'd made it clear that he wanted Tony there, every night, but then his communications skills weren't always the best when it came to relationships. Shaking his head, he turned off his computer and grabbed his coat. He was just about to turn to leave when the phone on his desk rang. Blowing out a breath, he grabbed it. "Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs you're need in Interrogation room four."

He ran his hand down his face. "Fine, on my way." Slamming the phone down, he tossed his coat on the chair and stormed towards interrogation four. This would be the shortest interrogation ever, in the mood he was in, the perp would be lucky to last three minutes. Grabbing the handle to the viewing room, he looked confused when it was locked. Great, he hated walking into an interrogation cold, but he'd done it before. Opening the interrogation room door, he stepped in and stopped suddenly, when the room was empty. Then he heard the door shut behind him and spun around, his stomach instantly knotting up when he saw the man leaning against the closed door.

"I've been a very, very bad boy Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Tony lock the door. His eyes involuntarily skimmed down the younger man's body. Tony was wearing a deep green button down shirt that was already open exposing his chest, probably Armani or something like that. The black dress pants were snug and Tony wasn't wearing shoes or socks. The kicker was the gun holster Tony was wearing. God he loved Tony in that holster.

"Tony." The name came out as a whisper instead of the stern reprimand he wanted it to sound like. "Not here."

"Don't you even want to know what I did?" Tony sighed as he brushed his hand across his stomach.

Of course he wanted to know, he wanted to know every naughty thing Tony had ever done, wanted to hear every detail and make love afterwards.

"You made me do it." Tony pouted.

"I made you do it?

"Well." Tony purred. "Thoughts of you made me do it." His fingers skimmed down his stomach and over his cock. "And I wanna do it again."

"Tone." Gibbs realized his hands were balled into fists at his sides, his knuckles white as his mind and body battled to maintain control.

"I think I should just show you."

"Wait I-" Gibbs was about to protest when Tony pulled a small remote from his pocket. Slightly puzzled, Gibbs watched as Tony stalked towards him.

Leaning forward, Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Turn around." He pressed the button and the TV on the wall came on and he took a step back.

Slowly, Gibbs turned around facing the TV as an image appear on the screen. _Oh fuck no._ Gibbs groaned to himself. The image was of his bedroom, his bed actually, with a naked Tony laying in the middle. Tony's cock was hard as he looked directly at the camera and started stroking his cock. Gibbs felt the air rush from his lungs as his own cock immediately responded.

"I was so horny this morning when I woke up." The words whispered across Gibbs' ear. "And you weren't there…what was I supposed to do." His arms slipped around Gibbs' waist his hands caressing up Gibbs stomach to his chest.

The image of Tony on screen started to moan as he worked faster over his cock.

"It wasn't enough." Tony whimpered into Gibbs' ear. "I needed more."

On screen Tony reached under the pillow and pulled out a long flesh colored dildo.

"Oh fuck." Gibbs groaned. The thought raced through his mind that if he was alone watching this his cock would already be out and he'd be jacking himself off.

"Not as good as your cock fucking me, but I had to make due." Walking around Gibbs' body, Tony stopped in front of Gibbs and leaned back against the older man. He hummed when he felt the hard cock against his ass and he rubbed back against it. An arm slithered around his waist and jerked him back hard crushing their bodies together. Tony whimpered as Gibbs' cock thrust up against him just as his image on screen worked the dildo inside and groaned.

Any control Gibbs had over his need for Tony was gone. His lips sank to Tony's neck feasting on the tender flesh as his hand claw at Tony's stomach. When his lips finally made it to Tony's ear, he growled against the shell. "You're right, you are a very, very bad boy." Gibbs nipped at Tony's earlobe. "And I plan to punish you accordingly." He felt the body tremble against him. "And if you scream…the punishment well only get worse, understood."

Tony nodded as Gibbs' hands quickly undid the belt, button and zipper on Tony's pants. Then he was shoved forward, a strong hand pressing onto his back and pushing his upper body down onto the interrogation table. His pants were yanked down his hips and pooled at his feet. A hand touched his hip and Tony parted his legs anticipating. The sharp slap on his right ass cheek made him jump and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out.

"Such as beautiful ass." Gibbs sighed as he gently massaged the cheek he'd just slapped. "Strong and muscular and just begging to be spanked." His hand came down on the cheek again and Tony clutched at the edge of the table as he let out a guttural moan. Gibbs snickered. "I knew you'd like it." Two quick smacks to Tony's other cheek and the younger man was whimpering and bucking up into Gibbs' touch. Again, Gibbs gently massage Tony's cheeks as he glanced up at the screen. The image of Tony was writhing and bucking his hips as he fucked and stroked himself. "Oh I will be getting a live show of this." Gibbs growled as his palm came down on Tony's ass again.

"Anytime you want."

Another smack to each cheek and Tony's fingertips dug into the table. "Hard." Tony keened.

Smack smack, ran through the room as Gibbs answered Tony's request. He watched as Tony's legs trembled as he tensed his ass cheeks as another smack landed hard. Quickly undoing his belt and pants, Gibbs pushed them down letting his aching cock spring free. He thrust forward letting his cock rub against Tony's ass.

"Please." Tony begged pushing back against Gibbs' cock.

"Please what?" Gibbs asked. "Please spank you again, fuck you, or jack you off? I'm not sure what you're begging me for." His hands caressed up Tony's ass and under the shirt massaging Tony's lower back. "Although I guess I could do all three." Again the body shuddered. "Oh you would love that wouldn't you…my cock buried inside you, one hand around your cock, the other smacking that ass."

"God yes." Tony sighed wistfully. "Please." He whimpered as Gibbs' touch disappeared.

"Did you get yourself all prepared for me while you were planning this?" Gibbs asked as he shoved two fingers inside Tony hearing the groan and feeling the muscle tighten around his fingers. "Yes you did." Gibbs hummed as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock.

Tony's grip on the table tightened as he steadied himself for exactly what he had wanted out of this. He felt the head of Gibbs' cock against him and his eyes closed. He let out a huff of air as Gibbs lunged forward burying his cock inside with one deep thrust. He tried to take a deep breath, but as he did, Gibbs pulled out and slammed back in.

"This is what you wanted." Gibbs growled as he pistoned into Tony. "My cock fucking you, so much better than that fake plastic toy."

Somehow Tony managed to whimper a yes and his body was propelled forward by each of Gibbs' thrust.

"But you want more." Gibbs' hand slipped down and slowly stroked Tony's cock hearing the younger man moan. "That's right." Gibbs smirked, matching the rhythm of his cock inside Tony to the stroking of Tony's cock. "Almost there, just one more thing."

Tony heard the whoosh then felt the smack, he bit down hard on his bottom lip stifling a scream as he almost came. Then another quick smack smack and his body trembled uncontrollable as he fought to hold on. At the same time, his image on the screen cried out as he came.

"So fucking sexy." Gibbs groaned squeezing Tony's bright red ass cheek. "That bright red ass squeezing my cock, your cock just twitching in my hand. Do you wanna come?" When he didn't receive a respond, Gibbs smacked Tony's ass again. "Answer me."

"Yes." Tony huffed. "Make me come."

Gibbs hammered into Tony as he jerked hard and fast over Tony's cock. He'd never wanted anyone like this, never been so quick to give in, but with Tony all of Gibbs normal defenses were useless. And the truth was he loved it, welcomed it and prayed that those defenses would never work against the man he loved.

Tony felt his eyes roll back as the need spread throughout his body. The world came crashing in around him and he came screaming Jethro's name. Ever muscle in his body tensed then relaxed and he felt his knees go weak. Then he felt both hands on his hips as Gibbs lunged into him over and over grunting and groaning.

Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's back then clutched at the younger man's shoulder giving himself more leverage as he slammed into him. "Fuck yes." Gibbs hissed, his own need begging to be released. He held on, but when Tony started to thrust back it was too much. Burying himself in Tony one last time, Gibbs came growling like some wild animal. A few seconds later his own body collapsed forward onto Tony as he gasped for breath. "You are wickedly amazing." Gibbs whispered against Tony's ear. "And I love you for it."

"You're not mad." Tony panted.

"No." Gibbs sighed kissing the soft spot below Tony's ear. "Just remember pay backs are a bitch."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 14

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Thanks everyone for all the continued reviews. Having a lot of fun with this story. Hope everyone has a wonderful week. Mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

Tony buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants. "I was really afraid you'd be mad."

"Hey." Gibbs took Tony's hand and held it against his chest. "Believe me I will never be mad because you want me."

Tony flashed that million watt smile and leaned into Gibbs.

"Especially when it to fulfill a desire we both have."

"That was pretty hot." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes it was…but-"

Tony groaned. "Oh I knew there would be a but!"

Wrapping his arms around Tony he pulled the younger man to him. "But we do have to find a happy medium when it comes to work."

Letting out a sigh, Tony nodded. "I know."

"Believe me." Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "It's just as challenging for me as it is for you."

Tony shook his head as his hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. "You amaze me more and more every day." He placed a soft kiss on Gibbs' lips. "Is all this because of the gunshot?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not all of it." His lips brushed against the shell of Tony's ear. "Believe me I've had fantasies of having you in almost every room in this building, and that started long before I was shot." Drawing back he saw Tony's eyes slightly dilated again.

"Oh you will tell me each and every one of those fantasies."

"And you will tell me each and every one of yours."

Tony laughed. "Hey I'm an open book just pick a room and I'll tell you."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "MTAC."

"You sitting in MTAC taking a satellite call from some foreign minister and me on my knees in front of you sucking your cock." Tony heard the slight growl from Gibbs. "You just trying desperately to hold on until the screen goes blank and you can scream my name."

Releasing Tony, Gibbs practically shoved the man out of reach. "Time to go."

Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled.

"Go." Gibbs growled. "Before I figure out which Foreign Minister might be up at this time of night."

 **##########**

Tony laughed. "How am I supposed to sleep with that pressing against me?"

Gibbs just grunted.

"Seriously." Tony wiggled back against Gibbs' hard on.

"Go to sleep, it's late." Gibbs balked.

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Did you tell Vance about us?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't freak out?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence. "He knew?"

"Yes." Gibbs felt Tony wiggle in his arms again this time turning over. Gibbs groaned realizing he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"How long?"

"Said he knew a month after starting as Director that you had the hots for me."

"Is that what he actually said, I had the hots for you?"

"I don't know something like that." Another silence and Gibbs though maybe Tony was finally going to let it go.

"Why is it people seemed to know I had feelings for you but no one realized you had feelings for me?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out. "Because you wear your heart on your sleeve, even when you think you don't." His hand gently caressed the small of Tony's back. "And it's one of the things I love about you." Even in the dark Gibbs knew Tony was smiling.

"Do you know what I love about you?" Tony's hand snaked around Gibbs' waist and caress up his back. "That you always make me feel wanted, needed and loved…even before all this." He felt the arm tighten around him drawing him closer. Then the lips brushed against his ear.

"I promise to always make you feel that way." Gibbs' place a kiss just below Tony's ear. "Now go to sleep we have to be up in a few hours." There was a moment of silence and the hand at his back stilled. Again, Gibbs thought Tony had finally settled.

"You never told me your work fantasy or fantasies."

Gibbs sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Fine." Tony wiggled out of Gibbs' arms and rolled over onto his other side again. His ass brushed against Gibbs' hard on. "Guess I'll just make up my own ideas about what you want."

Gibbs felt the body next to him moving, felt the bed jostling slightly and he growled as slid closer to Tony. He knew exactly what Tony was doing and why. Sliding his hand under Tony's arm and around the younger man's waist, Gibbs brought their bodies together. He heard Tony moan and the felt the body rocking back against him. "I love when you play with yourself." Gibbs hissed as he scratched and clawed at Tony's stomach. "What made up fantasy are you thinking about?"

"The elevator." Tony moaned as he stroked his cock. "My pants down, pressed against the wall as you fuck me hard and fast."

Gibbs thrust his cock against Tony's ass. "Sounds good, but that's not the one."

Eyes closed, Tony's mind conjured another image. "You sitting at your desk, your pants undone, cock out and me on my knees sucking you off."

"I've wanted to turn the cameras off and have you do that a thousand times, but that's still not my favorite." Gibbs' arm slipped from around Tony and he grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the head between Tony's ass cheeks.

Another image filled Tony's mind. "The conference room, me sprawled out naked on the table, you sucking my cock as your fingers fuck me getting me ready for your cock."

Growling, Gibbs nibbled at Tony's earlobe. "God, I would love to do that to you, make you come, then fuck you until you scream my name." Gibbs pressed the head of his cock against Tony's sphincter and gently pressed forward. The younger man still open and ready from earlier. "But that's still not it."

Tony rocked back taking more of Gibbs' cock. "Tell me…please."

Slowly, Gibbs let his cock be enveloped by Tony's warm. When he was finally buried inside the younger man, he pushed Tony's hand away and wrapped his own hand around Tony's cock. Pressing his lips to the shell of Tony's ear, he started to stroke Tony's cock as he told him every sordid detail of the fantasy. The where, the how, the why, and it was the why that drove Tony to the edge of his sanity

"Jet." Tony gasped trying desperately not to come as Gibbs continued to describe the scene. Reaching back, Tony clutched at Gibbs' hip as the fantasy became a vivid image in his mind. He thrust back hard on Gibbs' cock trying to make Gibbs fuck him, but the only movement was a slight rocking of Gibbs' hips and the even slighter movement of the cock inside him. "Jethro please!" Tony begged.

"I've had that fantasy hundreds, probably thousands of time." Gibbs groaned. "And I've jacked off there countless times, thinking about you, that fantasy."

Tony couldn't breathe as the image of Gibbs' jacking off at work, in that location caused his body to start to tremble. A second later he plunged over the edge and came screaming Gibbs name punctuated with profanities.

Gibbs felt Tony tighten around his cock and he hissed as his own body begged for release. Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, crushing the younger man against him as he started making short quick jabs into the man. "Fuck yes!" Dripped from Gibbs' lips as his body started to shake. Sharing the fantasy, Tony's reaction and the tight heat around his cock drove him over the edge. A strangled growl filled the air as he came.

 **##########**

Gibbs had just poured his first cup of coffee when he heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around, he brought the cup to his lips as the man appeared, stopping just inside the threshold to the kitchen. Swallowing the hot liquid, Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat as it always did when he saw Tony. Then his brow furrowed slightly, confused by the jeans and sweatshirt Tony was wearing.

"Out of clean work clothes, I need to head to my apartment."

Gibbs nodded as he leaned back against the counter, his blue eyes locked on green and the indescribable energy between them drew the younger man to him.

Tony smiled sweetly as his hands slipped under Gibbs' jacket and caressed up his ribcage. "Good morning."

Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek before his lips brushed against the younger mans. He had wanted it to be brief, but the minute he tasted the sweet lips, his hand cupped the side of Tony's neck and deepened the kiss.

The intensity caused Tony to claw at Gibbs' ribcage and his body to lean heavily against the older man.

It seemed like time stood still and it was only when Gibbs' lungs cried out for air that he drew back, still taking quick tastes of Tony's lips before completely abandoning the kiss. Gibbs sighed as he stared at Tony, the younger man's eyes slowly opening. Gibbs gave a crooked little smile. "Now it's a good morning." That million watt smile beamed back at Gibbs and he felt the fluttering in his stomach.

"Don't look at me like that." Tony groaned wanting to give in to the desire that was already stirring within. "I can't be late, the boss gets cranky when I'm late."

Gibbs sat down his coffee cup. "The boss gets even crankier when he doesn't get what he wants in the morning."

"And what does the boss want this morning?" Tony asked.

Popping the button on Tony's jeans, Gibbs fingers slowly slid the zipper down over Tony's already hardening cock. "To rip these jeans off your body and suck your cock."

"Jethro." Tony purred as he was suddenly spun around and shoved against the counter. Before he could even react his jeans were being jerked down and Gibbs was dropping to his knees. His eyes closed and his head fell back as he felt the hand on his cock. A second later the warm lips enveloped him and he took a sharp breath. "Fuck yes, suck my cock." He growled as he clutched at the counters edge.

 **##########**

He was going to be late, there was no way to avoid it so instead of rushing he stopped at the diner to grab a coffee.

"Morning Jethro." The waitress smiled. "For here or to go?"

"To go, thanks Ruby." He sat down at the counter.

"Haven't seen you in almost a week." She said as she sat the to-go cup in front of him and filled it up.

"Work."

She stared at him a moment, then grinned and snickered. "Right." She winked at him.

Shaking his head, he chuckled. She was good at reading people, that's what made her so good at her job.

"What's her name?" She asked just receiving a slight smile as a response. She sighed and shook her head. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs did you go and fall in love?"

He gave a slight nod as he picked up the lid, put it on his coffee and took a quick sip.

"Well good for you." She glanced at her watch then back at Gibbs. "She must be pretty amazing if she made you late for work."

"He is." He watched for her response and saw her eyebrow go up.

"Finally!" She patted his hand. "He's a good man."

His brow furrowed.

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "The way you two look at each other across the table, it was obvious you both had it bad." She pointed a finger at him. "You can tell a lot about people by how they eat together."

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "The way they sit, the way they use their fork, the way the drink, every movement is an expression of feeling." She smirked. "And anytime you eat with someone and barely have one cup of coffee, there's something going on there."

Again his brow furrowed.

"It's like you didn't want to take your eyes off of him even for a moment." She paused. "Even to pick up your coffee cup."

"Yeah, well he's a good looking man."

"Plus you leaned back and forth more, letting yourself get close but then pulling away."

Gibbs glanced at his coffee cup, he had always had that kind of relationship with Tony. He would open up, get closer then worry that his feelings might show so he'd pull back.

"Now Tony was a little less guarded, always smiling at you, pushing food around his plate with his fork, looking away because he was to scared of giving something away by holding your gaze." She grinned. "But when you looked away, when he could look at you without you focused on him-" She waved her hand. "Well anyone could have seen the love he had for you."

"Anyone but me."

"Well love can be a cruel mistress sometimes, making you oblivious to what's right in front of us."

Gibbs phone suddenly buzzed and he flipped it open looking at the text. _You're late and I made it on time._ He rolled his eyes.

"Go, have a good day. This one's on me."

He gave her a wink. "Thanks Ruby."

She watched him until the door closed behind him, then she turned around to the cook who had stepped out from the kitchen. She grinned at him and held out her hand. "You owe me twenty bucks."

 **##########**

Tony heard the elevator and immediately glanced over. The doors parted and Gibbs walked off coffee in hand.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and paused when he saw Bishop looking at him with a look of completely surprise. "Something you need to say?" He already knew what the surprised look was for…someone had told her.

She opened her mouth as if about to speak, then closed it and shook her head.

"She's still processing." Tony said trying to hide a smile.

Walking to his desk he was just about to sit down when he saw Vance emerge onto the platform above.

"Gibbs, my office." Vance said the words and disappeared again.

Gibbs sighed. Never good when the boss wants to see you first thing in the morning. Head towards the steps, he made his way towards Vance's office. When he stepped inside, he stopped in front of the desk that Vance was already seated at.

"I'm headed to Rhode Island tomorrow, some things I have to deal with at the headquarters there."

Gibbs nodded.

"And DiNozzo and McGee are leaving for Iowa to escort a friend of yours back here from witness protection to testify in court." Vance tossed the file onto the desk towards Gibbs.

Picking up the file, Gibbs flipped it open and shook his head. He closed the file and just stood there. "She's not exactly a friend Leon."

Vance shrugged. "From what I heard you two got pretty cozy when she was here last."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "We fell asleep, that was it."

"Right." Vance leaned back in his chair. "They leave at 0300 tomorrow morning."

"Sergei Mishnev's been dead a while. Why did it take so long to pull her out of protective custody?"

"Mishnev's still had two hired henchmen out there that could have been a threat."

"And the threats been eliminated?"

"They're both in custody awaiting trial, which starts tomorrow."

"Why the protection detail?"

"Just a precaution."

"Why NCIS?"

Vance tried not to smile. "I drew the short straw."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "That seems to happen a lot, maybe you need to let someone else start drawing the straw Leon."

Vance leaned forward. "You okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your boyfriend on protective detail for your ex-wife."

Another eye roll.

"Just checking."

"Is that all?"

"One last thing." Vance stood up and came around to the front of the desk. "I'm only gone for the day, no need for you to be in my office."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckled as he headed for the door.

"I mean it Gibbs, I don't wanna hear about it from my secretary."

Hand on the door knob, Gibbs smirked to himself. "Believe me I'd make sure your secretary wasn't here to tell you about it."

The door closed behind Gibbs and Leon shook his head. "I'm gonna have to have the office cleaned when I get back."

 **##########**

Making his way back down the steps, Gibbs tossed the file on McGee's desk. "You and DiNozzo are on protective detail tomorrow. Flight leaves tomorrow 0300 for Des Moines, Iowa."

Tony groaned. "Why do we always draw the short straw on these assignments?"

McGee had opened the file and his eyes went wide. "Boss this is-"

"I know who it is McGee." Gibbs balked.

Tony's brow furrowed as he went to McGee's desk and snatched the file. His eyes went wide and he looked at Gibbs. "Rebecca Chase? The Rebecca Chase?"

Bishop looked at Gibbs. "Your ex-wife Rebecca Chase?"

"Coffee." Gibbs said as he headed towards the elevator.

Tony suddenly realized he was being stared at and his eyes darted back and forth between McGee and Bishop. "What?"

"Rebecca Chase, ex-wife number two, the one Gibbs was all curled up with on the couch possible after having-"

"They did not have sex." Tony scoffed interrupting McGee.

"Are you sure?" McGee's eyebrow went up.

"So what if they did, they're two grown adults." Tony shrugged.

"Either way it's kind of weird, you stuck on a plane with Gibbs' ex-wife." Bishop paused. "Is her fiancé coming too?"

Tony glanced at the file again. "No."

"He did go into protective custody with her though." McGee snatched back the file and flipped through a few of the pages. "Yeah."

"Strange." Bishop's eyebrow went up. "Maybe they broke up, called off the wedding."

"Right, after everything they went through, including Gibbs finding them in bed together, this is what it takes to finally destroy their relationship!" Tony chuckled. "I doubt it."

"You never know."

"Are you okay with this?" McGee's voice was full of concern.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you Gibbs just start seeing each other and now his ex-wife is showing up."

"Ex-wife McGee, ex being the important part of that statement."

"It's just…hinky." McGee's groaned. "And when Abby finds out-"

Tony dropped his head back. "Oh god."

"And Gibbs didn't exactly seem thrilled about it." Bishop added. "I mean he tore out of here pretty quick."

"You know Gibbs, coffee is how he processes." Tony sighed. "And I think I could us a cup myself." Heading towards the elevator, McGee and Bishop just let him go.

"Is this going to cause a problem between them?" Bishop asked as she made her way to McGee's desk.

McGee shook his head. "No, you didn't Gibbs the yesterday when we all found out. He didn't care, he wanted us to know." He paused. "They're in love, you can tell."

Bishop smiled. "I'm happy for them."

"Although this is definitely going to be a little bump in the road." McGee smirked. "Don't think Tony spending time with his ex is going to exactly make Gibbs happy."

"Definitely not."

 **##########**

The elevator doors opened and Tony was just about to step out into the lobby when he looked up and saw Gibbs standing just outside the doors, two cups of coffee in hand. He paused in mid step, then took a step backwards.

Gibbs stepped in and held out one of the cups to Tony.

"You knew I wanted a cup of coffee?" Tony tried not to smile as he accepted the cup.

"I knew you'd follow me." The elevator started and Gibbs immediately stopped it. He leaned back against the side of the elevator and took a sip of coffee.

Tony stood before him.

"We didn't sleep together, you know that right?"

"I know." Tony smiled. "And it wouldn't have mattered if you had."

"She hasn't thought about me in that way, since about four months after we were married." Gibbs leaned his head back against the wall. "Even then I think it was more about appeasing me, not wanting me."

"Did you love her?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Did she love you?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I think so, for a while."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes." Gibbs picked up his head and looked at Tony, knowing exactly what Tony was asking. "No man, wants to find the person he loves in bed with someone else."

"Yeah." Tony took a couple steps forward putting himself within Gibbs' personal space. His hand caressed Gibbs' cheek.

Gibbs' took Tony's hand, kissed it and held their joined hands to his chest. "I just wanted you to know."

"Jethro we weren't together then, you were-"

"In love with you, even then."

Tony smiled and let his lips brush against Gibbs. "You're sexy when you're all concerned and sweet."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

"I don't care about any of your ex-wives, ex-girlfriends or one night stands." Tony squeezed their joined hands. "I know exactly who and-" Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "what you want."

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body, then back up to gaze into the sparkling green eyes. "Yes you do." He let Tony's hand go and wrapped his arm around the younger man pulling him close. "And I love you, more than I have every loved anyone."

"Don't tempted me." Tony licked his lips. "Or I may have to change the location of that fantasy of yours and fulfill it right here in the elevator."

Gibbs growled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Tony stared at Gibbs. He felt the arm release him and Gibbs reached over and started the elevator. Tony laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 15

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Here is the next chapter. Thank you again for all the continued reviews and support on my Facebook page. ***HUGS TO ALL*** Have a wonderful week ahead.

 **##########**

Unlocking the door, Tony stepped in and stopped just inside the door and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room feeling completely out of sorts in the space. It seemed small, uninviting, and lonely. He took a deep breath and let it out before walking through the room and towards the bar just outside the kitchen. He poured himself a drink, swallowed it in one gulp then stared into the kitchen for a minute before walking back through the apartment toward the bedroom. He paused at the doorway and leaned against the door frame staring at the single bed.

It amazed him how his whole life could change in a little over a week. Love is an amazing emotion and it changes the way you see the world. This world, his apartment, the place that was normally his haven, now seemed like a prison, solitary confinement. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and his heart started to thump against his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his brow furrowed as the familiar scent assaulted his senses. Smiling, he didn't even flinch when the arm slipped around his waist and warm lips placed a kiss on his neck. He simply leaned back against the body behind him and sighed contently.

"I can't find my OSU t-shirt, the red one."

Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "It's at home in the laundry."

"And my black Ferragamo shoe's?" Knowing exactly where they were but wanting to hear Gibbs say the word again.

"At home under the bed." Gibbs nipped at Tony's neck. "Exactly where you put them last night."

Tony bit his lip. He should know better than to try and pull something over on Gibbs.

"I want you there." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "Did I not make that clear enough?"

"I need closet space."

"Okay."

"And a shoe rack somewhere by the door."

"Alright."

"And a promise from you?"

Gibbs pulled his lips away from Tony's neck. "And what do I have to promise?"

Prolonging Gibbs concern a moment, Tony finally answered. "I need at least two hours of sleep on a school night or I will never make it through the day and my boss gets cranky when I walk around like a zombie because I haven't slept."

Gibbs other arm wrapped around Tony and he tightened.

"On the weekends you can keep me up all night because I can nap during the day, but-"

"I can't promise that." Gibbs whispered against the shell of Tony's ear. "But I'll try."

Wiggling around in Gibbs' arms, Tony turned around and smiled at Gibbs. "Okay." Tony's heart fluttered when he saw that sexy little smirk curl up on the corners of Gibbs' lips. He laughed as Gibbs crushed their bodies together and he felt the warm lips raining kisses down onto his neck. Then the words _I love you_ whispered against his ear. "I love you too." Tony laughed.

Gibbs stopped his assault and smiled at Tony.

Cupping Gibbs' cheek Tony sighed. "I have never been this happy." He captured Gibbs' lips trying to convey some of the endless emotion he was feeling. When they finally parted Tony's forehead rested against Gibbs. "I thought you were headed to the house."

"I was." Gibbs sighed. "But I knew what would happen when you said you needed to stop here and pick up a few things."

"And what did you know would happen?"

Drawing his head back Gibbs gazed at Tony. "You would start thinking, contemplating and I wanted to make sure you understood…I want you with me." He felt the butterflies in his stomach when that brilliant DiNozzo smile gazed back at him.

"I can't believe how different it feels here now." He shook his head. "I almost turned around and walked out."

Placing a tender kiss on Tony's forehead, Gibbs stepped back. "Let's get what you need for now and head home." He went to take a step and Tony grabbed his hand.

"Did you happen to see Abby before you left?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I took care of it."

"Thanks." Tony intertwined their fingers. "Busy day as acting director tomorrow?"

Gibbs shook his head, then chuckled. "I actually think Leon sent you to Iowa to make sure we didn't do anything in his office."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Really, and what does _Leon_ think we would do in his office?"

Gibbs shrugged with a smirk.

"Did you talk to him about our sex life?"

"No." Gibbs scoffed. "Just playing off of something he said."

Tony used their joined hands to pull Gibbs back into his personal space. "Well according to our agenda, I should be back to the office by four or five."

Gibbs sighed. "Happy medium remember."

"I know." Tony sighed slightly disappointed. Letting go of Gibbs' hand, he patted Gibbs' chest. "Can you grab me another drink and I'll throw some things in a bag. I have a glass on the bar."

Gibbs nodded as he walked out of the bedroom and out towards the bar. Grabbing the already used glass, he refilled it and started back towards the bedroom. "Want me to order a pizza, it would be there by the time we got home. Or I think I have a couple steaks at-" He stopped mid step and midsentence as he reached the bedroom door. His throat went dry and he swallowed the drink in his hand in one gulp then walked into the bed room and sat the glass on the dresser. "I'm guessing you're not hungry." Gibbs cleared his throat as his eyes leered down the body of the naked man lying on the bed.

"Oh I'm hungry." Tony licked his lips. "Starving actually." His fingers brushed across his stomach. "I've been craving you all day."

Taking the last few steps, Gibbs stopped by the side of the bed. "Is that so?"

Tony nodded as his eyes noticed the bulge in Gibbs' pants. Sliding over, he came to his knees before Gibbs, his hands caressing up Gibbs' chest and pushing the suit jacket off the older man's shoulders. "Yes." His eyes leered down at Gibbs' crotch, then back up. "And your hard cock tells me you are going to give me exactly what I want." His fingers started to unbutton Gibbs' dress shirt.

"Been a long time since I made love in a twin bed." Gibbs smirked.

"Me too." Tony smirked back.

"Right." Gibbs knew all about Tony not bringing women back to the apartment.

"Although." Reaching the last button, Tony pushed the shirt of Gibbs' body. "Just because I'm on the bed doesn't mean we have to make love on it."

"True." Gibbs' lips swept across Tony's. "But we are already here." He felt the fingers unbuckling his belt, a second later the pants relaxed around his hips and they were tugged down and off along with his boxers.

Tony latched onto the side of Gibbs' neck and devoured the older man's lips. Gibbs' arms instantly circled his waist and drew their naked bodies together. Strong hands caressed his back as the kiss deepened. Tony's hand combed through the silver locks on the back of Gibbs' head as he felt Gibbs pulling away.

"Lay down, on your back." Gibbs whispered as he stepped back away from Tony.

Without hesitation, Tony obeyed making his way to the center of the bed and laying down.

"Spread your legs."

Again, Tony obeyed.

Putting a knee on the bed next to Tony's hip, Gibbs' straddled Tony's leg letting his knee brush against Tony's balls as he gazed down at the younger man a moment, just soaking in the gorgeousness that was Tony. Then he dipped down, his lips just grazing Tony's, before falling to Tony's chest and kissing his way to Tony's left nipple. His tongue flicked out licking at the nub as his hands caressed up Tony's ribcage.

Tony's back arched as Gibbs sucked and licked at his nipple then moved to the other giving it the same treatment.

Gibbs' hands joined the exploration, crisscrossing Tony's chest and stomach learning the places that made Tony's muscles contract and the younger man moan. When Tony's head went back, Gibbs licked up Tony's throat and under his chin. Gazing down at the face below him, Gibbs licked his lips. "You are so sexy when you're aroused." Gibbs sighed amazed at what the sight of the aroused man could do to him. Tony's head was back, face flushed with desire, eyes closed, lips slightly open, and body arched. Gibbs entire body hummed with desire and it made him want to come. It still amazed him that this amazing man wanted him, loved him and wanting nothing more than to be with him and make him happy. And damn it, he would do everything he could to always make Tony feel, wanted and loved.

Tony heard the words, raised his head slightly and opened his eyes about to respond when a needy moan escaped his lips and his body shivered. His hands clutched at the side of Gibbs' body as the fingers worked their way inside him. Dropping his head back again, he just enjoyed the sensation…Gibbs' fingers inside him, warm soft lips raining kisses down on his chest and throat, soft nibbles to his neck until he was rocking into Gibbs' touch.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs whispered as he removed his fingers.

Slowly, Tony's eyes fluttered opened meeting the cobalt blue as his mouth fell open in a moan as the head of Gibbs' cock slipped inside him. His eyes were about to close again when he felt the hand on the side of his face.

"Don't." The word was a whisper again as Gibbs slowly inched his way inside Tony his gazed locked on the desire filled green eyes. He felt the fingertips dig into the sides of his body as Tony's body trembled and the younger man tried to keep his eyes open. Pulling almost out, Gibbs slowly let his cock sink back in then again, and again creating a deliberately slow pace.

"Jet." Tony whimpered as his body arched again and his fingertips sank deeper into Gibbs' flesh.

"I want to feel all of you." Gibbs sighed filling Tony then stilling as he basked in the warmth of the younger man's body.

Another whimper and Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist drawing the man deeper into him.

Gibbs groaned as he bottomed out inside Tony but didn't move.

Taking a slow deep breath, Tony stared into the blue eyes searching for a reason behind the gentle unhurried pace. It was right there, the emotion behind it all and Tony felt the intensity of it fill his heart. Up until this point their relationship had been about raw unmet need, a need that stemmed from having denied their feelings for so long. Although laced with the love they felt for each other, sex between them had been raw unbridled completely out of control…but this, this was about that expression of deeper love. That's the emotion Tony saw within Gibbs' eyes, love and the want to convey that in this moment. Steading his own growing need, he loosened his grip on Gibbs' body and let his hands caress gently up Gibbs' back. "You are everything I have ever dreamed of and wanted. And no one will ever change that." The words no more than left his lips and he felt the soft lips touch his articulating more than words could ever say.

Gradually, Gibbs rocked his hips moving inside Tony and making the younger man whimper into the kiss, then break their lips apart as he moaned softly. "I can't remember a time when I didn't love you."

Tony felt the rocking become a controlled steady back and forth movement, the lackadaisical pace keeping Tony on edge liking having an inch you can never quiet reach. It was erotically wonderful and agonizingly maddening at the same time.

Gibbs own body was experiencing a similar feeling, wanting to give in to the passionate but reveling in the slow burn. Pulling Tony's left hand from his body, he entwined their fingers and pushed their joined hands above Tony's head as his other hand clung to the side of Tony's body for support. He felt Tony's squeeze his hand tightly and he stared down into the green eyes.

Tony's free hand came up and cupped Gibbs' cheek. "Please Jet." The words were a plea, a plea he knew Gibbs would understand.

Dipping down, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. Words of love, of need and most of all devotion. Devotion to a man he'd loved for over a decade and would spend decades more proving that devotion. The body under him arched up impatiently begging for more. Pressing his lips deeper against Tony's ear, Gibbs confessed everything, every emotion. The feeling of renewal and safety, unwavering trust and unconditional surrender, endless regret and overwhelming happiness and all the countless emotions Tony stirred within him. The body under him started to tremble and his hand was crushed in Tony's grip.

The words worming their way into Tony's very soul and he cried out as him came, his fingers clawing into Gibbs' back as he searched for some stability as the world crumbled around him.

Gibbs let Tony's release wash over him, through him and his own body gave in and he crashed down onto the man beneath him.

 **##########**

An annoying honking rang through the room and Gibbs groaned tugging the man in his arms tighter against him.

"Jethro." Tony sighed trying to reach over to the nightstand and turn off his alarm. His fingers finally made contact with the phone and he grabbed it turning off the alarm. "I need to get up." Tony chuckled as he was tugged even tighter. "Boss." He said changing tactics.

Gibbs growled.

"Iowa, transport detail."

This time a groan, but Gibbs still didn't release him.

Rolling his eyes, Tony pulled up a number on his phone and hit send. "Hey, I need you to pick me up at the apartment."

Gibbs kissed the back of Tony's neck.

"Yeah, stayed here last night." There was a pause. "Just pick me up here." Tony ended the call and tossed the phone on the night stand. "Jethro don't start, McGee will be here in an hour."

"That's plenty of time." Gibbs said between kissed.

"I need a shower and-" Tony moaned giving in momentarily as the fingers swept over his cock. Shaking his head, his pushed Gibbs' hand away.

Letting out a huff, Gibbs released Tony and the younger man slipped out of bed.

"Don't you have to be in early Mr. Acting Director?" Tony said as he made his way into the bathroom and started the water.

"Not really." Gibbs answered rolling onto his back now that the small bed was all his.

"To bad...I was going to say we could shower together."

Gibbs was already out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom before Tony finished the sentence.

 **##########**

"McGee thinks we had a fight or something?" Tony smirked leaning back against the kitchen island and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked walking towards Tony

"Because I stayed her last night."

Gibbs chuckled. "He doesn't realized I stayed."

Tony shook his head. "Why do people always think the worst?" He grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt and pulled the older man towards him.

"You mean instead of thinking that we made love in that tiny little bed of yours." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss.

"Yes, exactly."

"Probably because of DiNozzo's dating rule number what three or four." Gibbs arm circled Tony's waist.

"Three." Tony smirked. "Never let them know where you live."

"I already knew where you lived." Gibbs hand slid down and squeezed Tony's ass.

Tony took another swig of coffee. "I think knowing you're the only one I've made love to in this place is keeping you all hot and bothered."

Gibbs smirked. "Maybe."

Sitting down his coffee, Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest and around his neck. "Well, we can always come back here tonight and make love in a different room." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Gibbs purred. "I'll think about it."

"Tony, you ready." McGee froze as he walked in and saw the two men embracing. "Sorry, should have knocked."

"Morning."

"Morning boss." McGee nodded. "Didn't realize-"

"Yeah, we're not fighting."

"Right." McGee nodded again.

"Little early to start fight." Gibbs smirked stepped back. "Although I'm sure it won't take long."

"Hey now mister." Tony scowled and pointed at Gibbs.

Gibbs kissed the tip of Tony's finger and winked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're just being all cute to freak out McGee."

"It's working." McGee shiver. "Maybe I should wait in the car."

"Just let me grab my bag." Tony downed the rest of his coffee and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "I'll call to check in once we are boarding the plane with Rebecca." He grabbed his bag from the couch, then grabbed McGee's arm. "Let's go."

They stepped into the elevator and McGee finally spoke. "You could have told me Gibbs was there with you."

"Why did you assume he wasn't?"

"Because it's your apartment and-"

"And DiNozzo's dating rule number three right?" Tony finished McGee's sentence

McGee's brow furrowed. "No."

Tony cocked his head surprised. "What were you going to say?"

"Your apartment has the twin bed…aren't you two a little old to be trying to get all kinky in a twin bed."

Tony's mouth fell open and he was about to speak then stopped. He shook his head as the elevator opened in the lobby. "I'm not sure what to say to that because I'm not sure who you insulted more with that comment me or Gibbs."

 **###########**

Tony glanced over at McGee who had been silently staring at the back of the seat in front of him since they had taken off. He sighed. "Are you still freaked out about this morning?"

"Kinda but it's more about..." His words trailed off.

"You can say whatever you need to say or ask me whatever you want."

"It's just-" McGee looked at Tony. "I never even had a clue."

"We were both good at hiding it, although evidently Gibbs was better at it than me."

"Yeah, but he's Gibbs." McGee shrugged. "What do you expect?"

Tony nodded. "True, but-" He paused.

"But what?"

"But seeing the emotional side of him now, I wonder how he was so good at hiding it."

"He really loves you." McGee chuckled. "He was being all sweet and affectionate with you in front of me that was a little hinky."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Not hinky in a bad way, just surprising."

"I get it." Tony smiled. "Really I do."

"I'm glad you're happy." McGee's eyebrow went up. "You're happy right? This isn't some twisted relationship Gibbs is making you have."

Tony's brow furrowed, then he broke out laughing. "Right, Gibbs is forcing me to be his sexual plaything" He managed to laugh out the statement. Tony suddenly stopped laughing and put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "Oh that better not show up in your next book." He saw a slight smirk curl on the corners of McGee's mouth. "I'm serious McWriter, I don't want any of this written into the LJ Tibbs sequel!"

"I promise, no sexual plaything talk in the next book."

"That's not what I said." Tony scowled. "None of this." He waved his hand back and forth between them. "Or anything we discuss shows up in any of your books."

McGee laughed. "Okay, promise."

"Jethro's crazy spidey senses are probably already going off just because of this conversation between us." Tony upper body shivered. "He'll probably call me as soon as the plane lanes and scold me for even mentioning our sex life and then punish me when we get home." The thought suddenly made Tony smiled and he tried to hide it.

McGee's eyebrow went up again. "Oh so you like when Gibbs punishes you."

"God yes." Tony groaned.

McGee's eyes went wide. "Just stop there, I don't know why I asked that, forget I asked."

"Right." Tony cleared his throat.

"I'm just glad you're happy, both of you." McGee only wished happiness for all his family.

"Thanks Tim." Tony leaned his head back on the seat, then turned and looked at McGee. "So Rebecca Chase, ex-wife number 2."

"Is this weird for you?"

"I guess." Tony shrugged. "I didn't have a lot of contact with her during the case." He grinned at McGee. "You on the other hand."

"Don't remind me." McGee rolled his eyes. "Dealing with one ex-wife is bad enough but two."

Tony laughed. "Luckily, only one today."

"Did you talk to Gibbs about her?"

"A little bit." Tony's brow furrowed.

"What, what's that about?" McGee pointed at Tony's furrowed brow.

"Just-" Tony turned slightly sideways towards McGee. "I can't imagine needing or wanting to cheat on Gibbs."

"That's because you love him."

"Yeah but she supposedly loved him, I mean." Tony glanced at the one person in the row of seat in front of them. The man had headphones on and was staring at an iPad. He glanced behind them, two people one asleep the other staring at a computer screen. Turning back to McGee, Tony leaned in and spoke quietly. "The man is a machine, insatiable, why the hell would you need to go anywhere else."

"Maybe he's not like that with women. McGee cocked his head and gave Tony the know what I mean stare. Tony thought about it a minute. He knew he was Gibbs first, but that didn't mean he was the same with woman. Maybe the insatiable machine was because of him or him being a man. "Never thought about that." Tony shook his head. "No, it's gotta be something else."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Right!" Tony balked. "Then have her ask why I'm so interested in knowing?" He shook his head. "I'm not having that conversation with her."

McGee smirked. "Might be kinda fun."

"What!" Tony glared at McGee.

"Come on." McGee smacked Tony's shoulder. "Getting back at the ex-wife that cheated on Gibbs by telling her he switched teams and you have a hot kinky sex life."

Tony's eyebrow went up and he looked at McGee with an evil grin. "You have an evil streak in you McEvilGenius." He cocked his head. "Although I never admitted our sex life was kinky."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Admitting you like him punishing you is kinky and NOT my point."

"It's a sweet thought, standing up for my man, but don't think Gibbs would appreciate the sentiment." Tony turned back straight in his seat and pulled his suit jacket down. "And it's not kinky, there's no whips and chains, just bare hand."

McGee groaned as his head dropped back. "Please don't say anything else!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 16

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Here is the next chapter. Thank you again for all the continued reviews and support on my Facebook page. Have a wonderful Holiday everyone, whatever you may celebrate!

 **###########################**

"We'll meet the agent and Rebecca then grab a quick bite before the plane back to DC." Tony said as he glanced at all the food stops along the way.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Do you ever not think about food?"

Tony glanced over at McGee and grinned as they walked down the airport corridor.

"Never mind!" McGee groaned knowing exactly what that grin was eluding to.

"There they are." Tony nodded to a gate waiting area just off to their right.

Rebecca was talking to the agent and laughing.

The agent nodded as they approached.

"Agent McGee." Rebecca smiled then gave Tony the once over.

"This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." McGee said introducing Tony to Rebecca.

"Pleased to meet you." Tony extended his hand. "We never had the pleasure of meeting during the case."

She shook his hand and her eyebrow went up. "You're Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony's brow furrowed. "Yes."

"Really?" She started laughing. "And Jay thought Diane and I were high maintenance." She started at his feet. "Ferragamo shoes." Her eyes went to his suite. "Armani suite." She glanced at his hands. "Manicured." Then his face. "2 hundred dollar haircut." She leaned towards him slightly. "Brow wax." She laughed and shook her head again. "What was Jay thinking hooking up with a metrosexual pretty boy?"

Tony's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"Please." She scoffed. "You two are the talk of every government agency right now."

The officer that was escorting her coughed into his hand and took a step back trying to stay out of the fray.

Tony jerked his head to the side and glared at McGee.

"I didn't say anything!" McGee snapped. There was no way in hell he was taking the blame for this.

"Then who did?"

Rebecca folded her arms across her chest. "The coffee girl at the Kiosko, when you told everyone."

"Damn it!" Tony barked. "This is all Abby's fault for taking this outside the building!" Suddenly turning to the agent beside her, Tony glared at the man. "And you, spreading gossip to a protective witness."

"Oh come on, everyone knows I'm Jay's ex, you really think they're going to keep quiet about him switching teams." She smirked.

Tony rubbed his forehead. "I need a drink."

"It's not even 0800." McGee said glancing at his watch.

Tony glared at him. "Not really worried about the time right now McClueless."

"It's not the switching teams that surprises me so much as you being the one he did it with."

Tony looked at her offended. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know Jay just strikes me as a man that would go for a more rugged outdoorsy type."

"I'm rugged and outdoorsy."

McGee and Rebecca both chuckled.

Tony glared at McGee silencing the younger man. "I have a degree in physical education!"

McGee caught the other agent's eyes. "I think we're good here."

"Thanks." The agent sighed happy for a way out of the odd situation. "She's all yours." He quickly disappeared into the sea of people.

"How about grabbing that bite of food you wanted." McGee said patting Tony's back.

"Not hungry." Tony scowled.

"I would love a coffee." Rebecca smiled.

 **###########**

McGee slipped into the row of seating taking the one by the window. Tony politely stepped back and let Rebecca step in and take the middle seat. Dropping down in the aisle seat, Tony took a deep breath and unbuttoned his suite jacket. This was going to be a very long flight. He grabbed the magazine from the back pocket of the seat before him and started flipping through it. Although he glanced at the pages, his eyes darted towards the passengers boarding the place. Although the protective detail was really just a formality, it was his job to be vigilant. His eyes darted to the left and he saw McGee doing the same thing, glanced around the plane as if looking for a flight attendant.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "They caught the two guys, no one is after me."

Tony and McGee both gave her a look of warning.

"It's still better safe than sorry. That's why we're here." Tony shoved the magazine into the seat back. He leaned towards her slightly keeping his voice low. "And announcing that people were, are or might me after you not exactly a good idea on a plane full of people."

She looked at him slightly taken a back.

"So pretend like we're friends, smile and talk about the weather." Tony paused. "Or better yet, just keep your mouth shut. Read a book, listen to music, or take a nap." Leaning back in his seat, he smiled at the flight attendant that walked by.

"You talk to all of the people in your custody like that?" Rebecca asked.

"When they threaten their own protection, yes." Tony scanned the plane again and realized she was still staring at him. "What?"

"Not letting your personal feelings get in the way of duty." She smiled. "Maybe you're more like Jay than I thought."

Tony didn't respond and a second later the pilot came on telling them they were just about to take off.

 **##########**

They had been in the air for about a half hour when the flight attendant came by with drinks. Each of them ordered a water and the silence continued. Tony glanced at his watch then leaned his head back, in about two hours they would be back in DC, hand Rebecca off to an agent at her hotel, and he could forget about all of this. His mind suddenly filled with questions. Was Rebecca going to stay in DC, where the hell was her fiancé, was she going to want to see Gibbs, how long would the trial last. He shook his head flinging the questions away.

Putting her tablet down, Rebecca looked over at Tony. "Why don't you just ask me?"

"What is it you think I want to ask you?"

"The same thing Diane asked me."

Turning his head sideway, he looked at her brows furrowed.

"We were both married to the man, of course she asked me." Rebecca smirked.

"Of course she did." Tony rolled his eyes.

When Tony didn't ask, she sighed and combed her hand through her hair. "It wasn't about him or our sex life."

Tony just tipped his chin and went back to staring at the seat in front of him.

"Well it was a little about him." Again he gave her no response. "Jay is hardworking, dedicated…and loyal."

"Yes he is."

"And he's also stubborn, aloof, brooding and completely shut off sometimes" She groaned. "And for being one of the best investigators he can miss what's right in front of him."

Tony looked over at her. "What did he miss? An unhappy woman that decided cheating, being disloyal was better than actually taking the time to try, as hard as it might be, and talk to the man she was married to and supposedly loved?" His brow furrowed again. "Did you love him?"

"Yes…for a while." She sighed. "Then I realized there was part of him that was walled off and it just made me tired and angry…drinking didn't help."

Tony moved around in his seat to get comfortable. "You really don't need to explain this to me."

"No, I don't, but I think in the back of your mind you want to know."

Tony took a deep breath and blew it out. "The truth is." His green eyes locked with hers. "Part of me did want to know, because I can't imagine hurting someone I love, especially a man like Jethro, by doing what you did." He saw the remorse in her eyes. "But then I realized I don't care, doesn't change anything between him and I or the way I feel about you." He chuckled. "I'm grateful for what you did, I'm grateful for all Jethro's ex-wives, because they helped shape the man he is today…A man that I love and that loves me. In the end, that's what matters."

"You're right." She stared at Tony. "Jay forgave me."

"Good for you." Tony settled back in his seat again.

"But that doesn't mean anything to you?"

Tony shook his head.

She picked the tablet back up and stared at the screen then put it down again. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tony rubbed his forehead. "That depends."

"Do the two of you sleep in the bed at night, together?"

Tony looked at her puzzled.

"It's a simple yes or no answer."

"Yes." Tony wasn't sure why he answered.

"Then he must really love you." She gave him a somber gaze. "In the year and half we were married he slept in the bed with me once…and that was the night after we were married."

 **##########**

Walking to the parking garage the silence from the plane continued until they reached the car.

"Here." Tony tossed the keys to McGee.

McGee looked completely surprised as he caught the keys. "I'm driving?"

Tony nodded as he opened the passenger door for Rebecca, closing the door once she was inside. Then he climbed into the back seat of the passenger side.

Standing by the driver's side door, it took a moment for McGee to finally open the door and climb in.

As they exited the parking garage, McGee glanced in the rearview mirror at Tony. Tony was staring out the window seemingly watching the scenery flash by before him.

Rebecca looked over at McGee. "I guess I kinda killed the friendly banter."

McGee looked over at her then back at the road. "Yeah."

"So do you hate me too?" She asked.

McGee shook his head. "I don't think anyone hates you…dislike is more like it."

"Is this some group rule of Jethro's, dislike the ex-wives?"

"No." McGee made a right turn. "It's about family and when you hurt one of us, we take it very personal."

She laughed and shook her head. "And Jay always thought he'd never have a family again."

"He does."

"Well I'm glad." She never wished her ex any ill will. "He deserves to be happy."

"He is, happier than I've ever seen him."

"Good."

 **##########**

"Guess you're probably glad to be getting rid of me." Rebecca said stepping through the door to the hotel that Tony was holding open.

"Yes I am." Tony actually smiled as they approached the elevator and he hit the up button.

"I'm happy for the two of you, Jay deserves to be happy."

"Yes he does." Tony waited as McGee stepped in, then Rebecca. Following behind them, the doors closed and she came up and stood beside him.

"I know we're not really going to be friends, but being civil would be nice." She smiled. "You are dating my ex-husband."

"I'll always be civil." Tony gave her his best smile. "Especially when Jethro and I come to your wedding." At that moment the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Tony stepped out and Rebecca just stood there.

"Believe me he's serious." McGee said touching her arm to make her move.

 **##########**

"I have to say, that was perfect Gibbs like timing." McGee grinned as they walked back to the car.

Tony stopped and smiled at McGee. "It was wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was." McGee chuckled.

They started walking again and when they reached the car, McGee stopped at the passenger side door and looked over the car at Tony. "Are you two really going to her wedding?"

"If I have anything to say about it, then hell yes." Tony grinned.

"Now that I would pay to see." McGee laughed.

 **##########**

Gibbs strolled into Abby's lab and stopped just inside when he saw the picture on the computer screen. He rubbed his forehead and groaned to himself.

Sensing him, she spun around and saw him rubbing his forehead.

"Please tell me this is not why you called me down here."

"Okay, this is not why I called you down here." She said it and bit at her bottom lip.

"Abby, we talked about this yesterday."

"No, you made a statement about what was happening, then told me to not make a big deal out of it and to keep my nose out of it." She folded her arms across her chest. "That's not talking about it, that's you giving me orders."

He blew out a long breath.

"I mean first I find out you and Tony have been going at it for weeks, then he's on protective detail for your ex-wife!" She threw her hands up. "Worlds are colliding, the very fabric of the universe may be collapsing and I'm left in the dark till after the fact."

"Abby, we were-"

She held up her finger and glared at him. "No I'm talking!" She snapped. "First off this whole thing with Tony better be about you truly loving him and not some weird way to get your rocks off."

Gibbs' face contorted in confusion.

"Tony would do anything for you and I really believe that includes being your paramour."

"Paramour?" Gibbs scowled.

"Yes, so you better love him because I'm positive he loves you and I don't want to see him get hurt. I mean I don't want to see either of you get hurt, but Tony can't take losing you." She pointed her finger at Gibbs chest. "And you, when did you all of a sudden start wanting sausage or is this specifically about Tony and if it is about Tony when did you start having _those feelings_ for Tony?" She smirked. "It was when he first came to NCIS right? I heard from Valerie in Human resources how hot he was that day. In his tight jeans and black leather jacket kind of Jim Stark meets Danny Zuko meets Johnny Strabler." Abby gave him an evil smirk. "That's it isn't it, you got all hot and bothered over the hot bad boy in leather. All these years you were having all kinds of crazy kinky fantasies about the forbidden fruit that you kept right under your nose. And this is why you got so pissed off when Tony and EJ hooked up, she was messing with your man. It wasn't about rule twelve, it was that he was breaking rule twelve with the wrong agent." Abby snickered. "Oh I bet you were thinking of countless ways to get her out of the picture or sending her to some remote NCIS location. It all makes so much sense now." She shook her head. "It's like all the pieces of a puzzle you didn't know existed are suddenly coming together."

Gibbs just listened as she continued to ramble on.

"And Tony and Tim on protective detail for Rebecca Chase ex-wife number two. How the hell did that happen? Did Vance draw the short stick again? Does Vance know about you and Tony and if he does why did he send Tony, was it just to stir the pot?" She cocked her head. "Would Vance do that? You and he do have a weird friendship. Did you and Tony talk about the ex? So many questions just out there unanswered and all you do is bark orders at me. So excuse me if I am a little freaked out right now." She finally took a breath and folded her arms across her chest. She glared over at Gibbs. "Well?"

"Well what?" Gibbs shrugged. "Are you actually going to let me talk now?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Gibbs nodded. "I love Tony and I'm not even sure what paramour means, but I sure in hell would never force Tony to have any kind of relationship with me. He was hot that first day he came to NCIS and he's even better now. And yes, this is about Tony and how I feel about him, no one else, he's the first and only man I want." Gibbs took a breath. "Leon knows because I told him, he did draw the short straw and I think he sent Tony and McGee so Tony and I couldn't be alone in his office. Is that good enough?"

She threw her arms around him and gave him a bear hug. Then she stepped back with a grin. "Vance is worried about you and Tony in his office alone." She wiggled her eyebrows. "What exactly does the Director think you two will do in his office?"

"Are we good now?" Gibbs asked ignoring her question.

"Yes." Her computer dinged and she glanced at the screen. She turned back to Gibbs. "Tim and you boy toy just dropped Rebecca off at her hotel."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, then walked over and kissed her temple before starting out of the lab.

"I'll get more details from Tony." She expected Gibbs to stop and turn around with a glare, but he didn't. She saw him shrug as he continued walking.

"Believe me I come out looking damn good in all the stories."

A wide smile spread over her face. "You are in love."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 17

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Thanks so much for all the reviews for both this and the Christmas story. Sorry I haven't had time to get back to everyone, but I appreciate all the support. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and that you all have a wonderful New Year.

 **####################**

"No, no way." The man shook his head.

"Come on Paul, all you have to do is tell him it's from me. That's it." Tony said trying to convince the MTAC agent.

"No, not for a million dollars." Paul shook his head. "The man is scary as hell!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Tell him it's from me and that's it. That's all you have to do"

Again the man shook his head.

Tony sighed then took a deep breath. "I'll get you a date with Jamie from accounting."

Paul's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Tony. "You can do that?"

Tony smiled and nodded.

Paul seemed to be contemplating the offer. He glared and pointed at Tony. "If I do this and he fires me, I'm telling him it was all some scheme you cooked up."

"Understood, although he can't fire you." Tony patted Paul's shoulder and started to walk away. "Make your life a living hell yes, but he can't fire you."

Paul groaned and dropped his head back "I hate you!"

 **##########**

Walking into MTAC, Gibbs was already in a foul mood. Leon was only gone for a day, but for some reason SecNav decided the acting director needed to take a briefing from Dubai. So here it was already ten to eight and he was waiting for a satellite feed. Making his way to the front of MTAC, Agent Paul was seated at the controls.

"Paul." Gibbs nodded.

"Agent Gibbs." Paul nodded back. "Um, Agent DiNozzo left you a coffee, he just left a few minutes ago."

Gibbs glanced at the cup sitting on the console next to the other agent. He smiled to himself, Tony definitely knew how to take care of him. Strolling over he picked up the coffee and went to take a drink. "Son of a-" As soon as he tipped the cup the lid fell off and coffee poured down the front of his shirt and onto his slacks. He took a deep breath and sat the now empty cup back down.

Paul looked over at him. "You still have nine minutes until Dubai comes on line."

"Yeah, thanks." Gibbs pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off his hand. Then he quickly stormed back towards the door. He made his way to the elevator and hit the down button, the doors parted and he stepped in taking the elevator down and stepping out in front of the decontamination showers. He keep some extra clothes in one of the lockers, just in case. Pushing open the door, his brow furrowed as he saw steam rising above one of the open showers. Someone was here. Slowly he made his way inside and saw the clothes, id and gun laying on one of the benches in front of the shower area. He glanced at the clothes and shook his head. Then he heard a click and spun around. There was nothing. What the hell was that? Turning back around he walked up to the shower and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the backside of the naked man before him.

Tony had both hands on the shower wall in front of him head leaning forward letting the water cascade down his back and over his ass. For a moment Gibbs just stared, moved as he always was by Tony's naked form. Then the young man gradually turned around and Gibbs' cock twitched at the sight of Tony's glistening wet body and rock hard cock. He wiped at his mouth believe he actually might be drooling.

"Take your clothes off." Tony said as his hand caressed across his stomach.

"I-" The one letter word came out horse and Gibbs cleared his throat. "I have a meeting in MTAC in-" He glanced at his watch. "Seven minutes."

Tony slowly shook his head. "No you don't."

Gibbs' brow went up.

"The only meeting you have is with me, in here, right now." Tony turned back around and put his hands back on the wall letting the water rain down over him again. Then he waited, waited for a sound, a movement, anything. It took only a few seconds and he grinned to himself when he felt the hand snake around his waist and the coolness of Gibbs' body press against him. He shivered when he felt the warm lips against his ear.

"This was all a set up." Gibbs hissed in Tony's ear. "The meeting, the coffee, you knew I'd come down here to change."

Tony nodded.

"All of this just to get me down here to fuck you." Gibbs snickered as the hot water poured over both of them

Tony shook his head as he took Gibbs' hand that was around his waist and pulled it forward.

In his already aroused state, Gibbs didn't realize what was happening until he heard the click and tried to jerk his hand back but was met with resistance. Looking around Tony's body, Gibbs realized his hand had been cuffed to the grab bar on the wall.

Turning around, Tony's eyes locked on steely blue. "I brought you down here so _I_ _could fuck you_." Tony watched as Gibbs' eyes widened then dilated and his lips parted slightly. His eyes skimmed down Gibbs' body and he saw the older man's cock hard and twitching. Gazing back up into the lust filled eyes, Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest as he brushed his lips across the older mans. His lips then kissing their way to Gibbs' ear. "If you do as I say and be a good boy…I won't cuff your other hand." That said Tony drew back and again stared into the eyes of his lover.

Letting his hand caress up Tony's ribcage, Gibbs' eyes glanced down at Tony's hard cock then back up. "I'm yours…you can do anything you want to me."

Leering over Gibbs' body, Tony licked his lips. "Oh I will do anything and everything I want." He sighed as his hand found Gibbs' cock and gently stroked over its length. "And you will stand there, like a good boy and accept whatever I do to you."

Gibbs moaned as his body responded to the younger man's touch and words.

"And in return, I will make you come over and over again." Tony's lips captured Gibbs'. The kiss became instantly brutal, a battle of who could devour who.

For a moment Gibbs actually thought he was winning, until he felt the hand leave his cock and fingers pinch each of his nipples sending a jolt of pleasure directly to his cock. He hissed and Tony took the moment to bite down on his bottom lip sending another surge through his body.

Drawing his head back, Tony watched Gibbs' face as he pinched and tugged at the older man's nipples eliciting a string of grunts and groans from the man. "You do like to walk that fine line between pleasure and pain don't you?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Tony already knew exactly what Gibbs wanted and he would do all of that and more. Dipping down Tony's lips replaced his fingers at Gibbs' left nipple licking and nibbling the hard numb mercilessly before moving to the right.

Gibbs' eyes had closed as he reveled in the feel of Tony's tongue, teeth and lips.

Tony's hands scratched at the side of Gibbs' body as he started to kiss and lick his way down Gibbs' chest and stomach, stopping just above the hairs of the older man's cock as he was now on his knees before Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes shot open when he felt Tony's hand at the base of his cock, he looked down just as Tony started to lick at the head of his cock. "Fuck." The word came out as a hiss.

"Oh we'll get to that." Tony smirked then let his tongue lick circles around the head of Gibbs' cock, then press against the slit.

Gibbs latched onto the grab bar that he was cuffed to as his body quivered. Tony was treating his cock like a lollipop and it drove him crazy, keeping him on edge. He thrust his hips forward just slightly, then immediately realized his mistake as Tony's mouth completely left his cock then the hand was gone. Suddenly Gibbs was staring into the disappointed green eyes.

Tony made a tsk, tsk sound with his tongue as he shook his head. "I will not be rushed." He saw the regret and hint of fear in the eyes that gazed back at him. "And I was so looking forward to sucking your cock."

For a moment Gibbs actually opened his mouth about to apologize, to beg even, but he closed it again, afraid it might actually make it worse.

"Spread your legs." Tony ordered watching, just waiting to see if Gibbs hesitated.

Gibbs spread his legs and watched as Tony walked around behind him. He felt the hands caress down his back then claw their way back up his ribcage, then warm lips nipped up the side of his neck to his ear. "Don't worry sucking your cock was more for my pleasure, not yours…I wasn't going to let you come anyway." He felt the body shudder under his touch as his hands clawed back down Gibbs' body to his ass. "This part will be more fun for both of us anyway."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat as the hands caressed down his thighs and the touch disappeared. He prepared himself for what was about to happen, knew exactly what was coming. He heard the pop of the cap, heard the sound of lube being applied. He tried to relax his muscles, calm his body as he felt the hands on his butt again, his cheeks spread apart. Gasping, Gibbs' mouth fell open as the air rushed from his lungs, his eyes closed and his body trembled as the unfamiliar and surprising sensation surged through his body. His head fell back as the warm tongue rimmed his ass sending uncontrollable shockwaves through his body and directly to his cock. He'd never felt anything like it and his knees wobbled as Tony continued his assault. A string of expletives dripped from Gibbs' lips as his eyes rolled back.

Using Gibbs arousal to his advantage, Tony picked up the slender prostate dildo beside him and gentle started to work the head into Gibbs relax muscle. He heard the moan as he gradually worked the small egg shaped head inside stopping once it disappeared inside the older man. Standing back up, Tony wrapped an arm around Gibbs' waist finding the hard cock and leisurely stroking over its length. His other hand was on the dildo just waiting. "Did you like my tongue on your ass?"

"Yes." Gibbs managed to groan desperately wanting to push back on the dildo in his ass.

"And do you like this?" Tony gave the dildo a tiny tap forward and Gibbs moaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, god yes."

"Good." Tony said as he stood up and dropped a kiss to Gibbs' shoulder then shoved the rest of the dildo inside the older man.

Gibbs cried out some animalist sound as his body trembled and he almost came, the only thing that stopped the release was Tony's hand had left his cock.

"I'd knew you'd like it." Tony's hands massaged their way up Gibbs' chest. "It's just like the one you hide in your t-shirt drawer."

Gibbs' jaw tightened.

"Oh yes, I found your little stash." Tony pulled the dildo almost out, then shoved it back in hearing the grunts and groans. "Don't act so surprised." He bite at Gibbs' neck. "You wanted me to find it." Another bite. "That's why you asked me to grab you a t-shirt the other night."

There was only silence.

"That's what I thought." Again, Tony pulled the dildo out, but this time gently slide it back in, then out until he was fucking Gibbs with it. Tony looked down watched the dildo disappear inside Gibbs and his cock twitched begging to replace the object. "So sexy fucking you like…and my cock is just dripping, begging to take that tiny little dildo's place." He wrapped a hand around Gibbs' cock again. "I want you to come." Tony groaned his hard cock rubbing against Gibbs' ass check. "Scream for me before I fuck you with my cock."

Gibbs was already on the edge, the dildo hitting his prostate with each forward movement, now the hand jacking him off. His body started to tense, the release quickly radiating out from his spine. "TONY!" He screamed the name as he came his hips bucking up as Tony jerked the dildo from his ass.

Wrapping both arms around Gibbs' body, Tony felt the man crumble back against him. Gibbs' chest rose in quick shallow breaths, his breathing labored and his entire body still tingling. Taking a deep breath he filled his lungs and tried to steady his breathing.

"Better."

Gibbs felt the word whispered against his ear and he nodded slightly.

"Good."

"Tony!" Gibbs hissed as the air rushed from his lungs again when the head of Tony's cock breached him.

Tony jabbed forward slightly feeling the muscle tighten around him. "You feel so fucking good." Tony groaned clutching at Gibbs' hip with one hand the other clawing at Gibbs' chest keeping their bodies tightly together.

Gibbs' hand shot out and went palm flat against the wall in front of him. "Do it." The words were a growl. "Fuck me."

The words no more than left Gibbs' mouth and Tony slammed into him, thrusting Gibbs' body forward with the force. Losing all control, Tony pistoned into Gibbs giving into the overwhelming need. Time seemed to stop, the world fading into nothing but the two of them. Their bodies in perfect rhythm as the water rained down over them. Somewhere within the recesses of his mind he heard the cry, felt his cock squeezed as Gibbs came again. The body against him slumped back against him and he crushed his arms around Gibbs' body. Tony's movements became quick, jerky lunges forward as he bite at Gibbs' neck.

"Come for me." Gibbs grunted reaching back and clutching at Tony's hip. "I wanna feel it." He growled as Tony bit down hard, felt the teeth tearing into his flesh as the younger man slammed into him and came.

Bodies still joined, Tony fell back against the wall beside them clinging to Gibbs as the world around him spun out of control. Ripping his lips from Gibbs' neck, Tony's head went back against the cool wall and he desperately tried to take in air.

"Where's the key?" Gibbs muttered.

"Ledge, above."

Reaching up with his free hand, Gibbs ran his fingers along the ledge of the wall and touched the small metal object. Undoing the cuff, Gibbs shook his wrist trying to get some feeling back. Turning around, he stared into those still hazy green eyes.

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' check, his eyes glanced down, and he bit his bottom lips as he saw Gibbs' cock still hard.

Gibbs lips crushed down onto Tony's, his tongue forcing its way across Tony's lips and tasting every piece of the younger man. He felt the hands on his chest, then he was shoved back ripping their lips apart. Lust filled green eyes stared at him, then Tony spun around. Grabbing his cock, Gibbs positioned himself against Tony. Then his hands swept across Tony's shoulder then down his arm. Entwining their fingers he pushed their joined hands above Tony's head holding them. Brushing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered the words. "I love you." Then lunged forward.

Tony crushed their hands together as he stifled a cry of pleasure full pain. Even having prepared himself before this, Gibbs girth stretched him further.

Gibbs stilled, just enjoying being buried in Tony's warmth, of their bodies joined yet again. "Felt so good you fucking me." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's neck hearing the man purr. "I've never wanted that from anyone…but you." He gently started to rock his hips. "You're the only one I trust enough to give complete control to, the only one."

"I'll give you anything you ask for." Tony started to push back begging for more. "Fulfill every fantasy you have, no matter what it takes."

Gibbs gradually drew back further then pushed back in drawing moans and groans from the younger man. "This was so much better than the fantasy." Gibbs growled. It was almost exactly like the fantasy he had told Tony about in bed that night, almost, with a few added elements that made reality so much better than fantasy. Unhurriedly he took Tony, basking in the closeness they shared wanting nothing more than to just build the need between them. Raining kiss on Tony's shoulder, Gibbs still couldn't believe how much he loved the man, how quickly Tony had become his everything and ever thought now centered around building their life together.

The agonizingly slow pace made Tony shiver, every nerve in his body on alert just waiting, wanting that finally movement, touch or word to send it crashing over the edge.

Sensing the need from the younger man, Gibbs lips pressed to the shell of Tony's ear. "We could make love a thousand times and it would never be enough." Tony suddenly jerked forward removing himself from Gibbs' cock and releasing their hands.

Spinning around, Tony stared into the surprised blue eyes. Wrapping a leg around Gibbs' waist, Tony reached between them and grabbed Gibbs' cock and impaled himself on it. Tony's hands latched onto both sides of Gibbs' face as the older man took the hint and thrust his cock up. "Please Jethro." Tony begged. "So close."

Blue eyes locked on green as he made love to Tony.

"That's it!" Tony panted feeling the length of Gibbs' cock deep inside him. "God yes." His head fell forward, their foreheads touching as he continued to beg and plead for release.

Clutched at Tony's hips, Gibbs shoved the man harder against the wall. Tony's other leg wrapped around Gibbs' hip and he sank deeper onto the other man's cock. "Tone." Gibbs hissed as his fingertips clawed into Tony's hips.

A few quick thrusts and Tony was screaming as he came, a few seconds later Gibbs buried his cock inside Tony and came hard and fast. His body fell against Tony's crushing the younger man against the wall as he tried to steady himself.

One by one Tony let his legs fall from Gibbs' body and he stood on his own two feet. "Take me home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 18

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Here is the next chapter. Thank you again for all the continued reviews and support on my Facebook page. **A BIG HUG** to all after the news of Michael Weatherly leaving. Don't worry we still have fanfiction and I will keep writing.

 **###########################**

Laying on his back, Gibbs stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Tony was curled around him, head on his chest probably fast asleep.

"I'm not asleep."

Gibbs chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked his fingers dancing across Gibbs' stomach.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is perfect." Gibbs dropped a kiss to the top of Tony's head.

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing." Gibbs tugged Tony tighter. "Thank you for tonight.

"Thank you." Tony sighed kissing Gibbs' chest. Silence fell between them but Tony heard the erratic beat of Gibbs' heart. "Say the rest, I know there's more." He felt the arm around his waist tighten.

"I just never thought I'd have this again." After Shannon and all the failed marriages, Gibbs had resigned himself to believing he'd never have real love again.

"I never thought I'd have it at all."

The softly spoken words sent a rush of sadness through Gibbs' body. Losing Shannon and Kelly was devastating, almost life ending, but he had loved deeply and completely. Tony never had and it made this relationship all the more important to Gibbs. He never wanted anyone to experience the maddening loss he'd experienced. He made a promise to himself that he would always make Tony feel loved, wanted and safe. Kissing the top of Tony's head he whispered I love you and felt the younger man clutch him tighter. A few minutes later Gibbs heard the steady heavy breathing and knew Tony had fallen asleep. Carefully slipping himself out from Tony's grasp, Gibbs slipped out of bed. Tony curled up against the pillow Gibbs had placed next to him.

Slipping on his jeans and a t-shirt, Gibbs made his way down stairs and to the basement. Picking up a sander he started on the spot he'd left off weeks ago. The rhythmic action quickly calming him and settling his mind. He wasn't sure how long he'd been down there when he heard the front door open and the soft footsteps coming through the living room and kitchen.

"Jethro."

He smiled at the familiar voice. "Yeah." He glanced up as Kyra appeared on the landing.

"Figured since the door was unlocked it was safe." She smiled down at him.

He gave her a quick nod and she made her way down the steps. "You're up late."

"Had orientation at the hospital today."

"And?"

"It went well." She sat down on the stool that was by the work bench.

Walking over Gibbs leaned against the work bench next to her.

"My life is about to get overwhelmingly crazy."

Gibbs chuckled. "You can handle it."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a Gibbs, we know how to handle crazy."

She laughed.

"Plus you have something you haven't had in the past."

She smiled over at him. "You."

"Well you have me, but-" He sighed. "You have an amazing and loving family."

Her smile widened. "They are pretty great."

"Yeah they are."

"Abby's been texting me all week just keeping in touch and asking if I need anything." She felt some of the anxiety fade away. "Tony's text making sure I'm settling in okay." She chuckled. "And Tim offered to set up any electronics or computers for me."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled warmly. "Family means the world to them."

"I know." She reached out and took Gibbs' hand. "And I feel blessed to have them and you."

Leaning over he kissed her forehead. "You'll do great…after a couple weeks at the hospital you'll wonder why you were ever worried."

Squeezing his hand she nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He released her hand and rubbed his chin.

"So tomorrow night, well technically tonight." She saw he look over at her with brow furrowed. "We're all going out, drinks on me for everyone helping me move."

"Right."

"No backing out because I will make Tony cuff you and drag you there."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Oh believe me I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time he's used them on you, but that's not the point."

He chuckled. "I'll be there…and I need your help with something."

"Okay." Folding her arms across her chest, she waited for him to ask.

"I'll call and explain tomorrow."

"Ohhhh is this some secret agent work."

"Kinda."

"And does it have to do with the man asleep in your bed?" She grinned.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm so glad everything's working out." She saw the happy sparkle in the normal cold steel eyes.

"He's the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said it staring over at the boat as if lost in thought. "And I want to make sure he always know it."

"He knows." Kyra paused. "And I'm sure he feels the same about you."

A gentle smile played across his lips. "I like to think so."

She sighed. "Ah someone day I want a man to think about me and have that look you have in your eyes."

Shaking his head he let the thoughts of Tony fall away. "Someday?"

"Yeah, not in any hurry to fall in love and settle down." She smirked. "I have enough going on in my life right now that love can wait."

"And what about this guy that's a friend but might be more?"

"More doesn't mean it has to be love."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Please don't tell me you're under the antiquity notion that women only want a relationship that leads to getting married?" She glared at him. "Women can want a relationship that's just sex, just like a man."

He blew out a long breath. "Not sure I've ready to have this conversation with my sister."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I've seen your dating pool line up, you really think all of those women wanted to settle down and marry you?"

He shook his head. "No." He smirked. "Although a couple did."

"I'm a liberated woman."

"I get that." He chuckled.

"Good, so I can have a boy toy." She winked at him.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Okay but can you please not tell me about it."

"Oh you'll know." She grinned.

He ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath.

"You're sweet when you're all embarrassed."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"Jethro come back to bed I want-" A sleepy Tony appeared at the top of the steps then suddenly stopped when he saw Kyra. "Yeah Kyra."

"Hey Tony." She waved and smiled at the disheveled man. Then she grinned over at Gibbs.

"Thank god he put on pants." Gibbs mumbled.

Kyra heard and started laughing.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked down the steps, putting on the slippers that now stayed at the bottom of the steps.

Kyra watched Tony put on the slippers and it started her laughing again. "Really?" She glanced over at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Don't start again."

"Oh come on!"

Tony walked over and leaned back against Gibbs' chest. "You're up late."

"Yes and its way past my bed time so I will leave you two alone." She said standing up.

"Don't leave on my account, I'm going back to bed." Tony sighed still sounding half asleep. "I have to work in the morning."

She leaned over and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "Love you."

"Love you."

She grinned at Tony then kissed his cheek, quickly whispering in his ear. "I wouldn't count on getting back to sleep right away." With that she headed up the stairs and they heard the front door close.

Tony felt the arms wrap around his waist and smiled. "Come back to bed." Tony yawned. "Please."

"I'm not tired."

"We have to be up in a few hours." Tony sighed trying to pull out of Gibbs grasp but feeling the arms tighten around him.

"I'm up now." Gibbs whispered rubbing his hard cock against Tony's ass as his hand slipped inside Tony's sweats and rubbed the younger man's cock.

"Jethro." Tony sighed wearily as his cock started to harden. Then both hands left his body and he heard the click click of a zipper being undone, then the sweats were tugged down his hips. A hand snaked back around his waist and started stroking his cock. He heard something else what he wasn't sure, until he felt the moist head of Gibbs' cock press against his sphincter.

Gibbs' lips fell to Tony's shoulder kissing and nibbling across it to Tony's neck then licking up his jugular to his ear. His hand clawed at Tony's stomach. "I need to know." Gibbs growled through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"That you're mine whenever I want you." Gibbs hissed spinning them around so Tony was facing the work bench. "I need to hear it."

Tony leaned forward slightly putting his palms flat on the work bench and arching his back thrusting his ass back against Gibbs' cock.

Running his hands up Tony's back, he leaned down and whispered in Tony's ear. "Say it." Again, Tony didn't speak, just thrust back. Standing up, Gibbs grabbed Tony and spun him around again towards the boat. Tony's back made contact with the wood and he stared into the dilated eyes. "Say it." Gibbs growled again.

Tony's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man he loved. "You shouldn't even need to ask." He watched waited, expecting Gibbs to give in and just take him. Instead there was new resolve, a new need in Gibbs' eyes that made Tony's body shiver with desire. His arm shot out and latched onto the side of Gibbs' neck and he jerked the man forward, their faces so close he could feel Gibbs' hot breath on his face. His eyes locked on Gibbs. "I am yours whenever and however you want me, until I take my last breath on this earth." Tony sighed. "Is that enough for you?"

Crushing his lips against Tony's, Gibbs assaulted the younger man's mouth sucking, licking and biting at the lips until they were bruised and swollen. Then unceremoniously, he ripped their lips apart, spun Tony around and pressed him against the hull of the boat.

Grabbing his cock, he pushed against Tony's opening, the head of his cock slipping in easily. Then he slid his hands up Tony's arms, forcing them above Tony's head. Entwining their fingers, Gibbs inched his cock forward hearing the needful grunts and groans from his lover. When he finally settled inside Tony, Gibbs pressed his lips to the shell of Tony's ear. "I promise to love you and keep you safe until my last breath." He felt Tony squeeze their hands together tighter. That was all Gibbs needed, he took Tony with hard short thrust, their hands still entwined as they clawed at the wood of the boat for stability.

Gibbs lost all sense of time and place focused solely on his lover and the pleasure of their bodies locked together. Bodies covered in sweat, panting for breath, the cry of release from his lover barely registered in the madness of his mind. It wasn't until he felt the tightness around his cock that some sense of reality creeped in. He slammed into Tony as he came screaming his lovers name and crumbling down against the man beneath him.

 **##########**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ The piercing noise screamed through the room as neither man stirred then a second screeching noise ripped through the air. Eyes still closed, Tony reached over towards the nightstand, his hand searching in the dark for his phone. He finally made contact with the phone and managed to turn off the alarm without even opening his eyes. Reaching out with the other hand, Tony nudged Gibbs' shoulder. "Jet." Another nudge. "Jethro wake up."

Gibbs groaned and reached over to the night stand and turning off his phone alarm then throwing the phone halfway across the room.

Turning over Tony curled up against the man next to him and felt the arm pull him closer. "Can we call in sick…please?"

Giving a grunt, Gibbs made no movement to get up. He was completely exhausted, after making love to Tony in the basement they had made their way upstairs and made love again, this time Tony taking him. They'd finally drifted into sleep less than an hour ago.

"Seriously, I have personal time, I'm staying home."

Dropping a quick kiss to the top of Tony's head, Gibbs started to try and get up.

Tony groaned and rolled off of Gibbs' body. "You and your damn sexual appetite."

Gibbs chuckled as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Is that a complaint?" There was no response. "Did you fall back to sleep or just not answering the question?"

"There is no right way to answer that question." Tony sighed. "But I have a question."

Gibbs walked out of the bathroom and flicked on the bedroom light.

Squinting, Tony sat up on his elbows. "What was last night about?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Don't shrug me, it was something." Tony's eyes finally adjusted to the light. "You have to know I love you and I don't want anyone else…I was yours long before we said I love."

"I know."

"Then what was it, because that wasn't just sex talk…" Tony took a deep breath. "You were staking your claim, demanding the right from me."

"And is that so terrible to want that from the man I love?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Not at all. I just wanna make sure you wanted it for the right reason."

Walking over, Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tony's body. "And what is the wrong reason?"

Sitting up, Tony touched Gibbs' chest. "Because you're afraid that you need to, that you doubt me for some reason."

Quickly grabbing Tony's hand from his chest he gently kissed the inside of Tony's wrist then gazed deep into the concerned green eyes. "I don't doubt you." He held Tony's hand against his heart. "I know how you feel, how loyal you are, and I know that I could not ask for a better man." Gibbs paused. "Sometimes you just need to hear the words and say the words back."

Tony pulled his hand from Gibbs and put both hands on Gibbs' face. "I have never felt so safe and loved as I do with you." His lips brushed against Gibbs in a tender kiss and when he drew back Gibbs was smiling. That loving smile that made Tony's heart swell with happiness and joy. "Anytime you need me to say I'm yours, you just ask."

Gibbs nodded.

"But always know, I'm yours, always without question." Tony hand caressed around Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs felt the fingertips dig into the back, then Tony bit at his bottom lip with a growl as his head was jerked forward. The possessive green eyes narrowed. "And remember that you're mine as well." His eyes leered down Gibbs naked body. "And I can be a possessive jealous man."

"Is that so?" Gibbs licked his lips aroused by the possessive fire in the younger man's eyes.

Tony nodded as he seized Gibbs' lips dragging the man down on top of him. He pulled back. "Oh we are definitely going to be late."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 19

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Have a great week everyone. This chapter is a little more set up oriented and less sex, gotta have those now and then

 **##################################**

"Jethro slow down." Tony barked as Gibbs hurried towards the front door of the building. Gibbs was already opening the door when Tony ran up and finally caught up with the older man. "Seriously, we're like three minutes late."

Gibbs didn't stop until they were standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to stop at the lobby.

"Do you really think anyone cares if you're late?" Tony stopped beside Gibbs and looked over at him.

The doors opened and Gibbs stepped in, Tony right behind him.

"It's not like Vance is going to be standing there at the top of the steps just waiting for you to be late."

Gibbs glared over at Tony.

Tony's brow furrowed, then he grinned. "Is this the first time you've ever been late?" When there was no response, Tony started laughing. "It is! Wow." He shook his head. "That's insane."

The only response was Gibbs rolling his eyes.

Reaching over, Tony stopped the elevator.

"Tony!" The name came out as a harsh snap.

"Don't Tony me!" When Gibbs tried to start the elevator again, Tony smacked Gibbs hand away and received the boss glare. "Jethro stop!" The words were a command, in a tone and voice Tony rarely used.

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest and stared over at the younger man.

"Life happens-" Tony took a step closer his hand finding Gibbs and squeezing. "We happen and if you think this is the first and last time we are going to be late for work because I want to make love to the man I love, you are in for a real rude awakening." His eyes narrowed. "And we are going to have a problem if you act like a jackass towards me every time it does." Slowly he felt some of the tension leave Gibbs' body and heard the sigh.

"Sorry."

The word was spoken so quickly and without hesitation that for a minute Tony thought he miss heard the word. Tony's eyebrows went up and his eyes widened. "Did you just say sorry to me?"

"Yeah." Drawing Tony closer by their joined hands, Gibbs let his lips brush against Tony's. "I love you." That DiNozzo smile lit up Tony's face and it took Gibbs' breath away. "You loving me and wanting me is never a reason to be upset…even if it makes us late for work." He brought their joined hands to the center of his chest and smirked. "And I'm sure there will be countless morning where my desire for you will make us late."

Tony bit at his bottom lip.

"What?"

"You are sexy when you admit you're wrong." Tony sighed.

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. "I'm glad you think so." Reaching over he started the elevator. "Because I'm sure me admitting I'm wrong will happen a lot."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Good."

Gibbs released Tony's hand just as the elevator opened. Stepping out, Tony was right on his heels. They both looked up as they approached the bullpen.

"OH COME ON!" Tony groaned seeing the director standing at the top of the stairs.

Gibbs looked back at Tony.

"Did you set this up?" Tony scoffed.

Snickering, Gibbs shook his head as he made his way towards the steps. Reaching the top, the two men disappeared towards Vance's office.

Tony suddenly realized he was being stared at. "What!"

Bishop and McGee were both grinning at him.

Sitting down at his desk, Tony turned on his computer then looked up again. "Okay just get it out of your system!"

McGee shrugged. "Boss has never been late, NEVER."

"True." Bishop nodded. "You can set your clock by Gibbs' punctuality."

"Well life happens." Tony pulled up his e-mail.

"Yeah, I'm sure we all know exactly what happened." McGee snickered causing Bishop to laugh.

Tony glared over at McGee.

"Come on Tony, you have to admit it's funny." McGee smirked. "If you had walked in here late before you and Gibbs, we would be hearing all about your early morning sexcapade."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Do you wanna hear about my early morning sexcapade?"

McGee's eyes went wide. "God no!"

"It actually started last night in the basement." Tony stood up and walked towards McGee's desk.

"Tony please." McGee's face was full of fear. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Tony and Gibbs' sex life.

"And the boat."

McGee put his hands over his ears. "Right no more teasing you about being late, I promise."

Tony turned and looked over at Bishop. "Do you wanna start?"

"Actually I have no problem hearing about your sex life with Gibbs." She shrugged. "In fact, I have a question."

Tony groaned and dropped his head back. "Are you serious Bishop?"

"Yes." Her brow furrowed. "Is he as intense and in control in bed as he is here? I mean a lot of men and women in jobs that require them to be in charge want the opposite in bed."

Tony's head came up and he looked at Bishop. He opened his mouth about to speak when he felt the presence. He turned slow to see Gibbs standing behind him.

"Gonna answer that question, DiNozzo?"

Tony swallowed hard and shook his head. "Not a chance in hell."

"Now get to work." Gibbs barked and started towards the elevator. "Coffee."

Once Gibbs was on the elevator and the coast was clear, Tony went back to his desk and dropped down in the chair. He looked up when he sensed Bishop looking at him. "What!" He barked.

A wide grin spread across her lips. "Are you going to get punished when you get home tonight?" She and McGee both started laughing.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, waded it up and threw it at Bishop. "I hate you both!"

 **##########**

Gibbs walked towards the coffee Kiosk and dialed the familiar number. "You free….good…meet me at the coffee Kiosk." Closing the phone, he glanced at it and sighed. He'd gotten the new smart phone, used it a day then went back to the flip phone. He hated technology, hated that it controlled so much of people's life and that they stared at a phone more than actually talking to other people. Still, he knew he should use it, knew as his life continued to change he would want to us it. It wasn't that he couldn't learn, he just didn't really care to.

He felt her presence and turned around to see her walking towards him. "That was quick."

"I was over at Smithsonian trying to enjoy the last few days of freedom." She smiled.

"Did you bring it?"

Kyra pulled the smart phone out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Taking the phone he shoved the flip phone in his pocket.

"Round two." She grinned.

"Yeah." He sighed. "But first…"

##########

"Abs, did you get the ballistics on that gun from the sniper nest?" Tony asking strolling into the lab.

Abby spun around at her computer. "Yes, yes I did." She held out the report to Tony, just as he was about to grab it she yanked it away.

"Hey."

"Oh no you don't get to just stroll in here and pretend like nothing happened." She started to smirk and her eyebrow went up. "Bossman was late for the first time ever!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Abby."

"You had him cuffed to the bed didn't you, wouldn't let him go until he gave in to every one of your nasty desires." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Pointing back towards the open door, Tony glared at her. "His is going to walk through that door and head slap me into next week. I've already been through this with McGee and Bishop!"

"Fine." She held and the report to him and he snatched it away. "My imagination of what happened is probably way better than what actually took place."

"Great, run with that then." Tony skimmed over the report. "Did you let Gibbs know about this?"

Abby nodded. "Already called him, he didn't answer."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Damn phones probably stuck on vibrate again."

"Oh are you good for tonight or are you going to go home first?"

"Home for a quick change then out."

"I text Kyra last night we talked about a few placed but haven't made any final decisions."

"How about some place Jethro might actually like, less club more neighborhood bar."

Abby grinned. "Well I'm sure _Jethro_ will enjoy any place we go as long as you're there."

Ignoring the Jethro comment, Tony sighed. "Yes but he's more likely to want to stay longer if it's just a nice little bar where he can drink a beer."

"True." Abby picked her phone up from the desk and started typing, then put it back down. "I text Kyra."

"Good. Maybe we can keep him out past eight thirty."

"Maybe if he wants to go home early it's for a good reason." She wiggled her eyebrows again.

"Seriously, you all need to get your own sex life so you can stop worrying about mine."

"I have a great sex life." Abby grinned.

"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes as he turned and headed out the door.

Abby's phone suddenly rang to life and she answered when she saw the caller id. "You didn't need to call, but I'm glad you did. Can we-" She was suddenly cut off when Kyra started talking. "Okay, sure give me a couple minutes and I'll be right there." Kyra ended the call and Abby stared at her phone a minute then stuck it in her pocket. Worry set it, why didn't Kyra need to see her right now?

 **##########**

Tony looked at his watch for the third time in five minutes.

"He's probably down talking to Ducky or in the lab with Abby." Bishop saw the worry in Tony's face.

"It's been over two hours." Tony sighed. "He was upset we were late, now he disappeared for hours, somethings up."

"Maybe he's working a case for Vance."

"Yeah." Tony pushed his chair back away from the desk. "Gotta take care of something anyway." He headed towards the back elevator, McGee watched and waited until he was sure Tony had entered the elevator, then shot up and headed to Bishop's desk. "Did you get the text?"

She nodded. "What's going on?"

"Not sure, she just said be at Nellie's sports bar by six thirty."

"Thought it was seven thirty and Nellie's?" She seemed surprised.

"Nellie's is a good place, good food."

"Yeah, I mean I've been there, a little more Gibbs speed, more bar than club. Just a little surprised that we're going to a gay bar. Gibbs isn't exactly the dance and show PDA kinda guy."

"I don't know." McGee shrugged. "He's changed, you should have seen him when I picked Tony up the other morning."

"Really?"

McGee nodded. "He was holding Tony, being sweet."

"Love can change a man and on top of the shooting."

"They're really in love and happy, happier than I've ever seen either of them."

Bishop smiled. "They both deserve some happiness."

"They do." McGee felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and pulled it out. He read the text as Bishop grabbed her phone as it vibrated. After they both read the text, they looked at each other.

"Kyra is planning a surprise for Tony and Gibbs?" McGee's brow furrow. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, a surprise at a bar I mean what could it be?"

McGee shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out tonight."

"Find out what tonight?"

McGee and Bishop both looked up at the man now standing in front of her desk.

"Um, the um," Bishop racked her brain for something.

"If Abby is still dating Simon." McGee spit out quickly.

Tony's brow furrowed. "Simon?"

"Yeah they started dating about a month ago, she's talked about him a couple times."

"Right, the sexy older man right. They met at some science conference or something."

"They met bowling."

"Why don't you just ask her if they are still dating?" Tony walked over to his desk and wrote something on a sticky note then pulled it off and stuck it in his pocket.

"If they broke up don't want to bring it up and put her in a foul mood."

"Ahh, good call, McSmarty." Tony smacked McGee's shoulder as he hurried off up the stairs towards MTAC. Putting his eyes level with the scanner, it recognized him and the door opened. Stepping inside, he walked down towards the man sitting at the control panel. Stopping he pulled out the sticky note and held it out to Paul.

Paul read the note. Stafford's, 6:30 Saturday night. "What's this?"

"The time and place of your date with Jamie from accounting."

Paul's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? Tomorrow night?"

Tony nodded.

"She agreed?"

Another nod.

"Wow, thanks Tony."

"I keep my promises."

"You didn't tell her you were taking her out did you and then I show up."

"No." Tony chuckled. "Don't think that would work with Gibbs and I being the hottest office gossip right now."

"You and Gibbs?" Paul looked at him confused.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"How can you not know?"

"Know what? I mean it's been a crazy few weeks, I've been pulling double shifts. I barely leave this room except to go home and sleep."

Tony rubbed his forehead. "Never mind, just um have fun and she knows it's you that she's going out with." He turned and started up the ramp.

"Thanks again Tony."

Tony waved back as he walked out of MTAC, when the door closed behind him he laughed.

"Something funny Agent DiNozzo?" Director Vance asked as came towards his agent.

Tony shook his head as he cleared his throat. "I didn't think there was anyone left here or in any of the other alphabet gangs that didn't know about Gibbs and I."

Vance nodded. "I think the only people left are those that were on vacation when it started."

Tony's eyebrows went up surprised by Vance's lighthearted attitude about this. "Oooookay."

"Contrary to what you might think…I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks."

"Give it another week and everyone will have moved on to something else." Vance knew how office gossip worked around NCIS and all the alphabet organizations.

"Something more exciting and scandalize will come a long I'm sure."

Vance nodded.

"You seeing anyone?"

Vance's eyebrow went up. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious, I mean-" Tony stopped. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Something you need to tell me DiNozzo?"

"It's just...I have a friend."

"You want to set me up!" Vance had to be hearing this wrong.

"Well it's more a um-" Tony took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Please tell me it's a woman?"

Tony's eyes went wide. "Of course…I mean," He shrugged. "Unless you go for men then I have some friends-." Tony's mouth fell open. "Oh my god I actually have a male friend that has a crush on you, has for a long time."

Vance's eyes went wide.

"Right sorry, you are a ladies man." Tony nodded repeated trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Not seeing anyone right now, but not looking either."

"Right understood." Tony started to stammer. "I should, work, all that." He took off down the stairs blowing out a long breath once he was away from the other man.

Vance watched Tony hurry down the stairs. _Tony had a friend with a crush on him, a male friend?_ He inwardly groaned. _God please don't let it be McGee._ No, McGee was living with Delilah. Who else did Tony hang out with from NCIS? It had to be someone from NCIS, how else would one of Tony's friend know him. Wait did Tony hang out with anyone from one of the other alphabet groups? He rubbed his forehead why the hell was he thinking about this?


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 20

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Have a wonderful week everyone and to those in the snow storm stay safe and warm.

 **#####################**

Just as Tony walked into the bullpen, he heard the elevator ding and Gibbs stepped off.

"You're finally back."

Gibbs didn't say a word just walked to his desk and sat down.

Tony glanced at his watch. "Gone over three hours."

"Didn't realize you'd been promoted to director." Gibbs didn't even look up instead opening a file on his desk.

Tony's head went back surprised by the crassness.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs looked over at Tony.

Tony dropped down in his chair, realizing Gibbs was right. This was work and he wasn't Gibbs' babysitter or the Director.

A heavy silence floated in the air and McGee and Bishop stole a glance at each other then quickly looked back at their computers. It only took a few minutes for Gibbs to close the file and get up making his way up the steps. Bishop watched, waiting until Gibbs disappeared behind the MTAC door before looking over at Tony.

Without even looking up, he snapped. "Don't start."

McGee shook his head. "Questioning Gibbs whereabouts at work, what were you thinking?"

Tony groaned and leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"At least he didn't head slap you." Bishop chimed in.

"Happy medium." Tony sighed.

"What?" McGee's brow furrowed.

"Trying to find a happy medium with work and our relationship at home."

Bishop nodded. "Been there, it's hard."

"Yeah." Tony blew out a long breath.

##########

Walking into MTAC, Gibbs dropped down in the seat next to Leon. There was an aerial view of a large compound surrounded by military vehicles and an array of voices saying clear.

"Target acquired, Target acquired." The words echoed then a few shots and the voice again. "Target neutralized."

Leon looked away from the screen and back down at the file in his lap as a voice started relaying stats and orders.

Gibbs leaned back in his seat. It was just a training mission but the members of the team emerged and celebrated.

"Hiding?" Vance asked without looking over at Gibbs.

"No."

"Still working on that happy balance?" When no response came, Vance glanced over at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye.

Gibbs rubbed his chin.

"I'm sure DiNozzo is having a harder time with that than you."

"Yeah."

Closing the file, Vance chuckled. "You'll both get there."

Gibbs nodded.

There was a moment of silence between them, then Vance spoke quietly. "You know most of Tony's friends, friends from here and the alphabet gang?"

Gibbs looked over at Vance surprised by the question. He shrugged. "Some, not sure of I know all of them."

"Anyone he's close to, here at NCIS or maybe FBI, male friends, other than McGee?"

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Why the sudden interested in Tony's friends?"

Vance took a deep breath. "Off handed comment he made about something."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, those off handed comments from Tony will get you in trouble every time."

"I'm starting to get that." Vance looked questioningly at Gibbs. "Did you know there's some woman he wants to set me up with?"

"Tanya." Gibbs nodded. "From the FBI."

"Tanya." Vance looked shocked. "The brunette that over sees Homelands new agent intake?"

Another nod from Gibbs.

Vance shook his head and chuckled. "She's a little young for me."

"She's not that young Leon." Gibbs smirked.

A quick nod and Vance let it go.

Gibbs stared at Leon trying to piece together what this had to do with the Director's earlier question. It suddenly hit him and Gibbs snickered. "One of Tony's male friends wants to go out with you?"

Vance sighed. "He told me a friend of his has a crush on me and if I was into men he could set us up."

"Are you interested?"

Vance's eyes went wide as he looked over at Gibbs. "No."

"Just wondering who it is?"

"I work with a lot of agents, here and from sister agencies, but not sure how many DiNozzo and I both know."

"Tony knows a lot of agents, especially here plus agents from LA, NOLA, agents a float, the pools pretty large."

Vance rubbed his forehead.

"Worried some NCIS agent is having kinky fantasies about you while on the clock?" Gibbs smirked.

"Kinda." Vance raised an eyebrow. "Look what happened with you when you found out DiNozzo was fantasizing about you."

"That's different, I already had feelings for him." Gibbs grinned.

Vance turned slightly sideways. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Was DiNozzo your first?"

Gibbs nodded.

Vance shook his head. "So what was it that suddenly made you look at Anthony DiNozzo and wanna switch teams?"

"It wasn't sudden." Gibbs smiled thinking back on the years of friendship he'd shared with Tony. "It was gradual, a friendship, a connect…this evolving feeling that I tried to ignore, first because I didn't completely understand it and then I ignored it because I knew what it was and I didn't wanna face it."

"That a hard thing to face when you've been married four times and divorced three then realizing you're in love with a man."

"It wasn't really about Tony being a man, it was about it being Tony. I never thought he would have feelings for me."

"Especially with his reputation." Vance snickered.

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "Now I can't imagine my life without him."

Vance leaned back in his seat.

"What me to get the number from Tony?"

Vance looked at Gibbs, eye's wide.

Gibbs chuckled. "Tanya's number."

"No." Vance shook his head. "I'll pass."

"What me to get the guys number for you?"

Vance's eyebrow went up. "Not looking to switch teams."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Did you have a reason for coming in here?"

"Leaving early today."

"And what's early for you?"

"Around four."

Vance nodded. Wasn't like he would say no, the man had more personal time than anyone in the agency. "Dare I ask why?"

"Think you'll be surprised by the answer."

"Then surprise me."

 **###########**

Stepping into the elevator the doors closed and the elevator started it's decent. Gibbs hit the emergency stop and ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. He was on edge and took a few deep breaths trying to center himself again. Falling back against the side wall, he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Normally he would think this was nerves, but he wasn't nervous, cautiously concerned maybe, but not nervous. It was the waiting, the not knowing that was driving him crazy. He chuckled to himself. God he wished he had a cigarette. He hadn't smoked since he left the marines, but now in this moment a cigarette would have been a welcome release. Although not his first choice…his first choice would have been dragging Tony into an empty conference room or interrogation room and making love to the man hard and fast. His body and mind just needed a distraction and with no case in sight he was searching for something anything.

Hitting the switch the elevator roared back to life when it stopped Gibbs went to step out and almost walked right into Tony. Taking a step back, he met the sparkling green eyes.

"You okay."

"Yeah." Gibbs managed to stammer.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Wanna try that again?"

Glancing to his left and right looking to see if anyone was nearby, Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him into the elevator.

Surprised, Tony stumble forward falling against Gibbs as the doors closed behind them.

With one arm wrapped around Tony, Gibbs' lips captured the younger man's as he reached out and stopped the elevator.

Instinctively Tony's arms went around Gibbs' neck willingly giving into the surprise assault. The arm tightened around his waist, joined by Gibbs' other arm and a hand caressing up his back. As Gibbs' lips slowly left his, Tony's eyes opened and he stared into steely blue. "What was that for?" Tony sighed breathlessly.

"Just because."

"Jethro." Tony pressed a hand to Gibbs' chest. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." Tony wasn't convinced, but if Gibbs didn't wanna talk about it pressing the issue won't make him talk.

Seeing the concern still lingering in Tony's eyes, Gibbs squeezed the hand on his chest. "Cooped up, no case, has me on edge."

"You do hate not having a case." Tony smiled the concern fading from his eyes. "But be thankful, maybe we can actually get out on time for once on a Friday. Especially since we're going out."

"I remember, actually I'm leaving early today."

"You leaving early!" Tony looked shocked. "Showing up late, then leaving early what has gotten into you?"

Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows.

Laughing, Tony shook his head.

"I'm helping Kyra with a few things."

"You don't have to explain." Tony stared into the blue eyes. "I shouldn't have asked this morning."

"That was work, this isn't." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss.

Tony nodded.

"I'll meet you at home and we can leave from there."

"Any idea where we're going tonight?"

"Some club, Kyra told me the name but I can't remember."

"That's helpful." Tony chuckled.

"She'll let us know I'm sure."

"Right." Tony grinned at Gibbs. "So how long are we going to hold up the elevator?"

"Until I'm ready to let you go." Gibbs smiled.

"And when do you think you'll be ready to let me go." Tony smiled back.

Gibbs sighed and pulled their joined hands to his lips as he kissed Tony's palm. "Never."

"Jethro." Tony felt his heart skip a beat at the depth of love expressed in that one word.

"I know." Gibbs' arm slipped from Tony's body and he took a step back.

Tony flipped on the elevator then stepped back up into Gibbs' personal space, his lips brushing briefly against the older man's. "Oh I have so many naughty things I am going to do to your body tonight."

Gibbs leaned in his lips whispering against Tony's ear. "Believe me, I have my own plans for your sexy body tonight."

 **###########**

A few minutes after four Gibbs walked out of NCIS and towards the woman in the awaiting car. Opening the car door he climbed in and Kyra looking at him.

"You're really doing this?"

Gibbs nodded and a wide smile spread across her face.

"I took care of the list you gave me." She headed towards the exit. "So now where?"

"We need to pick up the outfit I bought for Tony." He rubbed his forehead trying not to groan at the statement he was about to make. "And I need a new shirt, maybe some pants."

Her eyes went wide. "We're going clothes shopping!" The excitement evident in the three octave change in her voice."

"Something simple, nothing overpriced."

"Right of course." She tried to curb her excitement. "Just a new shirt and pants, simple."

He rolled his eyes already seeing the countless outfits he would be trying on running through her head.

 **##########**

"Gibbs left early?" McGee and Bishop looked as shocked as Tony had earlier.

"He's helping Kyra." Tony added as he looking at his computer screen.

"Still." Bishop shook her head. "He really has changed."

"He has." Tony looked up and glanced over at Gibbs' desk a loving smile involuntarily taking over his lips.

"You really are in love." Bishop smiled over at Tony.

"I am." Tony chuckled. "It's crazy I know, it's been what a little over a week." He shook his head. "It feels like it's been a lifetime."

"You've been in love with him for a long time." McGee grinned.

"Yeah." Tony cleared his throat not wanting the emotion to take over. "So do we know where we're going tonight?"

"Not sure yet, Kyra and Abby were trying to decide on a place." McGee glanced at his watch. "Hopefully they decide before we leave."

"Delilah coming with us?"

"She's tied up at work, she'll meet us later if she can."

Tony turned to Bishop. "Bringing anyone?"

Bishop laughed. "No, not even thinking about dating."

"Right, too early for that."

"Way too early." Bishop shook her head. "Don't even want to think about the whole dating scene." She groaned. "I hate dating."

"Well." McGee chimed in. "When you are ready, I know some guys."

Tony turned and looked at McGee. "You know some guys." He laughed. "You going to hook Bishop up with one of the Elf Lord sidekicks."

"A lot of those Elf Lord sidekicks make six digits with degrees from MIT."

"Point taken." Tony's face scrunched up. "I'd be happy with five figures that started with an eight or nine."

"Then you definitely went into the wrong line of work." Bishop grinned.

"Well believe me, money isn't everything." Tony knew that better than anyone. "Not having it has been better than all the years I had it growing up."

"Money doesn't buy happiness?" McGee glanced over at Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"So no plans to redecorate, Casa de Gibbs?" Bishop thought for sure that would be one of the first things Tony would want to do.

"No." Tony paused holding up a hand. "Except for a new TV in the living room."

"Thought for sure you'd say a new couch." McGee chuckled.

"I thought it's be a new bed." Bishop added.

"I love that couch and the bed is practically brand new, he never slept in it."

McGee and Bishop shared a smirk.

"We figured you'd say you didn't want a new bed because it was the first place you two made love." Bishop winked at McGee.

Tony laughed at shook his finger at Bishop. "I'm not walking into that."

"You obviously did it at your apartment." McGee remember the other morning.

"Again, not answering." Tony shook his head. "And you realize Gibbs probably has this place bugged and will head slap you both tonight for even asking."

 **##########**

Putting the finishing touching on the bedroom, Gibbs glanced at his watch. He needed to finish getting ready and head out. By now everything had been delivered to the office and Tony and Kyra would be heading to the club soon. As if on cue his phone beeped and he pulled the phone from his back pocket, the smartphone displaying the text. "We'll be leaving NCIS in about ten minutes."

Taking one more quick glance at the room, Gibbs shoved the phone back into his pocket and headed for the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 20

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Another chapter is here. Hope everyone enjoys it. Have a great Sunday and a wonderful week. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I can't tell you how much it means to me.

 **#####################**

"Well." Tony did a turn as he walked into the bullpen wearing the clothes Gibbs had left at his desk.

Abby and Bishop whistled.

"Look at Bossman with the mad skills at picking out clothes for you." Abby looked Tony up and down. The black slacks fit as if they had specifically tailored for Tony, which knowing Gibbs they probably had. The button down shirt was a scarlet red, a color that surprised everyone, but looked amazing on Tony.

"So what is this all about?" Tony looked at the two women. "I know that you two know." There had to be a reason Gibbs did this.

Abby bit at her lower lip and looked at Bishop.

"Gibbs is going to be late, he's working on some need to know case with CIA." Bishop saw Tony's smile fade. "But he will be only be about a half hour to forty-five minutes, he promised." When she added the word promise Tony's smile returned everyone knew Gibbs always kept his promises.

"Tim's changing and Kyra is meeting us there."

"Where did you and she decide we were going?"

Abby grinned. "It's a surprise."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Ready." McGee said as he entered the bullpen.

Pushing Tony towards his desk, Abby ignored his eye roll. "Just get your coat, Palmer and Ducky are meeting out front."

 **##########**

"Abby." Tony groaned as he climbed out of the car. "A gay club, really?"

"It's not a gay club, it's an alternative club." Abby corrected him as pulled out her phone and typed a text. "Kyra should already be here." A second later he phone beeped and she smiled at the text. "She's at a table down front by the dance floor."

Ducky's Morgan pulled up beside them and Palmer climbed out, followed a moment later by Ducky.

"The gangs all here." Abby clapped happily. "Let's get inside, I could us a drink."

Making their way to the front door of the club, Abby flashed the stoic bouncer a smile and winked. "Graham."

"Abby." The man smirked and hugged her, picking her up off the ground. "Missed you girl, where you been hiding?"

"Working." She said as he put her back down.

"Kyra's already in side."

"Thanks." Abby kissed his cheek and he opened the door for them.

"Of course she knows the bouncer." Tony chuckled as they stepped inside the club. It was actually better than he expected. There was a dance floor/stage to their left with a DJ booth behind it. There was a bar in front of them and one off to the right towards the back. There were booths towards the bar to the right and against the wall by the door. The rest of the floor scattered with tables. It was busy but not overly crowded. People were already on the dance floor drawn by the pop beat of the music playing.

Abby made her way toward the dance floor and the table just a few feet from it, everyone following behind her. As they approached they saw Kyra right down front. She had pushed three table together, she smiled and waved excitedly as she saw the group.

Standing up as they approached, Kyra was immediately crushed in a hug by Abby.

"Everything ready?" Abby whispered in Kyra's ear and she heard the quiet yes.

Kyra grinned at Tony. "Looking good."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "And I bet you had something to do with that."

She gave him a wink and grinned.

"Well, Jethro is going to be a little late." Tony said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I heard." She tried to look disappointed. "But he promised he'd get here as soon as he could."

Tony's head went back as he saw the older man approaching the table, beer in hand. "Fornell?"

"DiNot-Tony." Fornell corrected himself.

"You hang out here a lot?" Tony chuckled.

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Jethro invited me."

"And he's been excellent company." Kyra added as Fornell sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Fornell smiled and nodded at her.

A smiling brunette waitress appeared at the table. "What can I get everyone?"

Quickly ordering drinks, the group started chatting and a few minutes' later drinks appeared.

Leaning towards Kyra, Tony smiled. "So clothes shopping for me, that's what you and Jethro had to do today?"

She shrugged. "It was one of the things. I had a few things I needed help with at the house, you know Gibbs is mister Fix it."

"He is handy." Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "In more ways than one."

She bumped his shoulder with his. "Hey that's my brother you're talking about." Laughing she took a sip of her drink. She glanced at her phone, then shoved it in her pocket. "I need to visit the little girl's room." She said getting up and heading towards the back of the bar.

"We don't do this often enough." Abby said putting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I know." He kiss the top of her head.

Suddenly Abby jumped up as a haunting heavy dance beat started. "I love this song." She grabbed Tony's hand. "Come dance with me."

He chuckled. "Okay."

Abby smiled at the rest of the table. "Come on."

Bishop and Palmer jumped up following them towards the dance floor as Ducky and McGee declined.

Abby was dancing before they even reached the dance floor. Once there all four of them dance together, sometimes in a circle then pairing off only to all start dancing together again. Then Abby and Bishop trapped Palmer between them laughing as they enjoyed the playfulness of just enjoying each other's company outside work. Tony was next, trapped between the two women he put his hands on Abby's hips as she dance in front of him, Bishop behind him.

He was so caught up in the frivolity that he didn't notice Bishop was dancing with McGee until he felt the strong arm wrap around his waist. His body tensed as he was about to turn around and tell the guy to back off, when the familiar scent permeated his senses…old spice and saw dust. Abby stepped away dancing wildly with Bishop and McGee. Tony smiled as he felt the lips brush against his neck, spinning around he met the steely blue eyes. "I thought you were going to be late?"

"Dance with me." Gibbs smiled.

"You wanna dance to this?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up as the heavy dance music faded into a soft slow song.

Tony shook his head. "How did you know that was going to happen?"

Smirking, Gibbs slipped an arm around Tony's waist gently pulling the man against him.

Happily, Tony settled into Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs eyes skimmed down Tony's body, then back up to the pools of sparkling green. "Gorgeous."

Tony smiled as he took in the full vision of the man before him. Dressed in black slacks, a cobalt blue dress shirt and jacket. "You're looking pretty sexy yourself."

"I love you." Gibbs sighed tugging Tony closer. "More than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too." Tony felt that now all too familiar flutter in his stomach and the racing of his heart. His hand caressed over Gibbs' shoulder and around to the nape of his neck.

"I can't believe it's only been a few weeks-" Gibbs paused. "And I can't imagine my life without you."

"Jethro I-"

Gibbs shook his head stopping Tony in mid-sentence. "I love you more every minute I spend with you and every time we make love it's like the first time all over again."

Tony bit at his bottom lip trying to keep the emotion at bay.

"I never thought I would feel this way about anyone." Gibbs' hand pressed against the small of Tony's back. "You have made me whole again."

Swallowing hard, Tony felt the tears pooling in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs slowly blew it out. "But I don't want you to move in with me."

Tony's feet stopped moving, his eyes went wide as the fear gripped his heart and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He felt the arm slip from around his waist and he felt light head as the fear coursed through his body. He was going to collapse, right here in the middle of all these people. Gibbs had changed his mind and it wouldn't be long before the love and desire faded as well. Shaking his head, Tony suddenly realize Gibbs had dropped to one knee before him and they were now the only two people on the dance floor.

Reaching into his pocket, Gibbs pulled out a small box and popped it open then held it out to Tony. "I want you to marry me."

Tony felt the fear rush from his body as shook and elation overwhelmed him and the tears fell.

"I'm you're always…if you'll have me and-"

The rest of the words were never spoken as Tony leaned down capturing Gibbs' lips then falling to his knees before the older man.

The place exploded with the sounds of cheers and clapping as the two men kissed oblivious to the celebration around them.

Gibbs finally drew back, severing his lips from Tony's. "Is that a yes?" Gibbs asked trying to catch his breath.

Tony rolled his eyes. "YES! YES! YES!"

This time Gibbs seized Tony's lips crushing the younger man against him as the crowd erupted again.

Abby was on her feet crying and cheering, Bishop beside her as they glanced at the DJ booth and saw Kyra inside tears streaming down her face as she thanked the DJ.

"You planned all of this?" Tony sighed as he smiled at the man he loved.

"Maybe." Gibbs smirked as he stood up, taking Tony's hand and pulled the younger man up with him. "

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are full of surprises."

"Oh we're just getting started."

They were suddenly surrounded by their friends, hugs and congratulations all around as their family celebrated with them. Then everyone stepped back and smiled at Tony.

"Okay what's this about now?"

Taking Tony's hands Gibbs held them to his chest. "Marry me now."

"Right now?" Again, Tony looked shocked.

"Right now." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hands. "If you want a big wedding later, we can have that. If you want to wait, I'll understand that too." Gibbs shook his head. "But for me, I have everything I need right here and I want to take you home tonight, as my husband and make love in our home, in our bed and start the rest of our life together."

Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs. "How could I say no to that?"

A man in his early fifty's stepped onto the stage, dressed in a black suit and extended his hand to Tony. "Jason Lance, owner of this club and ordained minister." He smiled as he shook Tony's hand.

"And I have the ring." Abby produced a gold wedding band matching the one Gibbs' had gotten for Tony.

"I believe Jethro said, Abby and Kyra would be your official witnesses."

"Perfect." Tony smiled as Abby and Kyra walked up beside them. The rest of their friends standing back towards the edge of the stage.

"Are we ready?" The Jason smiled and the two men nodded. "I have been asked to officiate the joining together of these two people…two people that have been in love with each other longer than either man was willing to admit. People can be stubborn sometimes, but love…love is patient, resilient, existing silently until stubbornness erodes and love is given its freedom to express itself in all its glorious splendor." He grinned at the two men. "And that's exactly what happened here."

The crowd around them chuckled.

"Now Jethro has asked me to keep this short and sweet." Jason winked. "No doubt he's in a hurry to enjoy the wedding night."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony laughed.

"But I just have to say. Love is a blessing and you two have been extremely blessed, not only to have the love you share, but the love of family and friends. So." He looked at Jethro. "I know this seems like a stupid question given what just transpired, but I have to ask-"

"I do."

Everyone laughed.

Jason shook his head and chuckled. "Okay, this is how it's going to go." He looked at Tony. "And you?"

"I do."

Throwing up his hands, Jason smiled. "Then by all means, kiss your husband."

The crowd erupted as the two men kissed.

 **##########**

"We're married." Tony must have said it fifty times as they made the car ride home. "It still seems so unreal."

Reaching the front door, Gibbs pushed it open and wrapped an arm around Tony. "It's real."

"I can't believe you did all of this." Tony put his arms around Gibbs' neck. "I hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into."

"Oh believe me I do." He gave Tony a quick kiss then walked them through the door. "Do you?"

"Absolutely." Tony's fingers whispered across the nape of Gibbs' neck feeling the tiny hairs stand on end. "And where does my husband want to make love first…the couch, the table or are we going traditional, the bed."

Letting go of the younger man, Gibbs took Tony's hand leading him up the stairs.

"Traditional it is." Tony smiled gladly following Gibbs anywhere. When they stepped across the threshold of the bedroom, Tony stopped, again surprised by what Gibbs had prepared for them. There were LED candles on the nightstands and throughout the room, rose petals scattered across the bed…Tony's eyebrow went up when he saw the silk scarfs tied to rungs in the head board. "Oh I should know by now what a bad boy you are." Tony sighed his cock already starting to harden. He felt the arms circle him from behind as the warm lips caressed his neck. "You think I'm just going to let you tie me up and have your way with me?"

"Who said the ties are for you?"

Tony felt the words whisper against the shell of his ear and his body trembled. Then fingers were starting to unbutton his shirt and he leaned back against the body behind him. Gibbs hard cock pressed against him and he purred with need. The last button undone, the shirt fell open and warm hands sprawled across his stomach kneading at the flesh as Gibbs lips nibbled at his neck.

Sliding his hands down, Gibbs unbuttoned Tony's pants then slowly drew the zipper down. He smiled to himself as Tony's hips arched up already asking for more. "All I've been able to think about is my husband naked in our bed."

Spinning around, Tony's dilated green eyes met blue. "Funny, I've been thinking the same thing." Pushing the jacket off Gibbs' shoulders, he quickly unbuttoned Gibbs' shirt and let it meet the jacket on the floor. Gibbs pants were undone and quickly pushed off his hips, Gibbs hands reached out and tugged Tony's pants down his hips and the pooled at the younger man's feet.

Grabbing Tony, Gibbs captured the man's lips as they tumbled onto the bed becoming a tangled mess of arms and legs as they explored each other's bodies as if it were the first time they'd touched. Tony tossed his head back as Gibbs attacked his throat licking and biting at the flesh tasting each and every inch. He was rolled down onto his back, Tony straddling his hips.

Abruptly, Tony drew back taking Gibbs' face with both hands his green eyes gazed down into blue. "You are the love of my life…and I never thought I would find you." His lips crushed down onto Gibbs as his hands danced down Gibbs' shoulders and caressed down his arms.

Gibbs was so lost in the words and the kiss that followed that he was unaware of the softness around his right wrist until he felt the knot tighten against it. He ripped his lips from Tony's and stared up at the younger man.

"If you're a good boy I'll leave the other wrist free." Tony's voice was laced with confidence and mischief, just daring Gibbs to challenge him.

Gibbs' leered down Tony's naked body, then smirked at the man he loved. "Oh you know I can't promise you that." His hand shot out and latched onto the side of Tony's neck jerking the younger man down stopping just before their lips touched. "And from that lint in your voice, you don't really want me to be good boy." His tongue flicked out and licked at Tony's lips. "You want me to be a very bad boy." He rocked his hips up, thrusting his cock against Tony's ass. He smiled when Tony moaned and smashed their lips together, swallowing the moan as he devoured Tony's mouth. Letting go of Tony's neck, Gibbs hand reached around and squeezed Tony's ass cheek.

"Jethro." Tony gasped ripping their lips apart as unceremoniously Gibbs shoved two fingers deep inside him.

"I fucked you good and hard this morning." Gibbs smirked as he worked his fingers in and out Tony. "I know you just need a little warm up."

Tony was already moaning and pushing back against Gibbs' fingers.

"God, I love how much you want it." Gibbs hissed pulling at the silk tie wishing his other hand was free.

Glaring down at Gibbs, Tony leaned forward, rocking his hips up and removing himself from Gibbs' fingers. He grabbed Gibbs' wrist, shoving the arm above the older man's head and holding it there.

Tony glared down at Gibbs with an evil gleam in his eyes. "And I love that I am going to ride your cock as slow as I want and there's nothing you can do about it." Raising up on his knee's he position himself above Gibbs' hard cock then lowered himself finding the right position and feeling the head of Gibbs' cock press against his opening. He pushed down gently, taking just the head in.

"Tone." Gibbs keened trying to thrust up but Tony's other hand was pressed firm against the crook between his thigh and groin holding him down.

Taking another inch or two of Gibbs' cock, Tony stopped then rose up against.

"Fuck!" Gibbs growled tugging harder at the tie and wrestling against the hand holding his other wrist.

"Struggle all you want." Tony moaned sliding down Gibbs' cock a little more than back up. "Turns me on knowing how bad you want it." He smirked down using Gibbs' words against him. "How bad do you want it?" Tony lowered himself almost all the way down Gibbs' length then jerked back up almost completely removing himself from Gibbs' cock. The body under him tried desperately to work free until Tony took half of Gibbs' length in and the body under him trembled.

"Fuck yes!"

Leaning forward, Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "How badly do you want it…want me to fuck myself on your cock."

Gibbs head dropped back as his eyes closed and he tried desperately to thrust his cock up into Tony.

Pulling back, Tony looked down and Gibbs. "Tell me Jethro and maybe I'll impale myself on your rock hard cock and fuck you."

Forcing his eyes open, he gazed up at Tony. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you right here, right now."

"Good answer." Tony sighed as he impaled himself on Gibbs' cock at the same time removing the pressure from Gibbs' hip.

Gibbs' upper body arched as his cock was enveloped by the moist heat of Tony's body.

"That's it." Tony hummed as he started to fuck himself on Gibbs' cock. "Feels so good, so nice and tight inside me."

Uncontrollably, Gibbs thrust up trying to drive his cock deeper into Tony.

Tony's head fell back as basked in the feel of Gibbs' cock and his grip on Gibbs' wrist loosed.

Realizing the pressure on his one wrist had waned, he jerked free and latched on to Tony's hips. Wanting in some way to feel like he had some control over the rise and fall of the man above him.

Completely lost in the sensation, Tony's hand fell palm flat against Gibbs' chest as he rode the man harder and faster, his knee's starting to shake from the strain.

With an animalist growl, Gibbs flipped Tony down onto the bed towards his tied arm and started to slam into the younger man. "Fuck you feel so good." Gibbs felt the leg around his waist, felt the heel digging into his lower back as Tony clung to him. He was going to come, he was so close the warmth spreading through his body, his balls started to tighten, but he refused to give in.

Their bodies locked together, Tony's cock was rubbed between them and the double sensation was now pushing him towards the edge. "HARDER!" Tony screamed desperately wanting to come. He body was instantly shoved forward as Gibbs plunged into him harder and faster. Tony's hands clawed at Gibbs' back as he clung to the man. Eyes rolling back in his head, Tony's body started to shudder and he came as the world around he splintered.

"Tony!" Gibbs screamed the name as he lunged into Tony as the younger man tightened around him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 22

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Busy week so a short chapter, but I think you will all like it. Have a wonderful week everyone.

 **#####################**

Laying there on his back, he stared at the gold band on his left hand. It had really happened it wasn't a dream. He had married the man he loved and now he was a husband. Husband, he was someone's husband, something he was starting to believe he'd never be. One night stands and short lived relationships had become his normal. If some woman did last more than a couple weeks, he still always knew in the back of his mind it would never work. At first he always thought it was about some fear of commitment or turning into his father. What he'd finally realized at some point was it wasn't about either of those. The truth was he'd just never found the right person. When he realized he was in love with Gibbs, the right person seemed unattainable and unavailable. So he'd just continued on with his normal routine. He'd tried with Zoe, but that was doomed before it began. He glanced over at the sleeping man next to him. He was already too deeply in love with Gibbs for any other relationship to have a chance. Holding up his left hand he rotated it over and over, looking at the continuous gold band circling his finger.

"Afraid you made a mistake?"

Putting his hand down Tony smiled and looked over at the Gibbs. He shook his head then rolled on to his side facing his husband. His fingertip caressed down Gibbs' jawline. "Marrying you is the best thing I ever did."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony placed his left hand against Gibbs' chest as his lips fell to Gibbs' neck, kissing up towards Gibbs' ear.

Gibbs' eyes closed and he let out a needful moan as the words of longing and love wormed their way into his brain conjuring a vivid image of Tony's whispered thought. Then he felt the teeth scrap against his teeth nibbling at the tender flesh. No one had ever been able to arouse him with just words…until Tony. Rolling away from Tony, he laid there on his back looking over at the younger man.

Tony's eyes leered down Gibbs' naked body, pausing at Gibbs' hard cock. Quickly grabbing what he needed from the nightstand, Tony slipped between Gibbs' legs. His lips pressed at kiss to Gibbs' stomach then kissed his way up Gibbs' body as his hands caressed up Gibbs' ribcage. Reaching Gibbs' throat, he drew back and stared down into the steely blue eyes.

Gibbs heard the pop of the cap as his hands reached up and cupped Tony's face. A few seconds later he felt the intrusion of Tony's finger. A second finger was added and Gibbs' rocked his hips. Tony's eyes never left his, watching, memorizing every minute reaction he had to the touch. Gibbs took a slow deep breath trying to contain the growing desire surging through him as Tony added a third finger. He wanted to scream fuck me, then jerk Tony's lips to his, instead his thumb brushed across Tony's lips, his body arched as Tony slowly opened him up. Last night had been about unbridled passion, that desperate need the two of them always had for each other. This right now was about the deeper love and devotion that unspoken connection that pulled them to each other long before their relationship started.

Tony fingers left Gibbs' body and he heard the mournful sound the older man made at the loss. Rubbing lube over his cock, Tony grabbed his cock and pressed against Gibbs' slowly letting the head of his cock slip inside.

Back arched, Gibbs' hands slipped from Tony's face and down the man's chest as inch by inch Tony sank deeper into him until their bodies were flush. His fingertips suddenly dug into Tony's chest as more words were whispered against the shell of his ear. Clenching his jaw, Gibbs struggled to keep the beast caged. He had always given the wild animalist side of himself when Tony took him, but now Tony wanted that deeper intimate surrender that he found so difficult to give, even to the one man he loved and trusted more than anyone.

Gradually, Tony started to move taking Gibbs at a slow unhurried pace. He let a hand caress down Gibbs' ribcage and gently held the older man's hip. The other hand ripped Gibbs' hand from his chest, entwined their fingers and slid their joined hands above Gibbs' head.

Again, Gibbs' body arched and his head went back. He shivered as he felt the warm lips against his exposed throat kissing and licking at the tender flesh. "Tone, please" The words dripped from Gibbs' lips like a prayer.

Tony suddenly stilled, just keeping himself motionless inside Gibbs.

Gibbs groaned as he wrapped a leg around Tony's hip trying desperately to draw the man deeper.

"Jet." Tony hissed as the action made his cock sink deeper into the older man. Involuntarily, he jerked back then thrust back into Gibbs.

Gibbs growled squeezing their joined hands tighter. His mouth fell open as Tony started moving again. Right there, on the edge, that's where Tony kept him for what seemed like an eternity. The younger man taking a slow steady pace, then speeding up just long enough to push Gibbs almost over, then stopping, calming the need only to push him closer again. It was all too much and he felt the warmth at the base of his spine start to spread throughout his body. He was close….so close. "I-I-" Gibbs screamed some incomprehensible array of syllables as he came, his body convulsing as the warm release spilled between their bodies. A moment later, he felt the fingertips dig into his hip as Tony slammed into him and cried out before crashing down onto him.

##########

Tony rolled over and reached out touching the empty bed. Sitting up, he stretched and got out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt and sweatpants. Making his way down the stairs he walked into the empty living room into the silent kitchen. He headed down the basement stairs. Half-way down, Gibbs looked up and smile.

"The day after our wedding and you're already leaving me in bed alone to come down here and work on the boat." Tony smirked as he stepped onto the concrete flood and made his way towards Gibbs.

Putting the hand drill down, Gibbs waited until Tony was in arms reach and grabbed the younger man pulling Tony against him. "Just keeping myself occupied until you woke up." His lips swept across Tony's in a quick kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck, Tony settled against the strong body letting his fingers dance across the nape of Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed. The arms around him tightened as the hands caressed his back.

"Still hard to believe…I finally have everything I ever wanted here in my arms." Gibbs felt the now familiar flutter in his stomach as that gorgeous DiNozzo smile shined back at him. "And believe me, it will be rare that you wake up without me in bed."

"I don't care as long as I can come down here and have you smile up at me."

"Always." Gibbs nodded. "I love having you down here." His one hand slid down and squeezed Tony's ass. "Even if you are a distraction." He winked at his husband.

"A good distraction I hope."

"The best kind of distraction." Gibbs smirked patting Tony's ass playfully. "You want some breakfast?"

"You offering to cook?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Then I would love breakfast." Tony's hand slipped from around Gibbs' neck and caressed down the older man's chest to the waist of Gibbs' jeans. His finger popped the button on the pants then slid the zipper down.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Thought you wanted breakfast?"

"I do." Tony's hand squeezed Gibbs already hard cock. "Starting with my husband's cock." He dropped to his knees before Gibbs, tugging on the jeans until they slipped from Gibbs' hips.

Gibbs watched as Tony licked his lips, then grabbed his cock by the base and licked across the head. He groaned as he leaned back against the frame of the boat and gazed down at his husband.

Tony's eyes locked on Gibbs as he sucked the head between his lips licking at the slit. He felt the hand comb through his hair and he slid half way down the length then back up to lick at the head again.

"You are such as tease." Gibbs hissed as Tony took him in half way, then pulling completely away.

"It's so much fun teasing you." Tony sighed before licking up the underside of Gibbs' cock. "And I love the taste of your cock." He sucked in the head then took Gibbs in to the base.

"Fuck!" Gibbs legs shook as his cock slid down Tony's throat.

Tony made a few quick passes over Gibbs' cock then let it fall from his lips again.

Gibbs glared down at the younger man who was smirking up at him. He watched as Tony's tongue flicked out and licked at the precum pooling on the head of his cock. The action causing Gibbs to moan and his fingers to knot in the hair on the back of Tony's head. Jerking Tony away from his cock, he stared down at the younger man.

Tony licked his lips then opened his mouth wide.

The submissive act of surrender, almost made Gibbs come. Instead he lunged forward shoving his cock down Tony's throat, then let go of Tony's hair. That's all it took, Gibbs head went back as Tony devoured his cock with wild abandon. It didn't take long as Gibbs was rocking his hips with each downward pass. Gibbs still couldn't believe how much Tony enjoyed sucking his cock. The younger man was blessed with no gag reflex and a natural ability that Gibbs thanks every deity possible for. "So close." Gibbs panted breathlessly as the release threated. "So fucking close."

Reaching the base of Gibbs' cock, Tony hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

"TONE!" The name echoed through the basement as Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's shoulders as he lunged his hips forward fucking Tony's mouth. "So fucking good." He wanted to make it last but hearing the needful moans and the warmth of Tony's mouth sent his hurling over the edge. The release was hard and fast as he screamed Tony's name as he came. Gasping for breath, Gibbs finally felt his cock go limp and slip from Tony's lips. When he opened his eyes, Tony was standing there smiling.

"You are-" Gibbs took shallow breaths as his hand shot out and latched onto the side of Tony's neck drawing the younger man to him.

"A very good boy." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are so much better than good." Gibbs sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 23

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

 **#####################**

Tony shoved another forkful of pancakes in his mouth and sighed. "My husband making me breakfast, kinda sexy."

Gibbs chuckled then took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not the best at making breakfast, unless you want toast." Tony explained taking another forkful.

"Didn't marry you for your cooking skills." Gibbs winked at Tony.

Tony's eyebrows went up. "And what did you marry me for Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs took another swig of his coffee. "You have other more enticing skills."

Tony's mouth fell open in mock surprise. "Is that all I am to you a sexual play thing, a toy for you to satisfy all your carnal desires."

Gibbs shrugged. "I've married for less."

This time Tony's mouth fell open in actual shock.

Grabbing Tony's hand Gibbs tried to pull Tony out of the chair and towards him.

"Oh no." Tony scoffed as he jerked his hand away. "You don't get to be all sweet and-" Tony's eyes went wide as Gibbs' grabbed the edge of the chair and yanked the younger man next to him. He looked at Gibbs' arm and down at the chair. "I forget how strong you are."

Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek. "I married you because I love you and I can't imagine spending one day without you." He seized Tony's lips tell the younger man exactly how he felt in a kiss.

When their lips parted Tony was smiling.

"And because you satisfy every one of my carnal desires." An ornery smirk played across Gibbs' lips.

"Oh I think I have a lot more carnal desires to satisfy for you." Tony grinned as his hand caressed up Gibbs' thigh.

"There's a few we haven't gotten to yet." Gibbs smiled. "And I want to fulfill ever carnal desire you have." He leaned back as he shoved Tony's chair away from him with his foot sending the younger man back to his original place at the table. "But we have plenty of time."

Tony just laughed and shook his head as he went back to his pancakes.

"Trying to set Vance up?"

"He said something to you?" Tony grinned. "Just figured if he was available and interested, Tanya's a nice girl."

"And the guy?"

Tony shrugged. "You know me and my rambling."

Gibbs grunted.

"Why is Vance interested?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"He's interested in knowing if there is some NCIS agent spending their work time fantasying about him instead of getting the job done." Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "Or if some guy at a sister agency is waiting patiently for some interoffice case to come a long."

Tony laughed. "What do you think?"

"I think you should have kept your mouth shut."

"And what fun would that be?" Tony smirked. "Besides you really think Vance is going to want to know?"

"Curiosity can be a strong motivation."

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

Gibbs glared over at Tony. "Because it's none of my business and I don't wanna be in the middle of that shit storm."

"Oh come on Vance should be flattered." Tony picked up his coffee. "I mean a younger good looking man after him." He took a sip of his coffee.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Just making a statement." Tony winked at Gibbs.

"You better hope Vance doesn't push because if our friend finds out you opened your mouth, all hell is gonna break lose."

"You really think Vance is that curious?"

"He seemed pretty intrigued."

"Vance and another man, wow."

"I don't think he wants to switch teams, just think he wants to know who it is."

"Still can you imagine the two of them, even if it was a one-time thing?"

"Vance with anyone is not an image I want in my head."

"But what if it was a true love connection like you and I?" Tony smiled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Don't see that happening."

"You never know."

"How about you let it go, no more rambling or hinting about it to anyone, especially Vance." Gibbs stared over at Tony.

Tony chewed at his bottom lip and he glanced over at Gibbs seeing the stare turn into a glare. "OKAY!"

"I'm serious Tony." Gibbs spoke in his boss tone. "If you say something and it all goes haywire, you'll be spending the rest of your days at NCIS in Antarctica and your husband would prefer to retire to someplace warm."

Cocking his head, Tony looked at Gibbs. "Do you think about retiring?"

"Every day." Gibbs held up his hand as Tony went to open his mouth. "But I'm not ready yet."

Tony grinned. "Good."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"It's our first day as a married couple!" Tony put his fork down. "We're supposed to spend the day in bed making love"

"Just the bed?" Gibbs smirked.

"Let me rephrase that-We are supposed to spend the day making love." Tony paused. "I mean shouldn't you know that, you have been married a few times."

"Spent most of my day after's working on the boat."

"And when you married Shannon?" Tony green eyes met steely blue waiting to see if Gibbs would blow off the question.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin a soft smile played across his lips. "Spent the day moving into the house on the base…and making love."

Standing up, Tony slipped between Gibbs and the table sitting down on the table top before his husband. Taking Gibbs' hands he held them to his chest and smiled. "What would you like to do today?"

Sliding his chair closer, Gibbs' hands snaked around Tony's waist. "I wanna make this a day you'll never forget. Whether that means taking you out and spending the day together doing things you want to do or staying in and making love all day."

"This isn't just about me."

"I'll be happy no matter what, because I'm with you."

Tony cupped Gibbs' face with both hands and let his lips brush against the older mans. "You're so damn sexy when you're being all romantic."

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"There is one thing I've always wanted to do that I've never done." Tony's hands caressed down Gibbs' chest. "And I would love my first time to be with my husband."

"Okay, what is it?"

Tony gave Gibbs an ornery grin. "A surprise. So let's get dressed and go."

"Alright." Gibbs stood up and was about to walk away when he felt the hand on his bicep. He stopped and turned back around, Tony now standing before him. His lips were instantly seized as Tony's arms went around his neck. Instinctively he pulled Tony into his arms, surrendering to the kiss. A kiss full of passion and love. His eyes were still closed when Tony's lips left his. He smiled as his eyes slowly opened. "What was that for?"

"For everything." Tony sighed wistfully.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer and smirked. "You're not always going to get your way."

"Really." Tony's fingers played with the hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck. "You really think you can say no to me."

Gibbs swallowed hard as the sparkling green eyes gazed at him with such love that it took his breath away. "Yes." The word came out as barely more than a whisper and with none of the conviction he had intended.

"That wasn't very convincing." Tony shook his head. "Guess we'll wait and see how today goes." Slipping from Gibbs' arms, Tony headed towards the stair. "Business casual dress please."

Gibbs watched the younger man walk way then ran his hands down his face. Slowly a blissful smile spread across his face. Either way, it was going to be one hell of a day and he couldn't be happier.

##########

"This is really what you want to do?" Gibbs sighed as he followed Tony into the busy store.

Tony turned around towards Gibbs and grinned. "Humor me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as they made their way towards the men's suits. Tony already skimming the racks of Armani.

"This would look amazing on you." Tony held up the soft black suit.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "You want me to buy an Armani suit?"

Tony sighed. "No, I want you to try on an Armani suit."

"Not really my style." Gibbs glanced at the suit.

"I know but it won't kill you to try it on." Tony shoved the suit towards Gibbs and reluctantly he took it. Going back to the rack, Tony quickly found a deep brown suit in his size and smiled back at Gibbs. "Follow me." Making their way towards the dressing room, Tony stopped briefly at a rack of dress shirts and grabbed one for each of them.

"You always shop this quickly?" Gibbs snickered. He'd never been clothes shopping with Tony before but this was definitely not how he pictured it. He imagined Tony searching diligently through racks for that perfect suit, then spending hours deciding which color dress shirt to pair with it, then socks and shoes, and on and on.

"Depends" Tony smiled back at Gibbs. "I do when I know what I want." Stopping at the dressing rooms, Tony smiled at the young man sitting at the desk.

"Find something you like gentlemen." The man smiled.

"Yes, we would both like to try these on." Tony gave his best charming smile.

"Wonderful." Standing up, the younger man opened a door in front of them. "Any of the doors that are open are available."

"Thank you." Tony again with the smile.

The man nodded and walked away.

Tony glanced back just to make sure Gibbs was still with him, then passed up a couple open rooms with closed doors next to them. He finally found two open rooms side by side towards the back and stopped.

"Yeah I know the drill." Gibbs groaned. "Put it on and come out so you can see."

Tony shook his head as he stepped into the first open room and hung up the suit and shirt. Then he took Gibbs' hand and pulled him inside. Reaching passed the older man, Tony pushed the door closed.

"You don't have to watch me." Gibbs chuckled. "If you want me to try it on I-" The rest of the words were swallowed by Tony's kiss. Gibbs' dropping the suit and shirt as his arms went around the younger man surrendering to the kiss.

Tony's hands reached around and squeezed Gibbs' ass jerking the man hard against him.

Pulling their lips apart, Gibbs gazed into the green eyes. "You didn't bring me here in try on a suit?"

Tony slowly shook his head. "You said you wanted to fulfill every one of my carnal desires." He watched as Gibbs' Adam's apple bobbed up and down. This definitely wasn't Gibbs style, sex in a very public place, where they might get caught. This was a challenge to see if Gibbs really could say no to him. Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' back as he leaned in and whispered in Gibbs' ear. He felt the body against him tense as the arms around him tightened. Gibbs' hard cock pressed against his own. "Part of you wants to." Tony smirked. His eyes suddenly went wide as he was slammed back against the wall behind him, Gibbs' hands clutching at his hips. Tony let his hand cup Gibbs' face his thumb brushing against Gibbs' cheek. "I know you want to…I can see it in your eyes." Tony put his head back against the wall. "It's part of the reason you love me." He watched as Gibbs' eye narrowed. "I push you, force you out of that nice black and white world you used to live in." His hand drifted from Gibbs' cheek and unbuttoned his own slacks, he went to slide the zipper down and Gibbs grabbed his wrists shoving his arms above his head. Tony's body arched towards the older man as he saw the blue eyes dilate and fill with wanton desire. "I'm yours, always and forever."

Gibbs' mouth sank to Tony's throat devouring the sweet flesh. Tony was right about it all. Tony pulled Gibbs out of himself, made him look at life differently and it had turned Gibbs world completely upside down and he loved it. And Tony loved the possessiveness Gibbs felt, played on, welcomed it and it fueled the desire between them.

Tony's eyes closed and he hissed as Gibbs' bit down tasting his pulse. "More." His mouth fell open as he felt the teeth tear into his flesh. He'd have a mark, it would be purple and swollen for days and he'd relish it.

"You really think you can be quite while I suck your cock?"

The words whispered across Tony's ear and without thought he nodded. He didn't even realize Gibbs had released his wrists until he felt the zipper on his pants glide down over his hard cock. His eyes suddenly opened and he looked down at the man on his knees. Before Tony could take a breath, Gibbs had his cock out and was licking at the head. "Fuck." Tony whimpered trying to keep his voice low. Lapping at the precum, Gibbs pressed his tongue against the slit and Tony trembled. He tried to take a deep breath, but it was too late. Gibbs' lips wrapped around the head of his cock and Tony gasped as his cock head was licked and sucked. His hands clawed at the wall behind him but it offered no support.

Gibbs knew all the tricks with Tony, everything that drove the younger man crazy. His lips slid half way down Tony's cock then back up sucking at the head. He felt Tony's body shudder and he repeated the action. A hand suddenly clasped down onto his shoulder and Gibbs took in more of Tony's cock then came back up.

Tony gritted his teeth as Gibbs teased him repeatedly. Over and over, Gibbs took him in, never to the base only half way down then back to sucking at the head of his cock. He both love and hated it, yet he didn't want it to end. It was maddening how much Gibbs liked to draw it out, yet Tony knew he would always beg for me. "Jet…please." Tony whimpered running his other hand through the sliver locks. His mouth suddenly fell open as Gibbs took him in completely.

Gibbs loved hearing Tony beg, craved it and he immediately started working feverously over his husbands cock. He tugged at Tony's pants, working them down over Tony's hips and they fell to the floor.

Unable to control it, Tony was thrusting up each time Gibbs reached the base. There was nothing now but the overwhelming warmth of Gibbs' mouth around his cock, the muffled moans from the man he loved and the growing need to come. "Fuck yes." Tony groaned as his body trembled again teetering on the edge of release.

Wanting to push Tony even more, Gibbs squeezed Tony's balls and heard the muffled cry as Tony tried not to scream. His hand pushed between Tony's legs and they parted for him. Unceremoniously, he shoved a finger inside Tony.

"Jet!" The name came out louder than he intended and Tony bit down on his bottom lip stifling the scream that threatened to follow. His knees started to shake and he bit down harder on his lip expecting to taste blood.

Gibbs loved the teasing but now all he wanted was to make Tony come, to taste the release. Impaling himself on Tony's cock he sucked hard as he added another finger, fucking Tony hard and fast creating a rhythm that matched his movements over Tony's cock. The hand knotted in his hair as the warm release hit the back of Gibbs' throat and he heard the muffled cry from his husband.

Tony's entire body tensed, his toes curled and he came hard and fast. When his body suddenly relaxed, he felt his knees buckle and two strong hands latch onto his hips keeping him upright. His body shook as the aftershocks surged through him and he tried desperately to catch his breath. He felt the warm body against him, the arm circle his waist and draw him closer offering him stability in a still unstable world. His hands balled into fisted in the center of Gibbs' shirt.

Gibbs dropped soft kisses on the side of Tony's neck causing the body against him to quiver. "You're right." He sighed against the shell of Tony's ear. "I will never be able to say no to you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 24

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

A short chapter, but promise to have a longer chapter next week. Enjoy. Oh and just wanted to say to everyone that has asked, yes I will keep writing TIBBS even with Michael Weatherly leaving.

 **#####################**

They walked out of the dressing room with suits in hand, the young man sitting at the desk smiled and stood up. "May I take those for you?" He asked extending a hand.

"Yes, thank you." Tony returned the smile and handed over his suit.

The young man's gaze landed on Gibbs as he again offered to take the suit.

Gibbs glanced at Tony. "Maybe I should get it."

"You want to buy an Armani suit?" Tony's brow furrowed then he rolled his eyes. "Is this because of what happened?"

"No." Gibbs answer was a glaring bark.

The young man at the desk tried to hide a chuckle with a cough.

Tony couldn't hide his smirk. "I'd rather you try on the suit before you buy it."

"Just go!" Gibbs snapped giving Tony a gentle push forward.

The young man snickered and received the Gibbs glare. He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket.

"I'm sure we weren't the first to-" Tony stopped as the Gibbs glare bore down on him.

"You're not." The young man chirped. "Believe me."

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 **##########**

Tony grinned over at Gibbs from the passenger seat. "You're cute when you're all flustered."

Gibbs didn't respond as he drove. A second later he felt the hand caress his shoulder and he took a deep breath and glanced over at the man next to him….his husband and he shook his head.

"You knew before you married me I was exasperating." Tony grinned.

"Yes I did." Gibbs chuckled. "So what next?"

"Lunch, then home."

"Sounds good." Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and kiss the back of it.

Tony felt his heart flutter. "How did I get so lucky?"

Gibbs smiled. "Think I'm the lucky one."

 **##########**

Pulling into the driveway of the house, Gibbs felt the uneasiness in his stomach and he glanced around down the street in both directions.

"What?" Tony looked at Gibbs concerned.

"Not sure." Gibbs glanced over at Tony. "You expected anyone? Was Abby going to stop by?"

Tony shook his head. "Not that I know of, but she is one for surprises." He chuckled. "But her cars not here." Leaning over Tony place a quick kiss on Gibbs' cheek. "Think this marriage thing has your Spidey senses all confused." Climbing out of the truck, Tony closed the door as Gibbs stepped down out of the truck.

Gibbs followed Tony towards the house, he grabbed Tony's hand as they reached the front door.

Turning around, Tony looked at Gibbs seeing the still concerned look on his husbands face. "Wanna get your extra gun from the truck?" Tony chuckled.

Gibbs brow furrowed for a moment then he shook his head, but he stepped in front of Tony.

"God your sexy being all protective." Tony growled pressing his body against Gibbs' back.

Opening the door, Gibbs stepped in and the place exploded in a cheer of surprise. The house was full of people, a congratulations sign hanging above the opening into the dining room. A just married sign above the mantel. He felt the arms slip around his waist and the lips at his ear as Tony whispered surprise softly.

"Don't be mad." Abby said stepping forward from the sea of people. "We didn't have time to do anything for the two of you before the wedding."

"Is this why you wanted to get me out of the house?" Gibbs said glance over his shoulder.

"Part of the reason." Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he stepped beside his husband.

Abby stood there biting her lip waiting for Gibbs response. He stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs whispered in her ear.

The group of people moved forward, those that hadn't been at the wedding offering their congratulations.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd get married again." Pride grinned as he stepped forward and hugged Gibbs.

"Me either." Gibbs smiled.

"Congrats my friend." Pride winked. "He's a good man."

"Yes he is." Gibbs looked at Tony with a love he never thought he'd feel again.

Pride squeezed Tony's shoulder. "And don't take any guff from this one."

"Believe me I don't." Tony grinned wrapping an arm around Gibbs' arm.

"How'd you manage this?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Kira and I started planning it as soon as you told us about the secret plans to get married." Abby smiled proudly as Kira stepped up beside her.

"Thanks." Gibbs embrace Kira kissing her cheek.

"Believe me it wasn't hard getting this motley group to show up." Kira smirked. "Free food and beer and they were like where and when."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Beer?" Abby asked the two men picking two up from the coffee table.

They both took them.

"I'm going to mingle while everyone congratulates you." She kissed them both on the cheek and disappeared among the other people.

Gibbs' eyes landed on the familiar form within the sea of people and he looked at his husband. "And I bet you had a hand in inviting him?"

Tony knew without asking the man Gibbs was referring to. He shrugged. "He's our friend of course I invited him."

Eyeing his husband suspiciously. "Right and it had nothing to do with your talk with Vance?"

"Vance isn't interested." Tony shrugged.

"Tony." Gibbs scowled at his husband.

Tony put up his hands. "I'm staying out of it, he's here as a friend, there is nothing more behind it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Am I missing something?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jethro thinks I'm trying to match maker for Vance, even though Vance has no interest in men."

"One of the guys here is hot for Vance?" Kyra smirked. "Who, oh wait let me guess."

"Don't you start." Gibbs balked.

"Are we 100% sure about Vance?" Kyra wiggled her eyebrows.

"Can anyone ever be 100% sure?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs fell back and he let out a sigh.

"Gentlemen."

Gibbs head came up at the male voice. "Leon."

"Congratulations, sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding, SecNav had other plans for me."

"We understood." Tony smiled. Gibbs had told him Vance ended up in a meeting with SecNav. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"Wouldn't have missed it."

"Let's go mingle." Kira said, suddenly at Tony's side taking his arm and pulling him away.

"Sure." Tony tried not to chuckle knowing she wanted to pull him away and ask him about the man interested in Vance.

"Something going on I should know about?" Vance asked having seen the three talking as he approached and the way Kira dragged Tony away.

"No." Gibbs took a sip of his beer.

Vance's eyes narrowed knowing Gibbs well enough by now to know the tone in that no.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You know Tony, he likes to meddle even where he shouldn't."

"Tanya?" Vance chuckled. "I saw she was here. He invite her hoping we would hook up?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs took another swig of beer.

Vance's brow furrowed, then his eyes went wide. "He invited the guy?"

Gibbs nodded. "He's a friend, would have seemed weird not inviting him." He watched Vance swallow hard.

"So it is an agent?" There was no response from Gibbs. Vance rubbed his forehead. "I don't want to know."

"You wanna know, you're just afraid of how you'll react when you know."

"Wouldn't you be concerned about your reaction if you found out one of your subordinates had the hots for you?"

Gibbs stared at Vance and cocked his head.

"Someone you couldn't possibly be interested in." Vance added. "Say like McGee."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'd be flattered and I wouldn't care as long as it didn't affect his job." He paused. "And are you positive you're not interested? You don't even know who it is."

Vance pulled his head back. "Not interested in men, no matter who it is."

"Then it doesn't matter." Gibbs shrugged. "It's never affected his job, you were never supposed to know and he sure in hell isn't ever going to tell you."

"He's straight?

"Sure." Gibbs chuckled. "Although I think having the hots for you might be cause for reconsidering that assumption."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Vance scoffed.

"A lot." Gibbs snickered.

 **##########**

"Okay, so I want to figure this out." Kira let go of Tony after she had pulled him a safe distance away. "Obviously it's someone from NCIS, but someone from one of the other offices."

Tony chuckled. She was definitely a Gibbs. Both Jethro and Jack, both loved a good mystery to figure out.

"Abby invited people from LA and New Orleans, has to be someone from one of those." She glanced at Tony for confirmation and he nodded. "Okay so just tell me all the players in this mystery."

Tony glance through the group at different people pointing out the men as he said their names. "From LA we have Callen, Sam, Deeks and Eric." He paused. "And from New Orleans we have Pride, LaSalle and Sebastian."

"Okay it's definitely not Pride. I've heard Gibbs talk about him, Vance doesn't strike me as his type."

"Pride's type?"

She waved her hand in the air. "Everyone has a type that might make them switch teams, Vance would not be Pride's type."

"And what would be his type?"

"Someone more like LaSalle or Callen." Her eyes scanned the room landing on one of the men. "Isn't Deeks kinda on again off again with one of the females from LA."

"Yeah, Kensai."

"So probably not him." She watched a conversation taking place between LaSalle and a Bishop. "It's not LaSalle, pretty sure he'd be into Bishop if she was up for it."

Tony looked over at them his eyes narrowing as he watched the way LaSalle leaned his shoulder against the wall beside Bishop. LaSalle's eyes focused intensely on Bishops as she spoke. "Hum, interesting." She was right, he was definitely into her. "I'll store that in the memory bank for later."

"Okay just going on gut here but I'm going to narrow it down to three lucky candidates."

Tony folded his arms across his chest and smiled at her waiting.

"Callen, Eric or Sebastian." She waited and when no response came she smacked Tony's chest. "Well am I right? Is it one of them?"

He grinned and nodded.

She smiled proudly. "Okay, now it's time to narrow that down to one."

 **##########**

"Jethro."

Gibbs felt the slap on his back and turned around and smirked.

The man shook his head. "This one I did not see coming." Callen grinned. "Thought you swore off marriage."

"Me too." Gibbs took Callen's extended hand and they embraced.

"Tony, really what were you thinking?" Callen snickered as Gibbs glanced across the room at his husband.

"He's a good man."

"Oh that I know, but come on…" Callen smirked. "A pretty boy, such high mantaince."

They both laughed.

"He had me looking at Armani suits today."

Callen groaned. "You shopping at Armani, what is the world coming to?"

Gibbs chuckled.

"Director." Callen nodded to the man beside Gibbs. "Glad to see you're okay with all this."

"No rules against it."

"True." Callen glanced at Gibbs. "Although I seem to remember rule twelve."

"Fell in love before we could even date."

"You two did kind of skip over the dating part." Callen paused. "I'm happy for you Jethro."

"Thanks."

"And thanks to Director Vance for agreeing to let most of us hop a plane here." Callen smiled at Vance.

"I know you how close you and Agent Gibbs are."

"We are, and I've gotten to be good friends with Tony."

"Really?" Vance stuck his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah after his last couple trips to LA, we've kept in touch. He's a funny man." Callen patted Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm gonna grab another beer." Callen gave a quick nod to Vance. "Director."

Vance stared over at Gibbs. "Callen and Tony are friends?"

Gibbs shook his head and laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 25

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. Have a great week. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks again for all the support.

 **#####################**

Kira watched the interaction between Gibbs, Vance, and Callen with quizzical eyes, trying to decide if Callen was the one with a crush on Vance. She sighed. "Still not sure about that one…" pausing a moment she glanced over at Tony. "He seems more interested in Jethro, anything ever go on between them?"

Tony balked. "No. I was Jethro's first and last." His eyes narrowed as he watched the exchange between Callen and his husband suddenly wondering if maybe Callen had tried something with Jethro and been turned down.

"I need to see Vance interact with Sebastian and Eric."

Tony chuckled. "Might take a while."

She smirked at him.

"Oh boy." He sighed. He knew that smirk it was the same smirk Gibbs always wore when he knew exactly how to pull information out of someone. Before he could say anything else she was heading towards Vance who was just walking out of the kitchen with a fresh beer in hand.

"Director Vance." She approached and hugged him catching him off guard.

"Kira." Slightly surprised he hugged her back.

"I know Jethro did the whole drive by introduction that one day at NCIS," She put on her warmest smile as she took a step back. "But I thought it was time for a proper hello. May I call you Leon?"

Vance nodded with a smile.

"Sorry you couldn't make it to the wedding, but I'm so glad you came today."

"Wouldn't have missed it."

"I actually came over here for another reason." She bit at her lower lip nervously. "I was hoping you'd play wingman for me."

Vance's brow furrowed. "Wingman?"

She tipped her chin towards something behind him.

Vance glanced over his shoulder seeing Abby talking to Sebastian and Eric, then he turned back to her with a smile. "Interested in one of them?"

"Maybe." She grinned. "We've been introduced but I was hoping you'd take me over there and help start up a conversation."

"I'm not sure I'm the best choice for wingman." He chuckled. "Most of the agents and employees of NCIS clam up when their director approaches."

"Oh come on. This isn't work, it's a gathering of friends celebrating." She took his hand and dragged him towards the three people. Abby immediately saw them and smiled. "Kira, Director."

Vance nodded.

"With Jethro busy visiting with everyone I'm afraid I roped Leon into being my personal liaison as I get to know everyone." She wrapped her arm around Leon's and smiled at the three.

"Not a bad job escorting a beautiful woman around this group." Sebastian smiled at Vance then at her.

"You're sweet." Kira smiled at him. "Sebastian right?"

"Right."

"And you remember Eric." Abby touched Eric's arm. "From the LA office."

"Of course, Jethro and Tony both talk about you." She felt Vance tense against her and she knew he was trying to access if Eric might be his crush as well.

"Well believe whatever Gibbs tells you and take what Tony tells you with a grain of salt."

"I always do." She laughed tightening her grip on Vance's arm and that's when she saw the reaction from the man. It was just a slight glance at where her hand touched Vance's arm and his hand tightening around his beer. She looked over at Vance. "Do you get a chance to go to the LA office much?"

"Not often."

"It's been quite a while." Eric took a sip of his beer letting his eyes met Vance's briefly then he quickly looked away.

She smirked to herself…on that brief look said it all. And we have a winner.

"Director you're definitely due for a visit to New Orleans." Sebastian added then smiled at Kira. "Have you ever been?"

She shook her head.

"You need to come, I'd gladly show you around."

"I would love that…the food, the music." She sighed. "I've heard it's amazing."

"It's like nothing you'll ever experience."

Kira turned at the voice from behind her.

Agent Pride smiled at her. "We would all love for you to visit, maybe you could get Gibbs to take a few days off and come for a visit."

"I'll definitely try." She felt the warmth and sincerity from the man. "If not I'll make the trip myself."

"You're always welcome." Pride gave her a wink.

"Thank you."

She let her arm slip from Vance's. "I need to grab a drink."

"I could use another." Abby said holding up her empty beer grabbing Kira's hand and heading towards the kitchen.

"Me to." Eric said taking off towards them, Sebastian quickly following.

Vance's brow furrowed.

"Problem?" Pride asked seeing Vance's perplexed look.

Vance shook his head. "No problem." He chuckled. "Just realizing how much like Gibbs, Kira really is."

"She knows its Eric." Pride said taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Vance's eyes went wide.

"What you didn't know?" Pride laughed and shook his head. "Eric's crush on you is the worst kept secret in NCIS history."

Vance stared at Pride.

"Really I thought you knew." Pride shrugged. "Sorry to ruin the mystery for you."

 **###########**

Gibbs silently walked up behind his husband and wrapped and arm around his waist. He felt the body settle back against him.

"You better be careful…my husband is around here somewhere and he's a very jealous man." Tony felt the arm tighten around his waist and the muffled growl. He chuckled and felt the lips brush a kiss against his neck. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed. "Although I'm looking forward to really enjoying myself when we are alone."

"Me too, but its nice having everyone here."

"It is." Gibbs looked around at all their friends and family. He saw Kira walking towards them.

"That was so much easier than I thought it would be." Kira smirked as she stopped in front of the two men.

"Sebastian made it easy, he was obviously hitting on you." Even without seeing Gibbs' face, Tony could tell the protective big brother look was already on his face.

"He's a sweet guy." She smiled then glared at Gibbs. "And don't you start, he was just being friendly."

Tony ran his hand over Gibbs' arm soothing his husbands concern. "It was harmless Jethro."

Kira folded her arms across her chest. "I'm still surprised, I really thought I sensed something from Callen." She cocked her head and looked at her brother. "He ever come onto you?"

"Yeah."

Tony jerked out of Gibbs' arms and spun around staring at his husband.

"What?" Gibbs shrugged. "I told him I wasn't interested and we moved on."

"And you never thought to tell your husband this?"

"You weren't my husband when it happened, in fact you weren't even an agent." Gibbs took Tony's hand pulling the younger man towards him again. "Do you want me to tell you about every man and woman that ever came onto me before we even knew each other?"

Tony's eyes narrowed and he glared angrily at Gibbs.

Gibbs yanked the younger man against him. "You are and have always been, the only man I want." The steel blue eyes bore into green. "I was pretty sure I made that _very_ clear."

Tony's hands latched onto Gibbs' hips as all the anger and worry faded from his body. He involuntarily licked his lips as his hips rocked forward the possessiveness in Gibbs' voice sending a warmth through Tony's entire body.

"You two wanna be alone."

Glancing at his sister, Gibbs saw the raised eyebrow and smug grin.

Tony shook his head clearing away the vision of Gibbs throwing him to the bed and taking him. "Wow I total let that get away from me.

Kira laughed.

Another shake of his head and Tony turned and focus on Kira. "So you know, now mystery solved."

"But I still have one question left unanswered."

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Could Leon be interested?"

"It's Leon." Gibbs snickered.

"It is and…" She caught sight of Vance out of the corner of her eyes and he kept glancing at Eric. "I think his interest has been piqued."

Gibbs saw Kira and Tony grin at each other. "You two stay out of this!" Gibbs snapped. He saw the grinned fade but the two continued to look at each other. "I mean it."

"Fine." Kira said breaking eye contact with Tony and looking at Gibbs.

Glaring at Tony, Gibbs waited for a response.

"Fine, staying out of it." Tony huffed.

 **###########**

Abby raised her shot glance and the five people sitting at the table with her followed suit. "To friends."

Tony, McGee, Bishop, Eric and Sebastian downed their shots.

"Who actually thought to bring disposable shot glasses?" Bishop asking.

Abby grinned. "Always be prepared when you have this group together and there is a party going on."

"Smart woman." Tony winked. Then he suddenly looked around. "Um, think the party is pretty much over."

The other's looked around and saw that the only other people left were Kira and Vance sitting in the living room with Gibbs.

Bishop looked at her watch. "It's almost one."

"Oh we should let the love birds have some alone time." Abby bumped against Tony's shoulder and grinned.

"This love bird just wants to take some aspirin, crawl into bed to sleep and pray that I don't have a killer hang over in the morning." Tony scoffed. "Hey!" Tony barked towards the living room. "Who's sober in there?"

Kyra shook her head. "That would be me."

"Good then you are designated driver for these five." Tony said getting up and steading himself.

"I can take four." She folded her arms across her chest. "One in the front three in the back."

"I'm staying at Abby's so I'm with her." Sebastian chimed.

"Bishop and I are on the way." McGee said as he glanced at Eric.

"I'm staying at the hotel over on Connecticut."

Kira turned and smiled at Vance. "Isn't that on your way Leon?" She saw his Adam's apple bob up and down. "Sure."

"I can call a cab." Eric went to stand up and wobbled slightly.

"I'm sure Leon doesn't mind." Again she smiled at Vance. "Do you?"

"It's not a problem."

"See, everything worked out." Out of the corner of her eye she should could see the glare from Gibbs but she didn't look at him.

 **##########**

Hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, Vance stared out the car windshield focused on the dark road before him. The hadn't spoken since they got in the car and Vance hoped Eric was tired drunk enough to either stay quiet or maybe fall asleep.

"I didn't know they were planning this." Eric glanced out of the corner of his eye at Vance. "Although I guess I should have figured something was up when I heard Tony and Kira talking about the whole crush thing."

"Don't worry about it." Vance continued to stare out at the road.

"I should have never told Tony about-" Eric stopped. "Well I never should have told anyone."

"It's fine." Vance sighed. He needed to defuse this before it became an issue. "Um, I'm flattered really, but-"

"I know." Eric chuckled. "It's funny."

Vance's brow furrowed and he finally looked over at Eric momentarily. "Why?"

"This situation is actually a fantasy I've had..." Eric glanced at Vance then back out the window. "Me drunk you offering to take me home." He paused for a moment. "You tell me you're not in to me, but you're flattered…then somehow I find the courage to tell you all the things I want to do to you and that I want you to do to me…" Another pause. "And when I tell you I want to suck your cock right here, right now in the car and my hand touches your thigh, your legs part involuntarily, willingly I'm not sure, but a few seconds later we've pulled off on some side road and I'm doing exactly what I wanted and your begging me not to stop."

The car swerved into the next lane then Vance managed to bring it back into his lane.

Eric sighed. "After that we end up somewhere with you pounding me face down into the mattress."

 **###########**

Tony was picking up bottles and paper plates tossing them into the garbage when Gibbs strolled into the kitchen.

"Leave the rest, I'll get it." Gibbs looked at Tony. "Go take some aspirin and head to bed."

Chuckling, Tony shook his head knowing Gibbs had heard the conversation during the shots. "I'm not drunk." Abby hadn't even been refilling his shots, the plan was to get the others drunk and needing a ride.

Gibbs leaned back against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "That was just part of the plan right?"

"Yes." With a remorseful look Tony made his way to his husband. "Don't be mad." His hands caressed up Gibbs' arms to his shoulders and wrapped around Gibbs' neck. "I love you."

Standing unmoved by his husband's words, Gibbs stared into the green eyes.

"Vance knew it was a set up and if he was that concerned about it he wouldn't have agreed to give Eric a ride." Tony tried to explain. "Jethro, it will be fine I promise."

The reaction was Gibbs' eyes narrowing as his hands fell from his chest and gripped the edge of the counter behind him.

When Gibbs' arms did go around him, Tony bit his lip and stared into the slightly dilated blue eyes. "I should have listened to you and stayed out of it." The words dripped from his lips as his hands caressed down Gibbs' chest. Just before they reached the button on Gibbs' pants, Tony's wrists were grabbed and jerked away, held tightly between them. He felt his heart flutter and his breath catch...he loved this game. "Let me show you how sorry I am." Dropping to his knees, his wrists now held above him, he gazed up at Gibbs the blue eyes now black with a halo of color. "Punish me." Tony almost whimpered when Gibbs didn't even flinch. "Please, do whatever you want to me." Tony's cock twitched as the hands around his wrists tightened and he heard the low growl from Gibbs. His eyes went wide as he was yanked to his feet, his wristed released and flung forward, making him take a step back to keep his balance.

"Unbutton your shirt." Gibbs growled as his hand rubbed his cock through his pants.

Tony's eyes watched the way Gibbs' hand played with his cock as he started to unbutton his shirt. He reached the last button and let his hands fall to his sides as his eyes traveled back up to Gibbs' face.

"Now the pants."

Popping the button on the slacks, Tony slowly unzipped them and stopped again.

"So obedient." Gibbs sighed as he unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hard cock stroking over its length. "You don't even need to be naked to make me hard." Gibbs hissed letting his eyes skim down Tony's body. The strip of bare skin exposed where the shirt was unbuttoned, the way the slacks started to fall open helped along by Tony's hard cock stretching the fabric. He shook his head. It still amazed him the effect Tony could have on him. "God I could come just looking at you."

"Please." Tony whimpered.

Reaching out, Gibbs latched on to Tony's wrist and jerked the younger man to him hearing the sharp intake of breath. His lips brushed against Tony's all too briefly. "I have wanted to do this since I sucked your cock this morning."

Tony was expecting a kiss but instead he was suddenly shoved against the counter, a hand on his back pushing his upper body down onto the counter as his pants were yanked down. His eyes closed as he felt the hand massage his ass cheek then two moisten fingers breeched him. His head came up as he braced his hands on the counter and arched his back.

Gibbs snarled as Tony thrust back on the fingers, his cock twitched begging to take their place. Quickly working his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he went, he finally pulled his fingers out. The head of his cock pressed against Tony's opening and Gibbs moaned as Tony pushed back taking in the head.

Tony felt the hand touch his hip as the other caressed up his spine. He purred the gently touch lulling him into a false seen of serenity. Suddenly he gasped for air as the hand on his hip latched on, the other tightly gripping his shoulder as Gibbs lunged full force into him. He tried to take a deep breathe, but the air rushed from his lungs as Gibbs pulled out and thrust back in. There was no catching his breath as Gibbs took him over and over with that inhuman need Tony knew and loved.

This was what Gibbs loved…the way Tony accepted him losing control, accepted it and welcomed it. No one had every accepted the animal in him the way Tony did. Tony was the one and only person that had seen every side of him, the inexperienced lover when they made love for the first time, the gently lover searching for that emotional connection, the roll player as they created the countless fantasies they had about each other, the experimenter as they tried things both had been too afraid to try with anyone else and finally the wild beast wanting nothing more than to lose control without worrying about the consequences. He suddenly growled as he lunged into Tony and stopped desperately trying to stave off the need.

Taking a deep breath, Tony filled his aching lungs.

"Don't wanna come." Gibbs panted as his hand slid from Tony's hip and down to his husband's hard cock. Stroking over its length, he held off his own need by focusing on Tony's. "So fucking hard and just dripping." He ran his thumb throw the precum at the head of Tony's cock. "You love when I fuck you like this, don't you?" When he didn't hear an answer, Gibbs paused, his hand just holding Tony's hard cock.

Taking a strangled breath, Tony groaned. "Yes." He moaned as Gibbs started stroking his cock again, this time harder and faster. "Jet." The name was a plea, begging his husband not to stop to take him over the edge. His mouth fell open as his cock was stroked and Gibbs started fucking him again. It was overwhelming and his mind shut down as his body started to surge with the pleasure. He was shaking, his muscles starting to tense and he screamed. His upper body collapsed, his warm chest making contact with the cool counter top, his knees buckled and he was sure he was going to fall.

Gibbs latched onto Tony's hips pounding hard and fast into him as the release took over. His body tensed and he cried out as he came.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 26

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

 **#####################**

Walking out of the bathroom, Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, laid back, closed his eyes and took long slow breathes. He should be exhausted, but instead he felt wide awake, renewed by the shower and their love making. He smiled when he felt the mattress dip slightly, then the weight above him. Soft lips caressed his neck and instinctively his hands caressed up Tony's back. "Didn't you get enough in the shower?"

"No."

Gibbs chuckled and the kisses stopped. He opened his eyes and was greeted by sparkling green. "What?"

Tony rocked his hips over Gibbs' groin. "Tired of me already?"

Gibbs' brow went up.

"You're not even slightly hard."

"You just fucked me and jacked me off in the shower and you're concerned because I'm not hard?" Gibbs laughed.

Tony shrugged. "I'm naked sitting on top of you."

Gibbs' hands left Tony's back and caressed up the younger man's arms, then down his chest. There was a soft purr from the man above him as his hardening cock rubbed against Tony's ass.

Tony grinned down at him.

"I have learned every trick in the book to control my cock around you." Gibbs sighed as a finger traced down Tony's jawline. "If I hadn't I'd have been a walking hard on all those years I wanted you and never told you."

The grin turned into a bright smile and Tony dipped back down capturing Gibbs' lips in a gentle loving embrace. It was brief and Tony was smiling down at Gibbs a second later.

"And I will never get tired of you." Gibbs shook his head. "Although I am an old man, I may need a quick nap now and then." He let a smirk curl up on the corner of his lips.

"Please." Tony scoffed rolling his eyes. "I can barely keep up with you." His eyes went wide as he was suddenly tossed off of Gibbs and down onto the bed, Gibbs upper body draped over his. Tony smiled happily as his fingers played with the soft grey hairs on Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs watched as Tony stared at his chest, green eyes focused and deep in thought. He shook his head. "Are you going to be preoccupied about this all night?"

Tony glanced up at Gibbs. "Just wondering."

Gibbs rolled down onto his back.

"You honestly don't think anything will happen?"

"I don't know." Gibbs sighed.

"It's not like Vance has seen any action lately." Tony rolled onto his side facing Gibbs. "He hasn't dated anyone since he lost Jackie."

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs asked looking over at Tony.

"Because if he had it would have been all over the rumor mill."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Please." Tony chuckled. "His assistant would never be able to keep her mouth shut about that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Maybe some crazy wild man on man action is just what he needs." Tony smirked.

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs blew out a breath.

"Oh come on look what it did for you." Tony climbed on top of Gibbs smiling down at the older man.

Gibbs glared up at Tony. "I was in love with you already."

"Eric isn't in love with Vance, he'd be more than happy with a one night stand." Tony let his fingers dance up Gibbs' ribcage. "Its a little man crush." Tony shrugged. "Sometimes hot monkey sex is all you need to get it out of your system."

"Hum." Gibbs' hands went to Tony's hips.

"It's not like us, we were in love." Tony's head dip down his lips brushing against Gibbs. "We had sex and all I wanted was more." Another brief touch of lips. "And more."

Gibbs sat up wrapping Tony in his arms and bringing their upper bodies together.

"Jet." The name was a low moan as Tony felt the hard cock thrust up against him. His hands went around Gibbs' neck his fingers combing through the soft silver hair.

"I'd like some hot wild man on man sex with my husband." Gibbs lips caressed up Tony's neck as he rubbed his hard cock against Tony's ass.

"I think you just want to shut me up." Tony sighed rocking in Gibbs' lap. When there was no response he pulled back.

"Yes, I do."

"You're not even curious if they might?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Not even if we made a bet?" Tony saw the slight narrowing of Gibbs' eyes. "You obviously think they won't. So-" Tony grinned. "If you're right and they don't, I'll do that thing you asked me about that I can't believe you want to do."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"And if they do it…" Tony give him an evil grin. "You wear that little number I've want you too and we role play the scene I want." He watched as Gibbs had an internal discussion with himself. Was he willing to take the risk he might not win…but Gibbs did love a good bet.

"Fine but if they don't, you stop interfering and don't even talk about it." Gibbs saw Tony have the same internal conversation with himself as he had just done.

"Fine." Tony waited expecting Gibbs to continue where they'd left off. "Well?"

"Oh are you finally done talking?" Gibbs felt the sudden jab to his ribs.

"You know we can end this right here and I could actually get some sleep." Tony snapped wiggling as if to free himself from Gibbs' grasp. The arms tightened around him as warm lips pressed against his ear and whispered words that made Tony's eyes close and he licked his lips.

Gibbs smiled to himself when he felt Tony raise up slightly. Quickly grabbing his cock he positioned himself against Tony's opening and slowly let the head of his cock slip inside. He forced himself to take a deep breath as Tony gradual sank onto his cock. "You are so easy." Gibbs growled as he started thrusting into Tony.

 **##########**

Pulling into the roundabout in front of the hotel, Vance put the car in park and looked over at Eric. "You okay to get to your room?"

Eric nodded. "I'll be fine." He turned towards the passenger door, making three attempts before successfully grabbing the handle and opening the door. Putting his feet out first, he slowly stood up grabbing the door as he wobbled slightly. "Thanks for the ride." He said glancing back into the car at Vance, before turning around and wobbling again.

Vance watched Eric keep a hand on the hood of the car and slowly made his way around the car. He ran a hand down his face, then turned off the car and climbed out. "I'll walk you up."

"I'm okay, really." Eric stood up straight, taking his hand off the car and wobbled again.

Meeting Eric at the driver side of the bumper, Vance took his left elbow. "Let's just get you to your room."

Without any further protest, Eric allowed Vance to hold his arm and lead him towards the front doors of the hotel lobby. They stepped in to an empty lobby, even the front desk.

"I'm just down the hall." Eric managed to take a step towards the right hallway and Vance took the hint.

"What's the number?" Vance asked heading down the hallway.

"Eighteen." Eric said suddenly being jerked to a stop when Vance realized they were in front of his room. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet fumbling with trying to get it open and getting out the card key. When he finally managed to get it out, Vance grabbed it and put it in the door and pushed it open. They walked into the room and Vance took Eric's wallet tossing it and the key on to the dresser.

Walking Eric to the bed, Vance let go and the younger man dropped down on the edge of the bed. "Get some sleep."

"Not really tired." Eric glanced up at the man standing before him. "Still thinking about that fantasy I told you about in the car." His hands involuntarily clawed up Vance's thighs then back down. "Well the sucking your cock part anyway." He watched Vance's Adam's apple bob up and down. Licking his lips, he leaned closer his face directly in front of Vance's crotch. "You're not even hard and I can see the outline of your cock." He moaned with need as his fingertips dug into Vance's thighs.

"Eric, this can't hap-" The air rushed from Vance's lungs as he felt the lip press against the outline of his fabric covered cock.

"It can happen if you let it." Their eyes locked for a moment then Eric was back nibbling at Vance's cock as his hands slid around and squeezed Vance's ass.

Vance couldn't move, he was frozen, by shock, fear, arousal…he wasn't sure. He hadn't been with anyone since Jackie and that had been a very long time. It wasn't like he had a lot of time to date or even try to meet someone. He was completely focused on work and the kids. Hell it had been almost a month since he'd even jacked off. Finding time where he wouldn't be interrupt was difficult. A quick jerk off in the shower or late at night right before falling asleep doesn't even come close to that feeling of someone touching you, wanting you. A hand cupped his balls tore him from his thoughts.

"Eric." Vance grabbed the man's wrists and pulled the hands from him. "You're drunk and I'm"

"Hard."

Vance opened his mouth to speak then stopped. Oh he was definitely hard, hard and aching to feel the touch again.

"This is sex." Eric stared into the deep brown eyes. "I'm not looking for or asking for anything more." He felt the grip on his wrists loosen. "Just you and I…" He purred. "And hot wild out of control sex."

Vance completely released Eric's wrists and he felt the fingers unbuckling his belt, then the button on his pants slipped free. When the zipper glided down over his cock, he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Standing up, Eric took Vance's hand and moved him towards the edge of the bed. He dropped down and the next thing he knew Eric was on his knees before him, pushing his knees apart. He watched as the younger man slipped a hand inside his pants and pulled out his hard cock.

"Oh God." Eric groaned practically drooling as he stared at the long thick cock before him. Wrapping a hand around the base he licked at the head.

"Fuck!" The word dripped from Vance's lips as his hands dropped onto the bed clutching at the comforter. Was he really letting this happen? It seemed like some surreal dream that he'd stumbled into.

Licking down the length of Vance's cock then back up, Eric again licked the head then pushed his tongue deep into the slid and heard the guttural groan. Looking back up at Vance, Eric's blue eyes sparkled. "FYI…I don't have a gag reflex."

Vance's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as Eric suddenly impaled himself on his cock taking it to the base, staying there a moment then gliding up its length to suck at the head. "Son of a bitch!" Vance gasped as Eric started bobbing over his cock. He was letting this happen and right now couldn't imagine stopping it. With each downward movement he felt the head of his cock hit the back of the man's throat sending a jolt of pleasure directly to his balls. His eyes closed and he let himself surrender to the intense pleasure surging through him. It felt amazing, better than he ever remembered a blow job feeling. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't even realize he was rocking his hips upward or that one hand had left the bed and was knotted in the hair on the back of the younger man's head. It had been too long and his body started to shake. "Oh fuck." Vance gasped. "I'm gonna come." Thrusting his cock upward he shoved Eric's head downward. Letting out some primal scream, every muscle in his body tensed as he came buried deep down the younger man's throat. After what seemed like hours his muscles relaxed and he fell back onto the bed, his arms above his head. His body shiver as he felt the tongue licking at his cock all the way from the base to the head. Laying there panting for breath, he felt the weight of the body on his thighs, then the gently brush of fingers against his chest as his shirt was unbuttoned. When he felt the touch of the hands caressing over his now exposed chest, his eyes opened slowly.

Eric stared down at the face of the satiated man beneath him searching, hoping that fear and regret wouldn't set in causing Vance to run. Suddenly his face was grabbed by two strong hands and he was yanked down his lips crashing down onto Vance's and a greedy tongue forced its way across his lips. He moaned into the kiss surprised and elated by the reaction. Then he was ripped away, the hands holding him so he was forced to stare into the dark eyes below him.

"Tell me what you want." Vance's gaze narrowed completely unsure of what to do next.

"I want you to fuck me." The answer came without hesitation. Eric started to unbutton his jeans, then unzip the zipper. Climbing off the other man, he stood up and started to remove his clothes pausing momentarily when he saw the intense way Vance was watching him. The other man had propped himself up on his elbows and was watching every move he made. "Surprised that you're so turned on…by another man?"

Vance nodded then glanced down at Eric's hard cock. "And by how turned on you are."

Letting the shirt fall from his shoulders, Eric took a step towards Vance. "I was hard in the car, hoping something would happen." He stopped, standing directly in front of Vance.

Sitting up, Vance reached out tentatively letting his fingers brush across Eric's stomach and feeling the muscles contract under his touch. He let his hand caress up the center of Eric's chest noticing the stark contrast of his dark skin against the paleness of the younger man. Letting his hands slid back down both hands found their way to Eric's hips and stopped.

"What is it?" Eric could sense something and he let his hands smooth over Vance's shoulders.

Vance shook his head "I just never-" One of his hands was pulled from Eric's hip and placed on Eric's cock.

"Touched another man's cock."

"Yes." Intuitively, Vance's hand wrapped around Eric's cock and stroked over its length. Hearing the noises Eric made spurred Vance on and he sped up his strokes.

"Feels so good." Eric groaned. "Just like that." He clutched at Vance's arm savoring the sensation. "It would feel so good to come."

"Then come." Vance groaned feeling his own cock hardening.

"Not yet." Eric glanced down seeing Vance's cock getting hard. "You like jacking me off."

Vance nodded.

Climbing into Vance's lap, Eric straddled the man's thighs felling Vance's hard cock rub against his ass. "Feels even better." His hands locked onto Vance's biceps as his eyes closed and he reveled in the feel of the hand around his cock _. I wanna make you come._ The words whispered in his ear made Eric tremble. Throwing his head back, Eric rocked his hips into each pass of Vance's hand. "YES, GOD YES!" The words ripped from deep inside him as he came and he slumped against the broad chest before him. He stayed like that until his breathing calmed slightly, then drew back. He saw Vance's eyes dance back and forth between their come covered chests. Keeping his eyes locked on Vance he ran a finger through the come on then brought the finger to the man's lips.

Hesitating, Vance wasn't sure what exactly he should do, but then slowly his lips parted and he was about to suck in the finger when it was pulled away and Eric sucked it in tasting himself.

Eric saw Vance lick his lips. Again he ran his finger down Vance's chest and brought the finger to Vance's lips. This time there was no hesitation as Vance latched onto his wrist then sucked in his finger licking it clean. "You like it dirty?" He sighed seeing the quick flash of concern in Vance's eyes. Eric's eyebrow went up. "Did I bring out the dirty boy in you?" He let his hands caress up Vance's arms and across his shoulders. Dipping down he ran his tongue up Vance's chest tasting himself again as he licked up Vance's throat to his mouth. "I love dirty." He seized Vance's lips and the strong arms circled around his waist crushing their bodies together. Gradually his lips traveled over Vance's cheek to his ear. "What other nasty things do you want us to do to each other?" He felt the fingertips dig into the flesh of his back. "All the naughty fetishes you've been wanting to try and were too afraid to ask for….I'll do them all with you, for you, to you." Eric's eyes went wide as he was suddenly thrown down onto the bed, the other man hovering above him. His body trembled at the haunting depth of those dark eyes.

"You have no idea what you've unleashed." Vance growled.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 27

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **#####################**

The bed shifted and Tony smiled when the scent of saw dust assaulted his senses. Then the arm slipped around his waist and the body slide up against him. "I love that scent." He sighed taking the hand at his stomach and entwining their fingers.

"What scent?"

"The saw dust, it's undeniable you." Tony wiggled back trying to get closer to the body behind him.

"Do you want a honeymoon?"

The question caught Tony off guard and he turned around in Gibbs' arms. Looking into the blue eyes, Tony's brow furrowed. "Where did that come from?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We never talked about it, so I'm asking."

"Hum." Tony chuckled. "I never really thought about it. I mean work is-"

"Work is work, this is about what you want."

"I haven't even thought about it."

"Well think about it." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"Would you want to go on a honeymoon?"

Gibbs gave a quick shrug.

"That's not an answer." Tony rolled his eyes.

Tightening his arms around Tony, Gibbs pulled the younger man closer. "I don't need it or want it, but I'm not opposed to it either." He smiled. "I'm happy where ever we are." That smile that melted Gibbs heart spread across Tony's face.

"You are so sexy when you're all romantic." Tony growled capturing Gibbs' lips passionately and pushing his husband down onto his back.

Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs smiled up at Tony. "You are definitely the sexy one." He shook his head, Tony was sexy even when he wasn't trying it was just part of the man's DNA. An evil grin curled on the corners of Tony's lips and Gibbs groaned. "What?"

"I know exactly what honeymoon I want." The evil grin widened. "When I win the bet about Vance and Eric we are going to spend the weekend at The Saint Regis Hotel in the Empire Suite." Tony's eyes sparkled mischievously. "And you can pay up on your bet." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"So you want to pay hundreds of dollars for a room so you can pretend you're having sex with someone other than you husband?" Gibbs asked eyebrow raised.

"Only for one night." Tony dropped a quick kiss to Gibbs' lips. "The rest of the weekend I want to have sex with my hot sexy husband."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I never should have made that bet with you."

"Too late." Tony snapped. "You can't renege."

"Yeah I know." Gibbs sighed.

"King bed, Jacuzzi tub, room service." Tony felt the hands caress up his back. "We can stay naked the whole weekend." He heard Gibbs growl.

"You naked all weekend sounds good."

"Good." Another quick kiss and Tony jumped off the bed.

Gibbs pushed himself up on his elbows. "Where you going?"

"To find out if I won the bet." Tony grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on.

 **##########**

His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat, his chest hurt as he tried to take a deep breath and only succeeded in taking a shallow gulp. Thrusting his hips up, the hands spread out over his chest pressed down harder putting more pressure on his aching chest. Vance yanked on the silk scarfs tied around his wrists and to the headboard to no avail. The man above him was unaffected by his struggle instead Eric just rode his cock like some erotic carnival ride. The younger man's head was thrown back and he was moaning and groaning in pleasure. Vance's muscles started to contract. God he was going to come again.

Forcing himself to pull his head up, Eric looked down at the man under him. Vance's arms were above his head, tied to the headboard, another scarf tied over his mouth. "You're going to come." He panted. "I can tell." Eric heard the scream muffled by the scarf in Vance's mouth then felt the release fill him. The body beneath him suddenly went slack and he raised up letting Vance's limp cock fall from his body. Reaching up Eric untied the scarf from around Vance's mouth and the man took a deep breath. "That's right fill those lungs." He gazed down at the exhausted man as he slid forward straddling Vance's chest. Grabbing his own hard cock, he smiled to himself when Vance's mouth opened and Eric shoved his cock in the welcoming opening. This was already the third time Vance had sucked his cock and the older man was getting better every time. "Fuck yes." Eric groaned fucking Vance's warm mouth. "So close, felt so good having your big dick inside me." He gripped the head board as he felt the warmth spreading out from the base of his spine to the rest of his body. The release hit and he cried out filling Vance's mouth, he felt the sucking as Vance tried to swallow all of it. The added sensation made his body tremble, then suddenly he collapsed managing to fall sideway and down next to the other man.

Trying desperately to steady his breathing, Eric kept his body away from the man next to him afraid even the slight touch of skin against skin would cause the fire to build again.

"Untie me." Vance panted. "Please."

It took a second but Eric finally rolled onto his side and reached up untying one of Vance's wrist.

Rubbing his freed wrist, Vance untied the other wrist laying there trying to get full circulation back to his numb hands and fingers. Sleep, that's what he told himself, the few short periods of sleep between having sex wasn't enough. They'd had sex throughout the small hotel room…on the bed, the floor, the table…the time before this he'd fucked Eric over the dresser. They'd fallen asleep and he woke up to the younger man sucking his cock, which had led to him being tied up and gagged. He didn't remember ever having sex so much in such a short period of time. Glancing over at the bedside clock, the red number showed seven twenty one. Six hours and he couldn't even remember how many times he'd come. Sleep that's what he should do. That's when he felt it the brush of the man's body against him as Eric curled up closer than the fingertips dancing across his stomach. He felt the now familiar surge of desire course through body, his sore and tired body refusing to accept defeat. His mind flashed snippets of their early sexual escapades and he moaned. Rolling onto his side, he grabbed Eric flipping the man down onto his stomach.

"Leon." Eric whimpered the name as he felt the lips kissing across his shoulder then the hand caress down his back and massaged his ass. Automatically his legs parted.

Vance felt his cock twitch. His lips brushed against the shell of Eric's ear. "So eager and willing." He sighed as he rubbed Eric's ass. "You just spread for me, wanting nothing more than for me to fuck you again." He licked his lips. "Or were you hoping I'd rim that tight ass of yours." He felt the body shudder. "Or maybe I should just use my fingers to find that sweet spot inside you and make you come all over the sheets." As he said it he shoved two fingers deep inside Eric and heard the air rush from the man's lungs. He snickered. "You'd think after having by big cock inside you, two fingers wouldn't surprise you."

Eric's back arched and his body trembled as Vance's fingers found the spot and sent a wave of overwhelming pleasure through his body. Then he felt the sting as Vance's palm smacked down on his left ass cheek.

"I'm going to make sure that sweet ass of yours is sore and red for weeks after this."

"Please." Eric begged thrusting his ass up and feeling the smack to his other ass cheek.

 **##########**

"And what time does the plane leave?" Tony asked as he paced around the living room cell phone to his ear. He glanced at his watch. "So three and a half hours and you haven't heard from him." A smile spread across Tony's face. "Well if I hear from him I'll give you a call." He ended the call just as Gibbs came down the steps and into the living room.

"I so won." Tony said excitedly. "No one has heard from Eric this morning and their plane back to LA leaves in three and a half hours."

"He's probably just sleeping off the hang over."

"Believe me he was not that drunk."

"Did you have someone spying on Vance too?"

"Talked to Abby she drove by this morning, didn't see the car." Tony held up his hand as Gibbs opened his mouth to speak. "And yes I know he might have pulled it into the garage."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Tony followed still pleading his case. "Plus the kids are staying with their grandmother so there was no need for Vance to rush home."

"Do you really think Eric is going to tell you if something happened?"

"Please, everyone will be able to read it all over his face."

The phone at Gibbs' hip suddenly buzzed to life. Pulling it from his belt he glanced at the caller id, then flipped the phone open. "Gibbs."

" _I need a favor._ " The familiar voice said.

Gibbs listed to the brief request. "Be there in twenty." Closing the phone, Gibbs grabbed his keys. "Gotta help a friend, be back in an hour or so."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"I'll explain when I get back." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek.

Tony's brow furrowed as Gibbs walked towards the front door. Then his eyes suddenly lit up and his mouth fell open. "It's Vance!"

 **##########**

Gibbs pulled up outside the hotel and Vance was standing just outside the lobby door.

"They towed my damn car!" Vance barked as Gibbs climbed out of the truck.

"Where was it parked?"

Vance clenched his jaw. "Right here."

Gibbs nodded.

Letting out a slow deep breath, Vance slowly took another in. "I know, we're not above the law. You can't leave your car parked all night in the-" He saw Gibbs' eyebrow go up at the words all night. "Can we just go?"

"Sure." Gibbs paused. "Is there anyone else coming with us?"

"No." Vance balked as he walked around to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in side.

Trying not to chuckled, Gibbs opened the driver's side door and got in, starting the truck and taking off.

They spent the first few minutes in silence, until Gibbs realized something. "Home or to the impound?"

"Home."

Again the silence fell as Gibbs took the back road towards Vance's house.

"Not even gonna ask?" Vance broke the silence.

Gibbs shook his head. "None of my business."

"Shit." Vance groaned putting his head back against the head rest then ran his hands down his face. "I need a drink."

Gibbs reached down on the floor beside him and held out the thermos of coffee to Vance.

"That wasn't exactly the kind of drink I was referring to."

"It's all you need right now, believe me." Gibbs tipped the thermos towards Vance again and the man plucked it from his hand. He waited until Vance had poured a cup and taken a few sips before glancing over at the man.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Vance rubbed his forehead.

"You weren't thinking."

"I'm his boss."

"So."

"So?" Vance snapped. "I should be able to control myself."

Gibbs snicker. "Believe me control only last so long."

"I'm the director of NCIS and I just spent seven hours doing things to one of my agents that I never thought I would do to anyone let alone another man."

Gibbs shifted uncomfortable in the driver's seat. That was definitely more than he needed to know. "Being Director is your job, but you're human and you reacted like a normal red blooded American man."

Vance looked over at Gibbs.

"You were offered a night of sex without any strings attached, the last thing you were thinking about was your job." Gibbs watched as Vance leaned his head back against the head rest again and blew out a breath. "Plus I'm pretty sure whatever happened between the two of you was consensual and that Eric isn't going to turn around and go to HR." He glanced at Vance out of the corner of his eye.

"That would be one hell of a report."

Gibbs' brow went up then he couldn't help it he laughed.

It took a second but Vance started to laugh. "Jesus Gibbs I never thought I'd be in this situation."

"If there's one thing I've learned with sex and relationships, it's never say never."

Vance shook his head. "I have sore muscles that I never even knew I had."

"Yeah, been there." Gibbs chuckled.

"Again." Vance chuckled. "I never thought we'd be having this conversation."

"Me either." Gibbs saw some of the worry and concern creep back into Vance's face. "Is Eric okay with everything?"

"Yes." Vance sighed his brow furrowed. "Actually, he was a lot better than I was."

 _Oh boy_. Gibbs groaned to himself, he knew that look. It's the look every woman or man gets when they realize-

"It really was just about sex for him." Vance said the words completely surprised by the realization.

Gibbs didn't respond still not sure if Vance was disappointed or happy that it really was just about sex.

"That's a good thing." Vance nodded. It took a moment, but then he glanced over at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes already knowing exactly what Vance was thinking. "Seriously, what happened to I'm his boss I should be able to control myself."

"If it's just sex, then why shouldn't it happen again?" Vance shrugged.

And there was that normal red blooded American man again.

"Again, your personal life is none of my business." Gibbs glared over at Vance pointing a finger at him. "But you owe me dinner, a month of coffee or something."

"Why?"

"Because I lost a bet to Tony because of this you and Eric crap."

Vance turned half sideways in his seat. "You bet I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Yeah." Gibbs balked.

"Well, not like your opinion of me was very high anyway."

"I thought we were past all that crap."

"Right sorry, old habits." Vance stared over at Gibbs for a moment.

Gibbs glanced over sensing the stare. "Don't get any idea's I'm a married man…and you're not my type."

"Believe me I'm extremely happy to hear that." Vance scoffed. "Did you ever think we would actually be friends, friends that actually talk about something other than work?"

"Nope." Gibbs glared at Vance again. "And since we are friends, I'm serious about you owing me a month's worth of coffee. You have no idea what I have to do because of losing this bet."

Vance's eyebrow went up. "Before last night I would have said I can't even imagine, now I can imagine and I'll have a coffee for you tomorrow morning."

 **##########**

Tony was sitting on the couch when the front door opened and Gibbs walked in tossing his keys down on the table, followed by his wallet and phone. The older man dropped down on the couch next to him and fell back putting his head on the back up the couch.

"I booked the room for next weekend and I already have the outfit ready." With that said, Tony picked up his bottle of beer from the coffee table and handed it to Gibbs.

Taking the bottle Gibbs downed the rest of the bottle and handed it back to Tony.

"Come on I promise to make it fun for you too." Tony grinned leaning over and kissing his husband on the cheek. "You might even enjoy it."

Gibbs turned his head sideways and glared at his husband.

 **##########**

Walking into the airport Eric took a deep breath and tried to steady his aching legs. He knew he was walking slowly, but he tried to keep his back straight and look as if every muscle in his body didn't want to crumble to the ground. Callen was sitting in the waiting area by the gate staring at his phone and Eric approached with a smile. "Hey."

Callen looked up and smiled, a smile that quickly turned into a grin.

"Really, they towed Vance's car from in front of the hotel." Callen started laugh.

Eric's shoulders slumped and he dropped the duffle bag he was carrying.

Seeing the worried look on his friends face, the laughter quickly faded. "Hey come on no one cares, you know that right."

"I know." Without thought he dropped down in the chair across from Callen and the pain instantly registered on his face as he clutched at the arms of the chair.

Callen's eyebrow went up and he forced himself not to laugh.

"I swear if you tell anyone about this the next time you need my help getting all the Furry porn off your computer-"

Callen put up his hands. "Not a word." There was a moment of silence. "So is this a good pain or a bad pain?"

Eric glared over at Callen.

"No really is this one of those situations where when the pain goes away you're gonna want another go round or you're praying for the pain to go away so you can completely forget."

"HA HA." Eric mockingly laughed at Callen.

Leaning back in the chair, Callen grinned. "Did it live up to everything your imagination had conjured about the mighty black stallion?"

"Please can we stop with the questions!" Eric groaned shifted uncomfortable in the chair.

"You're not complaining so it must have been one hell of a ride." Callen smirked. "Good for you and good for Vance."

Eric rubbed his temples.

"You do know who Vance called to pick him up at the hotel right?"

"No, figured he called a friend."

"Oh he did." Callen held back the laugh that threated. "The great and might silver haired fox."

Eric's eyes went wide. "Oh God."

"Well could have been worse."

"How?" Eric snapped.

"It could have been Abby." Callen chuckled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 28

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Thanks so much for all the feedback, so glad to hear everyone is enjoying this one. Having so much fun with the Vance/Eric story line. Enjoy the chapter and have a great rest of your week.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **######################**

Monday morning and Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking at an expense report when he saw the coffee placed on the desk before him. He looked up and nodded. "You are a man of your word."

"That I am." Vance nodded.

Picking up the coffee he took a long sip.

"And where are your agents?"

"McGee took the day off. Tony and Bishop are down in the gym." Gibbs took another sip. "No case and they get restless with nothing to do."

Another nod.

"Everyone knows right."

"Not sure about Bishop, but yeah everyone else."

Vance took a deep breath. "Great."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "People like gossip, but no one cares. Hell most of them are thrilled you're actually getting some action."

Rubbing his forehead, Vance wanted nothing more than to turn around and go home.

"Like it or not Leon, you're part of this family." The corners of Gibbs lips start to curl into a half smirk. "Unfortunately, that also means you're fair game for gossip and mockery when you do something stupid like letting your car get tow from in front of the hotel where you're banging your agent." Gibbs' face went serious. "And that also means we will always have your back, even when you do something stupid. So we had the tow records scrubbed and the ticket taken care of." He stood up. "You take the good with the bad Leon." Walking around the desk coffee in hand. Gibbs patted Vance's shoulder. "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee, you could use it." He started towards the elevator.

"What I could use is a stiff drink." Vance barked back as he followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"I'll ask them to spike your coffee." Gibbs said as Vance stepped in and the elevator doors closed.

 **##########**

The week turned into a barrage of cases one after the other, his team taking turns sleeping somewhere in the office whenever they could steal a moment. There were snippets of comments about Vance and Eric here and there, mostly whispered between Tony and Abby, McGee getting pulled in now and then. Bishop was either out of the loop or didn't care. Vance spent most of his days in MTAC dealing with the renewed terrorist threats or talking to those in the know about the cases they were working on. Now it was Friday morning, they were finally finishing up the case that had started on Wednesday and Gibbs just wanted another coffee.

Hearing the elevator doors open, Gibbs glanced that way and saw Vance emerge. Without a look or a word, the director made his way passed the bullpen and up the stairs heading towards his office with a blank look on his face. Gibbs' eyes narrowed slightly, that was never a good look. It meant something was going on. Waiting a few minutes, Gibbs finally left his desk and made his way up the stair.

Tony mentally counted to himself one Mississippi, two Mississippi, and on and on until he reached twelve Mississippi and knew it was safe. He glanced over at McGee.

"What do you think it is?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, but this case has shed light on several local terrorists groups, maybe he's just concerned about that."

"You don't think it's about the other thing?" McGee's eyebrow went up.

"It's been a week, I don't think so." Tony glance over at Bishop. "Any thoughts?"

"About what's bothering the director?" Bishop shrugged. They had all learned to know when something was bothering the director. "Maybe the MTAC tech updates."

Tony's brow furrowed and he looked back and forth between the two other agents. "The what?"

"They are upgrading the systems and screen in MTAC today."

Bishop looked at Tony the puzzled look still on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever read the memos?"

"Not really." Tony shrugged.

"Didn't you see them bringing in all the equipment the last few days?" Bishop chuckled.

"I was focused on the case." Tony paused. "But why would he be concerned about that?"

"Unless-" McGee looked over at Tony.

"Eric is helping with the upgrades." Tony's head jerked towards Bishop. "Is Eric Beale from LA part of the upgrade team?"

She nodded. "He's in charge of the training session of the MTAC controllers."

Again Tony's head jerked to the side this time towards McGee. There was a wide grin on his face. "Then we know exactly why Vance is concerned."

 **##########**

Without an okay from Vance's assistant, Gibbs strolled into Vance's office. The man was sitting at his desk staring out at the room deep in thought.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Shake it off, go down and beat on the bag, something and get this out of your system."

Vance finally looked at Gibbs. "I've been in the gym for the last hour, had a drink a minute ago."

Gibbs glanced over towards the liquor bottles and saw the empty glass. Taking a deep breath he looked back at Vance. "Have you two talked?"

Vance shook his head.

"So what exactly are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure." Vance stood up and walked towards the liquor. He opened the bottle and was about to pour another glass when he felt the hand on his wrist. He looked up at Gibbs.

"More of that is not the answer." Gibbs voice was full of experience. "Believe me." Removing his hand, he watched as Vance sat the bottle down.

Vance started pacing. "I have to spend all day with him, practically locked in a secure room."

"There will be other people there."

"I know, but still." Vance continued to pace. "We didn't even really talk about anything afterwards, just got dress and he's getting on a plane and I have no idea what to say."

Gibbs just let Vance talk. Sometimes the best way to work something out is to talk it out with yourself.

"Hell I completely forgot he was here today until I looked at my schedule last night." Vance lengthened his pace now walking almost the length of the room. "What if he wants another go round?" He suddenly stopped and looked at Gibbs. "What if he doesn't?"

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest.

"Shit." Vance groaned as he dropped down on the couch. "Do I want another go round?"

"Think the answer to that is pretty clear." Gibbs held back a chuckle. No man goes round and round with himself like this if he doesn't want another shot. Pulling a chair away from the table Gibbs sat down.

"I want it to happen again." Vance leaned forward his elbows on his knees and locked his hands together. "I haven't stopped thinking about it…it wakes me up in the middle of the night."

Gibbs just nodded.

"But I don't even know how to bring it up."

"Maybe you won't have to." Gibbs shrugged. "He pursued you, maybe he'll make the first move again."

Vance nodded. "And if he doesn't."

Gibbs smirked. "If you want it bad enough, you'll figure it out."

Some of the worry left Vance's shoulders and he chuckled softly. "That normal hot blooded American male thing right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks."

Another nod as Gibbs stood up to leave. He reached the door and opened it. "And you forgot my coffee this morning." He added as he walked out.

 **##########**

Vance and Gibbs were standing in MTAC watching as the new screen was being installed. It was a touch screen, very similar to the one in the LA office.

"Now I'll never get McGee out of here." Gibbs said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Vance chuckled.

"Director Eric Beale is requesting entrance to MTAC." The controller said.

To Vance's credit, the man's face never showed a reaction, but Gibbs saw the man's body tense and the hand that held the coffee tighten.

"Let him in."

The MTAC door swished open and the younger man walked in smiling towards the two other men.

"Director Vance, Agent Gibbs." Eric nodded.

"Eric." Vance nodded.

"Are we ready to get this started?"

Again Vance nodded not trusting his voice.

"I'll check all the equipment that has already been installed, make sure everything is up to par then I can start the training with you and Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs tried to hide his smirk and Vance nodded again. The man was starting to look like a bobble head.

"Great." Eric smiled. "I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready."

Gibbs glanced at Vance out of the corner of his eyes…and there's the bobble head again.

 **###########**

Strolling back into MTAC, Gibbs walked down and sat in the chair next to Vance. Holding the coffee out, Vance looked up from the file.

Vance's eyebrow went up. "You brought me coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Taking the cup, Vance took a quick sip. "I think."

Gibbs chuckled.

"This new friendship of ours is a little unnerving." Vance sighed as he stared at the coffee cup. "But greatly appreciated."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"All set." Eric said glancing over at the two men from the controller station.

The two men rose in unison and made their way over.

"So as you can see there are some similarities to the original station but this whole unit is new." Eric pointed to a larger screen embedded in the desk top. "This mirrors everything on the main screen and allows for complete touch control." He touched the small screen and the larger main screen blinked to life. "There is also a go dark in one touch." He tapped a button next to the screen and both of the screens went black. "The controller can also use just his screen." Another button and the screen on the desk top came back on. "Try it out." Eric smiled at Vance.

Sitting down Vance touched the screen and a sidebar appeared with countless option.

"That's one of your main option screens." Eric said leaning over Vance's shoulder and pointing at the screen. "Direct connections to files, people, maps, satellites, everything really."

Gibbs saw the fine layer of sweat bead up on Vance's forehead, no doubt caused by the closeness of the other man.

"And-" Eric tapped the screen. "Here are all the NCIS branch offices so with just a touch you can speak to any location, anyone you want." His hand landed on the back of the chair slightly touching Vance's back.

"Great." Vance suddenly shot up out of the chair and took a step away from the younger man.

 _Smooth._ Gibbs chuckled to himself.

"Agent Gibbs would you like to-"

Gibbs held up his hand and shook his head.

Vance glanced at his watch. "The training session for the controllers starts in about an hour." He looked over at Eric. "You should probably grab some lunch before that gets under way."

"Right." Eric nodded. "Thanks." Grabbing his bag he headed out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Gibbs glanced over at Vance with that half smirk on his face. "Real smooth."

Vance groaned as he walked over and dropped down in the middle seat of the front row. Unbuttoning his jacket, he leaned back and took a couple slow deep breath.

"Attraction can be a power force." Gibbs strolled over and dropped down in the seat next to Vance.

"Is that what this is?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Attraction, lust, whatever the hell you wanna call it. You got it bad."

 **##########**

Vance sat in the front of MTAC watching the scene before him. Eric had a group of five controllers standing around him as he went over the new system training. He told himself he was listening, but the truth was he was focused specifically on the younger man. Eric was wearing khaki cargo pants, a light brown t-shirt and a dark brown button down shirt over that. The man was always casual, he doubted Eric owned a suit and if he did it probably was worn only for weddings and funerals. They couldn't be more different. Visions of their night together replayed over and over in his head like some porn movie he couldn't turn off. Shaking his head he tried to push the thoughts away, but then he'd look at Eric again and it would all flood back. This wasn't working, getting up he made his way out of MTAC. He had work to do in his office maybe that would keep his mind off of everything.

Eric glanced up when he heard the movement and saw Vance leaving MTAC. He sighed feeling his heart sink then focused back on the training.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 29

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Oh this story has taken a fun turn, loving it. Hope you are all enjoying it. More very soon. Have a wonderful weekend everyone. Can't promise but I should have another chapter up later this weekend.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **###################**

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs was filling out an overtime report that was long past due when he felt the eyes on him. "Wipe that damn grin off your face." The words came out without him every looking up.

Tony bit back a laugh. "What I'm a happy guy."

Gibbs glared over at Tony.

"You should really be happy about this."

Looking back down at his report, Gibbs ignored the comment. He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and then Tony was sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Do you realize how excited I am about this?" Tony put his hand palm down on the desk and leaned closer keeping his voice low, even though they were the only two people in the bullpen. "And all the things I want to do to you and for you." Still no response. He leaned even closer. "I even packed the cock ring you like." He saw the pencil in Gibbs' hand pause for just a brief second. "And I picked up your special brew, enough for the weekend. Fresh coffee each morning." The blue eyes finally glanced up at him and Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Coffee that's what finally gets you excited? Or was it the coffee and cock ring combination?"

Gibbs' fingers brushed across Tony's hand on the desk then gently squeezed. "I love you." The words came out as a breathless sigh and he gazed up into the now confused green eyes. "And I'm sorry I've been acting grumpy and unenthusiastic about this."

Tony's head jerked back. "Oh my god are you dying?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"Am I dying?"

Gibbs stood up brought their joined hands to his chest. "Being alone with you, making love." Gibbs sighed. "Always makes me happy." And there was that heart stopping smile.

"You're into this more than you want to admit aren't you?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say that." Gibbs snickered. He leaned closer and leered down his husband's body. "But I am definitely into all the things I plan to do to you."

Tony bit his lip as he felt the desire surge through his body.

"And I can't wait to have you alone in that hotel room tonight." Gibbs licked his suddenly dry lips.

Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

Gibbs smiled, a true heartfelt smile. "I'm definitely the lucky one."

"I know I've said this before, but sweet romantic Gibbs-" Tony sighed. "So sexy." His eyes glanced down at Gibbs crotch. "Makes me want to do all kinds of naughty things to you."

"Hold that thought." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand.

"Oh believe me, I'm holding onto a lot of thoughts." Tony was surprised when he felt the lips gently brush his. "Jethro." Tony whispered. Shocked that Gibbs had kissed him in the bullpen with all the cameras around.

"I love my husband." Gibbs stared into those sparkling green eyes. "I'm not going to hide that from anyone."

Tony suddenly jumped up from the corner of the desk and jerked his hand from Gibbs. "Okay I definitely need to walk away before I take this way too far."

Gibbs smirked as Tony walked over to his desk and slumped down into his chair.

"And don't you smirk." Tony took a slow deep breath. "Turning your husband on at work is nothing to smirk about."

Gibbs and Tony both realized someone had walked into the bullpen at the same time. They both turned towards the back of the bullpen and saw Vance stopping in mid step before reaching McGee's desk. He slid his hands into his pockets. "I would agree agent DiNozzo, that's nothing to smirk about." Vance had his director's face firmly in place when he looked over at Gibbs.

"Do you really wanna talk to me about what goes on between agents after that scene in MTAC?"

Tony's eyes went wide.

Vance pulled his hands from his pocket and was about to open his mouth to speak when Gibbs cut in.

"Did you come down here for something, or are you just hiding?" When Vance didn't respond. Gibbs just chuckled. "Yeah I thought so."

Tony stood up. "I think I hear McGee calling me." With that he was gone headed towards the stairs.

"Is this how this friendship is going to go now?" Vance finally spoke.

Gibbs shrugged. "Probably."

Vance's shoulders slumped forward slightly. "Still trying to figure out how to handle all of this."

Gibbs nodded.

Shaking his head Vance chuckled. "Jackie and I, we'd been together so long, I don't know to deal with…whatever this is."

"Choir." Gibbs chuckled. He'd went through the same thing with Tony. He hadn't loved, truly loved anyone since Shannon and trying to deal with loving Tony was a whole new ball game. Vance may not be in love but lust is a powerful force in its own right.

"Was it that bad?" Vance asked referring to his reaction in MTAC.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "That depends is breaking out in a cold sweat just because the man is standing next to you a good reaction."

Rubbing his forehead, Vance glanced at his watch. "Two hours and he's back on a plane to LA."

"Actually he's staying in DC for the night, heading back tomorrow." Gibbs saw Vance's eyes widen and the pupils dilate slightly. "And he didn't make plans with anyone, so I'm pretty sure he had another reason for wanting to stay."

"Maybe there just weren't any flights out tonight."

Gibbs eyebrow went up and he looked at Vance. "Right, because there's never flights after seven out of DC to LA." He chuckled. "Whatever you need to tell yourself Leon."

 **##########**

Walking into the bullpen from MTAC, Gibbs glanced at his watch almost seven. He'd actually stayed to listen to one of the training sessions and lost track of time. He knew he needed the training, he and technology did not mix well. He glanced up towards MTAC then towards the door leading to Vance's office. He shook his head. The training was almost over and Vance had been hiding in his office for most of the last two training sessions. Something had to give between those two or Vance was never going to make it. He just wasn't sure which one of them would make the move. The cards would fall where they may.

Grabbing his coat, he headed towards the elevator. Tony was already at the hotel, he'd packed everything they needed all Gibbs had to do was show up. The elevator opened and he stepped in. It was time to pay the piper. He chuckled to himself and he had no doubt Tony already had everything ready to go.

 **##########**

Vance walked over to the table and grabbed the remote. The large screen blinked to life and he tapped the button that showed the door to MTAC. Several agents were walking out. The last training session must have ended. He took a deep breathe, that meant eventually Eric would show up here to let him know how the day had went. God he really wasn't ready for this. The door opened and it took all of Vance's control not to jump.

"Director." Eric stepped in and stopped at the edge of the table. "Your assistant said it was okay-"

Vance nodded. "It's fine."

"Director." Vance's assistant stood there holding the door. "If there's nothing else."

"Have a good night." Vance nodded with a smile.

She nodded and smiled at Eric as she let the door close behind her.

"I think everything went well." Eric shrugged. "Most of the controller were trained on the newer technology in their original training, so they were familiar with it anyway." He paused. "I sent all the records to your e-mail, except those from this last session. I'll make sure you have them by tomorrow morning."

"Monday morning's fine." Vance's hand dropped to the back of the chair before him needing something to steady himself. What the hell was going on with him, he'd never been this off center before.

"Great." Eric nodded. "McGee is up on all of this if there's a problem he can take care of it, but-" He forced a worried smile. "I always welcome a chance to get out of LA for a couple days."

"I'll remember that."

"Well I should, let you get home, sure you have plans, Friday night probably something with the kids or a date." _God why did he say that._ Eric groaned inwardly.

"Kids are still with their grandmother." Vance felt his hand going numb as he gripped the back of the chair tighter. "And I don't have a lot of time to date." _Why the hell did he say that?_

"I know that feeling." Eric chuckled nervously. "Well um, have a good night."

"You too." Vance nodded feeling his stomach knot and his entire body tense.

Eric turned to leave and only took a step when he felt the hand clutch at his left hip. He held his breath as the touch made him stop.

"I need to know." The words were barely a whisper from behind Eric. "If that night was all you wanted." The hand slid from Eric's hip and sprawled out over his stomach. "If it was, that's fine, I'll accept that." Vance chuckled to himself. He'd accept it, but he wasn't sure how he would deal with it.

"You'd accept it." Eric paused. "But would you be disappointed?"

His hand clutched at Eric's stomach as he took a deep breath and admitted the truth. "Yes."

Eric shivered as the lips suddenly pressed against his ear.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Did you think about me at night?" Eric's eyes closed. "Jack off remembering everything we did?"

"Yes."

Touching the hand at his stomach, Eric guided it down to his already hard cock and he heard the low guttural growl as the arm around him crushed him against the body behind him. He felt the lips kiss down his neck. "All I could think about today in MTAC was you bending me over and fucking me across the console." Eric gasp when the teeth bit into his neck and the hand rubbed over the outline of his cock.

Vance nibbled his way up Eric's neck to the younger man's ear. "I will bend you over and fuck you across every surface in this room." Reaching under the edge of the table with his other hand, he searched until he found the button and they heard the locks slide into place. He felt the body against him jump with surprise. His fingers pulled on the zipper of Eric's shorts. "There are perks to being Director."

"Lock down." Eric sighed arching into Vance's touch. "Holding me prisoner?" He rubbed back against Vance's groin felling the hard cock against his ass. The hand rubbing him slipped inside his open zipper and pulled out his cock. His mouth fell open as the hand stroked over his length.

"Prisoner implies you're here against your will." Vance stroked slowly up Eric's cock then rubbed his thumb through the precum pooled there. "You're practically begging for it." He felt Eric thrust his ass back hard against him and his hand fall away from Eric's cock. "But maybe I should actually make you beg." His fingers brushed across Eric's stomach again. Nibbling at Eric's ear, Vance growled. "Beg me to fuck you." He felt the body against him quiver and then the younger man walked out of his arms. Vance stopped breathing, fear setting in again.

Turning around Eric stared into the lust filled eyes as he popped the button on his shorts and pushed them off his hips letting them pool at his feet. Slipping the shirt from his shoulders, it joined his shorts, then the t-shirt was pulled over his head and dropped to the floor. He stood there a moment as Vance's eyes leered down his now naked body. Taking the couple steps to the table, he bend forward and put his hands flat on the table. "Fuck me, please." The words came out in a breathless whimper.

Wiping his hand across his mouth, any restraint Vance had disappeared when he saw the offering before him. This was going to be animalist and brutal and nothing could stop it.

 **##########**

Gibbs stopped in front of the hotel room door and pulled the key card out of his pocket. Sliding into the lock, the door clicked open and he tentatively stepped inside. The room was opulent, at least by Gibbs standards. There was a sitting area to the far left corner with a couch and chairs, to the right a king bed that faced a large TV on the wall, under that a large dress with a small fridge next to it. A nightstand on each side of the bed, a bench seat at the foot of the bed, decorative pillows lined up perfectly across the head of the bed. The colors were actually understated, beiges, tans and deep browns. His eyes landed on the couch again where the man smiled at him.

"Oh wait until you see the bathroom." Tony grinned.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. The man always made him smile. His husband approached and Gibbs felt the day fade away in those sparkling green eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" Tony asked stopping in front of Gibbs. He felt the hand on his and he was pulled into Gibbs arms, their joined hands held against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs other arm went around Tony's waist holding him closer. Tony's free hand went around Gibbs' neck, his fingers brushing against the fine hairs on the nape of his husband's neck. "What?" Tony asked his brow furrowed at the look he was receiving from Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just never thought I'd be this happy again."

Tony's smile widened. "I've never been this happy." The brush of Gibbs' lips against his made his eyes close and he melted against the older man. Their lips parted and Tony was still smiling. "Did you eat? We can order something."

"I'm good."

"Come see the bathroom." Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled Gibbs towards the bathroom.

Gibbs chuckled going willing.

"Jacuzzi tub." Tony grinned. "A shower with built in stone seats." He saw Gibbs' eyes land on the outfit hanging in the dressing area of the bathroom.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a wig to go with it." Gibbs chuckled.

"Thought about it, but-" Tony picked up a small package from the bathroom counter. "I thought this would be enough to create the look I was going for." He held the package up to Gibbs and saw the man roll his eyes.

Gibbs plucked the package from Tony's hand. "You really want me to wear this?"

Tony bit at his lower lip and nodded.

"And what are you wearing?"

"Oh you'll see." Tony wiggled his eyes as he ran his hands up Gibbs' chest. "I promise it's something you'll love."

Taking Tony in his arms again, Gibbs sighed. "I'd like you in nothing."

"Don't worry." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "Seeing you in that outfit will make me beg for you to tear my clothes off."


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 30

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

The muse has been hard at work for me, so here is another chapter. Have a wonderful Sunday everyone.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **###################**

"Harder!" Clutching at the man's biceps, Eric screamed the command. He was laying on the desk on his back, knees bend with Vance standing there slammed into him over and over again. The hands on his hips clawed into his flesh as the man grunted and groaned with pleasure. "Don't stop."

Vance lunged hard and faster, every muscle in his body tense and screaming for release. He tried every trick he knew to hold on and fulfill the request, yet he was failing. Suddenly he thrust into Eric and stopped, letting go of the younger man's right hip, he wrapped his hand around Eric's hard cock and stroked hard and fast.

"Fuck yes!" The words ripped through the air as Eric's fingertips dug into the strong muscles of Vance's arms. His back arched, his head went back and his mouth dropped open. He was going to come, there was nothing that could have stopped it. The hard cock deep inside him and the powerful hand around his cock sent him over the edge. A strangled cry fell from his lips as his body shook and he came.

"Son of a bitch!" Vance howled as his cock was squeezed in a vice like grip. Fighting against the grip, he pulled almost out and started hammering into Eric again. The hands fell from his biceps as the younger man's body went limp. It only took a few quick thrust and Vance was coming, his hands clutching at Eric's hips. He was going to fall forward or backwards, he decided on the later and dropped down into the chair that was behind him. Sitting there panting for breath, his mind was still in that orgasm induced haze when he felt the weight suddenly in his lap. Without thought his hands caressed up Eric's back drawing the younger man against him.

"Come back to the hotel with me." Eric whispered in Vance's ear. "Room service." His lips kissed that soft spot just below the other man's ear. "You cuffed to the bed with my mouth around your cock." He felt the cock beneath him twitch. "Then you cuff me to the bed face down so you can punish me for being such a bad boy." The next breath caught in his throat when he felt the hand knot into the hair on the back of his head and his head was jerked back. These dark haunting eyes stared into his.

"Better yet you come home with me." Vance nibbled his way up Eric's neck pausing as he reached the younger man's ear. "And I let you punish me." He felt the man tremble against him.

 **##########**

Gibbs looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes. He was dressed in tight khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that was red with some kind of green foliage all over it. Opening the bathroom door, he took a step out into the room. "I look ridiculous in this." He said staring down at the tight khaki shorts. "Especially this mustache, it's-" He stopped in mid thought as he looked up and saw the man standing across the room his hand on the back of the chair. The vision took his breath away. Tony was dressed in a black tux, the crisp white shirt in stark contrast to the black tie. As much as Gibbs joked about wanting Tony naked as much as possible, the truth was he'd never met a man that was as sexy as Tony in clothes. When Tony dressed to impress, it was a vision of perfection. And right now Tony looked like he'd stepped out of a Bond movie.

Tony gripped the back of the chair tighter as he gazed at the man before him. His very own Magnum PI. He knew Gibbs would look good, but his cock was already hardening. The Hawaiian shirt was perfect, fitting the man like a glove, but the shorts were better. The khakis were tight, showing the outline of Gibbs' cock, and it took all of Tony's strength not to lick his lips. The mustache was perfect reminding Tony of when Gibbs returned from Mexico. "Magnum PI, I thought our business was done." Tony took a step forward. "I answered all your questions yesterday and as you can see…I have plans tonight."

Gibbs had heard the words but he was still mesmerized by the vision before him.

"Mr. Magnum." Tony said the name again.

The unfamiliar name finally broke through the haze and Gibbs shook his head. "Plans, the gala down stairs."

"Yes and although I'd love to invite you." Tony's eyes skimmed down Gibbs' body. "You are sorely underdressed."

"Black tie parties, not really my style."

"I can see that." Tony grinned.

"I'm afraid you won't be attending either." Gibbs walked over and grabbed one of the beers Tony had placed on top of the fridge. Opening it he took a swig, then turned back and looked at the younger man. "You had to know I would figure it out." Gibbs smirked and the mustache went up. "That you were the one laundering the money." Leaning back against the dresser, he glanced around the room as if it were the first time he was seeing it. "Nice room by the way."

"Me, money laundering." Tony chuckled. "Hardly."

"I have pictures of you meeting with Stowles."

"I have a lot of friends I meet with." Tony smiled and shrugged

"True that might not be enough, but the bug in your briefcase, captured everything." Gibbs saw Tony glance at the briefcase next to him on the floor.

Gibbs smiled. "Don't worry I already removed it."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No, but I was hoping we could do this the easy way." Gibbs put the beer down and his hands went to the edge of the dresser. "We can walk out of here nice and friendly, smiling as we walk out the door and get in my car and disappear without anyone downstairs realizing you're getting arrested and going to prison for a long, long time."

Tony cocked his head.

"Or you can make this difficult and I can get the cops to come and arrest you." Gibbs sighed. "I know how much appearances mean to you and I'd hate for all those Politian's, clients, and friends to see you led out of here in hand cuffs." He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"There's a third option." Tony took the few steps towards the man, pausing when he was standing directly in front of him.

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "And what's that?"

Tony licked his lips. "I give you a reason not to want to turn me in." Reaching out his fingers played with the button on Gibbs' khaki shorts.

Gibbs looked at the hand on the button then back up into the sparkling green eyes. "And what makes you think I would want what you're offering?"

Tony snickered. "What man doesn't want someone on their knee's sucking their cock." He popped the button and leaned forward slightly. "And believe me once you've had another man suck your cock…you'll never want a woman to do it again." He started to unzip the zipper on the shorts when his wrist was grabbed and he was jerked forward.

"Pretty sure of yourself."

Tony nodded.

"Is this how you've avoided prison for so long?" Gibbs yanked on Tony's wrist. "Just offer to drop to your knees for anyone that had incriminating evidence on you."

"No." Tony sighed. "I buy my way out of things, money is a powerful tool to have in your arsenal."

"And you think you can't buy me off?"

"I think that I've wanted you since the moment we met." Tony smirked. "And this is so much more fun than offering you money."

Gibbs didn't move didn't speak just stared captivated into those green eyes.

"You can't deny that you want me." Tony's free hand cupped Gibbs' cock, not surprised that it was hard and heavy in his hand. "You were hard the minute I offered to drop to my knees."

"You better be as good as you think you are." Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Or I'll fuck you and then turn you into the police."

Leaning forward, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' feeling the mustache tickle his lip. "The only thing you'll want to do after you fuck me…is fuck me again." Dropping to his knees, he opened the shorts and pulled out Gibbs' hard cock. His tongue flicked across the head tasting the precum. He smirked when Gibbs' body tremble.

Clutching tighter to the edge of the dresser, Gibbs tried to steady himself for what he knew was about to happen. His mouth fell open as the head of his cock was sucked into the warm moist mouth and Tony's skilled tongue swirled around the head of his cock. "Fuck!" Gibbs groaned as Tony was instantly bobbed over his cock. Tony was definitely into this scenario, there was no teasing, like Tony normally loved to do. This was Tony in pure raw make you come mode and Gibbs loved it. His hand left the dresser and latched on to the back of Tony's head following the movements. "So warm, feels so good." Gibbs growled as his fingers knotted into Tony's hair and he thrust forward shoving more of his cock down Tony's throat. Without even realizing, both hands were on Tony's head and he was fucking Tony's mouth hard and fast. His head fell back and he lost himself in the sensation, he would have lasted longer had he not felt the finger suddenly shoved inside him. "Oh fuck yes." Gibbs groaned as Tony added another finger fucking him as he slammed his cock down the younger man's throat. Some unintelligible string of sounds tore through the air as Gibbs' came. He let go of Tony's head only to grab onto the dresser as his knees wobbled. Glancing down he saw Tony lapping at his cock and his body shuddered.

Putting Gibbs' cock back into the shorts, Tony stood up and there was an arrogant smirk on Tony's face as he looked at his make believe Magnum PI. "I told you I was good." His eyes went wide as he was roughly grabbed by the wrist and jerked forward.

"There are times when one human being really shouldn't take advantage of another... but this isn't one of them." Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes went wide as he quoted a line from the Magnum PI series. "I'm going to wipe that smug smirk off your face." Spinning them around, Gibbs shoved Tony against the dresser and grabbed at the middle of the white dress shirt. With one quick movement he ripped the shirt open sending buttons flying across the room. The tie was next being loosened the pulled off over Tony's head. Gibbs descended to Tony's throat licking and nipping at the tender flesh as his hands explored the exposed chest. Nibbling his way to Tony's ear, Gibbs sighed. "Beg me to fuck you."

Tony shoved at Gibbs' chest, pushing the man back slightly and their eyes met. "I don't beg."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he reached between them squeezing Tony's cock eliciting a low moan from the younger man. "You'll do whatever I want you to." He stroked over the outline of Tony's cock. "Or you're next room with be a six by six cell." Chuckling, he smirked. "Maybe you'd like that, some felon making you his bitch." He watched the lust filled eyes for a reaction. "Fucking you whenever and wherever he wants, using you for his base need."

Tony's hand reached out and one finger traced a path down Gibbs' jawline. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"This is a business transaction, that's all."

"You keep telling yourself that." Tony pushed Gibbs' hand from his cock as he unbuckled his belt then popped the button and unzipped the zipper. Pushing the pants down slightly, he shimmied his hips and the pants pooled at his feet. The shock registered on Tony's face as Gibbs physically picked him up and sat him on the dresser. Hands were suddenly tugging the jacket from his body dragging the shirt with it. His lower body was pulled forward and then two fingers were roughly shoved between his lips. Instinctively he started licking and sucking over the digits. When they were yanked from his mouth he took a deep breath, then waited as the two fingers breached him the air rushing from his lungs in a quick huff. Reaching out with one hand he held onto Gibbs' shoulder for stability as the fingers were jabbed in then jerked out repeatedly.

"I didn't take you for the rough angry sex type Mr. Magnum."

The statement made Gibbs' pause. They hadn't really discussed how this scene would play out, just the basics. Everything had been improvised…maybe Tony didn't want rough. He was about to open his mouth, change directions when the hand and on his shoulder caressed up to his neck.

"You are full of surprises." Tony smiled realizing what had made Gibbs hesitate. "There's just one thing." He jerked Gibbs forward. "The least you could do is kiss me before you fuck me." The forceful lips crashed down against Tony's as Gibbs devoured him. The kiss was brutal, laced with little bites as Tony's lips quickly became swollen and bruised. When the fingers were pulled from him, he moaned breaking the kiss. "Oh this is not just a business transaction." Tony signed. "That kiss was full of emotion." He gasped as he felt the cock head breach him.

Gibbs stilled as he put his hands on Tony's hips and waited.

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands, Tony did exactly what Gibbs had asked for earlier. "Fuck me." His body was jerked forward and he was impaled on Gibbs' cock. His upper body fell against Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

Giving in completely, Gibbs pounded into Tony taking the man with all the love and emotion he felt every time they made love. He could hear the whimpering noises from his husband and it only spurred him on. Harder and faster he took Tony groaning when he felt the fingertips digging into his back as Tony clung to him.

"Come for me.' Tony whispered against Gibbs' ear. "Make me yours."

The words pushed Gibbs over the edge and he slammed into Tony filling the younger man with his release. One hand slid from Tony's hip wrapping around Tony's waist and pulling the man to him. A second later his other hand slipped between them and started stroking Tony's cock.

Tony's head went back as his cock was stroked hard and fast. There was no holding on, the moment Gibbs started fucking him all control had left him. He cried out as he came, the only name that truly meant anything to him. "JETHRO!" The hand continued to milk his cock sending waves of aftershocks through his body and causing him to tremble in Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs placed soft gently kissed against Tony's neck as he clutched the body to him. "God I love you."

Slowly pulling his head up, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs. "I thought I was going to come when you said that actually line from the show." He smiled softly. "Best husband ever."

Chuckling Gibbs kissed his husband.

Tony smiled that infectious DiNozzo smile. "You are the sexiest Magnum PI ever and you're smiling. Does this mean you might play Magnum for me again?"

Gibbs shrugged then scratched at his upper lip. "Although I could do without the mustache." Slowly he pulled the fake mustache off tossing it on the dresser.

"You're sexier without the mustache anyway." Tony sighed wistfully. "You're just sexy."

Gibbs' hand massaged the small of Tony's back. "You in that tux." He growled. "I didn't think I was going to be able to hold it together."

"Yeah, about that." Tony bit his lip. "That was rented."

"I don't care." Gibbs smirked. "It was worth it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 3

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **###################**

Unlocking the door, Vance pushed it open and let Eric walk in first. The younger man glanced around the room, his eyes immediately landing on the picture of Vance's family. He heard the door close behind him and jumped. He turned around. "Beautiful home."

"Thanks, drink."

"Sure." Eric nodded.

"Beer or something stronger."

"Whatever you're having."

Making his way to the bar, Vance poured two glasses of scotch and walked back over handing one to Eric.

Eric took a sip and saw Vance down the glass and go back for another. Watching he saw Vance's eyes land on one of the family pictures. "I get if this is uncomfortable. You wanting to come here was said in the heat of the moment…we could go back to my hotel or we could-"

"I just-" Vance took a deep breath. "Haven't had anyone here since Jackie." He forced himself to take a small sip of his drink. "Actually, I haven't been with anyone since Jackie, until you."

Eric's eyes showed the surprise. "I'm flattered…and a little turned on."

Vance chuckled nervously.

"Nothing has to happen here." Eric took a step towards the other man. "We can have a drink, talk if you want or you can just take me back to the hotel."

Vance nodded.

Eric suddenly smiled as he stared at something behind Vance. "Is that you?" Eric asked nodding towards a picture sitting on a bookshelf.

Turning around, Vance chuckled. "Yeah that's me." It was a picture of him hitting a punching bag in the gym in Chicago.

"Good looking man."

Vance felt the soft touch caress across the small of his back as Eric walked passed him and towards the picture.

"But even better looking now." Eric glanced back smiling at Vance.

"I don't know about that."

Eric looked back at Vance then the picture and back at Vance. "A little more distinguished, but still with that tough around the edges look." He smiled, then looked at another picture, this one of the kids. "Cute kids."

"Thanks."

"The girls going to be more like you, she has that look in her eyes."

"She is a spit fire." Vance clear his throat. "Are you hungry, I can order take out or I think I have some pizza left from last night."

"Ah yes, the left overs of a single dad without the kids." Eric snickered. "Or left overs of a perpetual bachelor like myself."

"Why are you a perpetual bachelor?" Vance unknowingly leered down Eric's body. "You're good looking, smart, funny…" He paused downing his drink. "An amazing lover."

"High praise." Eric smiled, then shrugged. "I don't know just never found the right person I guess." He walked over to the bar and sat his empty glass down. He looked at Vance. "Plus in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a little geeky."

Vance snickered. "Yeah, I had heard something about that."

"And like everyone I have my weird habits and hang ups about things." He glanced towards the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Sure." Vance walked into the kitchen the younger man following. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he opened it and handed it to Eric.

"Thanks." Eric took a sip then leaned back against the kitchen island. "What about you, just not ready to start dating again?"

"I guess." Vance shrugged. "I've been focused on the kids, my job, it just keeps getting put on the back burner."

"You still need to do things for yourself now and then."

"I'm starting to realize that more and more." Vance took the two steps that put him in front of Eric and his hand reached out touching the man's cheek.

Eric felt the lips touch his and the emotion within the kiss took his breath away. It wasn't a kiss meant to ignite the flame between them but one of tenderness and understanding.

"Thank you." Vance sighed as their lips parted.

"For what?" Eric asked breathlessly.

"For making me feel comfortable in an uncomfortable situation."

"You're welcome." Eric patted Vance's chest. "But you are not allowed to kiss me like that again."

Vance's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because it gives me the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?"

"That this could be more than just two men sexually attracted to each other fucking like wild animals whenever we happen to be in the same town."

"Is that what this is?" Vance chuckled.

Eric nodded. "I mean this is the longest conversation we've ever had, even before the sex started."

"I guess it is."

"So the next time you kiss me it better be because you want to fuck me until I can't feel my legs." Eric grinned as Vance's eyebrow went and he smirked.

Vance's arm circled around Eric's waist pulling the man closer. "I seem to remember something about someone needing to be punished."

Eric's fingers played with one of the buttons on Vance's shirt. "I'd hate to punish you after you've been such a good boy."

Leaning forward, Vance's lips brushed against Eric's ear. "I'm sure if I take you upstairs I'll do all kinds of things to you that I'll need to be punished for." The hand suddenly knotted in his shirt. "Or I could tell you what I want to do and you could just punish me for all the dirty thoughts I'm having."

"Oh I don't believe in punishing someone for just their thoughts." Eric sighed. "So you'll have to prove you're a bad boy first….then I'll punish you to the full extent of my ability."

Stepping back, Vance took Eric's hand and started leading him towards the steps.

 **############**

"Now tell me this isn't heaven!" Tony said the excitement dripping from his words. "Making love, getting to stay naked in bed while room service delivers steak and lobster, beer, and chocolate covered strawberries."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

Tony was in a robe sitting Indian style beside Gibbs who was leaning back against the head board with the sheet over him. "These strawberries are huge." He held one up as if Gibbs couldn't see them on the plate in front of him. Biting into the strawberry, he saw Gibbs smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Gibbs winked.

Cocking his head, Tony looked at Gibbs then crawled into his lap straddling the older man's hips. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." Gibbs chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "Are you worried I'm not?"

Tony shrugged running his fingers through the hair on Gibbs' chest. "Most of this has been my idea, things I wanted to do."

Wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, Gibbs locked his hands behind the man and drew him closer. "I told you, being with you that makes me happy." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And that thing we just did was definitely something I wanted."

"I did enjoy that." Tony purred.

"I want you." Gibbs sighed. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"You have me." Tony let his lips brush against Gibbs. "Now try one of these." Tony reached back and grabbed a strawberry holding it just above Gibbs' lips so that Gibbs had to reach up to get it.

Biting off half the strawberry the juice rolled down Gibbs' chin and he felt the rough tongue lick up his chin to his lips tasting the fruit from soft lips before pulling back.

"You are so sexy." Gibbs shook his head. "No one has ever turned me on the way you do."

Tony bit at his lip as he took the rest of the strawberry and ran it down his neck to the middle of his chest. He moaned when he heard the growl then felt the tongue licking at his neck and down his chest.

Gibbs' hands clawed at the thick fabric of the robe covering Tony's back as his tongue traveled the path back up Tony's chest to his throat then drew back. Two strong hands grabbed his face.

"God you're hard." Tony groaned as he rocked over the hard cock beneath him. He loved that he could make Gibbs' hard so easily.

Reaching between then, Gibbs pulled at the tie holding the robe together and it fell up, Tony's hard cock springing out. "Raise up." Gibbs ordered and Tony rose up off his lap. Shoving the blanket off his body he held his cock. "Down, slowly."

Slowly, Tony lowered himself, stopping when the head of Gibbs' cock breached him.

"Stay right there." Gibbs' hands came to Tony's hips rocking the man gently back and forth. "Ummm feels so good."

"Does it give you the same feeling as when I suck at the head of your cock?" Tony meowed.

"Yes." Gibbs hissed as Tony raised up almost completely off Gibbs' cock then back down.

"You do love to tease." Gibbs groaned still rocking Tony's hips.

"Don't you want more?" Tony pushed down taking another inch or two of Gibbs' cock.

"I think you're the one that wants more." Gibbs growled jerking Tony down onto his cock.

Tony's head fell forward as his hand clutched at the side of Gibbs' neck and he panted for breath. Even having made love several times, being impaled on Gibbs' cock always took his breath away.

Gibbs felt the muscles contracting tightly around his cock. He pushed the robe off of Tony's shoulders and kissed at the soft flesh. "I love just being inside you."

"Jet please."

Slipping his hands inside the robe, Gibbs' fingers dance up Tony's spine making the younger man's back arch.

Realizing his hips were now free, Tony rose up then slammed down on Gibbs' cock, the arms suddenly wrapping around him their bodies crushed tightly together as he repeated the action.

"Tone." Gibbs couldn't help but just let it happen. Why the hell stop something that always felt so damn good. The need building, his eyes closed as he clawed at Tony's back desperately trying to hold to what little sanity he possessed. Then Tony stopped. Opening his eyes, he met the sparkling green awaiting him. "Do you want me to beg?"

Tony shook his head as his hands came up and his fingers caressed down Gibbs' face, a finger brush across Gibbs' lips and the older man's eyes momentarily closed then reopened slowly.

Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's chest, then he grabbed the robe and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. He knew exactly what Tony wanted. Gently, Gibbs rolled Tony down onto the bed breaking their connection and making the younger man whimper. Gazing down at his husband, Gibbs guided his cock back into Tony, slowly slipping back in and stilling.

Tony sighed wistfully as Gibbs' hand caressed up his ribcage. His own hands found their way to Gibbs' chest feeling the muscles contract under his touch as he moved upward his hands cupping Gibbs' face.

Turning to kiss the right palm, Gibbs dipped down letting his lips brush against Tony's in a chased kiss. Gazing down into the emotion filled green eyes, the depth of the emotion took Gibbs' breath away. As much as Tony loved and begged for the wild animalist love making, there were times, like this moment that Tony asked for the closeness. A closeness Gibbs never thought he'd have again or be able to give to anyone, but with Tony it was as natural as breathing. He felt the hands caress up his back and he slowly started to roll his hips. He watched captivated as Tony's eyes fluttered closed as the sensation of the gentle movement gradually sent the pleasure throughout his body. Then Tony's eyes slowly opened and the look of complete and utter love made Gibbs' chest tighten and his heart thump against his ribcage.

Tony's hands made their way down Gibbs' back to his husbands butt. His hands sprawling out on each cheek feeling the gentle roll of Gibbs' hips. Never had anyone made him want to come so easily by being so tender, yet he could already feel the need desperately trying to take hold.

Gibbs saw and felt the change in Tony's body, the muscles slight tensing, the fingertips digging deeper into his butt, the green fading to a halo around the widening pupil. He always wanted to say something in these moments, but I love you never seemed to be enough. His fingers brushed up the underside of Tony's cock and the body under him shivered as the fingertips bit into his backside.

"Jet, I-" The words were lost as Tony felt Gibbs' forehead touched his. His eyes involuntarily closed as the hand enveloped his cock and the calloused thumb brushed across the head. There was no stroking just the touch, again there to deepen the closeness between them. Tony's mouth fell open in a string of whimpers, then a strangled cry as his body trembled and he came.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs let himself experience Tony's release. The twitching of the cock in his hand, the hands clutching desperately to his ass, the tightening around his cock and the blissful sounds that carried through the air. Rocking his hips forward, his cock went deeper as the body around him tensed again. He forced himself to let go of Tony's cock instead latching onto Tony's ribcage as he came gasping out his release.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 32

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Thanks yet again for all the reviews and PM's. Have a wonderful weekend everyone.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **###################**

"Please." The voice begged cracking as the word left his lips.

"Please what?" A voice whispered back. "What are you begging for?"

Vance's eyes fluttered open and he looked as if he were about to speak, but his voice failed him, he was too lost in the sex induced haze to even remotely form a coherent answer. He was tied to the bed again, this time he was sitting with his back against the head board, his arms straight out at his sides, his wrists tied to the bedposts. He didn't realize when he let himself be tight to the bed, that Eric had more in store for him, so much more. When Eric produced the adjustable cock ring, Vance was too shocked to even question or protest. Instead the younger man had slipped it around the base of his cock and the next thing he knew he was getting hard. The getting hard spurred on by Eric's warm lips sucking the head of his cock, then given him a blow job only long enough to make him rock hard and aching for more. Just as his body had settled enough for him to take a deep breath, Eric was in his lap riding his cock, again until he was just about to come, then stopping. Which is where they were now. Eric was sitting atop his thighs asking just what he was begging for.

"Is this what you want?" Eric stroked up Vance's cock eliciting a low groan from the man. "Or maybe you want me to fuck myself on your cock again." Sliding forward, Eric rose up and lowered himself onto Vance's hard cock moaning as he took in the length and stilled as he was sitting in Vance's lap. His hands caressed up Vance's chest, his fingers pausing momentarily to rub each hard nipple pulling another needy groan from the man. "You did ask me to punish you." Eric's hands caressed up Vance's neck then running up the back of the older man's head. "And you were a very, very bad boy." He rose up then sank back down onto Vance's cock causing the man to struggle against the restraints. "You couldn't even wait to get me to the bedroom, had to fuck me on the steps."

The image flashed through Vance's mind. They'd made it to the second step from the top, when he grabbed Eric from behind, practically ripped the shorts from his body, shoved him to his knees, bend him forward and took him. There was just something about Eric that brought out his base animal need.

"Then you just shoved me against the wall, dropped to your knees and sucked my cock." Eric purred as he rocked slightly feeling the cock inside him twitch and the other man's body tremble. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Vance's ear. "And you've become so good at sucking my cock." His own cock twitch at the mere thought. "Did you ever think you'd love sucking another man's cock?" The head against his slowly moved back and forth. "Yet now you can't get enough of sucking me and fucking me."

Vance thrust his hips up driving his cock deeper into the man above him and feeling the fingertips claw at the back of his head.

"That does feel so good." Eric sighed breathlessly as Vance repeated the movement. Leaning back, his hand wrapped around his own cock stroking slowly as he rocked his hip. "Maybe I should just make myself come."

Yanking on the restraints, Vance growled desperately wanting to get to Eric.

"Feels so good." Eric raised up then slid back down. "Your cock inside me while I jack myself off."

"Eric." The name was a plea a prayer even as Vance continued to try and break free.

"Do you know what you're begging for now?" Eric asked staring into the pleading lust filled eyes.

"Yes."

"What?"

"YOU." Vance growled as the silk tie holding his right arm ripped.

Eric's eyes went wide with shock as the now free arm wrapped around his waist crushing their bodies together and he was violently thrown down on the bed. He tried to take a breath but it was too late. The caged animal was free and Vance was pistoning into him full force. Without thinking Eric wrapped his legs around the other man's waist and any air that was left in his lung evaporated as Vance's cock was thrust deeper inside him. Then the arm slipped out from under him and a hand suddenly enveloped his cock roughly stroking over its length.

Biting at Eric's ear, Vance snarled. "Don't provoke the beast unless you're prepared for the consequences."

No statement had ever rang more true. Eric couldn't breathe, the brute force behind every thrust sent his body into a convulsion sending even more pleasure to his cock. "LEON!" Eric screamed as his eyes rolled back in his head and he swore he was about to lose consciousness. He felt the teeth on his neck biting down harder and harder, there would be marks and he didn't care. A strangled cry fell from Eric's lips as his cock exploded the hand stroking it long after he'd come.

The body around Vance tensed, the heels digging into his backside, the hands clutching his biceps, the fingertips clawing into his flesh, the warm heat around his cock squeezed begging him to come. In any normal situation he'd have already come, but the combination if this new sexual relationship and the cock ring kept Vance hammering into Eric. He had no idea how long he continued his assault, minutes, hours, he'd lost all sense of time, lost completely in the sensation. When the release finally hit, Vance buried his face in Eric's neck his teeth biting down into the younger man's jugular as he screamed making quick jabbing motions into Eric until his cock finally went limp and he collapsed down onto the other man.

For what seemed like hours the only sound in the room was of the two men gasping and panting for breath. Vance felt the fingers brush against the back of his skull then the whispered name. _Leon._ Somehow he realized why the name was spoke and he rolled down off of the younger man his back making contact with the coolness of the bedsheet. Every nerve in his body was still electrified sending a humming through him that made him shiver. He didn't ever remember having an orgasm so intense, so all-consuming and his body was still trying to process it. His body suddenly shook and he groaned as he felt the hand on his cock, he was about to push the hand away when he realized Eric was removing the cock ring. Again he shivered as the touch disappeared and he took a deep breath. He could feel sleep already welcoming him, felt his mind accepting the reprieve and the rest and surrendered to it.

 **##########**

The tempting scent of coffee seeped into his subconscious and he took a deep breath inhaling the flavor and smiling. Rolling onto his back he slowly opened his eyes and glanced over towards the bar area. The coffee pot sitting there was full. Glancing around the room, his eyes landed on the closed bathroom door and as if willing it to happening the door opened and Tony stepped out. The younger man smiled as their eyes met.

"You're finally awake." Tony made his way to the coffee pot and poured a cup. Making his way over, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Gibbs.

Pushing himself up, Gibbs accepted the cup and took a long drink. "Thanks."

Leaning over Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs and he smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Gibbs placed his cup on the nightstand.

"That fact that you slept in."

"It happens occasionally." Gibbs' fingers brushed against Tony's hand then entwined their fingers. "Especially when I spend most of the night making love to my husband."

"So I wore you out?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Me, you were snoring the minute your head hit the pillow after we showered."

"So we wore each other out."

Pulling Tony closer, Gibbs wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist. "Agreed." His eyes glanced down at a clothed Tony. "So what is so important that you are dressed instead of naked in bed with your husband? This is our honeymoon."

"Listen to you, the man that didn't even want a honeymoon." Tony grinned.

"But I want you." Gibbs' hand caressed the small of Tony's back.

"And you can have me-" Tony sighed. "After I have some breakfast."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"Come on I need to keep my strength up if you're going to demand hours and hours of sex from me."

"Demand?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "I think you were the demanding one last night."

"And you loved every minute of it."

"Yes I did." Gibbs leaned in about to capture Tony's lips when the younger man pulled back.

"Oh no you don't." Tony pushed against Gibbs' chest and pulled out of the man's grasp. "I know that look and I need breakfast." Standing up, he felt the hand grab his. He looked down at his husband and saw the slightly furrowed brow. Leaning down his lips touched Gibbs gently then with increased desire stopping before the overwhelming need could consume him.

Gibbs gazed into the green eyes.

"Believe me." Tony sighed tracing a finger down Gibbs' jawline. "I have so many plans for you today." The older man's eyebrow went up. "And all but one involved us wearing each other out again."

"All but one?"

"A late lunch in the hotel restaurant, then back here to make love the rest of the night." Tony heard the deep growl from Gibbs. "So I'll get a light breakfast and make a reservation at the restaurant."

"A reservation?" Gibbs looked confused.

Tony chuckled. "Jet, they have a five star restaurant here, you have to have a reservation."

"Of course." Gibbs rolled his eyes and let go of his husband.

"Do you want something to hold you over till lunch?"

Gibbs shook his head and picked up his coffee. "I'll drink my breakfast."

 **############**

Tony walked into the restaurant and towards the bar. A man smiled up at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I sure hope so." Tony sat down. "I'm trying to plan a surprise for my husband."

The man grinned. "Here on your honeymoon?"

"Yeah."

"How can I help?"

 **##########**

Tugging the body closer, Vance's lips caressed across the younger man's shoulder and felt the body against him burrow closer.

"You're up." Eric purred feeling the hard cock pressing against his ass.

"I'm awake and hungry." Vance kissed Eric's cheek. "There's a great little breakfast place just a couple blocks away. We could go have breakfast, pick up some groceries and I can cook for us tonight." He felt the body in his arms tense slightly.

"Um, my plane leaves at noon."

"You could change your flight." Vance's fingers danced across Eric's stomach. "Leave tomorrow."

"I should get back…I have reports to finish, other work."

Vance sensed the change in the mood, in the way Eric's body pulling away from him. "This is just about sex isn't it?"

"Leon." Eric groaned practically jumped out of the bed he shorts quickly putting them on.

"You're uncomfortable anytime I suggest us getting to know each other beyond sex." Vance sat up and watched the man scurry around the room.

"I'm not uncomfortable." Eric snapped as he searched for his t-shirt finding it at the end of the bed and slipping it on. "If you want to have breakfast we can go have breakfast." He finally stopped moving and stood at the end of the bed looking at Vance.

"What I want is for you to talk to me." Vance paused. "Be honest with me."

"Honest about what?"

Vance rolled his eyes. "Eric, I'm a grown man I can take it. If all you want is sex then-"

"All I want is sex." Eric saw the surprised look in the older man's eyes.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, Vance nodded his head. "Okay." Slipping out from under the covers, Vance stood up. "How about a shower and then breakfast."

Eric looked at Vance stunned. "That's it?"

"What did you expect?" Vance stared at the man.

Eric opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it.

"I'm not going to push for something you obviously don't want." Vance took a step towards the other man. "I only take on a fight when there's at least a chance I can win." He turned to head to the bathroom.

"I don't wanna get hurt."

Vance paused in mid step and turned around.

"If I let myself get invested emotionally with you and this doesn't work-"

"There's no guarantees with anything."

"I know, but this is a huge risk." Eric ran his hands through his hair. "You're a straight man who gave in to his base needs, the first fling since your wife passed away, that's not exactly a great combination for building a relationship."

"I understand the logic in that." Vance took a step towards Eric. "But does that mean you shouldn't even try?"

"I don't know."

Vance sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheet over his lower body feeling too exposed for this conversation. "Eric, I can't guarantee you anything right now." He saw the worry and fear in the younger man's eyes. "But what I can do is tell you there's something between us and I'd like to think it's more than just sex." He took a deep breath. "I felt last night and again this morning and I'd like to explore that, but…" Blowing out the breath he shook his head. "I understand if you don't want to take the risk." He held out a hand and slowly Eric walked towards him and he felt the fingers touch his and he held the hand gently. "If you do want to take that risk, I promise I'll be honest with you every step of the way, whether it's good or bad."

"And if I can't take the risk…is this all over?"

Vance chuckled nervously. "Um, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Can you really see us having a relationship?" Eric focused on the dark eyes searching them for any hint of a lie.

"Yes." Vance nodded without hesitation.

Sliding onto Vance's lap, Eric felt the arms circle his waist and saw the puzzled look on Vance's face. "What is it?"

"Was I not your first?"

Eric seemed just as puzzled by the question, then laughed realizing that comment about Vance being a straight man giving into his base needs had made the man question his past. "Jealous?"

Vance pulled Eric closer.

"I've had a few experiences." Eric's hands caressed up Vance's bare chest. "Some hand jobs, a few blow jobs, but that was as far as it went…until you."

"Not really cause for jealousy." Vance snickered.

Eric leaned forward pressing his lips to Vance's ear. "One of the MTAC controllers was flirting with me yesterday after you left." He felt the arms tighten around him. "I flirted back…leading him on a little bit, making him think he might have a chance."

"And why did you do that?" Vance asked his fingers clawing up Eric's back digging into the t-shirt.

"Well I figured if you didn't want me again…" Eric licked his lips. "I'd have a back-up option for last night."

Vance's hand knotted in the hair on the back of Eric's head and jerked the man's head back. "It was Garrett wasn't it?"

"Does it matter?"

Vance shook his head as he threw Eric down onto the bed and hovered over the younger man. "Jealousy really, that's the card you wanna play right now?"

"Jealousy can make for some amazing sex."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Vance asked. "So sex is where you want this relationship to stay?" Eric hadn't really answered the question.

Reaching up, Eric cupped Vance's cheek. "What I want is for you to fuck me like a jealous man should, then we can call and change my flight before we go get breakfast."


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 33

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **#####################**

Delilah heard the doorbell and made her way from the kitchen to the front door. She already knew who would be there as she opened the door.

"We come with goodies." Abby smiled holding up the bag.

Kira smiled next to her holding the cup carrier of coffees.

"Come in." Delilah smiled.

The two women hurried into the living room.

"Welcome to the party." McGee smiled.

"Coffee's all the way around." Kira held the cup carrier out to McGee and he thanked her as he took a coffee.

Bishop took the coffee and eyed Abby. "What's in the bag?"

Abby handed the bag to Bishop and dropped down on the couch next to McGee. "What do we know?"

"The phone hasn't moved since last night." McGee smirked as the women around him glanced at each other.

"I can't believe this is how you all decided to spend your Saturday morning." Delilah chuckled as she made her way over to the group. "I'm surprised you didn't plant a bug in Eric's bag or something."

Abby pursed her lips.

Delilah's eyes went wide. "You did!"

"No." Abby shook her head. "I wanted to but Tim wouldn't let me."

"This is just to see if they hooked up again." Bishop chimed in.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be more interesting with audio?" Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

"No." The rest of the group said in unison.

Abby pouted. "Party poopers."

"So I have a question." Kira was still trying to figure out all the dynamics of the group. Although they had welcomed her with open arms, sometimes their interactions still confused the hell out of her. The group of people looked at her. "Is this just curiosity or is there a bet involved?"

Abby cocked her head and looked at Kira confused. "Vance is family."

"Gibbs is the dad, at least by what I've seen." She paused. "So Vance is?"

"The stepdad you really don't wanna like, but then he suddenly does something to have your back and you realize he's a good guy and deserves a chance." McGee explained.

"Right." Kira laughed.

"Plus now that Gibbs and Tony are together we need a new family secret to keep us entertained." Bishop smirked. "Although this is really the worst kept secret ever."

"Whoa!" McGee's eyebrow went up as he stared at the computer screen.

"What?" Abby leaned over and looked at the screen a wide grin spreading over her face. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Kira asked.

"Eric changed his flight." Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "He's staying in DC until tomorrow."

 **##########**

"So we do have something in common." Vance smirked as he took sip of his coffee.

"Sunnyside up eggs. That's what you want to base our relationship on?" Eric laughed at the fact that they had both ordered Sunnyside up eggs.

"No, it's an observation." Vance sat back in the booth. "That's all."

Fork in hand, Eric pushed a piece of sausage around his plate.

"You're still not sure about all this?" Vance leaned forward when there was no response. "Tell me what's going on in that analytical head of yours?"

"It's just-" Eric put the fork down and looked across the table at the other man. "I can see having a relationship with you, that's not the problem."

"Okay." Vance nodded. "Then what is the problem."

"You're the Director and I'm a Tech Operator."

"You're concerned about work."

"I'm concerned about the distance our work demands." Eric sighed. "You have to be in DC and I need to be in LA. I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"A long distance relationship."

"Yeah, does that ever work?"

Vance shrugged. "I think it depends on the people, the situation, there's countless factors that come into play."

"Do you think it can work?" Eric changed the question.

"I think it's worth a try." Vance paused. "Eric, I'm not asking you to completely change your life. You're over thinking. Let's see what happens."

"I have a tendency to always over think things."

Vance chuckled.

"You long distance can be fun." Eric's eyebrow went up. "Phone sex, video sex."

Involuntarily Vance's licked his lips.

"Oh you like that idea do you." Eric smirked.

"Yes I do." Vance said clearing his throat.

"Dirty text messages…sexy pictures."

"Um we do work for the Federal Government."

"And I know how to make those text and pictures disappear if I ever need to." Eric winked.

Vance couldn't help but laugh. "The perks of dating a Tech Operator."

"Exactly."

Vance picked up his coffee cup to take a sip and stopped glancing at Eric over the cup. "Are we dating?"

Eric smiled and nodded. Then his face grew serious. "But we need ground rules."

Vance's brow furrowed. "Such as?"

"No using your position to somehow need me in DC."

Vance bit back a smile. "Okay."

"I mean it." Eric tried to hide his own smile. "No upgrades that I'm just the perfect person to oversee or some cyber emergency."

"You do realize those things do actually happen and you might be called out here."

"I do, but I'll know if it's you just wanting some action."

"You will?" Vance snickered.

"I will."

Vance nodded. "No abuse of power to get you here and in my bed."

"Good." Eric nodded back. He snapped his fingers. "And we both make the trip back and forth. I'm not always coming to DC."

"Agreed."

"And what about you?" Eric asked. "You have to have a few things rattling around in your head."

Vance took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My kids."

Eric swallowed hard, god he'd almost completely forgotten about that. The dark eyes met his.

"My kids are the world to me…they were the only reason I made it through after Jackie's death." Vance touched the handle of his coffee cup staring down into the black liquid. "I would definitely like you to meet them, as my friend."

"I get it, I do." Eric completely understood.

"We need to see how this goes before I explain everything to them."

"Leon, I understand really. You don't have to-" Eric stopped suddenly looking down at the fingers touching his across the table. The two fingers hooked onto his. The small affection touch making Eric's heart skip a beat.

"I won't hide you, but I wanna be sure before I introduce them to someone as a person I'm dating." Vance squeezed their joined hands. "And that has nothing to do with you being a man, I'd feel the same if I was dating a woman."

Eric nodded squeezing back.

"Although." Vance chuckled. "You being a man will require a little more explanation."

"Whenever you think it's time, if that time ever comes." Eric smiled. "And for the record I love kids."

"Good, if you feel up to it, you could meet them tomorrow."

"Absolutely."

"They're coming home a couple hours before you leave."

"And I will always make sure I check if you are alone before sexting or video sexing you."

"Probably a good idea." Vance laughed.

"No serious I would just be naked and video you, but not a good idea with kids around."

Vance swallowed hard at the thought.

"Are you having naughty thoughts again about me video conferencing you naked?" Eric watched as Vance nodded slowly. "Well I'll have make sure I catch you while you are still at the office and you can put yourself in lock down." Eric smirked. "Anything else?"

"Kids also me I can't just jump on a plane and head to LA, no matter how much I want to. It takes some planning."

"Okay."

"One more thing." Vance leaned across the table more a stern look in place. "You promise to behave when we happen to have any meeting, conference calls, and joined investigations."

"Do you really think I would misbehave in a group of people?" Eric looked shocked.

Vance's eyes suddenly went wide as he felt the shoeless foot in his crotch.

Eric smirked as he rubbed his foot over Vance's cock feeling it quickly start to harden.

Slipping his hand under the table, Vance grabbed Eric's foot and stopped the movement.

"You know you wanna play." Eric sighed. "It's one of the things you like about me…I push you, make you try new things, especially sexually." His blue eyes locked on dark brown. "I just wanna play at little bit, get you excited and worked up." He felt the hand on his foot loosen and he was able to start moving his foot again. "Then when we're on the ride home I can finally fulfill that fantasy I have of sucking you off in the car."

"Can I get you gentleman anything else?"

The waitress' voice made Vance jump and he yanked his hand up and slapped it on the table.

Eric did everything he could not to laugh as he smiled at the waitress. "A little more coffee."

"Sure." She smiled back.

"And the check." Vance managed to say.

"Of course."

As she walked away, Eric's entire foot rubbed against the length of Vance's cock. "You really need to relax." He rubbed his big toe over the head of the older man's cock and he heard Vance take a strangled breath. "Do you ever really take a day off, enjoy yourself, forget that you're the Director and just have fun?"

Vance forced himself to take a breath. "Not in a very long time."

"Well that changes, today."

The waitress appeared back at the table and filled both their coffee cups as she laid the check on the table. "You two have a good day."

"Oh we will." Eric smiled as she headed off to the next table. "Today is about nothing but relaxing, having fun and having sex." His foot massaged over Vance's cock again. "It starts with sex in the car, then to your place to change then out to do something you actually enjoy, more sex." Eric smirked. "Something fun and relaxing tonight, more sex and finally a wonderful night's sleep."

Vance's hand slipped under the table and grabbing Eric's foot he help move it over his aching cock. "If you keep this up I'll come right here and there will be no sex in the car."

Eric laughed then leaned forward. "I've seen your recover time. I could make you come and have you hard again before we reached the car."

Vance suddenly shot up out of the booth. "Time to go." Pulling his wallet from his pocket he tossed some bills down on the table and quickly made his way to the door. He was already in the car when Eric emerged from the restaurant.

Opening the door Eric slipped into the passenger seat. "In a hurr-" The rest of the word caught in his throat when he saw Vance rubbing his cock through his pants.

"Is this what you wanted, me hard and ready to come?"

"Yes." Eric sighed. "Now drive." Pushing Vance's hand away, he let his hand stroke and squeeze Vance's cock. When he realized they hadn't moved, Eric glared up and Vance. "Drive or I'll suck your cock right here in the parking lot."

Vance might have considered that option had they not been parked right in front of the door. Quickly starting the car he threw it in reverse, then drive, heading out towards a road he knew would offer some privacy.

 **##########**

"So when are we going to meet your mystery man?" Abby asked looking at Kira as she took a bite of the slice of pizza.

Kira shrugged as everyone looked at her. "It's nothing serious, we've went out a few times, that's it not really at the stage of meet my friends and hang out."

"You're totally not into him." Abby smirked. "I can tell."

"Yeah." Kira sighed. "Not really."

"So what are you looking for, between all of us we know a lot of people."

Kira chuckled. "Truth is I'm not looking."

"Work and school first right?" McGee smiled.

Kira nodded. "This residence is consuming my life right now and I barely have time to see my family, my friends…I'm not sure I want to add a relationship to that mix right now."

"We can just find you a boy toy, some hottie to help relieve the stress now and then." Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

"Believe me the best stress relief I have right now is getting more than two or three hours of sleep." Kira smiled. "Plus you have Vance and Eric to keep you occupied on the relationship front."

"Depends on how long it lasts." McGee pulled up a spread sheet with squares. "Most of the bets are only a month or two."

Kira rolled her eyes with a snicker. "Do you guess bet on everything?"

"Pretty much." McGee answered.

"There were countless pools about the two of us when we started dating." Delilah smiled. "Most of which Ducky won."

"The man has the gift." McGee gave Delilah a wink.

"He has age and wisdom and having been around all of you since the beginning." Delilah touched McGee's arm.

"Okay so what's your type?" Abby asked wanting more information.

Kira shrugged and quickly took a bite of her pizza.

"Oh you so have a type and it's a type that fits someone we all know." Abby knew that look. She grinned at McGee. "So let's try and guess Kira's type." She paused and looked at Kira. "Someone intelligent, good looking but not high mantaince-"

"That rules out Tony." McGee grinned.

"Definitely not Tony…I'm leaning towards Tim or Jimmy type." Abby thought about it for a moment. "I'm going to say a Jimmy type, with less rambling."

"I think Jimmy's look with my personality." McGee chimed in.

Kira just shook her head.

"I don't know I think you could throw a little of Tony in there too." Bishop added.

"You did think she was sleeping with Tony." McGee looked at Abby eyebrow raised.

"But that was before I actually knew here."

"I think you're all wrong." Delilah's eyes narrowed. "I think it's more of a cross between Gibbs and Tim."

"Okay, how about we focus back on Eric and Vance." Kira tried to change the subject.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but McGee cut in.

"Let's give Kira a break." McGee glanced over at Abby giving her the look.

"Fine." Abby sighed. They might not be talking about it, but she was definitely still thinking about how to find out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 34

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Thank you all for the review and feedback. I'm so glad most of you are enjoying the odd twists and turns. Have a wonderful week everyone.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **###################**

Gibbs glanced at his watch for the third time. "I thought our reservation was for one."

"It is." Tony called back from behind the closed bathroom door. "Why don't you go down and get our table. I'll be there in five."

Glancing at his watch again, Gibbs' brow furrowed. Why didn't he believe that.

"Please, Jethro. I promise five minutes."

Gibbs sighed. "Fine but if you're not there in five I'm coming back up here, which means we lose our table."

"Fine, just go."

Opening the room door he shook his head. He had to fall in love with a high mantaince man.

As soon as Tony heard the door close, he opened the bathroom door. He was already dressed and smiling to himself.

 **#########**

"May I help you sir." The man smiled as Gibbs approached him at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Reservation for Gibbs, possible DiNozzo."

"Ah yes, the newlyweds." The man grabbed a couple of menus. "Right this way sir." They walked then stopped at a table in about the middle of the room.

"Could we have a table in the back?"

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. DiNozzo specifically requested this table."

Gibbs looked at the table then around the restaurant. Seemed an odd choice. "Fine. Thanks."

"May I put in a drink order for you?"

"Bourbon, neat." Gibbs sat down and the man disappeared towards the bar. Why would Tony want to sit in the middle of the restaurant? They were one table away from the bar on the right and one table away from the piano in front of them. Shaking his head, Gibbs let it go and opened the menu. A few seconds later his drink appeared. Nodding a thank you he took a sip and stared back at the menu. He glanced at his watch, it had been five minutes. Looking back at the menu he was about to close it and get up when he heard a soft melody drift up from the piano. Closing the menu he looked up and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the man sitting at the piano. Tony was wearing a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, collar unbuttoned, and stone grey slacks

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Tony saw the surprised look on his husbands face a couple tables away. "I'm Tony, filling in for Marcus this afternoon…actually the restaurant is helping me with a little surprise." Tony grinned at the people listening. "I'm on my honeymoon." Soft clapping rang up. "Thank you. We came here because I wanted to, see my husband not one for spending money on a fancy hotel." Tony winked at Gibbs. "But what he always does is whatever it takes to make me happy." There were sounds of oohs and ahhs from around the room. "And although I try my best to do the same…there is one thing he's want that I haven't done, one thing he keeps asking for and I keep making excuses not to do it." Tony shook his head and sighed. "He wanted me to play piano and sing, in a setting like this." He heard the chuckles and saw the smiles. "Why of all the things he could ask me to do for him, this is what he wants-" Tony shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Because it's sexy." Someone shouted out.

Tony pointed towards the voice. "You'd think, but you haven't heard me sing yet." The laughter rang up. He took a deep breath and looked at Gibbs. "Truth is there is nothing I wouldn't do for this man-" He glanced at the people around the restaurant with a smile. "No matter how ridiculous it makes me look." His fingers danced softly across the keys. "It took us over a decade to admit we loved each other, but we finally did and now I can't imagine a day without him." Tony cleared his throat swallowing the emotion. "So this is me thinking out loud, by Ed Sheeran."

The melody drifted up then Tony's voice filled the air. Gibbs didn't know the song, but the words expressed finding love in your everyday life, falling in love in mysterious ways and how that love would last forever. It expressed the way their love had unfolded this mysterious connection between them that continuously drew them closer. Now that they had found each other, nothing would tear them apart. The words and the emotion with which Tony sang them made Gibbs pulse race and his heart thunder against his chest.

Gibbs had loved Tony's singing voice since they moment he'd heard it ages ago. Bits and pieces here and there, never a full song, but it always moved him. That was why he had wanted to hear Tony sing a full song, he knew it would move him, but he didn't realize how much. Tony's voice was raw and untamed by formal training, yet it embraced every note like a lover he desperately wanted and needed. It was a magical experience to watch and as Gibbs forced himself to pull his eyes from the vision before him, he realized the couples in the room were as moved as he was. Couples holding hands, smiling at each other lovingly, and heads on shoulders. Like in life, when Tony sang he wore his heart on his sleeve and it touched people. Gazing back at his husband, he lost himself in the music again until the melody slowly faded and he heard clapping around him.

Tony glanced at his husband and saw the soft smile from the man he loved. "Now I have no doubt that was the first time my husband heard that song." There were chuckles and snickered from the room. "He's more old school, so I wanted to sing a song I knew he would know and that was perfect for us and I knew this had to be the song." Tony grinned. "I have to give a little back story here and he's going to be annoyed at me for telling you all this…" He looked over at Gibbs and the older man's eyebrow was raised. "He's been divorced three times." Eyebrows went up. "But I wouldn't change that for anything, because it made him the man he is today." His green eyes met blue. "If he hadn't gone through everything he has, including those divorces who knows if we would be where we are today." He saw the blue eyes soften and the emotion shine through. "And sometimes it just takes finding The Right Left Hand." Tony's fingers again played across the keys and he saw the recognition in Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs knew the song, loved the song. The Right Left Hand by George Jones. It was actually a song that always spoke to him. A song of thinking you had met the right one, making vows of forever only to have them all come undone. Then of finally finding the one that would love you, believe in you and always be there. Tony was right it was perfect for them, and other than changing the pronoun within the song Tony sang it with all the sentiment of the original. He would never be able to listen to the original again without hearing Tony's voice.

The song slowly ended and again there was clapping.

"Thank you everyone for indulging me." Tony stood up to leave the piano and make his way towards Gibbs.

Gibbs watched as Tony tried to make his way to the table, bombarded by women and men having left their table to talk to him. No doubt they were giving him the praise he so rightly deserved. Gulping down the rest of his drink, he quietly waited until Tony was finally standing next to him at the table.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." The word came out breathless and needy as his fingers brushed against Tony's hand hooking two of their fingers together.

"I'm starved we should order lunch."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Why?"

Standing up, Gibbs stepped towards Tony their bodies almost touching as he leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear. He felt the hand latch onto his bicep and the soft moan from the younger man. Drawing his head back, Gibbs gazed into the dilated green eyes then let go of Tony's hand and started towards the exit. A second later Tony was following. They walked from the restaurant Gibbs a few steps ahead of the younger man. He was about to a turn towards the elevator, when he was grabbed by the arm and suddenly yanked through a door and slammed against the wall. Tony's body suddenly against him as the man's hands clawed up his ribcage.

Tony's green eyes were now only a halo of color as the words Gibbs had spoken in the restaurant ignited the flame. "You can't say something like that to me and expect me not to have an immediate reaction."

Gibbs' hands scratched their way up Tony's back. "I was just being honest."

"And if that room hadn't have been full of people, I would have done it." Tony growled.

Gibbs glanced around the room they were in. It was a conference room, no windows and the only entrance was the one next to them. "Is that why you pulled me in here?" His hands grabbed Tony's ass thrusting their already hard cocks against each other. "Going to fuck me on the table?" Licking his lips, Gibbs moaned. "Or just going to take me right against the wall."

"Maybe I'll do both." Tony hissed as he smashed his lips against Gibbs' devouring the man with all the hunger coursing through his body. His hands tugged at Gibbs' shirt trying to pull it free of his slacks, Gibbs' hands had moved and now worked on unbuckling Tony's belt.

" _What time does the conference start?"_

They both heard the voice just outside the door and stopped. Gibbs tipped his head towards the door beside them and Tony reached out turning the lock on the door. A second later there was a tug on the doorknob.

 _"You bring the key?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Damn it…well go get it. I'll check on catering."_

They stood there a moment, listening for the footsteps to disappear. Then Gibbs felt the lips brush against his ear. "Guess I'll have to settle for fucking you in the room." He felt the wistful sigh. "And using the toys I brought." Gibbs body trembled. Tony and toys was a tempting and terrifying combination.

 **###########**

Gibbs reached the door and was about to slip his keycard in when he saw the do not disturb sign handing on the door handle. He was about to turn around and look at Tony, when he felt the body against his back.

"Just go in."

Listening to his husband, Gibbs opened the door and stepped inside, stopping as he took the second step. The door closed behind him and he again felt the body against him, the hands touching his hips.

"You had this all planned." Gibbs said staring at the bed.

"Most of it." Tony sighed as his hands caressed across Gibbs' stomach.

"When?"

"The minute I won the bet." Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' neck. "I wanted Friday night to be what I wanted and Saturday night to be about what you wanted."

Gibbs' hand came to rest on one of those on his stomach.

"Although I have to say I thought you'd wanna fuck me." Tony pressed his hard cock against Gibbs' ass and felt the push back.

"And all this?" Gibbs asked looking at the array of items laid out on the bench at the end of the bed.

"Some are for me to use on you…" Tony's hand slid down and squeezed Gibbs' cock. "Some are for you to use on me." He sighed. "Although it's all about what you want tonight."

Gibbs' hand fell away and Tony's hand started to unbutton his shirt, it took only a moment then Tony's hands were exploring his chest. His eyes closed as he felt the thumb brush against his nipple and the lips press against his neck. Leaning back against the body behind him, Gibbs let out a slow deep breath, it still amazed him the effect Tony had on him. The way he just gave in to the man…gave away control, something he had rarely if ever done with anyone. The hands were suddenly gone from his chest and now at his belt unbuckling it then popping the button. Gradually, the zipper was slid down and then he was crushed in an embrace as Tony's fingers clawed across his stomach. He felt the rough tongue lick up his jugular then the gentle nibble of teeth. Reaching back he grabbed the back of Tony's head pushing the man harder against his neck. He hissed as the teeth clamped down hard on his neck. "Tony." The name came out as a guttural groan as he felt another bite and he thrust back against Tony's hard cock. It wasn't enough. "I need to feel you." Gibbs growled as he spun around tearing at Tony's shirt, sending the buttons scattering to the floor as he attacked Tony's throat licking and biting at the tender flesh. His hands worked on Tony's pants wanting the younger man naked. Having undone Tony's pants he pushed them from Tony's hips and they pooled at the man's feet.

Tugging Gibbs' pants down, Tony's hands danced up Gibbs' chest then pushed the shirt down Gibbs' shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Shimming his own arms he forced the shirt of his own shoulders then crushed their lips together as he started walking them towards the bed. When he felt the resistance he ripped their lips apart and shoved Gibbs back.

Gibbs fell onto the bed and gazed up at the man standing over him. Perching on his elbows he glanced over at the items on the bench by the bed and back at Tony. "What are you going to use on me?" He asked his blue eyes full of lustful excitement and need.

Stalking up Gibbs' body, Tony straddle one of Gibbs' thighs as he leaned into the older man their lips almost touching. "This is your night-" Tony's finger traced a path down Gibbs' jaw line. "Is there something you want me to use?" He watched as Gibbs' eyes landed on one of the items then looked back at him. "Really?" Tony's eyebrow went up surprised by the choice. "Why that?"

Gibbs' arm shot out and latched onto Tony's neck. "I want you to fuck me, but I don't wanna come." His tongue flicked out and licked at Tony's lips. "Because then I want you to take that off me so I can fuck you hard and fast."

"You do realize you're going to have to come first, it won't fit on while yo-" The rest of the sentence was swallowed by a needful groan as Tony watched Gibbs started jacking himself off. Reaching over, Tony grabbed the bottle of lube from the bench and quickly squeezed some into his hand. Reaching between Gibbs' legs, he pressed a finger against the tight ring then slipped it in.

"Fuck!" Gibbs groaned as he squeezed Tony's finger as he worked faster over his cock.

"That's right come so I can cage that cock and fuck you." Tony forced a second finger inside Gibbs and heard the sharp intake of air as the need started to consume the other man. He continued to move his fingers in and out of Gibbs working the muscle open further.

Tossing his head back, Gibbs' eyes closed as he came crying out some animalistic sound. He continued to stroke his cock until his body finally relaxed into the bed. A second later he felt the cool metal against his cock and opened his eyes as Tony locked the cage over his flaccid cock.

Tony's finger traced up the center bar of the cock cage. "Oh I do like you in this." He grabbed his cock as he slipped between Gibbs' legs.

Gibbs felt the head of Tony's cock press against him and forced himself to relax. The body hovered over him and he felt the hand clutch at his ribcage as the head of Tony's cock slipped inside him. His hands caressed up Tony's arms latching on to the younger man's neck as he brought them nose to nose. He felt the fingertips dig into his ribcage as his eyes narrowed. "Fuck me." His body suddenly arched off the bed as Tony slammed full force into him and the air rushed from his lungs.

Tony's body settled onto Gibbs and he felt the hands scratch and claw their way around his back and bite into his shoulders. He slowly pulled out then slammed back in as he pressed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." Gibbs keened biting back a moan.

"Is your cock starting to get hard?" Tony made a couple short quick thrusts into Gibbs. "That cage tightening around your dick." The fingers dug deeper into Tony's shoulders. Drawing back, he plunged into Gibbs over and over hearing the repeated sounds of pleasure from the man beneath him.

Clinging to Tony, Gibbs felt the cage constricting his cock and it sent a strange mixture of pleasure and pain surging through his body. "Tone please!" He wasn't sure what he was begging for. The sensation was so overwhelming he wasn't sure if he wanted it to continue or come to an end.

Tony's head fell forward burring into the crook of Gibbs' shoulder and neck as he felt the need starting at the base of his spine. He felt Gibbs' tighten around him and he snarled as he made quick short thrust into his husband then suddenly screamed as he came. His body tensed, then went limp as he collapsed down onto Gibbs. Suddenly he was rolled off of the older man and down onto the mattress.

Gibbs found the release latch on the cock cage at removed it from his aching cock. He roared as the blood rushed through his now freed cock. Grabbing the bottle of lube on the bed beside them, he rubbed some over his cock then rolled Tony onto his side. There was no rational thought, only the uncontrollable need as he grabbed his cock and shoved it between Tony's ass cheeks and lunged into his husband. He heard the gasp, felt the hand reach back and grab his hip, but none of it actually registered. Instead he took Tony hard and fast, his arms wrapped around the younger man desperately trying to clinging to some sense of stability.

Tony felt his eyes roll back in his head still lost in his own orgasm induced haze.

It wasn't going to last, Gibbs didn't even try to hold on, all he wanted to do was come, to feel the release. He thought he was prepared for it, but his body shook and he buried his cock inside Tony jabbing deeper as the release ripped through him. He crushed the other body against him as every muscle in his body tensed and refused to relax. It wasn't until he heard his name whispered that he forced himself to release the body next to him and he rolled onto his back. He still couldn't catch his breath, desperately gasping for air.

"Jethro." Tony rolled over towards his husband running a hand up Gibbs' chest. "Are you okay?"

Gibbs forced himself to nod and he felt the weight suddenly above him.

"Are you sure?" Tony tried to keep the smirk off his face as he gazed down at Gibbs. His eyes went wide as he was grabbed by the back of the neck and jerked down. His lips were crushed against Gibbs in a searing kiss then yanked back. He finally let the smirk curl onto his lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love you." Gibbs panted still working on getting his lungs completely filled with air.

"I love you too." Tony said still smirking down at his husband. "Thought maybe my little surprise was too much for your old ticker."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he thrust his hips up and tossed Tony down onto the bed quickly straddling the man's hips and pushing Tony's arms above his head. "Baiting me." Gibbs slowly shook his head. "Not a good idea." He licked his lips then looked over at the bench of toys then back at his husband. "Especially when I have an array of toys at my disposal."

Tony felt the hands tighten around his wrist. "Aren't you going to ask me which one I want you to use on me?"

Again Gibbs slowly shook his head.

"Not interested in what I want tonight?"

"I know what you want." Gibbs leaned down letting his lips brush against Tony's ear. "What you've always wanted…from the minute you came to NCIS and I became your boss." He felt the body beneath him shiver. "You couldn't wait for me to spank you that day in interrogation." His hand caressed up Tony's thigh. "Remember how good it felt with my bare hand?"

"Yes." Tony moaned remembering back to that first time they'd made love at work.

"Imagine how good it's going to feel when I use that paddle on you."

Tony almost came just from the words. Running his hands up his husbands back he sighed. "Maybe I'll fight back this time."


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 33

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **#####################**

He had one hand sprawled across the younger man's stomach, the other at the middle of his chest as he held the body against him. "Just like that." Vance whispered into Eric's ear. "I love just having my cock buried inside you."

Eric's eyes were closed as they laid there on the couch, Vance's body wrapped around his, the man's cock deep inside him. Eric was ever so slightly rocking his hips the movement just enough to made his body tingle with the need for more.

Vance's fingertips danced across Eric's stomach causing the younger man to shiver in his arms. The shiver caused Eric to tighten around Vance's cock. He moaned as he gently pushed deeper into Eric. "Feels so good." Vance's lips rained kiss on Eric's neck as the younger man continued to gently rock his hips. "So warm…so tight." He pulled Eric tighter as he glanced down at the younger man's cock. "You're hard and just dripping." Vance whisper in the younger man's ear as his hand slid down and he ran a finger across the head of Eric's cock. "Makes you hard me just being inside you?"

Eric managed to nod as his eyes opened at the touch. As the finger was brought to his lips he eager sucked it in tasting himself.

The action caused Vance to thrust his hips forward and Eric moaned. Vance's mind drifted back to the scene that had played out in the car on the way back to the house. Eric was sucking his cock the minute they pulled out of the parking lot. It had taken all of his strength to keep the car under control until he could make his way down a deserted side road, pull the car over, and just enjoy the experience. After he'd come he could barely control himself as he sped all the way home desperate to have the man naked in his arms. He'd never had such a visceral reaction to someone and it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Vance leisurely started to move his hips, just enough to keep both of them on edge and wanting more.

Placing his hand over the one against his stomach, Eric pushed their joined hands down to his cock, but Vance pulled his hand way. Then Eric heard the words in his ear. _"Play with yourself for me…I wanna watch."_ He thought he would come just from the blatant want and desire dripping from the words. Wrapping his hand around his length, he lightly stroked over it then stopped at the head and squeezed.

"That's it, nice and slow." Vance sighed as he watched the way Eric touched himself. He still didn't understand why watching Eric turned him on so much, but he felt his cock twitch and his hips involuntarily start to make short quicker thrusts. He tugged the younger man tighter against him as he forced himself to slow his movements.

Eric continued the painstakingly slow pace, enjoying the sounds the man behind him made, the way Vance's arms tightened around him, the way the cock inside him twitched. Everything about Leon had surprised him and this was just another surprise. The way the man wanted to take it slow, have that connection for as long as they could, it was agonizing and utterly arousing at the same time. Unknowingly, his hand had sped up and he was moaning as the need threatened. He felt the hand suddenly wrap around his gradual slowing his pace. "Please." Eric pleaded.

"No." Vance murmured as he gently pulled Eric's hand away eliciting a whimper of displeasure from the younger man. Wrapping his own hand around Eric's cock, Vance gently started to mimic Eric's earlier movements. The younger man trembled in his arm.

Eric rocked his hips eager to feel the cock inside him move. He was so close, right there on the edge and he wanted nothing more than for Leon to push him over. "Leon please."

Vance felt the wave of desire the words invoked in him and he growled desperately trying to maintain the unhurried pace he'd created between them. "Hold on for me." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss just below Eric's ear.

Reaching back and clutching at Vance's hip, Eric searched for something to hold on to, something that would steady him against the overwhelming need to come. The cock inside him slowly moved gradually drawing back and almost leaving his body only to be slowly eased back in then still. His mouth fell open as the movement was repeated over and over and over again. The hand on his cock kept perfect rhythm with the cock inside him. His eyes rolled back in his head as his mind and body struggled to process the conflicting desires consuming him. He'd never been on edge this long, never wanted to come so desperately, yet fight so hard to prolong the release.

Vance felt the body against him start to tense, knew Eric was starting to lose the fight. His jaw clenched as his own need started to spiral out of control, unwillingly his paced quickened and seconds later he was lunging into Eric full force. Moments later he heard the ear piercing scream, felt the body convulse against him and then felt the come running down between his fingers. His cock was instantly gripped tightly and Eric pushed back burying his cock deep in the tight warmth. He let out his own cry of release a second later crushing the younger man against him as his body surrendered and he filled the younger man with his release.

 **#########**

Tony gasped for air as his body jumped when the paddle made contact with his right butt cheek again. He was bent over one end of the bench at the end of the bed, his chest against the soft fabric, his hands cuffed behind his back and his hard cock dangling heavily between his legs.

"You look so beautiful with your ass all red and swollen."

Closing his eyes, Tony tried to prepare himself, knew it was coming, but he still jumped as the paddle smacked against his left ass cheek.

"Why is it that you love when I spank you?" Gibbs didn't wait for an answer just let the paddle made contact with Tony's ass again hearing the younger man moan. "Do you like the pain?" There was a short pause. "That's not it." Gibbs reached between Tony's spread legs and squeezed the younger man's cock. "So hard, all from me spanking that gorgeous ass." He roughly stroked Tony's cock. "Do you think you deserve the spanking?" Again, Gibbs didn't wait for an answer just smacked Tony's ass again.

Tony's back arched as the wave of pleasure surged through him and he whimpered with need.

"But then I already know why it makes you so hard, why you love me spanking you so much." Gibbs sighed as he squeezed Tony's cock again. "You like when I have power over you…because it shows you're mine and that I can do anything I want to you." He felt the cock in his hand twitch heard the breathless sigh and smiled to himself. "Oh you are mine and I will use your body for every one of my sexual desires, every dirty little fantasy I've ever had." Letting go of Tony's cock he walked to the side of the bench and Tony turned his head sideways looking up at him. Gibbs stroked his cock gazing down into the dilated green eyes. Taking a half step closer to the bench he smirked when Tony's mouth voluntarily opened. Without a word, Gibbs shoved his cock in Tony's welcoming mouth groaning as the lips closed around the head sucking it in and licking at the slit. "Always so eager to suck my cock." Gibbs moaned combing his fingers through the soft brown hair. The lips slid down the length of his cock almost to the base then sucked hard. "Feels so good." His head fell back as his fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and he thrust his cock down his husband's throat. "That's right, take it all." He fucked Tony's mouth giving in to the overwhelming feeling of warmth. "It would be so easy to just come like this, fucking your mouth…" He groaned as he held Tony against the base of his cock. "Make you swallow my come." Gibbs growled as he yanked Tony completely off his cock.

"Please." Tony begged, licking his lips as he stared at Gibbs' cock.

"Oh no." Gibbs let go of Tony's hair and grabbed his own cock stroking over its length. "I want more than you just sucking my cock." He walked back behind Tony and unceremoniously let the paddle make contact with Tony's left ass cheek. He heard the stifled cry as he quickly let the paddle make contact again. He smiled when he saw Tony spread his legs wider. "Look at you." Gibbs snickered gently rubbing the paddle over Tony's swollen ass. "Just spreading wider for me, begging for more."

Tony gasped and bit at his lip as he felt the two quick swats to his ass.

"I wanna hear you scream for me." Gibbs hissed as he brought the paddle down hard on Tony right cheek. The scream pierced through the room ringing in Gibbs' ears.

"More." Tony pleaded. "God, please I want more." He cried out again as the paddle rained quick smacks down onto his sore ass. He was so fixated on the intense pleasurable pain that he was completely unprepared when he felt the head of Gibbs' cock jab into him. "FUCK!" The word came out in a huff of air and his body involuntarily thrust back taking more of Gibbs' cock.

"Oh you want it that bad." Gibbs smirked as he slammed into Tony latching on to Tony's left hip. "Is that better." He made short jamming motions into Tony. "My cock inside you." A swat with the paddle and Gibbs groaned as the action made Tony tighten around his cock. "That feels so fucking good." Another swat and his cock was squeezed again. Dropping the paddle, Gibbs' hands roughly rubbed and massaged Tony's red swollen ass.

Tony hissed as the touch enraged his already sore muscles. "Jet!" The name came out as a cross between a moan and a scream as the hands smacked his ass cheeks.

"Nothing like my nice bare hand on that sweet ass." Gibbs moaned as he slapped Tony's ass again and the younger man's body shuddered. "And you just love it."

"Yes." Tony moaned as his eyes closed and he waited with anticipation for the next touch. His body jumped and cried out for more as a hand landed with a sharp whack then another. His back arched and his body started to trembled

Gibbs howled realizing Tony was about to come and wanting more. His other hand clutched at Tony's hip and pistoned into his husband. Somewhere within the lust filled haze an unearthly sound filled the room and he felt his cock squeezed and drawn deeper. Then the body went limp in his hands. Lunging over and over again into Tony, Gibbs found his own release clawing into Tony's hips as he came, then fell forward onto the man.

Groaning, Gibbs rose up, found the keys to the cuffs on the bed and uncuffed Tony's hands. He rubbed Tony's arms trying to return complete circulation to the limbs. "Let's get you on the bed." Gibbs voice was soft and full of concern. Helping Tony to his feet, Gibbs led Tony to the bed and gently laid the younger man down on his stomach. Glancing at the items that had been pushed off the bench and onto the floor, Gibbs saw what he was looking for. Grabbing the item, he walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in sitting next to his husband. Opening the small jar, he put two fingers into the thick cream then ginger touched Tony's backside rubbing in the cream. After several minutes he heard the purr like noises from his husband and he smiled to himself. Sitting the cream on the night stand, he grabbed a tissue wiped his hands then laid down on his side next to Tony.

Tony felt the tender touch as fingers dance up his spine and warm lips pressed a gently kiss to his shoulder. _"You are amazing."_ The words tickled his neck and Tony opened his eyes smiling at his husband. Reaching out his hand cupped Gibbs' cheek and he felt the lips brush a kiss against his palm. Leaning in his lips brushed against Gibbs, gently then growing more demanding until Gibbs pulled back.

"Seriously?" Gibbs chuckled knowing without question his husband was hard again.

Slowly rolling onto his side, Tony carefully slid closer to Gibbs. Immediately he felt the arm caress around his waist and the body move closer.

Gibbs' eyes glanced down at his husband's hard cock then back into the sparkling green eyes.

"You're just as bad." Tony smirked. "You're already thinking about how you wanna take care of this for me." His hand slowly stroked over his cock for a moment. "You can't decide if you want to jack me off or suck me off."

"I love both options." Gibbs sighed letting his fingers dance up Tony's back. "I love you." He let his lips caress Tony's briefly. "What do you want?"

"This is about you remember." Tony smiled.

"It's about us." Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Don't tell me that spanking was just about me."

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed as his fingers played in the soft silver hairs on Gibbs' chest. "You don't like spanking me…making me know I'm yours?"

"Oh I like it very much." Gibbs purred. "A little too much I think."

Tony closed his eyes humming as the images from earlier flashed through his mind. He was so lost in the thought that he jumped when he felt the lips against his ear.

"Maybe you do deserve the spankings." Gibbs whisper and he felt the fingertips dig into his chest. "Getting all turned on just thinking about how I was spanking you earlier."

"Um hum." Tony's mouth fell open as he felt the hand wrap around his cock.

"You are just full of naught thoughts, dirty sexual desires," Gibbs hissed as Tony started to rock his hips. "Kinky games you wanna play."

"God yes."

Gibbs' lips dropped a kiss just below Tony's ear. "I want us to do every single one of them…" Tony's head fell back. "Over and over again."

"Fuck Jethro." Tony cried out as he thrust into Gibbs' hand. "I'm gonna come!" He no more than said the words and he came as Gibbs continued to stroke his cock sending aftershocks through his body.


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 36

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **####################**

Vance glanced over at Eric looking confused and surprised. "Are you sure about this?"

Eric's brow furrow. "Yes, why do you look so surprised?"

Vance looked at the ring a few rows in front of them then back and Eric. "You don't strike me as the type of man that watches boxing?"

"I can't say that I've watched a lot of it, but I'm always up for new things." Eric let a seductive little smile play across his lips.

"Now that I know, but we didn't have to come to a boxing match, we could have done something we both would enjoy."

"And you think I won't enjoy the match?"

"I don't know." Vance shrugged. "Two men beating the hell out of each other can get a little intense, especially in an amateur fight."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Eric chuckled.

"Okay." Vance leaned back in his seat just as the boxers were getting ready to step in the ring. This should definitely be interesting.

 **##########**

"Let's just forget about it all and stay here." Tony sighed as he snuggled back against Gibbs' chest. The arms around his waist tightened and he felt the soft kiss to his neck.

"I promise we'll take more time off." Gibbs nibbled at Tony's neck. "A vacation."

Tony pulled away and turned around looking at his husband. "You just promised to take time off."

Gibbs nodded pulling Tony back against his chest and whispered. "I promise."

"You taking time off?" Tony settled back against his husband. "Hard to believe."

"I have a reason to take time off." Gibbs said his lips back on Tony's neck.

Smiling, Tony brushed his fingers back and forth over the arm around his waist. He had never felt so loved or so safe. "Can we sail somewhere?" He felt the lips against him hum.

"You and me, the boat, nothing but open water." Gibbs' mind raced with countless images of what could happen.

"Sun, nights staring up at the stars, skinny dipping, and endless hours of making love." Tony's eyes closed. "No distractions, no work, no phone, nothing but us."

"I'll call Leon now and requested the time off."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Us on a boat…I should have known that was all it would take."

"I've had that dream for over a decade." Gibbs held Tony tighter desperate to be as close as possible to the man. There were so many things he wanted to experience with Tony, places he wanted them to go, and he would make damn sure they did them all.

Tony felt the arms suddenly pulled away from him and a hand tap his hip.

"Get up."

"What?" Tony looked back at his husband.

"Get up, get dressed, we're going out." Gibbs slipped out from behind his husband.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." Gibbs dropped a quick kiss to Tony's cheek.

"Okay." Tony climbed out of bed. "What should I wear?"

"Clothes." Gibbs answer as he put on his boxers then pulled on a pair of jeans.

"So jeans." Grabbing a pair of jeans from his bag, Tony slipped them on. Zipping them up, he realized Gibbs was staring at him. "What?" He asked hooking the button.

It took a moment, but Gibbs finally just shook his head. "Nothing."

Stalking towards Gibbs, Tony brushed his fingers across his bare stomach. "Thought you liked that I don't wear underwear." He stopped standing in front of his husband.

"I do." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Thinking about throwing me back on the bed and not going out?" Tony smirked his fingers skimming the waist line of his jeans.

Gibbs slowly shook his head, his arm snaking around Tony's waist as he pulled his husband closer. "I worry about how I'm going to keep my hands off you when I know there's just those jeans separating me from that cock and ass I love so much."

"Maybe we should just stay in." Tony licked his lips.

"No." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's then his arm slipped from Tony's waist and he took a step back. "Now finish getting dressed."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Can't imagine what has you so happy to go out when you could stay in this gorgeous room and make love to your husband."

"You'll see." Gibbs put on a pale blue dress shirt, grabbed his wallet from the night stand, stuffed it in his back pocket and looked over at Tony. "Come on let's go."

Tony sighed and shook his head. "You know it's slightly annoying that you can just put on a pair of jeans and a shirt and look that hot."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.

"I need a little more time." Tony went to the small closet near the door and pulled out a black dress shirt and was about to slip it on when he realized Gibbs was staring at him again. He saw the slight downward stance of Gibbs' brow. "Not the black?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"You wanna chose what I wear now?" Tony grinned then cocked his head. "Just where are you taking me?" He didn't receive an answer. Pulling out a green sweater, Tony saw no change in Gibbs expression so he put it back and grabbed a light tan button down. He looked over and saw Gibbs' brow slightly arched and a look of longing and desire in the steel blue eyes. "Really?" Tony shrugged with a chuckle as he slipped the shirt on. "I always thought you liked me in green."

"I do."

Tony jumped hearing the voice directly in front of him.

"But that's not all I like you in."

"So what is it about the tan that does it for you?" Tony asked as he buttoned up the shirt.

"You look good in that color." Gibbs' lips brushed a gentle kiss against Tony's cheek. "Plus you were wearing a shirt like that the first time I saw you in your gun holster."

"The gun holster?" Tony's right eyebrow went up. "Oh I see me wearing that and us playing good cop bad cop…with me being the bad cop." He wiggled his eyebrows and saw Gibbs' eyes dilate slightly.

 **##########**

"That was…intense, I mean intense, intense. Crazy intense." Eric seemed excited and concerned as he spoke.

"I get that." Vance chuckled as he rubbed his thigh. "You clutching my thigh every time one of them landed a punch was intense."

"Sorry." Eric bit at his lips. "I just-" He looked over at Vance as they walked back to the car. "You actually use to do that?"

Vance nodded.

"You must have been good." Eric smiled. "You still have that gorgeous face."

Chuckling, Vance shook his head. "I was okay."

"I can't even imagine having that kind of power behind a punch."

"I could show you."

Eric's eyebrow went up. "I don't think I want to step in the ring with you."

"On a punching bag, not in the ring."

Reaching the car, Eric leaned back against the passenger door. "You have a punching bag at home don't you?"

Vance nodded as his hand gently touched Eric's hip. "And you've been doing amazing in the ring with me."

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "I have went a few rounds with you, haven't I?"

"How about we pick up some dinner on the way back to the house?"

"Sounds good." Eric nodded then glanced at Vance's thigh. "Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure you don't want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Slowly Vance shook his head. "I know what kiss it and make it better leads to with you."

Eric's finger played with the button on Vance's pants. "And you're complaining that I want to suck your cock?"

"No." Vance grabbed Eric's wrist pulling the younger man's hand away from his pants. "I just think turnabout is fair play."

"Then take me home and you can suck my cock all you want."

"Why do I have to take you home?" Letting go of Eric's wrist, Vance's hand rubbed the younger man's cock feeling it start to harden.

"Here?"

Vance heard the trepidation in Eric's voice. "Right here." He slowly slid the zipper down.

"We're in a parking lot."

"There's no one here." The lot was almost completely devoid of cars, everyone having rushed out after the match.

"But there could be cameras, people coming by."

"We've handled cases in this area, the only camera is a block down at the light." Vance let his fingers slip into Eric's pants and into the boxers.

Eric gasped as the fingers made contact with his cock.

Vance felt the hand suddenly clutch his wrist and saw the concerned look in Eric's eyes. His brow furrowed. "After all the things we've done together this is what-"

"You do realize I spend my days finding people through countless cameras throughout LA…camera's no one even knows are there."

Leaning forward, Vance's lips brushed against Eric's ear. "We're not in LA." He ran his fingers up the length of Eric's hard cock. "And I want you."

Eric's eyes involuntarily closed moved by the words and the touch. Before he could say another word his cock was out and he felt the thumb rub across the head. "Oh fuck." His body trembled and his head fell back against the car.

"Your cock is rock hard…dripping, do you really want me to stop?" Vance gently started stroking Eric's cock as his lips caressed up Eric's neck. "Tell me to stop." When no response came, Vance dropped to his knees and a second later had the head of Eric's cock between his lips.

"God yes." Eric groaned giving in to the amazing sensation. The second Vance's lips slid down the length of his cock Eric suddenly forgot his earlier protest. His mouth fell open as Vance worked over his cock with all the new found skill their relationship had given him. "Feels so good." He groaned as his hips started to rock driving his cock deeper down the other man's throat. His hand dropped to Vance's shoulder searching for more stability as the world around him started to spin out of control. Already his legs were starting to shake, his hand on Vance's shoulder clawed into the flesh as his body threatened to surrender. It still amazed him how quickly the older man had learned exactly how to suck his cock. He willed himself to hold on, to savor the sensation as every fiber of his being screamed for release.

Vance let his hand slip under Eric's cock and gently massaged the younger man's balls.

"Fuck!" Eric cried out as he thrust into Vance's mouth, the release starting to rip through his body. Every muscle in his body tensed as he came, Vance's lips wrapped around the base of his cock sucking hard accepting everything. He felt his knees start to buckle and the strong hands sudden clutch at his hips to keep him standing. Lost in the sexual haze, he struggled to catch his breath. His body shivered as the warm lips brushed against his neck.

"I need to fuck you." Vance growled his cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans and wanting nothing more than to take Eric against the car. He was about to spin Eric around when the younger man suddenly grabbed his face with both hands.

"Car, back seat." Eric manage to stammer reaching into Vance's right jean pocket and drawing out the keys. Hitting the button on the fob, the car beeped as it unlocked.

Wrapping an arm around Eric's waist, Vance jerked them away from the car just enough so he could open the back door and shove Eric inside.

Falling into the back seat, Eric was pushing his shorts off as Vance was unzipping his own pants.

Pulling out his cock, Vance dipped down his lips capturing Eric's in a brutal kiss. When Eric drew back desperate for a breath, the younger man gazed up at him.

"Fuck me." Eric growled.

 **##########**

They walked into the bar and Tony let the door close behind him. His brow furrowed. "Really, this is where we had to rush off to…a dive bar?"

Gibbs ignored the comment as he headed towards the bar. The bartender approached and he held up two fingers. With a nod and a smile the bartender grabbed two beers and sat them in front of Gibbs.

"I'm not complaining." Tony said as he dropped down on a barstool next to where Gibbs was standing. "Just seemed like you had some big surprise."

Taking a swig from his beer, Gibbs looked at his husband.

Tony glanced around the bar, it was your typical small time bar with a couple booths, some tables, a bar, and a little open area that looked like it was for dancing. There was a group of people towards the back of the bar playing darts, next to them a pool table and juke box. "You come here a lot?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

Again, Tony's brow furrowed. "So why here?"

"Drink your beer." Gibbs said as he took another drink from his own bottle.

"Okay." Tony took a swig then smiled at Gibbs. "If you wanna get me drunk you might wanna order the hard stuff."

Gibbs leaned forward slightly. "I don't want you drunk."

"Then what do you want?" Tony smirked.

Sitting his beer down, Gibbs walked towards the back of the bar feeling the green eyes follow him as he stopped before the jukebox. Pulling a dollar from his pocket he slide the dollar in the machine feed and pushed a couple buttons. Turning to walk back towards his husband the music filled the bar.

Tony heard the slow romantic country song start and he smiled as his husband reached him. He felt the soft lips brush against his cheek, then the softly spoken words.

"Dance with me." Gibbs stared into the confused green eyes.

Again, Tony's eyes danced around the room suddenly realizing there wasn't a single woman in the place.

"Not every gay place is some loud bass thumping club or covered in rainbows." Gibbs said as he took Tony's hand in his. "Now dance with me." He said as he gently tugged Tony from the barstool.

Putting down his beer, Tony let himself be lead to the small open space he'd seen earlier. He felt the arm slip around his waist and he was pulled into Gibbs' arms. Willingly, he settled against the older man, his hand caressing around his husbands neck and resting at the nape. Tony sighed contently as the hand pressed lovingly against the small of his back. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you never cease to surprise me."

"Good." Gibbs whispered as his lips pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "I want to experience everything with you for the first time all over again."

"You're a romantic at heart." Tony smiled looking into his husbands blue eyes.

Gibbs gave his half shrug. "When it comes to you…I am."

Pressing himself deeper against Gibbs, Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cheek as he ran his thumb over his husband's lips. "How'd I get so lucky?" He shook his head. "A man who loves me, makes me feel safe and happier than I ever thought possible." A playful smirk played across Tony's face. "And is the best lover I've ever had."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"You laugh but it's true." Tony grinned.

"Well I think that has something to do with you." Gibbs' fingers brushed back and forth over the small of Tony's back. "And how much I love and want you."

"How exactly did you know about this place?" Tony asked as other couples now dance around them.

"We had a case in this area and when we finished I wanted a drink."

"So you stopped in not knowing it was a gay bar?"

"Yeah."

"How long did it take you to figure out?"

"Less time than you." Gibbs smirked.

"Excuse me for not assume you were taking me to some gay bar so we could dance." Tony chuckled. "I mean you're not really Mr. Dancing guy."

"Well I think that might be changing."

"And why's that?"

"Any excuse to hold you in my arms." Gibbs sighed and let his lips capture Tony's.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 36

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

 **####################**

Tony felt the body curl up against him, felt the arm dance across his hip and the hand brush against his stomach. He purred contently as he settled against the warm body behind him. The purr suddenly turned into a groan as felt the drumming in his head. "Oh god, how much did I drink."

"A lot."

"Please tell me I didn't dance on the bar." For some reason the image flashed through Tony' mind. When he didn't receive a reply he groaned again. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried…then I realized you were good…and it was sexy."

Laughing, Tony stopped putting his hands against his temples the laughter causing the drumming to increase. "If it wasn't for the sweet reason you took me there in the first place I would really think all I am to you is a sexy piece of ass."

"Really and what exactly where you treating me like last night?" Gibbs balked.

Tony's brow furrowed as he tried to piece together the images that raced through his mind. "Oh god, did I really do that?"

"Yes." Gibbs chuckled.

"I really did treat you like a piece of meat." Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled. As always Tony had charmed everyone in the bar with his personality. He was quick to tell everyone they were newlyweds, which led to everyone buying them drinks. After the countless shots and beers, Tony was expounding on the countless reasons he loved his husband, his very sexy husband. That had led to several comments on his husband's sexual appetite and skill, followed by a colorful metaphor about the size of his cock.

"I am so sorry." Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms placing a hand on Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Really, just shrugging it off?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "Or were you liking all the attention?" He watched his husband and saw the slight narrowing of the blue eyes. "Oh you did, didn't you?" Tony's eyes drifted down to Gibbs' chest as his fingers played in the silver hairs. "You liked all the leering, the way they wanted to know exactly what was in those tight jeans." He bit at his bottom lip as his eyes came back up and locked on steely blue.

The blue eyes suddenly went wide as a hiss escape Gibbs' lips when Tony's hand squeezed his cock in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain.

"What I liked-" Gibbs moaned as his fingers claw up Tony's back. "Was the way my husband kissed me after he said all of that and made it very clear who I belonged to."

"I will always stake my claim on what's mine." Tony's eyes narrowed as he felt the cock in his hand harden and he let his thumb rub across the head. "And you are mine."

"Tone." Gibbs sighed wistfully, his fingertips digging into the flesh of Tony's back.

Letting his hand wrap around Gibbs' cock, Tony slowly stroked over its length as he stared into the dilated blue eyes.

"You-" Gibbs breathing was ragged. "It's always been you." His lips seized Tony's as he devoured the man he loved more than he'd ever loved anyone.

Momentarily surrendering, Tony lost himself in the kiss always moved by the emotion behind a kiss from his husband. Then he ripped their lips apart. "Come for me." It was a command as he started making short quick movements over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs' hands descended grabbing Tony's ass. His eyes involuntarily closed as the desire surged through him. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly Tony could make him want to come. The man knew exactly how to touch him whether it was to keep him on edge or make him come hard and fast. And this was definitely the latter. Thrusting into Tony's hand Gibbs let the world fade away as he gave in crying out his release.

"I love when you do exactly what I tell you to." Tony sighed kissing Gibbs' neck. "And I think we may have found the cure for a hang over."

Gibbs chuckled as he basked in the sex induced haze.

"Be right back."

Rolling onto his back, Gibbs' body slowly started to calm. He shiver when he felt the warm cloth rub over his cock and he opened his eyes.

Tony smiled down at him.

Gibbs reached out taking Tony's hand and pulling his husband down into the bed. "I wanna play." Gibbs smirked rolling Tony down onto the bed beside him.

"What are we gonna play?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he raised his head up and brushed his lips against Gibbs'.

The phone on the night stand buzzed to life.

Tony drew back. "That can't be good." His head dropped back down on the bed. Everyone knew they were gone for the weekend, even work, someone calling was definitely not good.

Rolling over, Gibbs picked up the phone glancing at the caller id. His brow furrowed. "Gibbs."

Watching his husband's face, Tony tried to read any expression changes, but there was nothing.

"Yeah, alright." Closing the phone, Gibbs tossed it on the nightstand. "We need to go."

"What is it?"

"Information."

"Information?" Tony needed more.

"A friend, who also works as an NCIS informant has something he thinks I need to see."

"I'll get my stuff packed." As Tony went to climb out of bed, he was pulled back and met the steely blue gaze.

"To be continued." Gibbs sighed. "I will play with you when we get home."

"Can we play good cop, bad cop." Tony smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs gave his husband a quick kiss then let the younger man go. "You have ten minutes."

 **##########**

Standing in the kitchen in front of the island, Vance was reading through a few e-mails when he sensed the presence of the other man. "Morning." He smiled looking over at Eric standing just inside the kitchen in boxers and a t-shirt.

"You should have got me up." Eric's eyes were still heavy with sleep as he walked over and leaned back against the older man's chest smiling to himself when he felt the arm slip around his waist.

"You needed to sleep and I had a few things to get done." Vance dropped a quick kiss on Eric's neck. The body leaned heavily against him and he knew without question Eric's eyes had closed. "You should go back to bed, you have time."

"Come with me." Eric sighed letting his fingers dance over the arm around his waist.

"I have a couple errands I need to run before the kids get home." Vance tugged the body against him tighter. "There's no food in the house."

Eric chuckled. "So no quick goodbye sex before I leave?"

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

The words whispered against his ear made Eric's body shiver. "No and that was last night."

"Actually it was last night and early this morning." After having sex in the car they'd come home, showered, had a late dinner and went to bed. Vance thought to sleep, but instead it was another crazy round of sex lasting into the early morning hours. The phone on the kitchen island buzzed and Vance picked it up knowing the number. "Morning, how's the trip so far?" There was a pause. "Okay, so what time?" Another pause. "Sounds good, you'll call if you make better time? Thanks, see you then." He put the phone down on the island.

"Afraid you're not going to meet the kids this time. They got a late start won't be here until around three."

"Then we have time." Eric rubbed his ass back against Vance's groin.

"For me to take you back to bed." Vance's hand slid down and cupped Eric's cock groaning when he felt it already hard.

"Why take me back to bed when you can have me right here." Eric moaned when the hand squeezed his cock.

"Want me to just bend you over and fuck you?" Vance hissed his own cock now hard.

Eric put his hands on the counter and thrust his ass back as he bent forward.

Rubbing his cock against Eric's ass, Vance let his hands caress up Eric's back. "Never had someone so eager for me to just fuck them."

Keeping his body bent, Eric pushed his boxers down letting them pool at his feet then placed his hands back on the counter.

"Fuck!" The word was a snarl.

"Just do it." Eric begged. "I'm ready."

Vance's brow furrowed.

"It was my plan to entice you to come back to bed."

Sliding two fingers between Eric's ass cheeks, Vance groaned when he felt the opening already slick with lube. He didn't even bother trying to remove his pants, just unzipped them and pulled out his cock.

Closing his eyes, Eric took slow steady breathes anticipating the reaction he knew Vance would have. He was still completely unprepared. His mouth fell open gasping for air as Vance's cock was suddenly buried inside him.

"Is that what you wanted?" Vance growled. "Me to just shove my cock inside you and fuck you hard."

"Yes." Eric whimpered.

There were no more words as Vance's hands clawed up Eric's back latching on to the younger man's shoulder and lost all control. The wanton desire and blatant need took hold of him as he took Eric like some machine pistoning into the younger man with all his strength. It felt so good that everything else just drifted away and he let himself just be consumed by the other man…the eagerness, the warmth, the tightness and the incoherent sounds that drifted up from the younger man. Vance had never experienced such an eager lover, someone that craved sex, experimentation and was so honest and open about what he wanted. That was one of the things that had drawn him to Eric and he couldn't get enough.

Unable to find any stability, Eric surrendered, his body being pushed and pulled as Vance took him. His eyes had rolled back into his head and he had no idea how long the older man had been fucking him. All he knew is he didn't want it to end. He craved Vance like some drug and he couldn't get enough. He bit back a scream of pleasure as Vance's cock prodded his prostate with each forward thrust. His body started to tremble and the blackness closed in around him. Hold on he told himself, but it was too late. "LEON!" He screamed the name as his body convulsed and he came hard and fast.

Vance let out some animalistic roar as his cock was squeezed tightly as his lover came. Already on the edge, he lunged into Eric and came, every muscle in his body tensing as he filled the younger man with his release. He suddenly released Eric's shoulders as he grabbed onto the edge of the island for support afraid his knees would give out and he'd crumble to the floor.

 **##########**

Pulling up in front of the auto body shop, Gibbs and Tony stepped out of the car and made their way in through the open garage door. There were several cars up on lifts with mechanic's working on them, they walked passed and towards the office in the back. Through the glass front of the office, Gibbs nodded at the man inside.

Stepping out of the office, the man smiled. "Gibbs, good to see you." He extended his hand.

"Johnny." Gibbs shook the man's hand. "What exactly do you have?"

"It might be nothing, but I wanted to make sure." Johnny gave the other man a smile. "Good to see you too Tony."

Tony smiled with a nod.

"Let's go in my office." The three of them made their way into the office and Johnny sat down at the desk. "You know I installed the camera's about six months ago." He watched Gibbs nod. "Well in the morning I check the feed." Another nod. "This caught my eye this morning." He tapped a couple keys on the computer and the camera feed started to play. The two agents watching the screen. "It's from the parking lot catty corner from here."

Tony saw the two figures approach the car, it was obviously two men, but you couldn't make out faces. The camera was too far away. A few second later his eyebrow went up and he grinned. The one man suddenly dropping to his knees and sucking the man's cock. "Hello, hello." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at Gibbs then looked back at the screen. "Okay two guys going at it in the parking lot not exactly a reason to call in us."

"Look at the plates." Johnny pointed at the front of the car.

Tony's eyes went wide and he looked over at Gibbs. "NCIS plates!"

Gibbs' head dropped back.

"What?" Tony was still confused. He looked back at the screen staring at the two men…a white guy and a black guy. "Oh hell no!" He looked away from the screen and rubbed his eyes. "Oh god please tell me that is not-"

"You know who it is?" Johnny looked at Tony then at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"So they are NCIS?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Okay, I was thinking maybe the car was stolen." Johnny smirked. "Thought you NCIS agents were smart enough not to have sex where a camera could catch you."

"So did I." Gibbs sighed.

"You want a copy?"

Gibbs wanted to say no, but he needed it to make a point. "Yeah."

Tony had finally opened his eyes and looked back at the screen just as the one man was throwing the other into the back seat. He closed his eyes again. "Please make it stop!" Tony groaned. "I can never unsee this."

Johnny handed Gibbs a small flash drive.

"Get rid of it." Gibbs stared at Johnny. He watched as the man hit the delete button.

"Gone." Johnny said putting up his hands.

"This stays between us." Gibbs added.

"It always does." Johnny nodded.

"And thanks."

"Not a problem."

 **##########**

Walking back out to the car, Tony was silent as he climbed into the car. Gibbs pulled away and waited, he knew it was coming.

"I feel dirty and not in a good way." Tony groaned as he put his head back against the head rest.

Gibbs bit back a chuckle.

"What the hell were they thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure they weren't thinking."

Tony looked over at Gibbs and saw the slight smirk. Suddenly Tony started laughing. "Oh you are just loving this aren't you?" He saw Gibbs shrug. "How long have you been waiting to have dirty like this on him?"

Gibbs glanced over at his husband and winked.

"He is gonna owe you so big for this." Tony grinned.

"Yes he is."

Tony's face abruptly went white and he shivered. "Seriously though, I really wanna get that image out of my head."

This time Gibbs laughed. "You wanted set them up."

"Yeah, set them up." Tony scoffed. "There are a lot of people I would like to set up. Doesn't mean I want to watch them going at it!"

"No more set ups!" Gibbs barked.


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 38

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

Have a wonderful weekend everyone.

 **####################**

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." Eric nodded standing by the door, his bag on the floor beside him.

Grabbing his keys from the coffee table, Vance made his way to the door, pausing when the younger man leaned back against it and stared at him. "What is it?"

Reaching out, Eric grabbed the side of Vance's neck and drew the older man to him seizing Vance's lips in a passionate embrace.

Vance's arms instinctively wrapped around Eric's waist pulling the younger man against him as he gave into the demands of the kiss. He felt the hand snake around his waist and caress the small of his back, the fingertips clawing at the flesh as the kiss grew more passionate. "What was that for?" The words came out in a breathless sigh.

"I didn't think that would be appropriate at the airport."

"It would definitely have people talking." Vance smirked still holding the man tightly.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"This weekend." Eric smiled.

"Anytime."

"And for believing this can work."

"If we want it to, it will." Vance took a deep breath. "And I want it to work."

"Me too."

"You'll call me when you get in."

Eric nodded.

Vance smirked. "A call only, the kids will be here."

"Right." Eric grinned then sighed biting at his lower lip. "That doesn't mean I won't be naked rubbing my hard cock when I call you." He heard the low guttural groan. "What you don't see can't hurt anyone…but at least you'll know."

Vance jerked the younger man hard against him. "Taunting me already." He licked his lips. "I'll have to make sure I have a suitable punishment ready for you next time you're here."

Eric sighed with anticipation. His fingers brushed against the collar of Vance's shirt. "Don't make me hard or I'll have to be a bad boy in the car."

"You will behave." Vance growled through gritted teeth.

"I can't promise that when I can feel your hard cock rubbing against me."

Letting go of Eric, Vance took a giant step back. Rubbing his hands down his face, he took a deep breath then blew it out. "Go, get in the damn car before I change my mind and take you right here."

A wide smile played across Eric's face.

 **##########**

"I have to say I didn't think Eric had it in him." Tony handed the coffee cup to Gibbs and sat down on the couch putting his feet in Gibbs' lap.

"I think it was more Leon."

"I definitely didn't think Vance had it in him." Tony's body shivered.

"We all have it in us with the right person."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "And you think Eric is the right person for him?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"You did lose the bet because you didn't think they were going to sleep together."

"True." Gibbs paused. "But now that they have the games changed."

"So you think it could be more than just sex?"

"I don't know." Gibbs balked. "Why don't you talk to Eric?"

"I'm talking to you because you and _Leon_ seem to have become buddies."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"I mean you've always had that weird frenemy relationship, but now you seem to actually like each other." Tony watched his husband for a reaction or reply but nothing came. "You two relate more now, he lost Jackie you lost Shannon and Kelly, and now this relationship or whatever it is with Eric."

Gibbs' hand dropped to Tony's leg.

"It's okay you can talk about Shannon." Tony never wanted Gibbs to feel like they couldn't discuss her or anything from Gibbs' past. "You both went through a traumatic lose, something I think you both never thought you would recover from."

"It does create some odd bond between people."

"I'm glad you two seem to have come full circle." Tony smiled softly.

"Definitely never thought I'd have to have a discussion with him about not screwing your boyfriend in a parking lot."

"Oh god I wish I could be there for that!" Tony was laughing.

"I think Leon realizing you saw the video will be more than enough."

Tony shivered. "Again, I still wish I could complete erase that image from my mind."

"Eric and Leon, don't do it for you." Gibbs gave Tony an ornery smirk.

"No!" Tony was adamant. "I prefer not to actually know the people I watch in a sex tape or some porno."

"So you don't wanna make a sex tape?"

"Now wait a minute that's different." Tony leered at his husband.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Oh come on you've never thought about wanting to watch me sucking your cock on screen." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Or watching yourself pound into me." Tony licked his lips. "Or watching me fucking you hard and fast."

"Didn't you learn anything from what happened earlier?"

"No, this is us having control of what is taped and seen, seen by only us, just for our viewing pleasure." Tony bit at his lip thinking about how he would love to watch them making love.

"I think you like this idea way too much." Gibbs snickered. "And now I'm going to have to check for cameras every time we make love."

Tony glanced at Gibbs' crotch. "It doesn't even turn you on a little bit thinking about us watching ourselves having sex?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I know what you would like." Tony let his hand brush across his stomach. "Me, in our bed, naked...my hand stroking my hard cock." He let his hand glide to his cock squeezing and stroking it through his jeans. "Me telling the camera everything I want you to do to me." He purred as his cock hardened.

"Don't." Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

Tony started rocking his hips. "Then me fingering my ass wishing it was your cock..oh god." The words dripped from Tony's lips with a needy sigh as his eyes closed. "Me just writhing on the bed until I finally can't take it anymore and I come screaming your name." He was so lost in the thought he didn't realize Gibbs had moved until he felt the hand caress up his ribcage. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up into the lust filled blue eyes. "I knew you'd like that."

Dipping down, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's in a fleeting kiss. "Why would I need that on camera when I can watch it live anytime I want?" Pushing Tony's hand away from his cock, Gibbs' fingers popped the button on Tony's jeans then unzipped them. One hand on the arm of the couch by Tony's head, the other landed on Tony's thigh. "Take out your cock and let me watch you play with yourself."

Compelled by the sultry tone of Gibbs' voice, Tony did as told, pulling his cock free and gently starting to stroke over its length. The knee between his legs pressed against his left knee forcing his legs further apart. Stroking upward, he made quick jerks around the head of his cock, then slowly let his hand slide back down.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The other night at the hotel." Tony's word cracked. "You just wanting to be inside me."

"I love just having my cock inside you." Gibbs clutched at Tony's thigh as his eyes darted back and forth between Tony's face and cock. "Feeling you around my cock, so warm and tight."

"So slow, you know how to keep me on edge." Tony's breath came out in quick little bursts. "And the…the way you look at me." Tony's free hand came up and touched Gibbs' cheek. "Like you never wanna let me go…that you'll never get enough."

"I'll never get enough." Letting go of Tony's thigh, Gibbs' hand squeezed Tony's balls through the heavy denim. "And I will never let you go."

Tony let out a deep moan as his back arched and his hand suddenly clawed at the side of Gibbs' neck. "Oh god feels so good."

"You're so close." Gibbs knew his husband, knew the physically and emotional signs that Tony wanted to come. Dipping down, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I will love you, want you and need you until I take my last breath."

Tony's body started to convulse, he threw his head back as the release ripped through him and he came screaming Jethro's name over and over until his body collapsed and gasped for breath.

 **##########**

Eric saw Vance about to make the lane change to head towards the parking structure of the airport. "Just head to the gate."

Vance glanced over at Eric his brow slightly furrowed.

"Please."

With a quick nod Vance made his way towards the gate of Eric's airline then pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. "Reason you don't want me to go in with you?"

"Yes." Eric leaned over and kissed the other man, his hand lingering on Vance's cheek. "It's worse leaving if you're sitting next to me waiting."

"Afraid you'll be inappropriate?" Vance smirked.

"Possible." Eric sighed and saw Vance's eyebrow go up. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay."

Eric could see the worry and confusion in Vance's face. "I hate goodbyes, so I can't draw it out…" He took a deep breath. "Especially when the last thing I wanna do is leave."

Vance leaned forward capturing Eric's lips in a chaste kissed. "Believe me I wish you weren't leaving."

The words spoken so honestly made Eric smile. "Okay, I need to go." Pushing the car door open, he was just about to step out when his was grabbed by the arm and jerked back into the car. His head turned and his lips were seized, a hand grabbing the back of his head and crushing their lips harder together.

Finally letting the kiss end, Vance looked into the green eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Eric grinned. "Now let me go before we cause a scene."

Chuckling, Vance released his hold on the younger man and Eric climbed out of the car.

Grabbing his bag from the back seat, Eric smiled and gave a quick wave before disappearing through the airport doors.

Blowing out a deep breath, Vance ran his hands down his face. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He chuckled to himself it had been a very long time since he'd felt this way. The ringing phone pierced through his thoughts and he pulled it out, surprised when he saw the caller id. "Thought you were on your honeymoon?"

" _Back now, your office 1900._ _"_

Vance chuckled. "You realize I'm still director, I'm supposed to be ordering you to my office."

" _It's important Leon."_

Taken aback, Vance cleared his throat. "Okay can we make it 2000, the kids are coming home tonight."

" _2000."_

With that the phone went silent.

"Damn it, this is not good." Vance rubbed his forehead. It was never good when Gibbs had that serious boss tone in place and said it was important.

 **##########**

Vance walked off the elevator and wasn't surprised that the bullpen was empty. He knew Gibbs would already be in the office, coffee in hand waiting. Taking the steps two at a time he made his way to his office. Opening the door he chuckled to himself when Gibbs was standing there coffee in hand.

"Gibbs." Vance nodded. Suddenly something was thrown at him and he caught it. Looking in his hand he stared at the small zip drive. Great they just finish a case and something else drops in their lap. Sitting down at his desk he put the drive in his computer. "So what am I looking at?"

"Just watch it." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee as Vance pulled up the video. It took only a second and Vance's eyes went wide and his hand went to his mouth. It played for a few moments more and Vance hit a button pausing the video.

"Son of a bitch." Vance fell back into the chair and ran his hands down his face. "Tell me this is a bad dream?"

"Wish it was because I'd like to forget seeing that video." Gibbs hid a smirk by taking another sip of coffee.

"How did you get this?"

"An informant called me." Gibbs left out the fact that the informant was also a friend, he was enjoying making Vance squirm.

"Where was the camera?"

"His auto body show."

Vance shook his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Eric warned me."

Gibbs shrugged. "Probably should have listened to him."

Glaring over at Gibbs, Vance stood up and walked over to the bar. He poured a quick drink and downed it in one gulp. Leaning back against the bar, Vance shook his head. "This is out of control."

"Leon-" Gibbs realized he needed to end this.

"I'm serious, Jethro." The mood between them shifted the minute Vance spoke the informal name. "I'm getting in too deep to quick…that video, that's not like me." Vance walked over and dropped down in a chair at the table. "I just can't control myself around him, it's like this…" He was searching for the right word.

"Addiction."

Vance looked at Gibbs, realizing Gibbs was probably the one man that did understand. "Exactly."

"I still feel that craving that need…" Gibbs sighed and leaned forward. "Constantly with Tony."

"Is it the-" Vance rubbed the back of his neck. "The obvious."

"I don't know." Gibbs shook his head. "I thought it was a first, but I think-"

Vance looked at Gibbs wondering what it was that had made the normally pull no punches man hesitate. "Just say it."

Gibbs took a heavy breath and leaned back. "I think if you're with the right person, that's just the way it is."

Narrowing his gaze, Vance put his elbows on his knees and locked his hands. "When did you start censoring what you say to me?"

"Leon, come on." Gibbs scoffed.

"Just give it to me straight-so to speak."

"Alright." Gibbs squared his shoulders. "Were you like this with Jackie?" He saw Vance about to speak and he shook his head. "I'm not talking about after the kids or the last few years, I'm talking about when you first met, realized there was that spark?"

Vance swallowed the lump in his throat.

Getting up Gibbs walked to the bar, pour a drink and walked back over tapping Vance's shoulder.

Looking up Vance accepted the drink and gulping it down.

"I was the same way with Shannon." Gibbs sat back down. "It's even worse with Tony…because I know times works against us all. I wasted a lot of time loving him and not being with him. Plus I know what losing someone you love does to you and how you think you'll never find that again."

Vance stared at the empty glass.

"I don't know how you feel if its sex or love, but whatever it is enjoy it. Jackie's been gone a while now and you deserve some happiness." He paused. "Don't waste decades of your life, believe me you'll regret it."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in such a short period of time."

"Yeah." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "One of the annoying side effects of being in love, especially with someone who wants to always talk it out."

Chuckling, Vance ran his hand over his mouth. "I have to handle this situation with the camera video."

"Already handled."

Vance's eyebrow went up.

"Nothing like that." Gibbs snickered. "The body shop owner is a friend, he deleted the recording all that's left is the flash drive."

"Thank you." Vance exhaled noisily. "Guess this means I owe you one."

"Oh you owe me big." Gibbs smirked. "And you're still paying me for the car incident."

"You really need to screw up."

"Give it time…Tony and I haven't had our first big fight yet."

"Spare room is yours whenever you need it."

"Thanks." Gibbs laughed.

"DiNozzo see the video."

"About two seconds.

"Great." Vance groaned.

"He's to traumatized to talk about it." Gibbs grinned. "You know he won't say anything."

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And what?" Gibbs scowled. "You don't have a problem with me seeing it?"

"I have a problem with anyone seeing it." Vance leaned back against the chair. "Why aren't you ripping me a new one about this?"

"I was going to, but then you went all emotional on me, turned this into some kind of counseling session."

Vance laughed. "God it must be bad if I'm taking relationship advice from you."

"My thoughts exactly." Gibbs again heard the sound. He'd heard it several times since they'd been talking. "How long you going to ignore him?"

Vance's brow furrowed.

"I can hear the vibration Leon, it's my eye sight that's supposed to be bad, not my hearing."

"Right." Vance shook his head. "Not ignoring him, just I made a mess, have to clean it up."

Gibbs gave him a half smirk at the reference to the rule. "Glad you learned something in all the time we've worked together."

"I have." Vance nodded.

"Now learn not to drive the company car when you wanna get hinky with your boyfriend in a parking lot."

Vance's eyes closed and his head went back. "That's why the informant called you, he saw the NCIS plates."

"Yeah."

Picking his head up, Vance chuckled. "I forget, I wasn't thinking-"

"You were thinking just not with the right head." Gibbs snickered.

"You're getting way to much enjoyment out of this."

"I am." Gibbs shook his head. "You're human Leon, we all fuck up occasionally."

"The whole hot blooded American man again."

"I think you're passed that." Gibbs was about to censor himself again. "It's more than sex Leon, you don't take some guy you just want to screw out for the night, especially to a boxing match."

Laughing, Vance knew Gibbs would have checked on everything, plus the man knew the neighborhood. "It was Eric's idea."

"Really." Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Wanted me to just enjoy my day, forget about being director."

"It worked." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes it did, a little too well."

"Leon, again I'm not exactly the one that should be giving relationship advice-"

"But you're going to anyway." Vance smirked.

"He obviously makes you happy." Gibbs stood up. "Does anything else really matter?" Walking towards the door, Gibbs paused as his hand touched the handle and looked back. "Stay here and make the call, at least you can put yourself in lock down here."

Vance rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like Eric."

Gibbs grinned. "Smart man." And with that Gibbs strolled out of the office.

Blowing out a long breath, Vance pulled out his phone and tapped the number. "Yeah, sorry about that something came up." He paused. "Yeah, I'm at the office."


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 39

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

Thanks again for all the reviews and support on Facebook. You're the best and I appreciate each and every one of you.

 **####################**

Palmer smiled handing the man at the open window a bill.

"I need more caffeine." Abby groaned from the passenger side. Leaning over Palmer she took a deep breath and closed her eyes inhaling the heavy smell of coffee from the coffee shop. "I love this place." Opening her eyes, her brow suddenly furrowed as she looked through the window towards the counter. "Is that Kira?"

Palmer tried to look around the women half way in his lap. "I think it is."

"Kira." She called out the name, but the woman didn't hear. "We should park and go in." Abby was about to lean back when her eyes went wide. "Is that guy with her?" A man had stepped up beside her. Her eyebrow went up when the man put his arm around Kira's waist. "That must be the guy she's been dating." She glanced back at Palmer, then back out the window. "Whoa, guess we know her type now." Dropping back down in the passenger seat, she smirked. "Never would have guessed that."

Palmer glanced at Kira and the man she was with. "Do you really think they're dat-" The last word dropped off as he saw the man brush his lips against Kira's. "Okay they're dating."

"I thought she wasn't that into him?"

Palmer shrugged. "It was just a quick kiss. Maybe she brought him here to end it."

"Doesn't seem like her style."

"Here you go." The smiling man held out their drinks.

"Thanks." Palmer took the drinks and handed one to Abby. Taking a quick sip, he put his in the cup holder and pulled away. When Abby remained silent, Palmer sighed. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Abby looked at him as if completely confused by his statement.

"You know what." Palmer glared over at her.

"Come on how can I not think about it?"

"She's Gibbs' sister, you know he would flip if you play match maker."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, maybe."

"There's no maybe, look how he is with all of the team!" Palmer shook his head. "He'll be worse with blood family."

"I know." Abby groaned. "Plus I think she may have some daddy issues."

Palmer's brow furrowed. "How could you not have daddy issues when you grew up not even knowing your father then finding out he had passed?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So just let it go." He glanced over and saw her nod. Looking back at the road he sighed. This was so not over.

 **##########**

Grabbing a beer, Tony was walking back into the living room when he heard the soft knocking at the door. His brow furrowed. No one knocked, maybe he had locked the door. Making his way over, he saw the woman through the stained glass of the door. Opening it he smiled. "Kira, you're knocking now?"

"Didn't want to interrupt." She smiled. "Wasn't sure if you were still playing newlyweds."

"Not at the moment, Jethro's not here, he had um, something to take care of." Tony stepped back. "Sorry, come in."

"Thanks." She stepped in and followed Tony towards the living room. "Beer, coffee."

"No." She held up the coffee cup.

He dropped down on the far end of the couch and looked over at the woman still standing there. "What's wrong?" It was visible in her eyes and her posture.

She sat down on the other end of the couch. "Abby."

"Ah yes and what has our little Goth gotten you into now?" Tony chuckled.

"She saw me today, at the coffee shop."

"Okay." Tony turned sideways and put his elbow on the back of the couch, then head in hand.

"With the guy I've been seeing."

Tony waited for more.

"She's been trying to figure out my type, I think she wants to set me up."

"Sounds like Abby." Tony paused. "But if she knows you're seeing someone-"

"I told her I wasn't really into the guy I was seeing, which I'm really not, other than for one obvious reason." She watched seeing if he would get the hint.

Slowly, his eyebrow went up. "Right, got it."

"I have so much on my plate right now the last thing I want is a serious relationship." She sighed. "Which is part of the reason I go out with the kind of guys I do."

"Hey believe me I get it." Tony had been the poster boy for casual relationships. "Just tell Abby, you just have to be direct and to the point with her. She can't see any doubt in your eyes or she's like a dog with a bone."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Tony cocked his head. "So you think she'll see the doubt in your eyes?"

"Not exactly doubt, just-" She paused. "The kind of guy I go for sorta seems like someone you all know."

"Ah and that is why you think she'll try and set you up."

"Yeah and it would be really awkward."

"That does add another layer to the whole Abby with a bone." Tony shrugged. "Best I can tell you is be honest with her and if it comes down to it, one word from Jethro and believe me Abby will stop."

"That's the problem." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I really wanna keep Jethro out of this."

"Gotcha." Tony smirked. "Crazy big brother with a badge and a gun being over protective."

"Right." She nodded and forced a smile.

Tony's brow furrowed sensing there was more. "There's something else."

She took a deep breath. "The guy I'm seeing…my type I guess you could say, is a lot like someone Jethro is very close to."

Tony's eyes went wide.

"It's not you." Kira rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd be talking to you about this if you were my type?"

"Right, sorry." Tony started racking his brain. "It's not like Jethro has a lot of close friends, I mean the team and Forn-" Again Tony's eyes went wide. "It's Fornell!"

"It's not Fornell, it's just the guy is very similar to Fornell."

"Oh God this can never happen! Please tell me you do not have the hots for Fornell?"

"I don't have the hots for Fornell."

Tony groaned. "I hear a but and I know I'm not going to like it."

"But he is my type."

"He's old enough to be your father, maybe even your-"

"Age is just a number."

Tony rubbed his hands down his face, then took a slow deep breath. "Is this some weird daddy issue?"

"Not everything is about daddy issues." Kira scoffed. "Men my age want one of two thinks, a one night stand without monogamy or to settle down. I want serial monogamy without a guy wanting to settle down and get married. At least not right now. A lot of older men want that too, plus I don't like the games, partying, and all the crap now a days." She paused. "I wanna have a nice dinner, conversation, and-"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Eventually, I wanna get married settle down, but that's years away." Kira shook her head. "My career is more important right now."

"Okay, then you and I have to handle Abby and we never talk about this again."

"Agreed." Kira looked at Tony worried. "Are you okay with keeping this from Jethro?"

"Believe me, I never want Jethro to find out you're dating anyone that remotely resembles his best friend."

"Understood."

"I'll talk to Abby, try and calm the storm."

"Thanks." She felt a slight burden lift.

"But eventually, at some point, if you keep dating guys like this Jethro will find out."

"I know, but it's over with Will, so I'll leave it at that."

"Okay." Tony grabbed his phone from the coffee table. "Then how about a pizza."

"Sounds great."

##########

Stepping into the house, Gibbs heard the laughter and the smell of pizza. Making his way to the living room the two people looked up.

"Perfect timing." Tony smile. "Pizza just got her a few minutes ago."

Jumping up, Kira hugged her brother, feeling the strong arms embrace her and the soft kiss to her temple.

"Missed you." Gibbs whispered as let her go.

"Me too." She sighed stepping back and smirking at Gibbs. "I didn't want to bother you while you were on your honeymoon." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you two would come up for air until tomorrow morning."

Shaking his head, Gibbs walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Heard you had a wonderful time."

Gibbs glared at Tony as he made his way back into the living room.

Tony put up his hands. "I just said we had a wonderful time, I gave no details."

"Right." Gibbs balked giving Tony a quick peck on the cheek before dropping down in the chair beside the couch.

"Do you really think I want to hear the gory details of my brother's honeymoon?" Kira grinned. "It's bad enough I heard it involved a mustache and Hawaiian shirt."

Gibbs glared over at Tony again.

Tony couldn't help but grin. "Oh come on that's inconsequential details."

"Plus it's not like I didn't already know about Tony's obsession with Magnum P.I." Kira started laughing.

Gibbs grabbed a piece of pizza and took a huge bite.

"That's his way of avoiding talking about it." Tony joined in laughing.

##########

He blew the sawdust from the wood then ran his hand over it. Putting the piece of wood down, he walked over to the work bench and searched for a tool. Kira had left about a half hour ago and Tony had demand Gibbs relax by heading to the basement. His husband knew he all too well. His eyes drifted upwards when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. His felt his stomach flutter and the warmth surge through his body, the reaction he always had to seeing his husband, the man he loved more than anything.

"So how'd it go with Leon?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Tony stopped in front of his husband staring at the older man's face. "What is it?"

Another shrug.

"Why were the two of them even in that part of town?"

Gibbs leaned back against the work bench. "They went to a boxing match."

"A boxing match." Tony's eyebrow went up. "Why the hell were they at a boxing match?"

"It was Eric's idea, he wanted Leon to just enjoy himself and forget about being director."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Really?"

Gibbs nodded as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It worked." Tony chuckled. "So this is about more than sex?"

"Leon's definitely in deep." Gibbs sighed. "Thought you said Eric was just looking to get laid?"

"That's what he said, but-" Tony grinned at his husband. "Sometimes things just happen."

"Yes they do." Reaching up, Gibbs took Tony's hands and pulled the younger man to him.

Leaning again his husband, Tony smiled. "And what advice did you give Leon?"

Gibbs' eyes filled with love as he placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "If he makes you happy don't waste time…like I did loving you and not being with you."

Tony patted Gibbs' chest. "Such a romantic."

"Yeah, something like that." Gibbs chuckled.

"You are, you pretend to be all big and bad, but you're really just a softy at heart."

Gibbs rolled his eyes then tugged Tony closer. "So what was bothering Kira tonight?"

Tony's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She was preoccupied, worried." Gibbs let go of Tony. "And I'm sure she talked to you about it."

"Nothing terrible."

"She broke up with Will?"

Tony's eyes went wide. "You knew about Will?"

Another eye roll. "Do you really I wouldn't check up on a guy my sister is interested in?"

"You checked up on him?"

"She told me there was a guy, so I checked it out."

"So you know everything?" Tony looked shocked.

"Not everything, but enough."

"Do I even want to know how you found out who he is?"

Slowly Gibbs shook his head.

"And you saw him or a picture of him?"

Another nod.

"And?"

"And what?" Gibbs scoffed. "Yes, I know that he looks like Tobias, yes I get that he might be her type. Am I worried, no…because Tobias knows I would kill him."

Tony couldn't help it he started laughing. "Oh come on I mean he's your best friend." Tony shrugged. "And he's not good enough for your sister."

Gibbs' eyes suddenly narrowed. "Is she interested in Tobias?"

"I don't know, she says she's not, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs let out a deep sigh. "I can only handle one odd couple at a time."

Again, Tony laughed. "Don't worry I don't see either of them willing to take the risk of your wrath."

"Good." Gibbs clutched at the edge of the work bench behind him. He saw Tony biting at his bottom lip in that sexy seductive way. "What's that look about?"

"You're sexy when you're all protective and frazzled." Tony let two fingers play with the button on Gibbs' jeans. "Plus you know how much being in the basement with you turns me on."

Shaking his head, Gibbs smiled. "I never thought I'd find someone so turned on by this basement." He felt the button on his jeans pop free.

"It's not just the basement-" Tony's hand slid down and squeezed Gibbs' cock eliciting a moan from his husband. "It's you and all the years I spent down here fantasying about seducing you...and the things we would do to each other down here and throughout the house."

"And I bet I know your favorite way you used to seduce me." Gibbs' hand came down over the one at his cock and squeezed. He watched as Tony licked his lips. "God-" Gibbs let out a needful sigh. "If I had known all those years ago."

Tony kissed his way up Gibbs' jawline then brushed his lips against the older man's ear. "Would you have just stood there and let me?"

"Yes." The word came out as a hungry growl.

Dropping to his knees, Tony looked up into the lust filled blue eyes as he slowly slid the zipper down over Gibbs' hard cock.

Gibbs' hand stroked through Tony's hair. "How is it you can make me wanna come before you even touch me?"

Pull Gibbs' cock out from the boxers, Tony held the base as he licked at the head.

Letting out a guttural moan, Gibbs' eyes closed as he savored the feel of the rough tongue licking him. At first long slow licks, then quick short ones as Tony lapped up the precum and let his tongue press into the slit. Gibbs felt his body shudder as the tip of his cock slipped between Tony's lips and was sucked greedily. "Fuck yes."

Hollowing his cheeks, Tony took Gibbs almost to the base, then drew back up, over and over again until Gibbs was whimpering with need. He loved drawing it out, keeping his husband on edge, waiting to hear those two words spoken in desperation.

"Tone, please." Gibbs' mouth fell open as the two words caused Tony to suddenly swallow him completely then start frantically bobbing over his cock. His fingers knotted into Tony's hair, not pushing but demanding more as his hips thrust up with each of Tony's forward movements. He was so lost in the overwhelming sensation that he didn't realize Tony's hand had slipped under his sweatshirt until he felt the fingers pinch his nipple. The action sent a jolt of pleasure through his body and directly to his cock. Letting out some animalist howl, he thrust up as he forced Tony down onto his cock. He let the need build till he was just about to come then pulled Tony almost all the way off his cock and let go of Tony's head.

Tony impaled himself back down Gibbs' length lingering for a moment then making long slow passes from tip to base.

Gibbs felt his knees wobble as his eyes started to roll back in his head. Never had anyone been able to read him so well or know just what it took to keep him on edge and desperate for more. He wanted to hold on but his body was losing the battle. He started to tremble as the release surged through him. Seconds later he screamed as he came, his hands clutching at Tony's shoulders for support. As his body settled, he felt stand up and his hands fell back to the work bench. His eyes fluttered open and he stared into the sparkling green eyes. Grabbing Tony's face with both hands he kissed the man he loved showing the deep emotion that still burned inside him.

Their lips parted and Tony smiled.

"You are-" Gibbs paused. "So much more than I deserve."

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "We both deserve the happiness we finally have."

Putting himself back together, Gibbs zipped up his hands then took Tony's hand leading him up the basement steps.

"Where we going?"

"To bed, so I can make love to you like it's the first time again."


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 40

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

Thanks again for all the reviews and support on Facebook. You're the best and I appreciate each and every one of you.

 **####################**

Chest heaving, he tried to take a deep breath to no avail, instead taking quick gasps of air trying to fill his aching lungs. After all the wild sexual experiences they'd shared, this was how he would go…sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, one wrist handcuffed to the leg of the bed, Tony in his lap, their bodies locked in a lover's embrace. Tony's arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers knotted in his hair as his husband rode him as if possessed. His free hand clawed at the middle of Tony's back desperately searching for some sense of stability. Like breathing, it was a futile attempt.

Body covered in sweat, his legs aching from the frantic pace, Tony slammed down into Gibbs' lap and rocked his hips at an inhuman pace. His fingertips clawed into Gibbs' scalp as he teetered on the edge. He felt the hand skim down his back, knew exactly what Gibbs was thinking. "No." Tony whimpered as green eyes locked on blue. His one hand slid from around Gibbs' neck and he wrapped it around his own cock stroking hard and fast.

"Tone." Gibbs growled as he watched the younger man jack himself off. God, he loved watching Tony. It was mesmerizing, erotic and again kept him on edge. Tony knew every button, every action that drove him crazy and he was both loved and hated that.

Tony purred as he stroked his cock and rocked over Gibbs. "Feels so good." The words came out in a low moan. "Your cock buried inside me, my hand stroking my cock, so close." He licked his lips and felt the hand on his back claw harder into the flesh. "As much as you like watching…you wish it was your hand around my cock."

Gibbs forced himself to nod.

Finding a sliver of strength, Tony rose up and slammed back down onto Gibbs' cock.

"Please." Gibbs hissed his body already starting to tremble. He watched as Tony threw his head back and stroked his cock hard and fast. The vision of his husband, desperately wanting to come was still the most beautiful sight Gibbs had ever seen. The man's body glistening with sweat, muscles taunt, head thrown back making the most amazing sounds he'd ever heard. Then he heard the primal scream, felt the body shudder in his lap and then the weight of the man crumble against him. As his cock was squeezed Gibbs let out his own cry of release crushing the limp body against him. His own body fell back against the end of the bed as the aftershocks coursed through him. Through the haze he felt the tender touch of lips to his shoulder and his arm around Tony tightened. "When did I lose control of everything?"

Tony started laughing, "About a minute after I took you across the dresser."

Gibbs chuckled. "Right."

Drawing back, Tony smiled at his husband. "God, I love you."

"Good." Gibbs smirked, then looked down his arm to where he was still cuffed, then back up at Tony. "Will you uncuff me now?"

Tony seemed to be thinking about it, then grinned and reached under the bed and found the key. His eyes went wide as the cuff was unlocked and he was tossed to the floor, Gibbs' body draped across him.

"I love you, more and more every day." Gibbs felt the hand on his cheek and leaned into the touch.

 **##########**

She took a sip from her coffee mug, then sat it back down on the end table as she flipped to the next page of the book. She was just starting the second paragraph when she heard the knock at the door. Chuckling, she went to the door and unlocked it. "Forget your keys aga-" Seeing the man standing there, Kira abruptly stopped. She'd assumed it was her roommates returning and had forgotten their keys. It was not. "What are you doing here?"

Fornell's brow furrowed. "Um, Abby said you wanted me to stop by."

Kira sighed as she leaned against the door frame. "And what did she say I needed you to stop by for?"

"Research on law enforcement, something about thought processes and brain patterns." He saw the annoyed look on her face. "And you're not doing research." He shook his head.

"Oh I am so going to get her back for this." Kira was already thinking of pay back.

Fornell cocked his head. "Why do I feel like I'm a pawn in some weird game she's playing?"

"Because you are."

Fornell smirked. "So why did she want me to come over here?"

Kira opened her mouth about to explain, when she stopped and stepped aside. "You might as well come in, this is going to take a little explaining."

 **##########**

"You need to talk to Abby." Tony blurted out as he crawled into bed next to his husband.

"About?"

"Kira and Fornell."

Gibbs looked at Tony confused.

"The reason Kyra stopped by was that Abby saw her and Will at a coffee shop and she was concerned Abby would either tell you or try and play matchmaker."

Gibbs groaned as he ran his hands down his face. "Great just what I need."

"Since you already know just tell her to stay out of it, she'll listen to you."

Gibbs looked at his watch. "When did she see Kira at the coffee shop?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know sometime before Kira came over."

"It's been too long, she's already started." Gibbs jumped out of bed looking for his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Need my phone." Finding his jeans, Gibbs shoved his hand in the right front pocket and pulled out the phone. Flipping it open, he hit a number and it started to ring.

"Dead marine?" The female voice asked.

"No dead Abby." Gibbs snapped. "Tell me you didn't do something stupid involving Kira and Tobias?" When she was silent, he rubbed his forehead knowing it was already too late. "What did you do?" Again silence. "ABBY!" He barked.

"I just told Fornell that Kyra needed help with some research."

"No more, you stay out of this." Gibbs voice had slipped immediately into boss tone leaving no room for negotiation. "Understood?"

"Yes." The word was barely a whisper.

"ABBY!" Gibbs barked again.

"Yes, I'm staying out of it."

"If I hear one word about this, see one glance that looks like it's about this, you'll receive your first head slap." Gibbs slammed the phone shut and started putting on his jeans.

"What did she do?"

"She sent Tobias over there."

"Oh." Tony suddenly started laughing. "And what you're going over to-"

"Nip this in the bud." Gibbs pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Jethro, come on, they're adults are you really going to go cause a scene?"

"I'm going to try and prevent a scene."

"Jet." Tony was out of bed and standing in front of Gibbs. "What are you going to do forbid them from seeing each other?" He tried to hide a snicker, but it slipped out and he saw the Gibbs glare bearing down on him. "Think about this Jethro, you know Tobias wouldn't even consider this without your approval."

"And Kira?"

Tony's right eyebrow went up in surprise. "You're not worried about Tobias, you think Kira is going to come onto him?"

Gibbs blew out a long breath. "She's young and youth can make you do impetuous things."

"And overprotective big brothers can do impetuous things as well." Tony took his husbands hands. "If you're going over there don't go in all protective big brother gun blazing. That's why she didn't want you to know in the first place."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Jethro you're the closest thing she has to a father figure." Tony chuckled. "And you know when your parents tell you not to do something-"

"That's exactly what you want to do."

Tony nodded. "Just…maintain that control you're so famous for and don't let this become you dictating what she can and cannot do."

Pulling their joined hands to his chest, Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's in a tender kiss.

Tony's brow furrowed. "What was that for?"

"Being rational when I'm not."

Chuckling, Tony's hand patted Gibbs' chest. "Well don't get used to it."

 **##########**

"You can really do that?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"The brain is more malleable than you think." She grinned.

Fornell chuckled. "I know a few people I'd like you to try that on."

"Don't we all." Kira laughed. The knocking at the door made her pause as she looked at the clock on the wall, almost eleven. "Probably the roommates, they forget their keys a lot." She got up and went to the door and looked through the peep hole. She shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me." Opening the door she stared at the younger man. "You told him!"

"No, he already knew."

"Jethro I-"

"Abby's trying to play match maker and I just wanted to check in."

Her brow furrowed, surprised by her brother's calmness. "Yeah, we figured that out." She stepped aside. "Might as well come in."

The two men walked in and from his seat on the couch, Fornell looked over and stood up the minute he saw Jethro.

"Seems Abby's little matchmaking plan wasn't the best kept secret." Kira sighed.

"Do you honestly think I would-" Fornell stopped as Gibbs' hand went up. He saw Gibbs' eyes glance at the two coffee cups on the side tables. Fornell rolled his eyes. "It's coffee, decaf. Not everyone drinks Bourbon from a coffee mug."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed slightly.

"I would love a cup of coffee." Tony smiled at Kira.

Kira shook her head. "Tony I-"

"Please." Tony's eyes pleaded.

"Fine." Kira glared over at Gibbs. "But this is my home so remember your manners."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"I'm serious Jethro." Her blue eyes locked on his. "We were having coffee, that's all."

Biting back the sharp comment, Gibbs nodded.

As Tony and Kyra disappeared down the hall to the kitchen, Gibbs took a deep breath and focused back on Fornell.

"You know I would never cross the line with your sister." Fornell balked. "I prefer not to make Emily an orphan."

"I know."

"Then why show up her at-" Fornell's eyes went wide. "You thought…Kira...really?" He couldn't help but smirk. "I'm flattered." The fact that Gibbs wasn't worried about him, but Kira, said something about their friendship. "But still I'd never-" He saw Gibbs look at him confused as if he were offended he would turn down Kira. "I mean she's a beautiful, intelligent, engaging woman-" The confused looked turned into a glare. Fornell rubbed his hands down his face. "There is no right way to respond to this."

Gibbs couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm impressed you didn't come in here guns blazing."

"Yeah well, thank Tony for that one."

"He's a good influence on you."

"Yeah."

"You have to admit, it's kinda funny." Fornell smirked. "Me being your sister's type."

"Funny was not the first word that came to mind." Gibbs scoffed.

"Did this Will guy really look that much like me?"

"I would have sworn he was your brother."

"Well the woman has good taste, can't fault her for that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But I wouldn't, you know that, even if she did come on to me." He quickly added. "Which she didn't."

"No screaming or gun fire." Kira walked back into the living room.

"I should head home." Fornell patted Gibbs' shoulder as he walked by. He smiled at Kira. "Thanks for the coffee and conversation."

"I'm sorry you got pulled into all this." Kira apologized.

"Believe me not the first time I've gotten drug into one of Abby's schemes." Fornell nodded a good night as he left.

Gibbs turned to Kira. "Tony hiding in the kitchen?"

"He figured we needed to talk." She folded her arms across her chest. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know about Will."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs reined in his emotions before speaking. "You don't want your overprotective gun carrying federal agent brother meddling in your relationships. I understand, I do"

She drew her head back in surprise.

"But you have to understand, I know what can happen to a single woman, hell not even that just people in general. I see it day in and day out." He sighed. "Plus I'm your brother and I love you." He rubbed his forehead. "And like it or not, I will always look out for you and do everything I can to protect you, even when you think you don't need it."

She felt the tears start to pool in her eyes.

"So you are going to have to learn to accept that." He paused then added. "And I will do my best to be protective, but not overprotective."

She suddenly ran to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. A second later she felt the protective embrace and a kiss brush against her temple. "Thank you." She whispered through the tears. They were both learning how to navigate these new waters and she wasn't use to having someone be so protective of her.

His arms tightened around her.

Drawing back, she smiled up at him.

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Gibbs smiled back then his face turned somber. "And if you want to date Tobias-" He tried to keep his voice steady. "That's your prerogative and I would never stand in the way of your happiness."

"Wow you got that out without your voice cracking at all."

"Yeah, well." Gibbs sighed. "He's not the worst guy you could chose to date."

"What a glowing endorsement." She started laughing.

Gibbs gave her a smile.

"Okay." She patted his chest. "It's late and you two have to work in the morning."

Letting her go Gibbs stepped back and saw Tony leaning against the wall just inside the living room.

"And so do you."

Tony started towards the door and felt the hand on his arm.

"Thank you too." She said kissing his cheek.

Tony smiled.

"Now go." She pushed Tony towards the door as Gibbs followed. "Go home and play newlyweds for a few more hours. Then get some sleep."

Gibbs chuckled and winked at Kira as they walked down the walkway towards the car. Opening the passenger door for Tony, the younger man slid in and the door closed behind him. Gibbs made his way to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Feel better now?"

"Sorta." Gibbs started the car and took off down the road.

"Why sorta?"

Gibbs glanced over at Tony, then back at the road. "Because she didn't come out and say she didn't want to date Tobias."


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 41

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, it has not be beta read.

Thanks again for all the reviews and support on Facebook. You're the best and I appreciate each and every one of you

 **####################**

Gibbs was laying on the autopsy table, his head resting on a roll of paper towels. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't a sleep. Instead he was listening to the conversation between Ducky and Palmer about the body they were performing an autopsy on. He was waiting to hear those three words, the words that would make him rise up and make the call. They already had all the evidence they needed from the house, the car and the crime scene. Now they just needed the body to give them the final nail in the coffin to convict the man of murder.

"It's a match." Ducky's voice sang out.

Standing up, Gibbs flipped open his phone and made the call. "Do it." And with that he closed the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He saw Ducky give him an odd look. "What?"

"Did you give up on the smart phone again?" Ducky smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he made his way out of autopsy towards the elevator. When the elevator stopped at the bullpen he stepped off cautiously sensing the presence. He glanced around the area then looked up seeing the door close at the top of the steps. Chuckling to himself, he made his way up the stairs and towards the office. Without knocking, he stepped into the director's office just as Vance was about to sit down. "Little early isn't it director?" Actually it was the middle of the night. A little after three in the morning on a Saturday. The last two weeks had been a blur of cases culminating in the current case they had been working on for days.

Vance bit his tongue seeing the slight smirk on Gibbs' face. He smoothed down his tie as he sat down behind his desk. "Checking up on you maybe…the Paulson case."

"Done, Mrs. Paulson is being brought in now."

"Good." Vance picked up a file from his desk and started looking it over. When Gibbs continued to stand there, Vance looked up. "Something else?"

Gibbs glared at Vance.

"Really don't want to talk about it." Vance watched as Gibbs grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the desk. Vance shook his head. "What part of I don't want to talk about it didn't you get?"

"The part where you didn't tell me to leave." If Vance really didn't want to talk about it, he would have asked Gibbs to leave.

Vance leaned back in his chair.

"It's been almost two weeks."

Vance nodded.

Gibbs waited and when no other reply came he snickered. "Come on Leon, I'm not usually the chatty one."

"What do you want me to say?"

Gibbs continued to just look at him.

Rubbing his forehead, Vance took a deep breath and blew it out. "I was supposed to be on a plane to LA last night. Instead I'm here talking to you in the middle of the night."

"Not exactly what you wanted to be doing in the middle of the night." Gibbs smirked.

"No." Vance chuckled.

"There will be other weekends, hell case is finished, jump on a plane now."

"He's tied up with a case as well."

"It's bound to happen Leon, you knew that."

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

"True." Gibbs chuckled. "How's Eric handling it?"

"I don't know." Vance ran his hands down his face and leaned forward putting his arms on the desk. "He's a hard read sometimes. He was disappointed, but blew it off, just…we'll see each when we can and goodbye."

Nodding, Gibbs already knew what had Vance worried just by the tone in the other man's voice.

"He wasn't really looking for a relationship." Vance glanced at Gibbs. "Add the long distance." He shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't supposed to-"

"Do you want it to be over?" Gibbs question was direct and without emotion.

"Not saying that, I'm just-"

"You're assuming an awful lot from a quick phone call."

Vance leaned back. "I'm having a hard time with all of this."

Gibbs snickered. "Yeah I get that."

Vance's eyes finally met Gibbs as he admitted the truth. "I feel a lot more invested in this than he is…and that's a scary place to be in a situation like this."

"As my husband, sister and everyone else tells me, this is a situation where you need to open your mouth and actually talk."

Shaking his head, Vance sighed. "Funny thing is I usually am a talker."

"You're over thinking it all." Gibbs paused, surprising himself with what he was about to say. "Placing too much importance on how different this relationship is, when the truth is, it's like every other relationship. This is about love and happiness, about finally having what you want and knowing the other person wants it too."

Vance's head went back and his eyebrow went up.

"Kira said that to me when I was holding back how I felt about Tony." Gibbs smiled to himself at how much his life had changed since Tony, and all for the better. Leaning forward, Gibbs put his elbows on his knees. "Talk to him, keeping your mouth shut is the worst thing you can do. Because if you have these concerns and doubts so does he. And good or bad, you have to know either way."

"And what if I'm right and this isn't what he really wants?" It was a simple honest question.

"I think he's more invested than you think." Gibbs leaned back and shrugged. "But if you get the brush off, basement is open and you're always welcome." He smirked. "I'll even open the good stuff for you."

There was a knock at the door and both their brows furrowed. "Come." Vance said and Tony walked in. The young agent was covered in dirt and grass stands. As Tony approached the two men, they both say the scratches on the side of his jaw line and neck.

Gibbs stood up and walked over in front of the younger man. His hand carefully gripped Tony's chin and he turned the younger man's face sideways. "What happened?"

"Mrs. Paulson decided to run and use me as a scratching post." Tony held still as Gibbs' eyes assessed the scratches, then steely blue's locked on green.

"You okay?" Gibbs' thumb gently brushed across Tony's chin.

"I'm okay."

Glancing back at the scratches, Gibbs let some of the worry fade from his eyes. "Ducky needs to look at those." Slowly his hand fell away from Tony's face and he watched his husband nod. "He's still down in autopsy."

"Mrs. Paulson has already been turned over to the LEO's, her attorney is with her now."

Vance watched the exchange between the two men with new eyes. If anyone had seen their exchange it would have seemed like just a boss concerned for his senior field agent. But knowing everything he knew, he saw the subtle changes, especially in Gibbs. The instant deep concern in Gibbs' eyes, the tender touch, the worry and the slight struggle to keep his emotions in check.

"Go see Duck, I'll be down in a minute."

A quick nod and Tony was heading back out the door. When Gibbs turned back to Vance, the man was grinning at him.

"You seemed to be getting better at that happy balance." Vance said still grinning.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Still working on it."

"I can see that too." Vance chuckled.

"You didn't exactly keep your cool when Eric was here." Gibbs made his way towards the door just as the door opened he heard his name.

"Gibbs."

Looking back, Gibbs saw Vance nod at him.

"Thanks."

 **############**

Gibbs walked into autopsy and Tony was sitting on the side of the table wincing as Ducky cleaned the scratch marks.

"Damn that stings." Tony hissed.

"You would think a man that survived Bubonic plague could tolerate me cleaning a few scratches." Ducky scoffed.

Gibbs chuckled. "He gonna live Duck?"

"I believe so." Ducky smirked giving Gibbs a wink and grabbing his things and putting them away.

Walking up to Tony, Gibbs stared at the younger man.

"I'm fine Boss really."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Glad to hear that DiNozzo."

Biting at his lower lip, Tony gazed at the man before him and Gibbs took a step closer. "Still in agent mode." He blew out a slow breath. "It's been a long night…hell a long few weeks."

"Yes it has." Gibbs' hand dropped onto Tony's and he squeezed. "And I would like to take my husband home and sleep for at least the next six hours curled up in each other's arms."

Tony broke out in that million watt smile. "That sounds amazing." He brought there joined hands to his chest. "Have I told you lately how sexy you are?"

Gibbs heard the slight chuckled from across the room where Ducky sat at his desk. "I think someone would disagree with you."

"Ducky just thinks it's cute." Tony smirked and glanced over Gibbs' shoulder at the other man.

Ducky turned his stool towards the two men and smiled. "Did you forget I was in Russia with you for a month Jethro?" He saw Tony's eyebrow go up. "I know that women…and men find you sexy."

Tony looked back at Gibbs, eyebrow still raised.

"That situation was greatly over exaggerated." Gibbs scoffed.

"You will tell me that story mister." Tony poked his finger into the center of Gibbs' chest.

"There's nothing to tell." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand.

Ducky chuckled. "There were fifteen people in different stages of undress when we broke into the brothel, you included."

Both of Tony's eyebrows went up. "A brothel, in Russia?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It was an assignment." He turned around and glared at Ducky. "And you're not helping."

"You have some explaining to do mister." Tony glared at his husband.

Gibbs sighed. "Can we just go home?"

"We can." Tony hopped down off the table. "But that doesn't let you off the hook." He started towards the autopsy doors.

"I didn't even know you when that happened." Gibbs barked.

 **##########**

Gibbs was just putting his phone down on the night stand when Tony emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"God that felt good." Tony groaned as he walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that Vance was supposed to be in LA this weekend?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Two weeks." Tony laid down, his head hitting the pillow. "I can't imagine going two weeks without you." He felt the movement and turned his head smiling when he met the blue eyes.

Gibbs was laying on his side looking down at Tony. "Hopefully we won't have to experience that."

"You never know, some long undercover mission." Tony smirked. "Maybe some brothel in Russia."

Groaning, Gibbs rolled down onto his back.

Rolling onto his side towards Gibbs, Tony let his fingers dance up Gibbs bare chest. "Come on you can tell me all your dirty little secrets." Tony grinned. "You and fifteen half naked people."

"There's no dirty little secrets to tell." Gibbs stared up at Tony. "I've done a lot of things in the line of duty, but sex with fifteen people in a Russian brothel is more than even I'm willing to give."

"So fifteen is the number?" Tony bit back a laugh.

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Well something good must have happened for Ducky to mention it and mention that men and women were involved." Tony suddenly felt the hand latch onto his wrist and pull his hand from Gibbs' chest.

"You really wanna hear this story?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Not sure your jealous streak can handle it."

"I'm not that bad." Tony barked.

"You accused me of reverting back to old habits when you walked in and Kira was here…you glared at me for over an hour when you found out that Hollis tried to sleep with me again." Gibbs chuckled. "And you want to hear what happened to me in a brothel with fifteen other people?"

"Kira and Hollis were current situations." Tony jerked his wrist from Gibbs' grip. "This was before I even came to NCIS and it was an assignment."

"Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

Tony clenched his jaw.

"It was a very exclusive brothel, specifically for the KGB." Gibbs sighed. "Gorgeous women…and men all willing to do anything for the right amount of money, some didn't even want money."

Tony knew Gibbs was goading him, trying to stir the jealousy, and as much as he tried not to let it affect him he felt the jealousy stir inside him.

"I could have had my choice of any of them." Gibbs closed his eyes as if remembering.

"What was going on when the NCIS agents broke in?"

Gibbs felt the question whispered against his ear as the fingers brushed across his stomach. "A party." Gibbs sighed. "A couple KGB officers had captured two American spies and decided to bring a few friends to celebrate."

"And how did they decide to celebrate?" Tony's fingers sweep through the hairs above Gibbs' cock.

"Lots of vodka..."

"And?"

Gibbs eyes opened and he met dilated green. "KGB men didn't really care about privacy."

"So they just started having sex right there in the main room of the place."

Gibbs nodded.

"And you watched?"

Another nod.

"Oh you do love to watch." Tony sighed as his hand left Gibbs' body and wrapped around his own hard cock.

Gibbs moaned as he rolled onto his side pushing Tony's hand away and taking over, stroking the younger man's cock slowly.

"Is that all you did was watch?" Tony's finger traced a path down Gibbs' jawline.

"One of the women was in my lap grinding on me." Gibbs ran his thumb across the head of Tony's cock. "She was in on the NCIS mission, we knew we had to make it seem real."

Tony started rocking his hips. "Did you want her?"

"At the time, yes." Gibbs grip on Tony's cock tightened and he sped up.

"Did you want any of the men?"

"No." Gibbs' lips sank to Tony's neck, kissing and nipping at the welcoming flesh.

"Did they want you?"

"Yes." Strong fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head ripping him from Tony's neck. His eyes stared in to the green eyes filled with jealousy and lust.

"Did you let any of them touch you?"

"Yes." Angry lips crashed down on Gibbs as Tony assaulted his lips first with a possessive kiss, then with brutal bits to his bottom lip.

"Did you let any of them touch your cock?" Tony hissed tearing their lips apart.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Never."

"Good." Tony groaned pulling Gibbs' hand from his cock. "Now fuck me." He turned onto his other side and thrust his ass back against Gibbs hard cock.

Gibbs needed no further encouragement. Reaching into the bedside table he grabbed the lube and rubbed it over his cock. Using the lube still on his hand, he pressed a finger between Tony's ass cheeks.

"I said fuck me." Tony growled reaching back and grabbing Gibbs' cock and slipping it between his cheeks.

Jabbing forward, Gibbs found his mark and slowly let the head of his cock breach the tight muscle.

"Damn it Jet, I said fu-" All the air rushed from Tony's lungs and his mouth fell open as Gibbs thrust forward burying his cock deep inside him.

Gibbs growled as he wrapped his arms around Tony making quick short thrust into his husband. Placing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs added a verbal assault. "One man use to come into my room and beg me to fuck him…or just let him suck me off." His hand wrapped around Tony's cock again. "He was barely twenty years old and he was begging me to fuck him."

Tony reached back clutching at Gibbs' hip. "Did it turn you on at all, that he wanted you, begged you."

"No." Gibbs free hand claw up Tony's chest. "You are the only man that has ever made me hard."

Tony panted for breath as his body started to trembled and his eyes closed.

"The only man I've wanted to fuck." Gibbs growled as he pistoned into Tony. "The only man I'll ever want."

"JET!" Tony screamed the name as the world behind his closed eyes flashed with brilliant colors and he came.

Gibbs' cock was squeezed tightly as Tony came and his own body started to betray him. A few quick hard thrust and he slammed into Tony and came.

 **##########**

Vance walked into the house and tossed his keys on the table just inside the door. He paused when he heard the noise in the kitchen then made his way towards the sound. Stopping as he reached the kitchen, he leaned against the wall and glanced at his watch, only six thirty. "You're up early."

"I'm staying at Amber's tonight remember." Kayla reminded him.

"I thought you weren't going over till later."

"We have a big history test tomorrow, we need to study." She took a sip of her juice. "I figured you wouldn't mind, you can have the house to yourself."

"Don't mind." He walked in and sat down at the island. Jared was away at chess camp for a week so with Kayla gone he really would have the house to himself. Although he wasn't sure that was a good thing right now.

"Want some juice?"

He nodded.

She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, poured the juice and slid it towards him." She waited until he took a drink. "Are you seeing someone?"

He choked on the mouthful of juice and coughed trying to swallow the liquid.

She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Why would you think that?"

"You've been sneaking down to the spare room late at night to take calls, you're preoccupied…" She paused. "And when we came back from grandmas a few weeks ago there were two plates and glasses in the dish washer."

"Right."

Again she waited. "So are you?"

It took a second, but he nodded.

"Is it serious?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I'm not sure yet."

"But you want it to be?"

Again it took a minute. "I think I do."

"You think?" She chuckled.

"It's complicated."

"Long distance, someone you work with."

His brow furrowed.

"Dad." She rolled her eyes. "Not hard to figure out when you had a tripped to LA planned and you say it's complicated."

Vance shook his head. She was growing up to fast and every day she looked more and more like her mother. Soon he'd have to deal with proms and dating. He groaned to himself god he was not looking forward to that. Pushing the worry away, he focused back on his daughter. "Are you okay with me dating?"

She nodded as she stared at her glass of juice.

"It's okay if you're not."

"I am." Her gaze finally rose to meet him. "I just don't want some woman trying to take Mom's place wanting me to call her mom."

He bit back a laugh. "Believe me that won't happen."

"I want you to be happy."

He smiled at the honest sincerity in her voice. Standing up he leaned across the island and kissed the top of her head.

"So you think you want it to be serious, but you're not sure if she's into you? Is that the problem?"

His brow furrowed. "Not sure I want to talk about my relationship issues with my teenage daughter."

"She's obviously into you, the two of you have been talking almost every night."

"And you're supposed to be in bed asleep."

"I am, but I hear you come down stairs sometimes." She grinned. "The third stair squeaks."

"I'll remember that." He winked at her. "Does Jared know?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so." Her brow furrowed making her look more like her father. "Were you going to tell us?"

"Eventually, if I was sure it was serious." Now he was staring at his glass of juice.

"Is she like super old or super young or something?"

He looked up at her puzzled.

"Something about her is different." She laughed. "You're being really secretive."

"It's com-"

"It's complicated, you already said that." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh my god is it a guy? Did Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Tony introduce you to someone?"

"What!" He was shocked that scenario had even crossed her mind. "And when did you started calling Gibbs and Tony Uncle?"

She starting laughing uncontrollable. "I ask if you're seeing a guy and you wanna know when I started calling them Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Tony."

He ran his hands down his face. He was so not ready for this conversation.

"A lot of the parents from my school are gay."

Dropping his head back he groaned. Still not ready for this conversation.

They heard a honk and he picked his head up.

"Saved by the horn." She grinned as she downed her juice and headed towards the front door.

He followed her watching as she picked up her overnight bag from the couch.

She suddenly stopped as her hand was about to touch the handle, turning she looked at her dad then walked over and hugged him.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter, he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

Pulling back she looked up at him. "You know I don't care if it's a guy right?"

"Kayla I-"

"You don't have to tell me, I just want you to know."

He blew out a long breath. "Okay."

"Love is love." She paused. "You and mom taught me that."

Smiling, he touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the reminder."

The horn sounded again and she took off for the door.

"Love you." He said as she was barreling out the front door.

"Love you too." She shouted back.

Closing the front door, he dropped back against it and ran his hands down his face. Nothing like getting a wake-up call from your teenage daughter. He knew he needed to talk to Eric, figure this all out, but right now he was too exhausted to have that conversation. A few hours of sleep and then he'd deal with it.

 **##########**

"You ready to leave?" Callen asked walking into the tech center.

Eric looked up from his tablet with a puzzled expression.

"It's a simple question, yes or no."

"I have a couple things to finish up." Eric's gaze went back down to the tablet.

Callen grabbed the tablet and tossed it on the table. "Whatever it is, it can wait."

"What the hell is going on?" Eric stared at Callen.

"You have a plane to catch."

"A plane?"

"To DC, leaving in-" Callen looked at his watch. "Forty-five minutes."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Don't start." He went to pick up at the tablet and Callen jerked it away again.

"Now we can do this the easy way, where you come along quietly or we can do this the hard way." Callen saw Eric's eyebrow go up. Callen shook his head. "I don't think you wanna know the hard way."

Eric swallowed hard.

"You wanna see him, he wants to see you." Callen rolled his eyes. "And frankly you've been a pain in the ass the last few weeks and it's gotten worse since he called last night and said he couldn't get here."

"And this is your solution?" Eric snapped. "Kidnap me and toss me on a plane to DC?"

"No, kidnapping was the hard way. Where Sam and I sedate you and put you on the plane to DC then Gibbs pulls your still sedated ass off the plane and drops you at Vance's front door."

Eric's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't?"

Callen's eyes narrowed. "Try me."


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Old habits

Chapter 42

Slash/Mature: Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

##########

"Did all that really happen?" Tony asked curled up against Gibbs' body, his head on his husband's chest.

"Some version of it." Gibbs sighed. "I don't think I even remember the true story."

Tony laughed.

The phone on the night stand beeped and Gibbs reached over and grabbed it. Flipping it open, he read the text then dropped it back to the night stand.

"What did you do?" Tony asked pulling his head up and looking at his husband. When no answer came, he crawled on top of Gibbs, straddling the older man's groin as he grabbed the phone from the night stand. Reading the text his eyebrow went up. "He's on the plane and we didn't have to sedate him." He paused. "Callen actually had the sedation needle on him didn't he?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"See you are a romantic." Tony smiled dropping a quick kiss on his husband's lips.

"No, Eric's been driving everyone crazy in LA and I'm tired of being Leon's relationship counselor."

"Oh come on, its sweet you being all caring wanting them to be happy."

"I want them to be together so they both stop acting like dumb asses."

"Who's picking Eric up at the airport?"

"An agent."

"McGee?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Someone that doesn't actually know what the hell is going on."

Tony's brow furrowed. "There's actually an agent that still doesn't know Vance is banging Eric?"

"Yes."

"Wow I thought that gossip had already made the rounds." Tony smiled down at his husband. "Is there anyone left that doesn't know we're married?"

"A few." Gibbs' finger gently danced up Tony's back and he twisted tossing Tony down on the bed.

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek, his thumb brushing across Gibbs' lips. "You truly are the best man I have ever known."

"Tony, I just helped get the guy on a plane, that's all." Gibbs grinned. "Agency paid for it."

Tony's eyes went wide and he broke out laugh. "You bought Eric a ticket with the agency account?" He stammered through the laughter.

"Yeah. First class."

"Oh god, I want to hear how Vance justifies that to accounting."

########

The pounding at the door started again as Vance came down the stairs pulling on a t-shirt with his sweats. "Coming." He yelled as he tried to shake off the sleepiness. Opening the door, he was about to speak, but when he saw the man standing there he suddenly couldn't form the words. They stared at each other for a moment then Vance let out a slow breath and rubbed his forehead. "Must still be dreaming."

A mischievous smile curled itself on Eric's lips. "Dreaming about me are you?"

"Every day." Vance sighed.

"This is definitely not a dream."

Vance swallowed the lump in his throat. "How, what-"

"Well I was told either get on the plane voluntarily or I would be sedated and Agent Gibbs would drag my sedated body off the plane and drop me here."

It took a second but Vance chuckled. "Gibbs and Callen?"

Eric nodded.

Vance was still trying to process and he just stood there staring at Eric.

"So…." Eric drew out the word. "Are you going to let me in or do I need to call the car back?"

Shaking his head, Vance cleared his throat. "Sorry, come in." He stepped aside and the younger man walked in dropping his bag by the door.

"I guess you're as surprised as I was." Eric heard the door close behind him and turned around. He took a startled breath as the hand latched onto the side of neck and jerked him forward. Warm hungry lips attacked his, the kiss brutal and demanding. He gave in willingly falling against the strong solid body before him, his hands clutching at the sides of Vance's body for stability. It seemed to last forever, his lungs started to burn desperate for air. Then suddenly the lips were gone, both of them gasping for air.

"Leon, please." Eric whimpered. He needed more, so much more. His hands pushed at the t-shirt, desperately wanting it gone.

Taking the hint, Vance pulled it over his head then tossed it aside. He yanked the t-shirt over Eric's head dropping it to the floor as his hands tore at button on the younger man's shorts and jerking the zipper down. Jerking the shorts down, his arms snaked around Eric, his hands clutching at the man's ass lifting Eric off the ground. He felt the legs wrap around his waist and he carried the other man to the couch. Dropping down with Eric in his lap.

Vance attacked. It started with his lips, kissing the soft flesh of Eric's neck and then his hands that clawed up Eric's back forcing their bodies closer together. Next his tongue and teeth licking and nipping at Eric's neck and throat until the hunger was so great he sank his teeth into the man's jugular tasting the pulse against his lips.

Eric's hands wormed their way between their bodies rubbing Vance's hard cock through the sweats. "Fuck me." The words were a growl and a command. The reply was quick as he was thrown down on the couch, Vance's body hovering over him. Eric shoved the sweats down the older man's hips letting Vance's cock spring free. He opened his mouth as if about to speak and two fingers were shoved between his lips. His lips closed around them as he sucked and licked at the digits until they were pulled out. Taking a deep breath he tried to prepare himself, but the air rushed from his lungs as unceremoniously the two fingers were shoved inside him. His hands clutched at Vance's biceps, his fingertips digging into the flesh as the fingers worked in and out of him. Involuntarily his back arched and he tightened around the fingers.

"That's right, show me how much you want it." Vance growled fucking Eric with his fingers. His cock twitched desperate to have the man he'd been denied so long. "I love seeing you like this…lost in the desire, wanting more, needing more."

"Leon." The name was drawn out, elongated in a way that begged without saying the word. Eric felt the fingers leave him, felt the slight shift of the body above him and then his fingers dug deeper into Vance's arms as the exquisite mix of pleasure and pain tore through his body. His head went back and his eyes closed as Vance's cock bore its way into him.

Vance's right hand clutched at Eric's ribcage as his cock was enveloped by the younger man's body. His head went down resting against Eric's shoulder as the sensation overwhelmed him. A leg was suddenly wrapped around his waist as the words whispered across his ear. Fuck me hard. That was the last straw. Putting his other hand on the arm of the couch, Vance lost control hammering into Eric over and over with all his strength.

Eric's mind refused to have a coherent thought as his mouth fell open releasing a string of grunts and groans. He simple surrendered to the bliss as the pleasure surged through his body. His heel dug into Vance's left ass cheek as he tried to drive the man's cock even deeper inside him.

Vance's own mind was functioning purely on sexual desire and need. He took Eric with brute force the only thought in his mind of wanting to come. Pistoning into the younger man, Vance felt the need overtaking him, felt his body starting to tense as the release started at the base of his spine and cascaded out through the rest of his body. Slamming into Eric, his screamed out some animalistic cry as he came then crashed down onto the body beneath him.

Slowly, Eric's grip on Vance's arms loosened and his leg fell away from the man's waist as his body settled into the couch. His hand gently danced up Vance's back as the older man took short jagged breathes. He sighed when he felt the lips caress down his neck and brush against his chest.

Moving down Eric's chest, Vance's lips rained kisses down Eric's stomach stopping as he reached the hairs above Eric's hard cock. His tongue flicked out tasting the precum pooled at the head of the younger man's cock then his lips wrapped around the head.

"Fuck yes." Eric moaned as the warm lips slid down his cock taking in more and more of his length. His hips thrust up as the lips reached the base pushing his cock further down Vance's throat. That was all it took, Vance started working over the younger mans cock. Eric's hands caressed the back of Vance's head feeling the bobbing motion as his eyes closed and he gave in to the ecstasy of the older man's skill.

The fingertips claw across his scalp and Vance growled around Eric's cock as he increased his speed. He loved the way the younger man responded. The soft whimpers that turned to needful groans, the fingers clawing his scalp begging for more and the quick short thrusts of Eric's hips that made hard lunges upward as the release threatened. He let his hand sweep up Eric's chest to find a nipple and gently pinch the nipple into a hard nub.

"LEON!" Eric screamed the name as he thrust his cock up and came the lips locking around the base of his cock and taking everything he gave. His body trembled as Vance pulled even more from him sending waves and waves of aftershocks through his sensitive body. He tried to take a deep breath only to have his lungs revolt as Vance squeezed his balls begging for more. It was too much and his body convulsed as the world exploded into a blanket of white, then black as he crumbled into a heap on the couch.

##########

She walked into the diner and strolled up to the counter.

"Morning Kira." The waitress smiled. Seeing that the woman wasn't sitting down. She grabbed the coffee pot and a to go cup. "Just coffee this morning."

"Yeah, thanks." Kira smiled back. Glanced around the place, her gaze stopped at the man in a booth a few feet away.

Feeling as if he was being watched he looked surprised to see the woman staring back at him.

"Here you go." The waitress sat the cup in front of Kira and the woman quickly smiled and tossed a few dollars on the counter.

Picking up the coffee she strolled over to the booth. "Fancy meeting you here."

Glancing around, he looked for the other familiar form but didn't see him. "Jethro with you?"

She chuckled. "No, I do actually get out without him."

"Right."

Her brow furrowed, then she realized what caused the man's strange reaction. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stalking you if that's what you think. Didn't know you were here, I just like the coffee."

Blowing out a long breath, he relaxed. "Sorry just..."

"I know." She chuckled. "But we are bound to run into each other."

"Yeah." He rubbed his forehead.

Dropping down on the edge if the booth across from him Kyra shook her head. "Can we just forget about the whole "you're my type" hing and Abby trying to play match maker and just go back to being friends?"

Blowing out a long breath, Fornell smiled. "Absolutely."

"Good." Kira grinned. "Although you're cute when you're all frazzled."

"Alright, just stop." His eyes narrowed and he pointed at her. "That's the kinda crap that gets the rumor mill going and gets us both in trouble."

Her right eyebrow went up. "I kinda like trouble."

Fornell groaned and ran his hands down his face.


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Old Habits

Chapter 43

Slash/Mature

Thanks you everyone for being patient with me. Still having computer issues, but finally have a chapter. Hugs and love to you all, have a great week.

 **####################**

Gibbs poured the cup of coffee and brought it to his lips. He felt the arms slip around his waist and the body against his back. "It's still early, how about grabbing a late dinner?"

"I though I already ate?"

Gibbs chuckled hearing the seductive tone in his husbands voice. Turning around he met the smiling face and watched as Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"But since you''re offering, how about a quick dinner and then a movie."

"A movie?" Gibbs brow went up.

"The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance is playing at The Source theater. We could make the eight forty five if we make it a quick dinner nearby."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sat down his cup of coffee and wrapped his arms around his husband. "As much as I love staying in bed with you on a Saturday night and making love, I also enjoy just being with you." That million watt smile beamed back at him and Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat as it always did when Tony gave him that smile.

"And I like taking my sexy husband out and showing him off." Tony winked.

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body. "You are definitely the sexy one here." He felt the lips against his and welcomed the gently touch. His hands caressing up Tony's back drawing the younger man closer.

Pulling back, Tony grinned as he put both hands on Gibbs' chest pushing his husband away. "Oh no, you are not seducing me back to bed, we are going to see a movie!"

 **##########**

Stepping into the lobby, two men behind the counter saw them and suddenly stopped talking when they made eye contact with Tony. The one man suddenly threw up his hands and came around the counter towards them.

"Tony so good to see you." The old man smiled and threw his arms around Tony.

"Good to see you too Sal." Tony hugged the man back.

Stepping back the man looked Tony over then patted his cheek. "You look happy." Sal grinned. "Someone special putting that smile on your face?"

Tony nodded then glanced over at Gibbs. "Sal I'd like you to meet Jethro...my husband."

Sal's eyes went wide. "Husband?"

Again Tony nodded.

Sal laughed. "Well you are full of surprises." Extending his hand to Gibbs, Sal smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." As they shook hands Sal's brow started to furrow. "Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

Sal grinned over at Tony. "Marrying the boss, smart move."

"Oh believe me I get no special treatment."

Sal looked at Gibbs not convinced. He saw Gibbs smirk then wink. The man let out a belly laugh and smacked Gibbs' shoulder. "Ahh yes, nudge nudge wink wink, say no more." He turned towards the man behind the counter. "Get these two whatever they want, on me." He turned back to Tony. "Congratulation."

"Thanks."

"And come see us more often." Sal said as he patted Tony's shoulder.

"We will."

"You're friends with the theatre owner, why does that not surprise me?" Gibbs chuckled.

"I used to spend a lot of time here."

"I'm sure you did."

Tony glared at Gibbs. "Not like that, this wasn't one of my date night hang outs." He glanced around the old theatre lobby. "This was a place I came to just get away, by myself." He smiled at Gibbs. "The only person I've ever brought here is McGee."

Gibbs hooked two fingers into Tony's right hand and leaned in as if to kiss the younger man. Tony's eyes started to close as Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Movie is going to start." Stepping back, Gibbs grinned.

"Tease." Tony balked.

 **##########**

Popping a couple pieces of popcorn into his mouth, Gibbs watched as Tony grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket in Gibbs' lap and shoved the entire handful into his mouth. Chuckling to himself, Gibbs shook his head and went back to watching the movie.

Tony went to reach for another handful of popcorn and his eyes were involuntarily drawn to his husbands dimly lit face. He felt the flutter in his stomach and the thundering of his heart against his chest. Gibbs had actually worn his glasses, so the normal squint was gone as he easily focused on the screen, his jawline had softened, and his lips were slightly parted. The normal stern commanding profile was soft and unguarded...and gorgeous. It was only after they were finally together that Tony truly saw the unguarded Gibbs. Realizing he was being stared at Gibbs looked over at Tony.

A gentle loving smile spread across Tony's face and Gibbs gave him a quick wink before turning back to the screen.

Staring at the screen, Tony again grabbed for a handful of popcorn. This time his fingers brushed across the bottom of the bucket feeling the lap beneath the flimsy container. Tony bit his bottom lip as the lewd thought raced though his mind. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. He half expected Gibbs to glance over at him but the older man was engrossed in the movie before him. Shaking his head, Tony took a deep breath. _Seriously, control yourself._ He started an internal conversation with himself. _Watch the movie. Don't think about it. Really, you can't go an hour and a half without thinking about or wanting sex._ He rubbed his forehead. _Watch the movie._ He focused his attention on the screen, but his mind immediately filled with the earlier thoughts of what he wanted to do to his husband. Again he shifted in his seat as the though caused his cock to twitch.

Engrossed in the movie, Gibbs didn't think anything of it when Tony took the popcorn bucket from his lap. It wasn't until he felt the fingers caressing up his inner thigh that his attention was pulled towards the younger man. Gibbs' leaned in keeping his voice low. "Didn't you learn anything from that camera incident?"

"There are five camera's in this place...one at the front door, at the concession stand, on the two side exits and one in Sal's office." Tony grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, McGee installed them?" He shifted as he felt the fingers brush across the zipper of his jeans. "Tone." The name was whispered as a plea for mercy. He grabbed the arm of the seat when he felt the warm lips whisper against his ear.

"I want to suck your cock." Tony's voice was low and sultry, full of the arousal and need surging through him. He felt the fingers lock onto his wrist of the hand in Gibbs's lap.

"Let's go." Gibbs pushed Tony's hand away and was just about completely standing when Tony was suddenly kneeling before him. Falling back into the seat, two strong and demanding hands pushed his knees apart and clawed their way up the inside of his thighs stopping as they reached his groin. Glancing around the theater, he took in the scattering of people throughout the theater, most sitting countless rows ahead of them. Then Gibbs peered down at Tony. Even in the dimly lit theater, he could see the familiar hunger in his husband's eyes. The assault that followed was deliberate and quick, his zipper was opened, his cock pulled free from his boxers, and the skilled hand stroked it quickly. Gibbs' hands clutched at the arm rests of the seat as his cock sprang to attention and his mind struggled to maintain control over his base need. The struggle lasted only a second as his mouth fell open in a silent gasp as his cock was enveloped by the warmth of Tony's mouth. His fingertips dug painfully into the arm rests as the head of his cock hit the back of Tony's throat. Closing his gaping mouth, Gibbs bit back a cry of pleasure as the velvet bliss moved over his length. Surrender was instantaneous, Gibbs' hips bucked up desperate for more and Tony gave it, bobbing up and down faster.

Tony felt the hand suddenly on the back of his head and it spurred him on. With one hand clawing at Gibbs' thigh, the other reached down and gently cupped the man's balls drawing a muffled moan from Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes closed as the desire consumed him and he forgot everything around him. His hand on Tony's head followed the up and down movement just letting it at to the connection between them. It seemed to last forever, the frantic pace that kept him on edge, and in a perpetual state of unfulfilled arousal. It was the sweetest torture and he silently begged for more. The bucking of his hips now worked in perfect time with Tony as his fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Tony's head.

Moaning around Gibbs' cock, Tony knew the signs, knew his husband was closed and he wanted nothing more than push Gibbs over the edge. With a quick downward movement, Tony's lips wrapped around the base of Gibbs' cock and he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard. He felt the cock shoved further down his throat as Gibbs' hips shot up and the hand knotted in his hair shoved his head downward. A second later he tasted the warm release and heard the stifled sounds of his husband. The grip on his hair disappeared as the hand slipped away and he let the limp cock fall from his lips. Slowly, he let his eyes drift up and he was met by steely blue. Tony swallowed hard..oh those eyes said it all. He was going to pay and it sent a tinge of pleasure through his entire being.

 **##########**

Grabbing a bottled water from the fridge, Eric stood and glanced out the window at the pinkish blue ski radiating out before him. He'd lost all sense of time yet the ski told him I was early morning. Opening the bottle and taking a long swig, he swallowed and took a deep breath. He was physically exhausted and mentally wound up, hours of love making taking its toll on his body but keeping his mind on keen alert. He jumped when he felt the arms slip around his waist down pull him against the body behind him. Then he felt the soft brush of the lips again his neck and smiled. "I needed some hydration." He let his fingers brush over an arm at his waist.

"Are you glad you came?"

Eric's brow furrowed at the odd question. "Why would you ask that?" He could feel the shrug of the shoulders of the body behind him.

"You didn't seem disappointed when I called and told you I couldn't come to LA."

"Of course I was disappointed." Eric leaned back deeper into Leon's embrace. "But Leon we both knew that sometimes our jobs would get in the way of us spending time together, we talked about that."

"I know." Leon sighed as his arms tightened around the younger man. "It's just getting harder..."

"I can tell." Eric said feeling the hard cock against his ass.

"I wasn't talking about that." Leon chuckled nervously.

There was a silence and Eric could sense the nervous tension. "What were you talking about?"

"It's getting harder being away from you..." Finding his nerve Leon spoke the words. "Eric I'm falling in love with you." The younger man's reaction was immediate and Leon instantly regretted the admission. Eric's body tensed as he pulled slightly away. Leon's arms loosened expected the man to completely step out of his embrace. Then he heard it, a slight chuckled from Eric.

"You're in lust Leon." Eric chuckled as he rubbed against the hard cock pressing against his ass. The chuckled stopped as he Leon's lower body pulled away and he felt the lips at his ear.

"I'm not some teenager, I know the difference between lust an love."

Eric's body trembled and his heart stopped at the depth of the hurt and anger in the whispered words. Suddenly the touch, the body was completely gone. He spun around as Leon was taking another step back. "Leon, I can't-" Eric's words trailed off he didn't even know how to finish his sentence, didn't even know what his original thought was.

When the silence lingered Leon shook his head. "Forget it."

"It's just that..." Again, Eric couldn't find the right words.

"I'm going for a run."

Eric took a step towards the older man, then stopped when he saw the broken hearted look in the other man's eyes.

Leon hesitated only a moment believing Eric was about to explain, then he finally turned around and walked away.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Old Habits

Chapter 44

Slash/Mature

To all the celebrate I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Have a great week everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

 **####################**

Eric stared at the cup of coffee as if it held the solution to the swirling sadness surrounding him. He'd managed to get dressed, make coffee, and that was it. He'd been sitting at the kitchen island since Leon left trying to figure out what to say when the other man returned. None of the countless speeches he'd created in his head seemed right. Instead the words came together in an incoherent jumble of nonsense. Truth was he had no idea what to say, words seemed inadequate to express how sorry he felt about the way he reacted. Hearing the footsteps outside the front door, he jumped up, his heart racing as his stomach churned nervously. As the door handle turned and the door opened, he opened his mouth hoping to get some words out before Leon tried to hurry upstairs to avoid him.

"Dad, can I-" Her hand still on the door, the words died off as the young girl stared at the unfamiliar man standing in the kitchen.

"Um, you must be Kayla." Eric watched as her eyes narrowed. "I'm Eric I work with your dad."

Her eyebrow went up. "Where's my dad?"

"He went for a run. I'm sure he'll-"

"Let me see your badge."

"Um." He pursed his lips. "I'm a Tech Operator, but-" He was about to reach for the wallet in his back pocket when he saw her take a step back. He stopped his hand in mid air. "I was just going to grab my wallet, it has my Federal ID in it." When no response came, he slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wallet. Flipping it open he held it up clearly showing her the exposed ID with his picture.

Her eyes scanned the ID taking in each and every feature and then paused on the picture for a moment. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and hit a number. A ringing suddenly chimed from the kitchen counter.

"He forgot his phone." Eric explained realizing she had tried to call her dad.

Ending that call, she hit another button and put the phone to her ear, her stare focused on the man in front of her. "Hi, yeah sort of. There's a guy here saying he works with dad but dads not here...yeah Eric. You know him and he's..." A pause as she listened to the voice on the other end."Okay, thanks."

Eric watched the concern fade away as she walked towards him.

"He wants to talk to you." She handed him the phone.

Taking the phone, he had no idea who could possible be on the other end. "Hello." His eyes went wide as the baritone voice barked at him. "Yes Sir. He went for a run. No sir he didn't- Right, yes, I don't think so but-" The voice on the other end spoke quickly then he heard the click and groaned as the phone call was ended. Handing the phone back to Kayla he saw her smirking as she grabbed the phone. "What's the smirk for?"

"Why is it that everyone that works with Uncle Gibbs always has that terrified look when they talk to him on the phone?"

"Well, he's Gibbs and..." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Never mind."

"You're the guy from LA." She said it as a statement, not a question. "The one my dad's been talking to at night."

He stood there mouth slightly opened not sure how to respond.

She made her way passed the man and to the fridge. "You're him." Opening the fridge she grabbed a bottled water, closed the door and leaned back against it. "He couldn't come to LA so you came here. Not that hard to put the pieces together." She opened the bottle and took a sip. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Mouth still hanging open, Eric took a deep breath. "Um, your dad should be home soon, we should-"

"It's been at least over a month, that's when I noticed him sneaking down to the spare room to take your calls." She took another sip of water. Eric cleared his throat nervously. "You need something to drink?"

"Yeah, but it's a little early to start drinking."

Walking over to the table, she picked up his coffee cup and handed it to him.

Taking it from her he took a quick sip, then another longer drink.

"So is this just sex or are you two in a relationship?"

Eric almost spit out the mouth full of coffee, choking it down he coughed as he fell back against the kitchen island.

"I have a right to know...he's my dad."

Eric watched as her gaze faltered and when she looked back up at him he saw the concern in her eyes and for the first time she seemed like the young teenage girl she really was.

"I worry about him." She glanced over at something on the counter then back at him. "You two had a fight."

His brow furrowed, confused how she could know that.

"He didn't take his phone, he always leaves his phone and runs after a fight or when he's upset."

"It wasn't a fight it was-" He paused suddenly realizing there was no way to explain this delicately. "Just a disagreement."

"Okay." Again she glanced at the phone on the counter. "So is this a disagreement that you're going to work out or a disagreement where I never see you again and my dad pretends like you two were only friends." She saw Eric's Adam's apple bob up and down. She slowly nodded. "Got it."

"I want to work it out."

She sat down at the kitchen table. "So you're not in love with him and it is just sex. That's what the disagreement was about."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "This is really not something we should be talking about."

"Okay." She looked Eric up and down. "You're definitely not what I expected."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, guess I figured if my dad was going to go for a guy it would be someone more..." She paused. "Athletic."

Eric's eyebrows went up. "I'm athletic!"

"Riiiight." She tried to hide a chuckle.

"Believe me you're not exactly the girl I thought you would be either." He watched as the hint of playfulness disappeared from her eyes and she grew serious and somber.

"My dads been through a lot and I don't wanna see him get hurt."

Th words hit Eric square in the chest and taking a deep breath he walked over and sat down at the kitchen table across from her. "Believe me hurting your dad is the last thing I wanna do."

"Good." She let the seriousness slip away and eyed Eric with confusion.

"What?"

"It's just really, I never thought my dad would go from some scrawny nerdy computer guy." She smirked. "I mean you're like a tan McGee and you're not that tan."

 **##########**

"What was that about?" Tony sighed as he rolled onto his back in the bed and looked over at his husband.

"Kayla came home and found Eric alone in the house."

"Oh not the way he probably wanted to be introduced." Tony paused. "And she called you, where's Vance?"

"He went for a run."

"Without his phone?" Tony groaned. "That's never good." Everyone knew when Vance went anywhere without his phone it was bad, but going for a run meant he needed to be alone and think, work everything out.

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned over and gave Tony a quick kiss before sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'll be back."

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, he always goes to the same place." Gibbs was already up and pulling on a pair of jeans as he spoke. He grabbed a t-shirt pulling it over his head. Grabbing his socks and shoes he dropped down on the end of the bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Keeping the cover over him, Tony slid towards the foot of the bed. His lips brushed the side of Gibbs' neck as his hands slid around the man's chest. "You truly are the best man I know." Tony paused a moment. "But if this doesn't work out its not your fault."

Gibbs let out a slow breath as he leaned back against the man behind him. His hand coming to rest on those locked around his chest. Yet again, his husband knew exactly what he was thinking. "Yeah, well we all know I shouldn't be giving anyone relationship advice."

"I think you're doing pretty damn well with this relationship." Tony's lips caressed up Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs sighed as the ember of desire was flamed. "Tone you keep that up and I won't leave."

Chuckling, Tony pulled back letting his hands drift away from Gibbs' body an sliding back up to lay down in bed.

Standing up, Gibbs looked back at his husband laying there in bed.

"I'll be here waiting for you." Tony pushed the blanket down exposing his chest. "Although I can't promise I won't have some fun alone while you're gone." He let his hand slip under the cover toward his cock.

Gibbs shrugged. "Fine." He turned and stated towards the bedroom door. "Just remember if you take care of yourself, I'll have to take care of myself when I get home." He heard the huff of disappointment. Just about to step out of the door, he heard the whispered words.

"But at least I'd get to watch."

 **##########**

Eyes staring off into the distance, Leon hadn't noticed anything around him since his second lap around the park. Losing a sense of his surroundings, the passing of time, and not realizing he had left his cell phone at home, was never a good thing. Yet here he was oblivious to everything...everything that is except the repetition of his feet hitting the pavement and the sweat dripping down his face. It was the repetition that allowed him to not think about what had happened, the right left, right left became a mantra focusing his mind into oblivion. It was in that complete oblivion that he almost ran into the man standing in the path ahead of him. Suddenly stopping, his mind flickered with recognition as Leon shook his head. "Damn it" The mans presence immediately reminding him he'd forgotten his phone. Breathing heavy, he took a couple deep breaths trying to steady his racing heart. "What's the case?

Tossing a towel at Leon, Gibbs shook his head. "No case."

Catching the towel, Leon wiped at his face. "It can't be that bad, you'd have already spit it out or be rushing me to the car."

"Depends on your definition of bad." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Kayla came home early." He watched as Leon's eyes went wide.

"I need you to-"

"That's why I'm here, let's go."

 **##########**

They hadn't spoken since getting in the truck, Leon glanced over at Gibbs. "You're not going to ask?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Of course not." Leon sighed. "If I wanna talk I'll talk or something like that."

The silence fell again and Gibbs just continued to wait.

"So when did my daughter suddenly start calling you Uncle Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Six or seven month after Jackie's death." He glanced over at Leon. "The team spent a lot of time with the kids especially Abby and Tony."

"And you?"

Another shrug from Gibbs.

Leon rubbed his forehead. "Those first few months after Jackie...they're still kinda blurry."

"The first two years after Shannon and Kelly are still a blur."

"I'm glad they have all of you." Leon cleared his throat. "And I'm glad Kayla called you." He sighed. "Unfortunately, I've had to teach them to be cautious of everything and everyone."

"She's a smart girl."

"To smart for her own good sometimes." Leon paused. "She asked me if I was seeing someone...asked if it was a guy."

"And you didn't confirm or deny it."

Leon shook his head. "Wasn't ready to have that conversation, plus I wanted to talk to Eric."

"Since you were jogging without your phone, that conversation didn't go as planned."

Leon's brow furrowed.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows when something doesn't go the way you want you go jogging, and forget your phone."

"Great." Leon scoffed. He watched as Gibbs' hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Say what you want to say."

There was a long moment of silence. "We should have cleared Eric's visit with you."

Leon's eyebrow went up and his eyes went wide. "Did you just apologize?"

Another eye roll. "Eric was driving everyone nuts at the office, including Hetty." He looked over at Leon. "Hetty, it takes a lot for her to call and tell me something needs to be done."

Leon couldn't help but chuckle, it gradually faded when pieces of the conversation with Eric flashed through his mind.

"I'm done with giving advice Leon." Gibbs barked. "So if you're waiting on-"

"No, I have to handle this myself, believe me no one can make this decision but me."

Gibbs knew that tone of voice. Leon had already made a decision, now he was just trying to convince himself to follow through on it.

 **##########**

"That's awesome." She smiled excitedly as she typed a few keys on the laptop. Eric was sitting next to her pointing to the keys.

"It's a nice little short cut and you can-" Eric stopped as they heard the noise. The two of them looked up as Leon stood in the opening between the living room and kitchen. Gibbs was standing just inside the front door. "Hi." The word came out breathless and full of worry from Eric's lips.

"Hey dad." Kayla smiled. "Eric showed me all these short cuts and hacks and-" She paused when she saw her father's eyebrow go up.

"Legal hacks." Eric quickly added as he stood up. "I'll give you two a minute." He said heading towards the living room.

Gibbs nodded towards the front door and without question Eric followed the man outside.

Leon waited until he heard the front door close before speaking. "Sorry I wasn't here. I thought you were staying at Amber's until later tonight."

"I actually was coming home to see if it was okay if I stayed again tonight. We still have a lot to go over for the test. Plus I needed to pick up some stuff."

Leon nodded not sure how to even begin this conversation plus he had no idea what if anything Eric had said.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "He didn't tell me anything. Even when I pushed him too." Her gaze locked on her fathers. "He said if there was anything to tell it wasn't his place to tell me."

Walking over to the table, he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. "Okay, ask."

"Are you dating Eric?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

He nodded, not yet trusting his voice as the nervousness flooded his system as he waited for the question he knew she would ask.

"You had a fight."

He looked at her confused as to why she would assume they had a fight.

"Everyone knows you forget your phone and go jogging when you're upset."

Massaging his forehead, he tried to figure out how to explain this. "It wasn't a fight, just um working out some things."

She glanced down at the keyboard, then back up. "Are you in love with him?

That had come quicker than he expected, the question he was dreading. Part of him wanted to lie, but he'd always promised his kids he'd never lie to them. "Yes." He knew his voice cracked.

"You should have told me, I mean this is-" She stopped as she saw her father put his hand up.

When she remained quiet, he pushed the laptop out of the way and took her hands. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to make sure of some things before I brought someone into your life. Especially when it involves something you and your brother would probably never expect."

"I get it."

He squeezed her hands in his. "No matter what the situation you and your brother are always my number one priority."

"I know."

"Good." Leon gave her a loving smile then slowly let out a breath. "I didn't want your first meeting with Eric to be like this."

She grinned. "I know but he's really great."

He patted her hands and let go leaning back in the chair. "I'm glad you think so."

The grin quickly faded from her face. "You think you two are breaking up."

"I think we have a lot to talk about."

She bit at her bottom lip.

"Come here." He put out his arm and she slowly got up and came over letting him wrap an arm around her and pull her close. He kissed her cheek. "Stopping worrying. Whatever happens, I can handle it."

"But you'll be upset if you stop seeing each other?"

"I will, you can't love someone and not be hurt if it ends."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He gently wrapped his arms around her still amazed at the amazing young woman she had become.

"I'm here if you need anything."

The words were so full of love and concern that his arms tightened around her. "I know." He kissed her cheek and she drew back.

She saw the sorrowful look in his eyes. "What is it?"

He shook his head trying to shake the emotion away. "You just um...remind me so much of your mom." He cleared his throat. "She would be so proud of you."

"I can stay if you need me to."

"No, I'll get around an take you back over to Amber's." He let her go. "Get your stuff."

"I can drop her off."

Leon heard Gibbs' voice and looked over to see him and Eric standing just inside the front door. He was about to open his mouth, then glanced over at Eric for a moment. Looking back at Gibbs, Leon nodded. "Thanks."


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Old Habits

Chapter 45

Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this one as well. More to come as soon as possible. Again, thanks so much for all the support!

They went a few blocks before she finally spoke.

"Do you know where you're going?"

Gibbs nodded. "Your dad gave me the directions."

"Do you think they are breaking up?"

"I think that depends on a lot of things."

"Eric loves him, but he's scared." Kayla played with the zipper pull of her backpack sitting on the floor in front of her.

"He tell you that?" Gibbs asked glancing over at her.

She shook her head. "But I can tell." She paused a moment. "You're not the only one that can read people."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah."

"Do you think dad will be okay if they break up?"

"Yes." He immediately felt her stare, she was trying to read the truth in his answer.

"He says he'll be fine, but this is the first time since mom died that he's been serious with anyone he went out with, not that he went out a lot."

He eyebrow went up as she spoke.

She rolled her eyes. "He never told me, but when he suddenly has to go back to work for a few hours and he's dressed up and smelling of cologne...he's going on a date."

"Yeah, well sometimes parents forget how obvious they are being and how smart kids are."

"None of those seemed to get serious, a date then nothing for months, but I knew this was different."

He took a deep breath, then spoke honestly. "Your dad and Eric are two very different men, both stubborn in their own way and their relationship had an unusual start..." He was searching for the right words.

"It started out as just sex."

"Yeah." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"But that changed?"

"So it seems." Gibbs shook his head. "There are a lot of outside influences that effect their relationship, add in the normal everyday challenges and-"

"I get it." She sighed.

He reached over and patted her hand. "Either way, your dad will be okay and he has a great support system if he needs it, that includes you."

She smiled. "I know and a couple bourbons in the basement with you always helps."

He started laughing. "Yeah, well sometimes it does." Smiling over at her he shook his head. "You hungry?"

"Yes."

"How about some breakfast before I drop you off."

"The diner?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I could use a coffee."

Hearing the front door open and close Eric came back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, Leon looked up when he heard the footsteps. "I need to get a shower..." He stood up. "Then we can um talk-"

"No, we talk now." Eric's tone left no room for arguments. "I am sorry about he way I handled this, but there's just...there's just a lot to take in with all of this."

Leon nodded.

"I mean I thought this would be a one time thing with you. You'd never even been with a man and my experiences were always about sex nothing more." Eric blew out a long breath. "Then suddenly were trying to see if this can be more and that scared the hell out of me, even though I was willing to try." He shook his head. "Love was never supposed to figure into this."

"I get it." Leon bit back the hurt and anger.

"Do you?" Eric stared at the older man.

Leaning back against the table, Leon put his hands on the surface and clutched at the edge needing something to stabilize him. "Yes and I thought about how this situation needs to end."

Eric's head drew back and he folded his arms across his chest. "You did?"

Leon nodded and his grip on the edge of the table tightened. "I can't keep seeing you, hoping that you'll eventually see this relationship as more than sex or that you might eventually fall in love with me." He shook his head. "I'm already to invested and I won't waste more time on hoping and what ifs."

"And you can just turn it off, just like that, turn off everything you feel?"

"Its being realistic." Leon tried to steady his voice. "And no I can't just turn off my feelings for you."

"Okay." Eric nodded then squared his shoulders. "Now I get to say my peace and how I want this to end." He watched as Leon's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "I was almost drugged and put on a plane to come see you because my friends were sick and tired of seeing me disappointed and in a foul mood because I hadn't seen you in weeks." His anger flared and he pointed at Leon. "So don't you dare act like I'm not invested in this relationship." He shook his head. "You don't get to assume how I feel." Trying to rein in his emotions, he took a deep breath. "And yes, I messed up this morning, I just-all these things ran through my head when you said you were in love with me..." Eric threw up his hands. "How does this work? I mean I have serious commitment issues, always have, so how do I handle this. I've only had maybe three serious relationships and those ended because of my issues. Everyone at work knows, but we both have families to tell and your kids don't know. We have to tell them, how are they going to feel about this. What if they don't like me. What about work? You're going to have to tell SecNav. Is she going to allow us to keep seeing each other, I'm technically your subordinate, there has to be some regulations there. Do I have to choose between you and my job, or are you going to step down. If she doesn't have a problem with it then what? I have to move to DC, because you can't move move to LA. The Director has to be in DC. Then what job do I end up with here?" He finally took a breath. "It's not just as easy as being in love."

"Don't you think I've worried and thought about all that?" Leon's voice was now raised and just as full of emotion as Eric's "I haven't stopped thinking about it since we started this and it gnaws at the back of my mind every day." He clenched his jaw. "But I won't let it dictate my feelings for you."

"And neither will I, but its all those things that ran through my head this morning and...I got scared and projected my fears and insecurities onto you by trivializing your feelings." Eric's voice lowered slightly. "I shouldn't have done that, I know you meant everything you said."

"I did." Leon finally let go of the table and folded his arms across his chest. "So are you going to tell me how you want this to end."

The annoyance and cockiness in Leon's voice made Eric's eyes narrow and the embers of anger reignited. "Right now I'd like to smack you." Eric snapped.

Leon's arms fell from his chest an his body tensed as if he were preparing for the assault. "I just need to know, what the hell you want because I'm tired of all this uncertainty!"

"I want you!" Eric was almost yelling. "I've been in love with you since that conversation in the diner but I was to afr-" Eric's words ended as his lips were brutally attacked and his body was jerked forward and crushed against the older man. He crumbled against Leon surrendering to the assault. His arms circled around Leon's neck, one hand clutching at the back of Leon's head forcing their lips even harder together as their tongues fought for dominance.

His lips aching, Leon struggled against Eric's grip trying to pull back only to be drawn back into the kiss. It took letting go of the younger man and grabbing Eric's face with both hands to separate them. Gasping for breath, Leon's gazed deeply into Eric's eyes. "I love you and we'll figure it all out, I promise."

"I love you too." Eric said as his hands started to tug at Leon's sweatpants and his lips tasted the salty sweat of the man's neck before his lips brushed against Leon's ear. "I want you." He was about to slide down to his knees when he was grabbed, spun around and hauled up onto the table.

Leon yanked on the button of Eric's jeans desperate to consume the man before him. Somehow he manage to unbutton and unzip Eric's jeans then pushed at the jeans trying to force them from the younger man's body.

Raising up and wiggling, Eric felt the angry tug and his jeans were ripped from his body as he removed his shirt tossing it aside. Then he quickly pushed Leon' sweatpants down and he was instantly crushed against the man's body. His legs wrapped around Leon's waist and he grabbed Leon's right hand and brought it to his lips. Sucking in two of Leon's fingers he worked over them covering them with a layer of saliva.

Leon couldn't help but growl with need as he watched the man he loved suck on his fingers greedily. A few seconds later, his fingers finally fell from Eric's lips and Leon's hand disappeared between them as he wrapped his other arm around Eric's waist.

"Yes." Eric moaned as two finger gently entered him slowly working in and out, then scissoring back and forth. His head fell forward and his teeth nibbled at Leon's neck as the fingers worked to open him further.

Another growl as Leon's fingers started to thrust deeper into Eric, his cock hard and begging to replace those fingers. Unable to control himself any longer, he yanked his fingers out hearing the whimper of lose from his lover. The next sound he heard from his lover was a cry of pleasure as he slide the head of his cock into Eric. Putting his palm flat against the small of Eric's back, he thrust forward.

Eric let out some animalistic cry as the length of Leon's cock was buried inside him. Jerking his head up, his hands clutched at the sides of Leon's neck as their eyes met. Rocking his hips forward, he felt the fingertips claw into the small of his back as Leon's other hand fastened onto his hip. He saw the fire rage in Leon's eyes as he rocked his hips again slowly and gently moving the cock inside him. Eric knew exactly what he was doing, he was toying with Leon.

Leaned forward Leon's lips almost touched Eric's then stopped as he spoke the words against the warm lips."You know what happens when you toy with me."

Eric's eyes fluttered closed...oh he knew exactly what would happened and his body shivered with anticipation. "LEON!" He screamed out the name as his body was suddenly slammed forward with the force of Leon's thrust.. Their bodies intertwined, Eric's heels dug into Leon's ass as the older man hammered into him.

There was no control, no rational thought, just pure animalistic need as Leon took Eric with ever ounce of emotion and strength in his body. He was so lost that he didn't feel the heels digging into him or the fingertips piercing into the flesh of his shoulders. All he could feel was the tight warmth enveloping his cock. The moans of pleasure and whimpers of more and harder whispered in his ear wormed their way into his mind and he did everything humanly possible to comply.

Eric's body started to tremble trapped in a blissful state of pleasure and pain that caused his eyes to roll back in his head. His heart pounded against his chest as his lungs struggled for air. He opened his mouth to cry out, but any sound caught in his throat as he came with a silent scream.

Leon felt the body tense in his arms and Eric tighten around his cock. "FUCK!" Trying to hold on, he stilled momentarily until he felt the vice like grip on his cock loosen slightly and the body settle heavily in his arms. "Oh I'm no where near done with you." Leon growled against Eric's ear before gently laying the younger man down on the table. Latching onto Eric's hips, Leon pistoned in and out of the man.

Involuntarily, Eric's body arched as he was taken mercilessly. Somehow he managed to find the strength to put his arms above his head and grab onto the edge of the table. Although it was of little help as his body was driven upward across the table with each forward thrust.

"So good." Leon moaned as his hands caressed up the sides of Eric's body then clawed their way back down as the body shivered under his touch. "Need more." Grabbing Eric's ankles, he bent the man's legs and pushed them up instantly feeling his cock sink deeper. "That's it." He hissed as he pounded into Eric again. His eyes closed the need quickly building as he felt his body starting to give in. Fighting with every last ounce of strength he had, he held on as long as possible. Another few seconds maybe a minute, he wasn't sure, he just screamed his release as he buried himself inside Eric and came collapsing down onto the body on the table.

As his body calmed, Leon slowly pulled himself up, staring down at Eric, the younger man's eyes still closed, he gently cupped Eric's cheek as he leaned down placed a tender kiss on Eric's lips. As he drew back, he smiled as Eric's eyes fluttered open. "My kitchen table has never looked so enticing." Leon leered down the naked body sprawled out before him feeling the desire surge anew.

Slowly sitting up, Eric's lips found Leon's and he was enveloped by the strong arms. Before the kiss could turn from loving to passionate, he drew back. "Anytime you want me sprawled out naked on the table, you just let me know."

Leon's eyebrow went up and he smirked.

"However, right now I would like some place softer." Eric grinned. "Are maybe a nice hot shower where I can have my hands all over your wet naked body." He licked his lips. "And my lips all over your body."

"I think that could be arranged." Taking both of Eric's hands, Leon held them to his chest. His gaze suddenly growing softer. "We will make this work, whatever it takes."

"I know." Eric smiled.

"And if those fears of yours creep in-" He squeezed Eric's hands. "Talk to me, let me help."

Eric smiled as he cupped Leon's cheek. "I will, I promise." He grinned. "Now take me up stairs so I can play with you wet naked body.

"Umm, I like the sound of that."


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 46

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Stepping into the diner, Gibbs saw the man sitting at the counter look up at them. Shaking his head, Gibbs and Kayla made their way towards the man.

"Hi Fornell" Kayla smiled as she sat down.

"Hi Kayla." Fornell smiled then looked up at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

The waitress came over cup of coffee already pour. Sitting it down on the counter in front of the seat next to Kayla she smiled at the younger girl. "What can I get you?"

As Kayla ordered, Fornell stood up and walked over to Gibbs and tipped his head a little farther away from Kayla. They took a few steps away and Fornell grinned. "Oh I gotta hear what you did to have to play babysitter."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Fornell's grinned widened and he chuckled. "Oh is Vance still playing hide the salami with his little boy toy."

"Hey." Gibbs barked.

"Oh come on Jethro, that's the worst kept secret of the belt way." Fornell snickered.

Shaking his head, Gibbs walked away and sat down at the counter. A few seconds later Fornell sat down on the other side of Kayla.

The three sat in silence as Kayla's breakfast came and she started eating. Gibbs and Fornell sipped their cups of coffee, each glancing at Kayla occasionally.

Kayla finally put down her fork. "Is there anyone left that doesn't know about my dad and Eric?"

Fornell's eyes went wide.

Gibbs shrugged. "Not many."

She looked over at Fornell.

"Sorry." Fornell mumbled apologetically. "Just wouldn't have put those two together."

"I know, right." Kayla still seemed surprised by the pairing as well. "I mean I thought dad would have went for someone for athletic someone he could spare with."

"Exactly." Fornell chimed in following the young girl's line of thought. "Eric's like-"

"A tan McGee."

"Exactly!" Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs blew out an annoyed breath as he rubbed his forehead.

Kayla looked over at Gibbs. "What it's true. I mean I really like Eric, but he isn't exactly the type of guy I thought my dad would go for, if he was gonna go that way." She paused a moment. "I mean I figured he'd go for someone like Tony."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up and he heard the chuckled from Fornell.

She seemed to suddenly be deep in thought.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess when you think about it…it makes sense." Her gaze drifted down to the empty plate in front of her.

Gibbs patted her hand. "Eric has a lot of the traits your mom had."

She nodded.

"They'll figure it out."

Another nod as she forced a smile.

Gibbs felt the hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Well look at this two of my favorite men." Kyra had a hand on Fornell's shoulder as well.

Kayla turned around and looked at the woman.

"Hello." Kyra smiled.

"You have to be Kyra." Kayla smiled happy to finally meet the woman.

"I must be." Kyra grinned. "Let me guess it was the eyes."

"Yeah."

"And you are?"

"Kayla." Kayla watched Kyra's hand fall from Gibbs' shoulder then a few seconds later her other hand fell from Fornell's shoulder.

"Vance's daughter." Fornell added fidgeting in on his stool.

"Right, I remember hearing about you." Kyra smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. You're a lucky girl having breakfast with two handsome men this morning." Her eyes danced back and forth between Gibbs and Fornell a moment.

"You off to work?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Kyra sighed suddenly showing her tiredness. "Just got done with an eighteen hour shift."

"Breakfast or just coffee?"

"Coffee please." Kyra groaned.

Gibbs tipped his head towards the waitress and she arrived with the pot. "Here or to go?"

"I would love to stay but my bed is calling my name."

With a nod the waitress grabbed a to go cup and filled it for Kyra.

"Thanks." Kyra said as she accepted the cup. "So what are you three up too?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Just some breakfast." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I just happened to be here." Fornell added.

"Please don't tell me you're working today." Kyra's tone was one of disapproval.

Fornell shook his head. "Just stopped for a coffee, and then picking up a few groceries."

"Happen to be going my way, I could use a ride."

"Where's your car?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"Just in the shop getting a tune up, I'll have it back to night."

"Um, I-" Fornell stumbled over his words.

"I can drop you off."

She rolled her eyes as she looked at her brother. "Jethro, really?"

Gibbs bit his tongue.

"You obviously have things to take care of, plus-" She grinned. "I'm sure your husband is at home waiting patiently for you."

Glancing over at the waitress, Gibbs tipped his head at her and she nodded, appearing a few seconds later with two to go cups. She handed one to Gibbs and the other to Kayla.

"Coffee?" Kayla looked excited.

"Hot chocolate." Gibbs balked as he stood up. He glared at Fornell a moment and then turned to Kyra. He kissed her cheek. "Behave."

"Jethro we talked about this." She mirrored his action, kissing his cheek.

Another quick glare at Fornell and he looked at Kayla. "Ready?"

"Sure." She said quick goodbyes to Fornell and Kyra then followed Gibbs from the dinner.

Fornell glared over at Kyra. "I should make you take the subway."

"But you won't." She grinned. "Because what's worse? Me telling my brother you were a complete gentlemen and dropped me at my door…or me telling him you left me stranded at the diner and I had to walk to the subway, in the cold, all alone."

Standing up, Fornell took a deep breath. "Fine, but you had it right. I'm dropping you at your door and leaving."

"Fine." She gave him an evil grin. "But a lot can happen between here and my front door."

"Seriously I will cuff you."

Her eyebrow went up.

Fornell groaned running his hands down his face. "Damn it!"

 **##########**

"Your sister likes Fornell." She said the words when they were about a mile from the diner. "You know that right?"

Gibbs' hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Wow you really don't like that do you?" She started laughing. "Is it the age thing or that he's your best friend and she's your sister?"

He gave her a side way glance then focused back on the road.

"I'm guessing the age thing. I mean she's _a lot_ younger than him." Again she saw his hands clutch at the wheel. "What's the age different with you and Uncle Tony?"

"Not that big." He tried to relax his grip on the steering wheel.

"Isn't age just a number?" She glanced over at Gibbs. "I mean if you really love someone, age shouldn't matter. Everyone deserves to be happy." She cocked her head slightly. "Does it bother you that Uncle Tony is so much younger than you? Is that part of the reason it took you so long to tell him how you felt?"

"Your dad's right." He shook his head. He'd told Kyra the same thing when she asked about him and Tony. "You're too smart for your own good."

 **###########**

Walking into the house, he slide off his shoes and tossed his keys on the little side table. Silently he made his way up the stairs pausing as he reached the side of the bed, his side. Sloughing off his clothes, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squeezed some into the palm of his hand and rubbed it over his hardening cock. It took only a few strokes of his hand and staring down at his husband for his cock to harden completely. Wiping his hand with a tissue, he tossed it in the garbage and slipped under the covers. Gently, he slid up next to the sleeping form, his cock rubbing against Tony's ass. Letting his hand snake around Tony's waist, his other hand grabbed the base of his cock and shoved it between Tony's ass cheeks. A slight roll of his hips and the head of his cock pressed against Tony's opening. Pressing his hand flat against Tony's stomach, he took a slow steady breath then thrust hard burying his cock completely into his husband. He heard the gasp as his cock was squeezed in a vice like grip as every muscle in Tony's body tensed. Then he felt fingertips clawing into his hip as Tony's hand clutched as Gibbs' hip. Gibbs bit down on Tony's earlobe with a growl and felt the younger man's hips rock back.

The hand that was flat against Tony's stomach now curled, fingertips digging into flesh as Gibbs' cock jabbed deeper into him. Tony's eyes closed in anticipation, expecting Gibbs to start fucking him mercilessly. His eyes shot open, his mouth gaped as the hand at his stomach wrapped around his cock and started stroking at an inhuman speed. The air rushed from his lungs as his body started to tremble completely unprepared for the assault. He felt the warm breath against his ear.

"My cock in your ass, my hand around your cock…" Gibbs breath was ragged. "It always makes you want to come hard and fast."

The only reply was another whimper of pleasure.

"I want it." The words were a growl in Tony's ear. "Wanna feel your come run through my fingers." Gibbs' tongue flicked out and licked Tony's earlobe. "Wanna lick your come from my hand, taste you."

Tony didn't have words his mind still in a sleepy haze, partially believing this was some dream. Instead he let his body speak, rocking his hips feeling the cock inside him. The hand around his cock tightened making long strokes over his length.

"I love how you feel, how you respond." Gibbs thrust forward hearing the strangled moan of pleasure. "Even when you're asleep you want me to take you, were you dreaming of me…of us, making love." He felt the quick nod of Tony's head.

Tony bit down on his lip trying desperately to hold on, but Gibbs was doing everything possible to push him over the edge. That sultry voice in his ear was making his entire being hum. Tony wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that his husband knew the effect that voice had on him.

"All I could think about was coming home to you, taking you, making you come, I knew you'd be ready for me." Gibbs may have been trying to make Tony come but his own body was responding wanting desperate to fuck the younger man. "I can tell your close…can feel your cock pulsing…feel the heat…feel your body trembling." He felt the fingers on his hip claw at his flesh as Tony tried to hold on. "I love you Tone." Gibbs spoke the words with the true depth of the love he felt for the man. "Come for me." The body against him suddenly trembled violently and he heard the piercing scream of release as Tony surrendered. Clutching the man against him, he held his husband until the body collapsed heavily against his chest. It was at that moment, that Gibbs drew back then slammed into Tony again. That was when Gibbs gave in taking Tony hard and fast.

Still trying to catch his breath, Tony felt the air rush from his lungs again as Gibbs pistoned into him. His head fell back and he felt the warm lips against his neck as he was taken. The tender kisses quickly turned to hungry bites, teeth sinking into the flesh no doubt leaving marks…marks that he would wear for days as a reminder of how much this amazing man loved him. He loved the marks, loved that he could make Gibbs lose control, loved that Gibbs would see them and touch them tenderly remembering what had led to the loss of control and they would make love all over again. He noticed the change instantly, the hard fast thrusts becoming short jabs as his husband was about to come. There was a bit to his jugular and Tony let out a hiss as Gibbs slammed into him filling him with the release.

 **##########**

His eyes were closed enjoying the feel of the fingers feathering softly across his stomach. The touch both soothing and enticing, Tony sighed contently safe within Gibbs' arms. He smiled when the lips brush against his cheek.

"Does our age different ever bother you?"

Tony's eyes opened and his brow furrowed. "No." There was silence. "Does it bother you?"

"No."

Although the answer came quickly, Tony somehow felt that there was a "but" about to follow. He rolled over meeting the steely blues. "Thought you believed age was just a number."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "I thought I did."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Something you're trying to tell me?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms tightly around Tony, pulling his husband closer. "No, it's not about us."

"Okay." Tony grinned. "So you waking me up by slamming your cock into me and making me come wasn't some macho attempt to show me age doesn't matter."

Gibbs tried to hide a smirk. "Maybe a little bit, but-"

"Jethro you never have to prove anything to me, about your age or your virility. Believe me I can barely keep up with you, age is definitely not a problem."

His lips brushed against Tony's. "I know. It's just…I dropped Kayla off at a friend's house, but we stopped at the dinner first."

"And?"

"And I ran into Fornell."

Tony laughed. "And let me guess Kyra showed up too."

Gibbs nodded.

"I seem to remember you telling Kyra if she wanted to date Tobias it was her prerogative."

"I did, but Tobias would never let anything happen with Kyra."

"Not without your permission." Tony smiled. "He's a good friend."

Another nod.

"So what you wanna give Tobias the green light to date your sister?"

"No." Gibbs dropped down onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Just seems kind of hypocritical to have a problem with their age difference, but not ours. I mean what is the cut off?"

Letting his fingers play with the silver hairs on Gibbs chest, Tony shrugged. "Is the age the only problem you have with them dating?"

"No." Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "My best friend and sister dating…don't exactly wanna have to deal with the fall out if it doesn't work."

"Well if it helps from what I've gotten from Kyra she's not looking to settle down. She just wants someone in her life to spend time with."

"Doesn't exactly help knowing my sister just wants my best friend as a casual sex thing."

Pushing himself up on his elbow, Tony stared down at his husband. "You're worried Tobias is going to get hurt." Tony smiled softly. "You think he's looking for more."

"I think he talks a good game but deep down he wants to settle down again."

Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' chest as he leaned down and placed a chased kiss on his husband's lips.

"What was that for?"

"For being one of the good ones." Tony smiled.

"Yeah, well that doesn't really help me."

Laying back down Tony curled up against his husband placing his head on the older man's chest.

"So that's it?" Gibbs asked as his husband went silent.

"There's something you haven't considered."

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "What?"

"Tobias is still just a man and if Kyra keeps pushing him do you really think he's going to be able to hold out." Tony paused. "Rule eighteen."


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 47

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Had a snow day today, a day off work, a day to write. That always makes me happy! Hope you enjoy it. Have a wonderful day everyone.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Placing the phone down on the kitchen island, Leon walked back into the living room and dropped down into the chair next to the couch. His gaze fell to the man asleep on the couch, curled up tightly in the blanket. After the kitchen they'd made love twice in the living room before exhaustion took them both and they fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up, he laid there just holding the younger man, until thirst drew him from their cocoon. He saw Eric stir, then realize he was alone he stretched then rolled over and smiled as his their eyes met.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Leon saw Eric's eyes go wide and the man jump up off the couch wrapped in the blanket when Leon held up his hand. "I changed your flight."

Eric took a deep breath. "Thanks." He was about to sit back down when Leon grabbed his arm under the blanket. He paused and looked at Leon.

"Come here." Leon pulled the man towards him as he leaned back in the chair.

Taking the hint, Eric straddled Leon's lap, the blanket falling slightly open as he settled.

"Something wrong?" Eric wasn't sure what the look in Leon's eyes was. "Having second thoughts?"

"Never." Leon's arms slipped around the mound of blanket pooled at Eric's waist pulling the man closer. "I changed your flight to tomorrow…late afternoon." Eric opened his mouth about to speak and Leon put his finger against the younger man's lips and shook his head. "Let me finish." He waited until Eric's mouth closed and his body relaxed. "This is not about me pulling strings because I'm the Director." Leon took a deep breath letting his hands caress up Eric's blanket covered back. "This is about me wanting nothing more than to spend time with the man I love and make love over and over again. Then I want to fall sleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still there."

Eric's hands fell to Leon's chest as he listened.

"I need that and I hope you want that too." Leon leaned forward letting his lips brush against Eric's ear. "But I'll make it a director order from Director Vance if I need to."

Eric's eyes involuntarily closed at the tone in Leon's voice.

Drawing back, Leon saw Eric's eyes closed and waited for them to slowly open.

"Well…" Eric took a deep breath. "As your boyfriend, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Leaning back slightly, his eyes narrowed. "As your subordinate-" He pushed the blanket from his body and it puddled on the floor at Leon's feet. "I'd like you to make that a director order _, Director_ _Vance._ " His voice was laced with a hint of arrogance and desire. He watched as Leon's eyes dilated and he felt the cock under his ass harden. He gasped as a hand suddenly knotted into the hair on the back of his head and he was forced to stare into the now desire filled eyes.

"You're not going anywhere." Leon's eyes narrowed. "Your only assignment for the next twenty-four hours is to do exactly as your Director says." He felt the shiver rush over Eric's body. "And your first director order is to get on your knees and suck my cock."

Eric licked his lips. "Yes Director."

Letting go of Eric's hair Leon pushed the younger man from his lap and Eric went to his knees. Leon raised his hips and pushed the sweats down his legs parting his knees.

Eric's hands caressed up Leon's inner thighs feeling the muscles tense under his touch, he stopped just before the hard cock jutting out towards him. Pushing Leon's legs farther apart his tongue touched the base of Leon's cock then licked up the large vein on the underside. When he reached the head, his tongue licked across the slid drawing a guttural moan from Leon. Then Eric sucked in the head of Leon's cock causing a string of moans from the older man.

The sensation lasted only a minute as Eric let the cock fall from his lips. Leon stared down at the younger man expecting to have to bark another order. Instead as soon as their eyes met Eric impaled himself down Leon's length. "Son of a bitch!" Leon shouted as Eric's lips reached the base and sucked hard. "Fuck yes." Leon howled thrusting up feeling the head of his cock smash against the back of Eric's throat. A second later, Eric was bobbing over Leon's cock as his hand massage Leon's balls.

Leon's hand cupped the back of Eric's head as he melted into the chair lost in the sensation. "That's right, suck my cock."

Eric sped up loving the sounds his lover was making.

"Prove how good you are at following order." Leon growled. "Make me come."

Oh that's exactly what Eric wanted to do and he knew exactly how he wanted to push Leon over the edge. As he reached the base of Leon's cock again, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

Leon's eyes closed, his head fell back against the chair just as Eric made another quick pass up to the head of his cock then back down to suck at the base. Over and over the action continued pushing him closer to the edge. Suddenly, Leon's eyes shot open as he felt the finger breech him, then without warning his body started to convulse. His eyes rolled back in his head as the overwhelming pleasure surged through his body, pleasure like he'd never felt before. It was like a tidal wave washing over him, the waves crashing through his very being over and over again. Something inside him snapped and he cried out, some incoherent string of sounds and word as he came. His hips involuntarily thrust up shoving his cock deeper down Eric's throat. As his body convulsed, Leon's world went black.

Grabbing the blanket, Eric crawled back into Leon's lap, the body beneath him still shivering and jerking with jolts of pleasure. Wrapping himself and Leon in the blanket he curled up against the body, he leaned in and spoke in Leon's ear. "Prostate play can lead to all kinds of amazing things."

 **##########**

She fidgeted in her seat, the silence making her unease. Unable to take it any longer she spoke. "Are you upset with me?"

"No." His answer was short and curt.

"Annoyed with me?"

He glanced over at her and she tried to hide her smile. Rolling his eyes he went back to staring out at the road ahead of him.

"I'm sorry you're just fun to tease." Kyra smirked. "And you're cute when you're all flustered."

Another eye roll.

"But I shouldn't have done it with Jethro around. I'm just not use to having to deal with an overprotective brother."

"Yeah well get used to it." Fornell sighed. "Jethro is extremely protective of the people he cares about."

She turned sideways in her seat and looked at Fornell. "So is he just protecting me or is it about protecting you as well?"

He gave her a sideway glance. "Both."

She nodded. "So why do you need protection from me?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"So you are attracted to me?" An ornery grin played across her lips.

"A man would have to be out of his mind not to be attracted to you."

"That's sweet, thank you."

"But that's not the point."

"It is just about Jethro?"

Fornell let out a sigh. "No."

Her eyebrow went up. "Really, what is it about?"

Taking the next right, Fornell turned onto her road. Thankfully, she didn't live far from the dinner. They pulled up in front of her house and he put the car in park. He waited expecting her to get out. Realizing she wasn't going to leave without an answer, Fornell took a deep breath and turned towards her. "You're too young, what are you twenty-two?"

"Twenty –four."

"You're only a few years older than my daughter."

"And you think she'd disapprove?"

His eyebrow went up at how seriously she asked the question. "Pretty sure."

"Even if we were just casually dating?"

"Casually dating?"

Kyra grinned. "Tobias I'm not looking to settle down. Right now I'm focused on my career, but I still want someone to spend time with, share a meal, see a movie -" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Have sex with and just enjoy each other's company."

He ran his hand down his face. This was not happening.

"Or is that not what you're looking for?" She paused. "Is that why Jethro thinks we shouldn't date, because he knows you're looking for a wife."

"Hell, I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"You're dating?"

He nodded.

"And are all those women looking to settle down?"

"No."

"Well then I guess you do need to figure out what you want."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Tobias, I like you. I think we could have _a lot_ fun together, but if you're looking for a woman that's ready to settle down…that's not me."

"Right, that's not what you want."

"What I want-" She took his hand in hers. "Is a man that is looking for someone that wants exclusivity yet realizes I'm not looking for a long term commitment. I don't have time to juggle men and I don't want to. I want someone that understands my career causes me to cancel dates and some nights all I'm up for is quick sex and then sleep. And a lot of times I may not be there when they get up. " She smiled. "Some men love that kind of relationship, but others know it's not for them. Some try thinking it's the greatest deal ever-" She paused for a moment. "Then find out they actually want more."

"Is that what happened with Will?"

It took a moment but she nodded. "So believe me when I say, if you're looking for more, I'll back off and let it go." She winked. "Even though you're damn sexy."

Fornell laughed. "Right." He squeezed her hand. "Kyra, it doesn't matter if I was interested or not. Jethro is my best friend. We've been through hell and back together, several times…and he's saved my life more than once and I can't-"

"I get it." She pulled her hand from his and patted it then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Tobias." With that she opened the car and got out.

He watched her until she was safely inside the house then turned back around. "What the hell just happened?"

 **##########**

"I can't wait till we're ready to sail." Tony pushed the sander back and forth across the beam.

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked as he secured a board to the hull.

"You and I in Mexico on some deserted beach…" Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "My husband laying there naked on the beach just waiting for me." Tony watched as Gibbs finished with the board and walked back over to the work bench. Tony was about to turn around when he felt the arms circle his waist and the lips brush against his neck.

"And what are you planning to do with your naked husband on the beach." Gibbs purred.

Turning around in Gibbs' arms, Tony smiled up at his husband. "Do you have to ask?" He heard the groan from the top of the steps and they both looked up.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder." Fornell shivered. "Now I have that unpleasant image in my head."

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Be glad you didn't walk in earlier." Gibbs took a step away from his husband.

"Can you two come up for air or should I leave and lock the door on my way out?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Taking that as a sign of accepting his presence, Fornell made his way down the steps, stopping when his feet hit the concrete.

"How about I order some lunch, Wan Lung okay with everyone?" Tony looked at his husband who nodded. Understanding that the two needed to talk, Tony patted Fornell's shoulder as he headed up the stairs. He paused momentarily at the top. "I put a new bottle of Bourbon on the shelf behind the paint thinner."

Chuckling, Gibbs tipped his head towards his friend. "You need a drink?"

"You might." Fornell sighed.

"Yeah." Turning around Gibbs reached up pushed the paint thinner aside and grabbed the bottle. Picking up his coffee cup, he poured some into the inch of coffee still there then cleaned out a jar and poured one for Fornell. Handing the jar over, Gibbs took a small sip from his cup already knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

"Can I be completely blunt about this?" Fornell wasn't sure how prepared Gibbs was for this conversation.

It took a moment, but Gibbs nodded.

"I just turned down a young, beautiful, and intelligent woman that wanted a casual relationship with me." Fornell blew out a long breath and shook his head.

"And what you came here to blame me for that?"

"You are to blame."

"So the only reason you turned her down is because she's my sister."

Fornell threw up his hands. "And what other possible reason could there be?"

Gibbs glared at his friend.

"Don't give me that look." Fornell rolled his eyes. "You're trying to make this about some other deep seeded reason when it's not." He downed his jar of Bourbon then glanced over at Gibbs, that familiar look still plastered on the other man's face. "Stop it." Fornell barked.

"If I give you my approval are you going to drive back over there and take her up on the offer?" Gibbs put his cup down and folded his arms across his chest.

"I might." Fornell waited, but Gibbs remained silent." Fornell groaned. "Are you waiting for me to have some epiphany about why I turned her down?" He chuckled. "I mean come on, had she been any other woman I'd have jumped at that." He was suddenly pacing the floor. "All I've done the last few months is date, I'm a dating machine. I honestly don't think I've ever dated this much in my entire life." As if to prove his point his phone beeped. "See I'm sure that's some woman I've been dating or an alert from one of the dating sites I'm on."

Gibbs just nodded.

"It's insane, woman after woman after woman, and most of them a lot younger than me." He paused. "Not quite as young as Kyra, but some of them were close."

Gibbs just stood there as the man rambled on and on. He wanted Fornell to reach whatever conclusion needed to come. A few moments later Fornell dropped down on the saw horse by the boat.

"God I'm sooo sick of dating." Fornell rubbed his forehead. "I just wanna come home and have a nice evening with someone. Dinner, glass of wine, put on our pajamas, curl up on the couch and watch a movie, amazing sex then in bed by nine thirty."

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled.

"Why does saying that make me sound old?"

"It's not about sounding or being old." Gibbs grabbed the Bourbon bottle, walked over and filled Fornell's jar. "It's about wanting someone to share your life with."

Fornell let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess."

"Although maybe the pajama thing makes you sound old."

Fornell raised an eyebrow at Gibbs then he chuckled. He downed the Bourbon and stared at the empty glass a moment. "I'm tired of dating, woman after woman, it's exhausting."

"Okay" Gibbs grabbed the other saw horse and sat it down in front of Fornell. "Then you ask yourself do you want to find the next Mrs. Fornell or monogamy without the commitment."

"Yeah, that's the question I'm asking myself."

"Kyra's fiercely independent, focused completely on her career and getting to the top of her field, finding a husband and settling down is the furthest thing from her mind right now."

"Believe me she made that blatantly clear."

"I'm sure she did." Gibbs knew Kyra didn't mince words, especially when it came to what she wanted. "She's the next generation of women and if you don't want what they want, you step aside for someone that does, because there is always a line of people waiting to take your place."

"Yes there is." Fornell took a deep breath. "Jethro I made it very clear that no matter how either of us felt, nothing could ever happen between us."

"Jesus Tobias." Gibbs groaned standing up and walking over to the tool bench.

"What?" Fornell's brow furrowed.

"Are you interested in Kyra?" Gibbs asked leaning back against the tool bench.

Fornell looked confused, then worried.

"Just answer the damn question!" Gibbs barked. "Honestly."

Fornell shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"What the hell kinda answer is that?"

"An honest one." Fornell barked back. "I never let myself consider it because I knew you disapproved."

"If I didn't disapprove?"

"There is no right way to answer this question." Fornell again looked puzzled and worried. "If I say of course I'm interested she's a smart beautiful woman then I'm your pervy old friend lusting after your little sister. But if I say no then you're pissed because why don't I think your sister is good enough for me." He threw up his hands. "So no I'm not sure."

Gibbs was suddenly standing in front of Fornell. "If you wanna date my sister, fine but I don't wanna hear about it." He took a step forward getting right in Fornell's face and poking his finger in the man's chest. "And if you hurt her you know exactly where I will bury your cold dead body."

Fornell swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Gibbs took a step back and Fornell's brow furrowed.

"You still have the chains in the truck for that trip?"

Gibbs balked. "Of course."


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:** Old habits Chapter 48

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **#####################**

He was sitting naked in the middle of the bed, back against the headboard, wrist cuffed to the metal rungs in the headboard. The blindfold had been pushed up on his forehead, but the scarf was still tied around his mouth. His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat, his chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath after this most recent love making session.

Eric stopped in the doorway of the bedroom leaning against the door frame as he smiled over at his lover. "Oh I do love seeing you bound and gagged." Eric smirked as he took a quick sip from the bottle of water he held. Slowly he walked towards the bed, seeing the way Leon's eyes leered down his naked body. Climbing onto the bed, he straddled Leon's lap. "Thirsty?"

Leon nodded.

Pulling the scarf from Leon's mouth, Eric slipped it down over the older man's chin and put the water bottle to Leon's lips tipping it gently to let the water fall. After two big swallows, Leon leaned his head back.

"You could just remove the cuffs." Leon sighed.

"Why would I do that?" Eric asked brow furrowed. "When I'm not finished with you."

"You don't have to be finished with me to uncuff me." Leon's eye danced down Eric's naked body then back up. "Don't you want my hands on your body..." He licked his lips. "My mouth around your cock."

"Ummm I do love you sucking my cock." Eric purred as his hand caressed across his stomach then down to his cock. Stroking over its length it took only a few strokes and his cock was hard.

"Eric, please." Leon yanked on the cuffs.

Eric smiled as his hips started to rock. "I like making you watch."

Again Leon yanked on the cuffs, his cock starting to harden. Already, the man knew how to push all of his buttons and it was exciting and frustrating at the same time.

"Eric." The name dripped from Leon's lips as a plea.

Slowly, Eric shook his head.

The phone on the nightstand suddenly started to shake. Leon's eyes glanced towards the object and he jerk hard on the cuffs.

Seeing the concern in Leon's eyes, Eric looked over at the phone and saw the caller ID, then back at Leon. "You should probably take that."

Leon's eyes went wide. "No."

"Oh yes." Eric smiled. Picking up the phone,

"Eric don't." Leon growled.

Flicking the screen to answer, Eric held it up to Leon's ear."

"Good after noon Mama." Leon managed stammer out. There was a slight pause. "No, just finished a run."

Eric pursed his lips biting back a laugh.

"Yes. Of course. Yes." Leon gave short quick answers.

Feeling the cock start to soften under him, Eric slowly rocked his hips, watching as Leon's eyes narrowed. Unmoved by the glare he received, Eric rose up grabbed the base of Leon's cock and pressed the head against his opening. Inch by inch he lazily slide down the length of Leon's cock. He felt the body under him tense and saw Leon's jaw clench. _Oh this is going to be so much fun._ Dipping down, Eric's tongue flicked out across Leon's left nipple, once, twice and a third time.

Leon jerked harder on the cuffs, but they refused to give. "Yes. Tuesday, 0800. I'll be there. No. I'm fine." He bit his lip as Eric moved from the left to the right nipple and the young man's hips started rocking again. "Yes, I'll have all the files." Leon's head went back and his back arched as the surged of pleasure shot down his spine. "No." The word came out in a huff as Leon felt the warm lips latch on to his nipple and sucked hard. "No, I just-" Leon's eyes closed and he bit back a moan as Eric bit down on the hard nub. "I, um, have another call, one of the kids." Leon thrust his hips up. "I'll follow up with you Monday. Yes, good bye."

Pulling himself away from Leon's nipple, Eric looked at the phone to make sure the call had ended and tossed the phone on the night stand. "How is SecNav?" Eric smirked.

Leon growled still jerking on the cuffs. He opened his mouth to chastise the younger man when his lips were suddenly captured and Eric's warm tongue forced its way into his mouth. At the same time Eric rose up then slammed down on Leon's cock.

Eric felt the moan against his lips and quickly started fucking himself on Leon's cock

Leon's hips thrust up jabbing his cock deeper into the younger man. They created a steady rhythm that had them both moaning with need.

Eric knew he only succeeded in postponing Leon's anger and the anticipation of Leon's retribution made his body shiver. _Might as well push even further._ He slammed down on Leon's cock and stilled. His hands slid up Leon' chest, his lips brushed against Leon's as they came eye to eye. A devilish smile played across Eric's lips. "Did you like my finger in your ass earlier?" He licked up the center of Leon's lips and as he drew back he saw Leon's Adam's apple bob up and down. Dipping back down his lips brushed against Leon's ear. "The way you came says you liked it." Leon was still silent. Taking a deep breath, he slowly blew it out. "If you don't answer I'm going to assume you didn't like it…and when I suck your cock later I won't do it." Eric counted to himself. _One, two, thr-_

"I liked it." The words came out as a breathless sigh.

"Good to know." Eric whispered as he sat back up put his hands palms flat against Leon's chest and started riding him hard and fast.

"Fuck!" The word dripped from Leon's lips as he was pushed towards the edge again. He felt one of the hands leave his chest and saw Eric's hand wrap around his own cock and start stroking hard and fast. An array of words and needful sounds fell from Leon's mouth as he felt himself start to give in. Minutes later he was crying out as he came. Second later he felt the warm come on his chest as Eric followed him over the edge.

 **##########**

"So no punches throw, you two seem good." Tony said as he tossed the empty Chinese containers into the trash.

Gibbs just grunted.

"Although Tobias did seem a little preoccupied." Tony was hoping for some sort of insight now that Fornell had left.

"Tobias knows what he wants but doesn't want to face it."

"And is Kyra what he wants?"

It took a moment but Gibbs shook his head.

"He wants someone ready to settle down."

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you think they'll have a quick fling just to get it out of their systems?"

"I don't know." Gibbs sighed leaning back against the counter.

"But you don't want to know about it if they do."

"Yeah."

"Well." Tony walked over to his husband and the strong arms instantly wrapped around him pulling him close. "You're a good friend and an amazing big brother." He kissed Gibbs' cheek.

Another grunt.

"You're not going to like all the choices she makes whether it comes to men she dates or life decisions."

"I know." Gibbs gave his husband a quick kiss.

"So is this going to be a lazy Sunday at home." Tony smiled letting his hands caress up Gibbs' chest and around his neck. "Or did you have something you wanted to do?"

"Actually I do have something I need to do." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. The younger man melted into his embrace. "You up for a little shopping?"

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Shopping?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You want to go shopping?" Tony looked shocked.

"I do have to shop occasionally."

"Okay and where are we doing this shopping?"

Gibbs playfully smacked Tony back side. "You'll see when we get there."

 **##########**

"This is why you wouldn't tell me where we were going." Tony rolled his eyes as they walked through the back door of some Maryland boat shop.

"What? This is shopping. I need things and I come here to buy them." Gibbs smirked as he grabbed a basket and handed it to Tony.

"It is so not the same." Tony scoffed taking the basket.

Sliding up behind his husband, Gibbs spoke next to the man's ear in a soft voice as his hand gently touched Tony's hip. "If you want to sail to Mexico and have me naked on a beach I need supplies to finish the boat." He felt the slight shiver through the younger man's body as it rocked back against him.

"I do want that." Tony sighed then glanced over his shoulder at Gibbs. He grinned at his husband. "Only you could make me want to shop at a boat store."

"You just need the right incentive." Gibbs gave Tony a wink as he started walking towards the counter.

A man behind the counter looked up and smiled at Gibbs. "Well well long time no see Gibbs."

"Josh." Gibbs smiled shaking the man's extended hand.

"How the hell are you?"

"Good." Gibbs gave a quick nod.

Josh looked over at Tony. "Finally rope someone into helping you?"

"Not exactly sure if I help or hinder his progress sometimes." Tony grinned stepping up towards the counter. "Tony."

"Nice to meet you Tony." Josh nodded as they shook hands. "How'd he talk you into helping build a boat?"

Tony glanced over at Gibbs, not sure how much his husband wanted him to share. When Gibbs nodded, Tony grinned. "He married me, figured I was obligated."

Josh's eyebrow went up then slowly went down. "Congratulations." He looked over at Gibbs. "Explains a few things."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Josh.

Josh red the list on the paper, looked up at Tony eyeing the younger man up and down, then looked at Gibbs. "He looks a little high maintenance, not really the get your hands dirt type."

"Looks can be deceiving." Gibbs took a step closer to his husband. "We're going to grab a few things while you get the wood."

Josh nodded then took another long look at Tony before heading towards the back of the store.

"What the hell was that about?" Tony chuckled.

Gibbs shrugged. "He wanted me to date his sister."

"Really and you wouldn't so now I'm public enemy number one?"

"No I dated her." Gibbs looked over at a bulletin board with pictures on the wall behind the counter. "It just didn't work out like he hoped."

Scanning the pictures Tony didn't see anyone on the wall that looked like they could be Josh's sister. There was a picture of him hugging an elderly woman, probably his mom. A picture of him with his arm around a woman similar in age and two kids in front of them, probably his wife and kids. The only other picture was of a woman Tony actually knew, a page torn out of a GSM magazine of a somewhat local DC celebrate. She had won Ms. DC five years ago and did some modeling after. It took a moment but Tony's eyes went wide and his head jerk to the side and he looked at Gibbs. "Melinda Asher is Josh's sister, you dated Melinda Asher!"

Gibbs shrugged. "We went out a few times."

Tony's mouth fell open in shock. "You dated a Ms. DC, a woman that was in GSM magazine, my favorite magazine and you never told me?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Gibbs brow furrowed as he looked at his husband.

Slowly Tony closed his mouth. "I mean I get that it wasn't like you ever told us about anyone you dated, but come on!" Tony couldn't help but laugh. "I mean…you dated her." Tony pointed towards the picture as he stared at his husband. "I had that magazine in my desk drawer; you had to have seen me reading it. She's on the cover and you dated her.

"And that impresses you?"

"Well…yeah a little bit. I mean she doesn't really seem like your type." Tony watched as Gibbs right eyebrow rose slightly. "Come on, you tease me about being high maintenance."

"She's not high maintenance, believe me."

Now Tony's eyebrows went up. "And just how many times did you go out with Ms. DC."

"Four." The female voice answered from behind them.

The two men turned and Tony's eyes went wide as Melinda Asher stood before him. She was in jean, tennis shoes and an ocean blue T-shirt that red Asher's Boat Shop.

"Jethro." Melinda's smile lit up her face as she approached the man placing a kiss on his cheek as she hugged him. Stepping back, her hands on his biceps, she looked him up and down. "You never age, still as handsome as ever." She gave him a wink as she turned to Tony the smile still radiating from her. "And you must be Tony."

Tony nodded and he was instantly embraced, his arms barely going around the woman, his eyes still full of shock.

Stepping back, she looked into the sparkling green eyes. "It's such a pleasure to meet you." She smiled back and forth between the two men. "And I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." Gibbs gave her a nod.

Tony was still just standing there.

"Does he not speak?" Melinda asked smile turning to a grin.

"He's a little tongue tied right now." Gibbs snickered. "If this had been before we were married, he'd probably have a GSM with you in it in his back pocket."

She laughed. "Well I have some back behind the counter if you want me to sign one for you." Still no reply.

Tony suddenly felt his head jerked forward as the head slap came without warning. "Hey." He snapped at his husband.

"Say hello to the nice young lady." Gibbs smirked.

Shaking his head, Tony finally collected himself and cleared his throat. "Ms. Asher, a pleasure to meet you."

"Melinda please."

"I just-" Tony was still searching for the words.

She leaned towards Tony slightly. "Jethro only went out with me to appease my brother." Leaning back, she looked over at Gibbs. "As much as I would have liked it to be about me." She sighed. "He wasn't interested." She chuckled. "Rare for a woman in my position and…" She wiggled her eyebrows. "It just made him sexier."

"He is a sexy man." The shock was gone as Tony took a step closer to his husband, his hand touching the small of Gibbs' back. "I'm a lucky man."

"Yes you are." She smiled knowing exactly the point Tony was making and deciding to change the subject. "So I know Josh is getting the wood, what else can we help you with today?"

"You work here?" Tony seemed completely surprised.

She nodded. "Josh and I started the business together. We both love boats our father built them when we were growing up and we would always help."

Tony looked back and forth between Gibbs and Melinda.

"How about I just let you get what you need and I'll see you when you check out."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded as she walked away towards the counter. "Come on." He smiled at his husband and headed towards the first aisle. Grabbing a couple boxes of items from the shelf he turned and put them in the basket Tony was carrying. They went up and down several aisles in silence.

Tony was looking at a row of chisels when he felt the arm slip around his waist and the body against his back.

"If someone was going to be jealous it really should be me." Gibbs' fingers brushed across Tony's stomach. "You're the one that had her magazine in your desk and it wasn't like you bought that magazine for the articles." With that said Gibbs stepped away and continued down the aisle.

Tony stood there a moment then followed after Gibbs watching as his husband picked a few more items then headed towards the counter. Melinda was standing there smile as they approached.

"Find everything you needed?" She asked as Tony sat the basket on the counter.

"Yeah." Pulling out his wallet, Gibbs waited for the total.

"That includes the wood. Josh already has it loaded on your truck."

"Tell him thanks." Gibbs handed her cash. "It was good to see you."

"You too Jethro." She smiled over at Tony. "And it was so nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Oh and I have something for you." She reached under the counter and pulled out a magazine and handed it to Tony. "I signed it for you."

Tony took the magazine. "Thanks."

"Are you going to read what I signed?"

"Okay." Flipping through the pages, he stopped when he reached the two page spread of her photo. He read the inscription and his shoulders softened as he looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

She gave a soft smile. "I'm not here as often as I would like to be, but I hope to run into you again."

"I'm sure we will."

"And Jethro, I am so happy for you." She gave him a wink.

"Thanks." Bag in hand Gibbs and Tony walked towards the back door and out to the truck. Walking to the passenger side of the truck, Gibbs opened the door.

Tony was about to climb in when he stopped and kissed his husband. His hand gently caressed Gibbs cheek.

When Tony finally let their lips part, Gibbs' eyes opened and he looked at his husband puzzled. "What was that for?"

"For being you and loving me in ways I never knew."

Gibbs took the magazine from Tony's hand knowing this had to have something to do with what Melinda wrote. Flipping it open he found the page and read the inscription. _To Tony- Congratulations on marrying the man I couldn't have because he was already in love with you._ Love, Melinda. Closing the magazine, he tossed it into the truck.

"You turned down a woman that most men would have given their left and right arm for because you were in love with me." Tony bit his bottom lip as his thumb brushed across Gibbs' lips. "Do you know how sexy that is?" He sighed as his hand slipped from Gibbs' cheek and down to his chest. "Makes me what to show you just how right you were to turn her down." He saw Gibbs' eyes dilate and he turned around and climbed into the truck pulling the door closed behind him.

Gibbs ran his hand down over his mouth and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Damn." Taking a deep breath he walked around and climbed into the driver's side.

"But you are still never allowed to come here without me again." Tony said as Gibbs started the truck.

Gibbs broke out laughing. "So what you don't trust me?"

"It's not you I'm worried about." Tony looked at Gibbs. "She obviously still has a thing for you and women can be persistent when they want something."

Gibbs put the truck in reverse and started to pull out. "If I turned her down when she was naked on my couch I don't think there is anything she could do in a boat shop that would change my mind."

"What!"

 **##########**

"I thought you just wanted to make love all day?" Eric skimmed the menu as he spoke.

"If we're going to keep up this pace, I think some food is in order." Leon smirked as Eric smile at him over the top of the menu. "Plus this place has the best burgers in the city."

"Then I guess that's what I'll have." Eric put the menu down and a waitress approached.

"Are we ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Two house burgers with fries."

"Great." She took the menus and walked away.

Eric stared at Leon. "You are so less stuffy then I always thought you were."

"Is that so?" Leon chuckled. "The position, the suits, requires certain stuffiness."

"And I have to say. I love you in the suits, but the jeans and sweater." Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"I love you in anything…or nothing at all." Leon smiled.

"Oh talk like that will get you anything you want."

"Anything?" Leon asked a tone of seriousness in his voice.

Eric leaned back in his chair and eyed Leon.

"I didn't just bring you here to eat, I wanted to talk."

"Ah yes, the talk." Eric felt his heart skip a beat.

"We're just supposed to say we're going to talk but then not."

"No." Eric sighed. "It's just-everything we need to talk about scares the hell out of me."

Reaching across the table, Leon took Eric's hand seeing the surprise in the younger man's eyes. "Well I won't let you leave tomorrow unless we've worked through some of this."

"Okay." Eric took a deep breath.

"I need to talk Jared and Kayla, well she already likes you."

"I'm glad she's a great kid." Some of the worry left Eric's body for a moment.

"I want you to meet Jared, maybe next weekend?"

"Um, okay."

"Here are your burgers." The waitress sat a plate down in front of each of them. "Can I get you anything else right now?"

"I think we're good." Leon smiled.

"Saved by the burgers." Eric took a quick bite of his burger. "This is good."

They ate for a few minutes and then Leon spoke again.

"I need to talk to SecNav about us."

"Now?" Eric asked through a mouthful of burger.

"Wednesday, I have a meeting with her." Leon grabbed a couple fries.

Coughing as he swallowed, Eric cleared his throat. "Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"That soon?" Eric watched as Leon nodded. "Don't you think we should wait on that one?"

"No. Half of NCIS already knows. It's going to get back to her sooner or later, and I'd rather it come from me."

Eric grabbed the napkin and wiped his mouth, then looked at Leon. "And what if she isn't okay with it? Then what?"

"There's no rule against agents-"

"You're not an agent Leon; you're the Director, that's a big difference."

"And you're not an agent either."

"Still, what if-"

"Whatever she says, I'll deal with it."

"What about me do I get a say in all of this."

Leon sighed. "Of course, but-"

"Don't but me." Eric pointed at Leon.

Try as hard as he could, Leon couldn't help the smile that turned into a chuckled. "You're cute when you're all riled up."

Eric scowled. "I'm not trying to be cute, Leon I'm serious."

"Right." Leon cleared his throat. "I will talk to SecNav and then you and I will have a discussion." Leon winked. "Unless she just gives us her blessing and moves on."

"Could life really be that easy?"

"Maybe." Leon took a bite of his burger.

"Is that it?"

"For now." Leon nodded towards Eric's place. "Eat your burger." There was that final topic, the one that would be the hardest to talk about and something that really would depend on SecNav. Neither of them wanted to give up their job and the scarier part was…he didn't think Eric was ready to make a move to DC.

 **##########**

Gibbs pulled the car up to the garage and was about to get out when Tony touched his arm.

"I'll get it." Jumping down from the passenger seat, Tony opened the garage door and stepped inside letting Gibbs pull in the truck.

Parking the truck, Gibbs climbed down from the truck and headed towards the back of the truck.

"Do you want help?"

"I'm good, can you take the bag in."

"Sure." Tony grabbed the bag from the truck and headed inside.

Sliding a couple of board of the truck, Gibbs grabbed them in the middle and tucked them under his arm. Carefully he walked towards the back door and smiled when he saw Tony had left the door open for him. Stepping into the kitchen, Gibbs cleared the doorway and kicked the door closed behind him. Reaching the middle of the room, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turn towards the living room. His heart skipped a beat as the scene unfolded before him.

Tony was naked lying on the couch, one hand casual rubbing his cock as it started to harden. His eyes were closed as he hummed softly. "Jethro." He purred. "God yes, I love the way you rub my cock…" Tony's other hand dance across his chest finding his left nipple and rubbing and pinching it into a hard nub. "That it's play with my nipples." His hand tightened around his now hard cock stroking over its length. Arching his back, he rocked his hips. "Right there." The words came out in a whimper. "Harder." He pinched his nipple and his mouth fell open in a moan. "I need more." His hand started to stroke faster. "Jethro please." The words came out in a low needful plea.

The boards clattered to the floor and a second later Tony felt the presence at his side. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed into steel blue eyes. "So many nights I came like this, wishing it was you touching me."

Dropping down on the edge of the couch, Gibbs' fingers brushed across Tony's stomach then caressed up his chest. Tony's hand dropped to his side and he moan when a thumb brushed across his already hard nipple.

Dipping down, Gibbs' lips found Tony's nipples and sucked hard as he ran his tongue across the sensitive nub.

"Jet." The name was a desperate plea as Tony's fingers combed through the soft silver hair on the back of Gibbs' head. When he felt the teeth scrap his nipple his body arched and he let out a needful moan.

Raising his head, Gibbs gazed down at his husbands face. "Come for me."

Tony shook his head then slowed his strokes before completely stopping and letting his hand claw up Gibbs' thigh seeing the bulge in Gibbs jeans.

"You want this?" Gibbs asked as his hand rubbed his cock through his jeans. "You want me fucking you."

Tony nodded.

Unzipping his jeans, Gibbs pulled out his already hard cock and he felt the hand wrap around it and slowly glide over his length. His eyes closed as Tony worked over his cock building the need and he just enjoyed the expert touch of his husband.

"Jet I need you." Tony sighed.

Gibbs' eyes slowly opened and the hand slipped away from his cock. He watched as Tony rolled over on his side facing the back of the couch. The need already burning through him, Gibbs stood up, kicked off his shoes, pushed his pants down over his hips, and slid down behind Tony.

Tony listened heard the sound behind him and he reached back his hand grabbing Gibbs' hip. His lips parted and his eyes fluttered closed as the moist fingers slipped inside him.

In and out, scissoring his fingers Gibbs worked his husband open feeling the man start to rock back on his fingers. When the rocking started, he removed his fingers and grabbed his cock.

Tony felt the head of Gibbs' cock press against the tight muscle, then the strong arm slipped around his waist and the hand sprawled out across his stomach. Relaxing his body, he anticipated the quick jab forward. Instead inch by agonizing inch, Gibbs gently took him. Tony bit back a moan as his fingertips dug into Gibbs' hip as their bodies meshed completely. Again, Tony anticipated, expected the slow withdraw, but there was nothing. He shivered when the lips brushed against his ear.

"I love how it feels just being inside you." The words caused another shiver in the body against Gibbs and let his fingers dance back and forth across Tony's stomach. "Love the closeness of just being connected to you." The fingertips clawed deeper into the flesh of his hip and he rocked his hips slightly. The man against him trembled and his cock was squeezed tightly causing Gibbs to moan. Nuzzling into the crook of Tony's shoulder and neck, Gibbs lips pressed tiny kisses into the tender flesh. Tony tipped his head to the side wordlessly begging for more. Licking up Tony's jugular, Gibbs felt the erratic pulse, tasted the need that was surging beneath his lovers skin and he caused a low growl to seep from his lips.

"Take me, please Jet." The words were a breathy cry for more. When he felt the slight movement of hips, the cock drawing back, he whimpered praying the thrust forward would be hard and fast. It wasn't it was a slow movement forward, then back, Gibbs creating a steady gentle rhythm. It was an excruciating pace, one that kept his body in a constant state of want and need with no end in sight. Ripping his hand from Gibbs' hip, he places it over the hand on his stomach and tried to push Gibbs' hand down to his cock. The fingers weaved their way into his and locked them together holding them against his stomach.

"I will not be rushed." Gibbs hissed into Tony's ear. "I wanna feel you." His lips brushed against the spot just under Tony's ear. "Taste you, enjoy everything about making love to you." Continuing the slow steady pace, Gibbs nibbled at Tony's neck kisses his way to the man's shoulder and working his way back up. The fingers entwined with his tightened pressing hard against Tony's stomach. "This is what I want." Gibbs sighed breathlessly. "Want you to come just wishing I would take you hard and fast."

Tony released a strangled moan as his breathing grew shallow.

"There is nothing but you; you're all I need, all I want." Gibbs knew his voice cracked, his own need threatening.

Tony pulled their joined hands to the center of his chest feeling the thundering of his own heart and his body starting to tremble uncontrollable.

"You, us, this, our life is everything I have ever dreamed of." Gibbs suddenly felt the air rush from his lungs as the body against him convulsed and his cock was gripped and held tightly. "Son of a bitch."

"JET!" Tony screamed the name as he came. A second later he felt teeth sink into his flesh and the release fill him as they both surrendered.

Breathing still labored, Gibbs placed a tender kiss on Tony's neck. "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous."

"I know." Tony squeezed their still joined hands. "I really do, but you not having a clue about how sexy you are to people drives me crazy…in a this weird good and bad way." He chuckled. "Makes me want to slap you and make you fuck me all at the same time."

"Well I'm glad you chose the latter." Gibbs snickered.

"Don't press your luck mister." Tony sighed. "Because next time I may chose the slap."


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 49

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

"Is this how you always spend Sundays when your kids are away, burgers and ice cream?" Eric asked as they walked away from the ice cream shop and towards the parked car.

"Usually it's ordering from somewhere that delivers."

"My place in LA is close enough to a few places that I walk down and grab something."

"I lived in the heart of DC for a while, always loved waking up and just walking down the street a block for a coffee."

"There's a great place just a few blocks from my place." Eric's voice was filled with excitement. "When you come out I'll take you."

Leon forced a smile and nodded.

Eric sensed the mood change, knew exactly what had caused it. He stopped and grabbed Leon's arm causing the man to pause beside him.

"Why don't you just say it or ask me, whichever you think you need to do."

Leon set his jaw. "Because this isn't the place to have this conversation."

"I think it is." Eric squared his shoulders. "We danced around it at lunch because we're both to damn scared to talk about it. Now your whole mood changed because I brought up LA."

"Eric." Leon sighed, turning about to take a step.

"Don't dismiss me." Eric snapped grabbing Leon's upper arm and jerking him back around. "There's only one option, we both know it." His grip on Leon's arm loosened as he stepped closer to the man. "Ask me Leon, we both have to stop being afraid."

Leon's eyes captured Eric's. "Eric Beal, move here, with me…" He swallowed the fear. "So we can build a life together…and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never regret it."

Leaning his body almost against Leon's, Eric whispered. "Kiss me."

Without hesitation, Leon captured Eric's lips his arm circling around the man's waist and drawing them closer. He didn't think he let himself act. As their lips parted he watched as Eric's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes." Eric sighed then smiled.

"Yes."

"Yes." Eric was about to nod when Leon kissed him again.

"Are you sure about this?" Leon asked ending the kiss abruptly.

"Yes."

"Good." Leon gave Eric another quick kiss. "Unless of course SecNav fires me." He winked. "Then hell with it, we'll move the kids to LA."

"She's not going to fire you." Eric chuckled.

"I don't care if she does." Leon pulled Eric tighter. "I'd give it up for you."

"Leon." Eric put his hand on Leon's chest fighting back the emotion.

 **##########**

Tony was lying on his side staring at the man asleep next to him. They had made their way upstairs showered, fell into bed and drifted to sleep spooned together. At some point Gibbs had rolled away and was asleep on his stomach with the pillow curled up under his head. He loved to see Gibbs sleep, really sleep. The man rarely did it, although it was more common since they'd been together. It was the same for Tony; he'd never slept as well as he did curled up next to his husband.

Closing his eyes, Tony tried to fall back to sleep. The moment his eyes closed his mind conjured up erotic images of everything he wanted to do to the man next to him. Within seconds Tony's cock was hard and the need surged through his body. Rolling towards the nightstand, Tony quietly opened the drawer and reached inside. Putting the item by Gibbs' pillow, Tony slid closer to his husband. His hand caressed up Gibbs' inner thigh and the man's legs parted slightly. That was just what Tony wanted. Slipping between Gibbs' legs, Tony's hands danced up the back of Gibbs' thighs as his tongue flicked out licking up between Gibbs' ass cheeks. He heard the soft moan and his hands massaged Gibbs' ass pulling the cheeks apart as his tongue licked deeper. Gibbs' legs parted further and Tony's body inched further up the man beneath him. Picking up the lube he'd placed by the pillow, he squeezed some on to his fingers and rubbed them together.

Gibbs' moaned as he felt the fingers between his cheeks and press against the tight ring. Relaxing his body, the first finger slipped inside him and he let out a sigh. A few quick movements in and out and a second finger was added scissoring back and forth to open him further. His hips slowly started to rock as his own cock started to harden. The gentle teasing continued, another finger added, until Gibbs was rubbing his cock deep into the mattress. Then the fingers were gone and he groaned in disappointment. A second later he heard the familiar sound of Tony lubing his cock, felt the prodding against him, and sensed the body hovering above him.

One hand on the bed beside Gibbs, the other clawed its way up Gibbs' ribcage as Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear. "Tell me you want it." The words were growled against Gibbs' ear.

"I want your cock." Gibbs hissed back. "Fuck me." A lunge forward and the air rushed from Gibbs' lungs as the cock was buried inside him. The body above him tensed and the hand on his ribcage tightened as the fingers dug into the flesh.

Tony bit back a moan as the sensation of his cock enveloped in the tight warm almost made him come. Trying to take a deep breath, he gasped as Gibbs raised his hips then clenched his muscles drawing Tony's cock deeper. "FUCK!" Tony hissed as unwillingly he jabbed forward sending another surge of pleasure coursing through his body. Something inside just snapped and he grabbed Gibbs by the hips and pounded into him violently. He didn't know how long it went on, only that suddenly he was aware of the man beneath him crying out his name.

"Tony please"

Somewhere within the madness Tony paused momentarily concerned.

Rising up, Gibbs came to his knees and grabbed the top edge of the head board. "Harder."

Tony's hand clamped down onto Gibbs' shoulder the other still clutching Gibbs' hip as he heeded the request. The room filled with moans and groans as he hammered into Gibbs with every ounce of his being. Each forward thrust moved them forward until Gibbs was almost pinned between the headboard and the man behind him.

Slamming into Gibbs, Tony took a deep breath trying to prolong the growing need. His hand left Gibbs hip and wrapped around the older man's waist and jerked Gibbs' lower body back away from the head board. "Stroke your cock." The words came out as an order and Gibbs obeyed. Tony felt the movement, of the bed, of the body connected to him, and the tightening of the muscle around his cock. "Shit." Tony howled as he started moving again, slow long movements into his husband until his control started to fade again and he pistoned into Gibbs.

Gibbs had stopped trying to breath instead just giving into the fact that he was about to come. Making quick short strokes over his cock, his head fell forward as the combination of his own stroking and the feeling of Tony's cock inside him was too much. He came his mouth open gasping out some animalist sound, his body tensed then fell against the headboard.

The body tensing around him, Tony thrust his cock hard into Gibbs and let his husband release drag him over the edge.

 **###########**

Walking into the house, Eric stopped as Leon closed the door.

"You want a beer?"

"No, I'm good." Leon gave Eric a kiss on the cheek. "I need to check my e-mail."

Eric nodded. "Okay." He headed to the kitchen as Leon made his way to the downstairs office. Grabbing a beer, Eric unscrewed the top and tossed it in the trash as he leaned back against the fridge. A smiled played across his face as he glanced around the kitchen then started to walk towards the living room.

"Damn."

Eric's brow furrowed as the word drifted out from the office. Heading in the direction of the voice, he paused as he reached the doorway of the office. "Problem?"

Leon glanced up from his chair behind the desk. "It was fine for a minute and now it's giving me an error."

"Well." Eric grinned. "You just happen to have one of the best NCIS tech guys here. So…" He walked over to the desk and Leon pushed his chair back away from the desk giving Eric access to the computer.

Tapping a key, Eric looked at the screen. "Did it close out your e-mail?"

"I don't know."

Eric tapped another key then went to type in something when he felt the hands on his ass cup his ass, then squeeze hard. Leaning forward slightly, Eric's ass jutted out towards Leon as he typed a command into the computer. Hearing the low moan from the man behind him, Eric slowly turned around and the hands fell from his body. Their eyes met for a moment, before Eric glanced down seeing the large bulge in Leon's jeans and a hand start to rub it through the heavy denim. "There was no computer problem?"

"No." Leon sighed rubbing gently over the outline of his cock.

"Does this remind you of when you took me in your office at work?" Eric leaned back against the desk.

"Yes." Leon moaned. "When you just stripped down and leaned over the table begging me to fuck you."

"Is that what you want?"

Leon slowly shook his head as he grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled himself closer to the man. His fingers popped the button on Eric's pants and he heard the sharp intake of breath. Gazing up, he lazily slid the zipper down over Eric's hard cock. Eyes still locked, Leon's hands clutched at Eric's hips.

"Tell me what you wa-" Eric gasped as the pants were jerked down his body and he was hauled up onto the desk. His shoes were removed and the pants tugged completely off his body. The shirt was pushed up and he held up his arms as it was tore off his body and tossed aside. Sitting there on the desk, the hands pushed his legs apart. This time when their eyes met, Eric knew exactly what his lover wanted. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he sighed as he gave it a few strokes then stopped at the base.

With a hungry growl, Leon dipped down sucking in the head of Eric's cock.

Eric groaned as he put a hand out behind him leaning back as the lips closed tightly around his cock head. Leon's tongue pressed hard into the slit. "Oh fuck yes." His other hand fell to the back of Leon's hand. "Show me how good you are at sucking my cock." The lips around the head of his cock loosened and the next thing he knew his whole cock was engulfed in warmth. "FUCK!" Eric cried out as Leon took him to the base sucked hard then came back up to the head and swallowed his entire cock again. Eric's fingers clawed into the back of Leon's head as the older man bobbed over his cock. His head fell back as Leon worked expertly over his length. The man was on a mission and the mission was to make Eric come. Teeth grazed tenderly up the underside of Eric's cock, lips tightened as they reached the head sucking hard before slamming back down to the base hollowing his cheeks and taking Eric deeper. "Leon." The name dripped from Eric's lips as he tried to hold on. It felt so good that he wanted it to last but he was quickly losing the fight. Suddenly there was a hand on his balls squeezing gently. "God you just wanna make come don't you?" Eric groaned as his hips started to thrust upward. "Feels so good." His body started to shake. "That's it." Eric moaned. "Oh yes, oh fuck yes!" A scream ripped through the air as Eric came jamming his cock down Leon's throat. His body convulsed as he collapsed back onto the desk sending the computer screen crashing to the floor and other odds and end off the sides of the desk. "LEON!" Eric's body jumped again as Leon sucked and licked at his cock getting every last drop of the release. Laying there, panting for breath, Eric trembled as he felt the lips kissing up his body and the presence above him. His eyes fluttered open meeting the dark haunting eyes staring down at him. His eyes narrowed, his arm shot out and he grabbed Leon by the back of the neck and jerked him down. Crushing their lips together, he moaned as he tasted himself from the older man. Feeling the fingers skim down his chest, Eric ripped their lips apart just as the fingers were shoved inside him. His mouth opened in a silent scream as an arm was shoved under his body and he was jerked upward.

Nose to nose, chest to chest, Eric whimpered as the fingers worked frantically in and out and back and forth opening him up. "That's right." Eric sighed breathlessly. "Get me ready for your big cock." Eric licked his lips. "Are you gonna fuck me good and hard?"

Leon growled as he added another finger causing Eric to purr.

"You know that's not enough." Eric's tongue licked up Leon's jugular. "I want that big fat cock."

Yanking his fingers from Eric, Leon grabbed his cock and without remorse slammed into Eric. The body in his arms trembled and Leon hissed as the teeth tore into his neck and the fingertips ripped into his back. "Is that enough cock for you." Leon snarled as he drew back and slammed in over and over and over again. When he stopped, they were both panting for breath. He shivered when he felt the lips brush against his ear. _More._

Eric held his breath, knew exactly what that one word, whispered softly, would do to his lover. Jerked forward, his butt left the desk and he wrapped his legs around Leon's waist, his arms around Leon's neck. He was carried effortlessly over and hurled up against the built in book cases behind them as Leon took him again. The items on the shelf rattled and the books bounced as each thrust shook the shelves.

Leon had lost all ration thought, animal need had taken over and the only sounds he heard were the whimpers and cries of don't stop from the man he loved. His legs started to tremble, his arms ached, and his body started to surrender. He held out hearing the whimpers turn to cries of release as Eric came, thrusting one last time he screamed as he followed Eric into the abyss.

 **##########**

Surveying the room around him, Eric shook his head and chuckled. "It looks like an earthquake hit." Hands caressed up his back and lips placed a kiss on his neck.

"You feel okay?" Leon asked his hands gently massaging Eric's back.

"Yes, the shower helped." Eric sighed. They had taken a shower and spent most of it with Eric's back facing the massaging spray head. "Hope we didn't break anything." Taking a few steps away he bent over and picked up a signed baseball from the floor. He heard the muffled sound behind him and glanced back to see Leon rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Seriously?" Eric grinned as he stood back up and turned around to look at Leon. "Have you always been an ass man or is it specifically my ass?"

Leon shrugged.

"Am I going to have to start worrying you're going to accost me every time I bend over in front of you?"

"Depends." Leon smirked grabbing Eric's hand and pulling the man towards him. "On where and when you bend over."

"Oohhh a challenge." Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

Leon chuckled and shook his head. "I'll clean this up in the morning." His lips brushed against Eric's lets go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"I didn't say we had to sleep." Leon started walking backwards out of the room, pulling Eric with him.

"Well then take me to bed."

 **#############**

The phone on the nightstand buzzed and danced across the wooden surface. Reaching over without opening his eyes, he grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Yeah, Gibbs." The female voice surprised him and he opened his eyes in the darkness listening as she spoke. "Okay, I'll be there." Closing the phone he tossed it back onto the nightstand. The man curled against him snuggled in deeper, the arm tightening around his stomach. Gibbs placed at kiss on the top of Tony's head.

"What's the case?"

"No case." Gibbs sighed. "Leon's taking the day off and there's a meeting in MTAC I have to attend at 0900."

"So he and Eric must have worked everything out."

"Let's hope." Gibbs pushed Tony down onto the bed.

"Are you getting up already?" Tony asked glancing at the clock.

"No. I was hoping to get my husband up." Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock and started stroking.

"Oh I'm definitely up." Tony moaned as his cock hardened.

 **##########**

The sunlight had started to seep in through the edges of the shade and Leon buried his head in the crook of Eric's neck to block out the light. Inhaling deeply, the scent of the man made Leon hum as his lips tasted the soft flesh.

"Are you ever satiated?" Eric chuckled feeling the hard cock against his ass.

"No."

Eric turned around in Leon's arms, his hand came up and his finger traced a path down Leon's jawline. "This all still seems like a dream."

"Oh just wait." Leon sighed. "Normally there will be two teenagers in the house and we'll have to work on being quiet during sex and having sex anywhere we want won't be an option."

Eric nodded.

Leon wrapped his arms around Eric and pulled the man closer. "I know that look. What is it?"

"You think Jared is going to be okay with all of this?"

Leon took a moment. "I hope so, but I honestly don't know."

"Really?"

"He's a sensitive kid, intelligent and analytical about everything. So I'm really not sure."

"And if he's not okay with it?"

"I'll deal with it, we'll deal with it."

Eric smiled. "Okay."

"But I see him being more surprised and having questions than being unaccepting." Leon kissed Eric's forehead. "And like Kayla, he's close to Gibbs and DiNozzo so that should help."

"It's different when it's your dad."

"We'll see." Leon paused a moment. "Since we're on the topic."

Eric laughed. "Right."

"I was thinking of making some changes around here."

"Like?"

"Like…Kayla's wanted a bigger room so I thought she could move down stairs to the spare room, it's bigger than her room now. That way gives us a little more privacy. Jared's room is already down at the other end of the hall."

"Okay."

"And then the room up here could be your office or a room for whatever you need."

"You're giving me a room?"

"We all need our space." Leon shrugged. "That's why I have the office downstairs."

"Okay." Eric nodded.

"Is that all you're going to say about everything is okay."

Eric stared at Leon's chest as his fingers played with the hairs there. "It's just, strange thinking about a room in a house. Always lived in an apartment-" He chuckled. "Most the size of one room."

"I want this to be our home, if there are things you need want, we'll make it happen."

Eric's lips brushed against Leon's. "I already have what I need and want."

Leon's hands squeezed Eric's ass.

"You are an ass man." Eric grinned and patted Leon's chest. "But before we go there, we have one more thing to talk about."

Sliding his hands up Eric's back, Leon took a deep breath. "Okay what's that?"

"What job opportunities I might have here. Is there even anything available?"

"There is, although it might be a little boring compared to what you're doing in LA."

"Well then you'll just have to keep me entertained the rest of the day so I don't get bored." Eric smirked.

"I could always check with other agencies, most would jump at the chance to have someone like you."

"Leave NCIS?" Eric looked shocked.

"Hey." Leon's hand caressed across the small of Eric's back. "I just want you to know there are options."

"Yeah."

"Believe me I'd prefer to have you at NCIS." Leon winked. "And if that's what you want, we'll make it happen." He sighed. "Anything else we need to discuss?"

"I'm sure there is, but I'm done talking." Eric climbed onto Leon, straddling the older man's hips. "I think we should work on the being quiet during sex." Leaning over he opened the drawer on the bedside table and drew out a scarf. "As much as I like using the scarf as a gag, I think you need an actual ball gag." Eric's eyebrow went up as he felt the cock twitch beneath him. "That's a definite yes. Now be a good boy and open up." Eric grinned when Leon opened his mouth. Putting the scarf in Leon's mouth he wrapped it around the man's head and tied it in the back. "If you're really good I might even get you a prostate dildo so I can fuck you with it the next time I suck your cock." And evil smirk played across his lips as he heard the muffled moan.

 **##########**

Coffee in hand, Gibbs was sitting in MTAC waiting for the conference call a few minutes before nine.

The screen sparked to life and SecNav appeared before him.

"Madame Secretary." Gibbs nodded.

"Agent Gibbs. Glad you could make it."

Another nod.

"Hope everything is okay with Leon."

Gibbs just shrugged.

"I spoke to him yesterday; he'd just gotten back from a run."

"He has been getting a good work out lately." Gibbs hid a smirk.

"Hopefully he'll be back for our meeting tomorrow."

"Pretty sure he will be."

"Colonel Hilbet will be joining us in a moment for a briefing." She glanced at her watch. "Should only take a couple hours."

Gibbs took a swig of his coffee. Oh Leon owed him for this one.


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 50

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **###################**

Abby came bouncing into the bullpen stopping at the corner of Tony's desk and smiled. "Director Vance took the day off?" Her eyebrow went up as she asked the question.

"Yep." Tony answered still staring at his computer screen.

"That's a good thing right, I mean Eric's still in town."

"I'm assuming he is."

"He is." McGee chimed in making his way over from his own desk.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You checked his flight." It wasn't a question just a statement.

"He leaves this afternoon." McGee added still getting nothing.

"Have you talked to Eric?" Abby asked.

Still Tony shook his head without looking up.

"You're not gonna give us anything?"

Again Tony shook his head.

"Okay then guess we could discuss you and Gibbs." Abby smirked and watched as Tony looked up with just his eyes.

"You really wanna risk that?" Tony's eyes went back to the screen.

Abby bit at her bottom lip. He might be right. "What about Kira and Fornell."

Tony rolled his eyes. "That ship has sailed."

Abby's eyes went wide. "What? Why?"

"Fornell wants to settle down and Kira wants…well we all know what Kira wants."

"Maybe Fornell could change her mind." Abby said hopefully.

Tony actually pulled his head up and looked at Abby. "You do remember she's a Gibbs right? Not exactly easy to change their minds."

"Yeah." She grinned. "But you changed Gibbs mind."

Tony's brow furrowed.

"Come on Gibbs was doing the same thing before you." Abby continued. "Dating women that he wanted to be monogamous with but without a long term commitment." She watched as the words actually sunk in.

"Oh god, they are so much a like it's weird that they didn't grow up together."

"Sometimes it just takes the right person to make you see everything differently." Abby smirked. "Or maybe they'll give in to a one night stand."

Tony shook his head. "Don't think Fornell's willing to have to deal with the fallout from the two of them having a one night stand."

Abby's eyebrow went up. "Who says they would tell Gibbs if it happened?"

Tony's eyes went wide.

##########

Stepping inside the house, Eric tossed the keys on the small table just inside the door. With a shopping bag hanging from his wrist and a cup holder in his hand, he quietly walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He put the cup holder on the night stand and dropped the bag on the floor next to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he removed his shoes and was just about to stand up when an arm snaked around his waist and jerked him backward. As he was pulled down, Eric settled against the solid chest of the man behind him.

"You're up early." Leon brushed his lips against the side of Eric's neck.

"It's not exactly early." Eric chuckled. "It's after nine."

Leon's hold on Eric loosened for a moment as he looked over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table behind him. 9:21. "Damn." He sighed tightening his arm back around the younger man.

"I think I wore you out last night." Eric tried not to laugh. He felt the thrust of the hard cock against his ass through the blanket between them as Leon crushed their bodies even tighter together.

"Believe me I'm far from being worn out."

"Right sorry." Eric chuckled.

"Is one of those for me?" Leon saw the cup holder with two to go coffees sitting on the bedside table.

"Yes and if you let me go for a minute I'll get it for you." It took a moment but Leon finally relaxed his hold. Sliding over, Eric grabbed one of the cups and turned around and handed it to Leon.

"Thanks." Rolling onto his side, he took a quick sip and looked at Eric surprised. "Breve."

A happy smile played across Eric's lips. "It's your favorite isn't it?"

"Yes." Leon paused. "How'd you know?"

Eric took a moment but then chuckled. "Kayla."

"So you talked about my coffee choices with my daughter?"

"No, I texted her and asked her." Eric grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

Leon shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared that you and my daughter now have each other's numbers."

"She was concerned after you two talked…she wanted me to call her if things didn't work out with us." Eric's fingers play across Leon's bare chest. "She's an amazing girl."

"Yes she is." Leon also knew Jackie more than anyone was responsible for the kind of young woman Kayla had become.

"But I do wish I didn't have to go to your daughter for information."

Putting the coffee cup on the stand behind him, Leon slid closer to Eric; letting his hand came to rest on the man's hip. "What is it you want to know?"

"I don't know. Our relationship started in a pretty unconventional way. It's not like we did a lot of talking about our likes and dislikes."

"I get that and again what do you want to know." Leon waited and when Eric didn't respond he chuckled. "I'm a Cancer, my favorite color is blue. I like long runs in the park and quiet dinners at home."

Eric punched his arm. "Smart ass!"

Laughing, Leon pulled Eric closer as the younger man pretended to be angry and tried to get away.

"Was that information at least true?" Eric balked.

"Yes." Leon managed to answer still laughing. The laughter faded as he let his fingers caress across the small of Eric's back. "We'll learn, we have time." Leon smiled.

"Pie or cake?"

Leon's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Pie or cake?" Eric asked again. "Which do you prefer?"

Leon chuckled, but answered. "Pie."

"Cream or fruit."

Another chuckle. "Fruit, but I like them both."

"Winter or Summer?"

"Summer."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Leon's fingers danced up Eric's back. "Use to be chocolate…" He licked his lips. "But I seem to have developed this insatiable craving for vanilla." His lips fell to Eric's neck as he nibbled at the tender flesh.

"Oh my god." Eric laughed wholeheartedly. "That was so bad."

Drawing back, Leon smiled. "I thought that was pretty good." He felt the fingers caress his cheek and saw the emotion pouring from the blue eyes.

"I love you." Eric sighed. "More than I thought I could." Warm lips sought his and his eyes closed as he surrendered to the power of the kiss. It seemed to last forever, yet slipped away in seconds. When he opened his eyes he was staring into those dark haunting pools of brown. "I got you a present while I was out."

"Really?"

Eric's hand caressed down Leon's chest stopping as it reached the blanket at Leon's waist.

"Are you going to give it to me?"

"Absolutely." Eric bit his lower lip seductively. "Do you trust me?"

Leon stared at the man slightly confused, but nodded.

Pushing Leon down onto his back, Eric climbed onto the man.

Leon watched as Eric pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor beside the bed.

Popping the button on his jeans, Eric stopped and looked down at Leon smiling to himself when he saw the wanton lust in the man's eyes. "Do you want your present now?"

"If it's you naked, yes."

"Well me being naked is involved." Leaning forward, Eric captured Leon's lips tasting the desire in the older man's kiss. "But there is so much more." Climbing off Leon, Eric stood up and removed his jeans his cock already hard just thinking about everything he was going to do to the man laid out before him. Walking around to the foot of the bed, his fingers swept across the blanket then gently took hold and slowly drew it down Leon's body. Purring Eric smiled as the naked body was revealed. "Already hard…and you don't even know what I'm going to do to you." He snickered as he casually strolled to the other side of the bed and picked up the bag from the floor and put it on the bed next to Leon.

Leon looked at the unmarked brown paper bag with a white handle as Eric crawled back onto the bed and straddled him again.

Reaching into the bag, Eric slowly withdrew the item and he saw Leon's eyes widen momentarily and the body under him shiver. "I got it in your favorite color." Eric held up the thin blue prostate dildo.

Leon swallowed hard as his cock twitched.

Leaning down, Eric brushed his lips against Leon's seeing both the fear and excitement in the man's eyes. "If you thought my finger felt good…this will feel amazing." Putting the toy down next to Leon, Eric's fingers clawed up the underside of Leon's cock drawing a low moan from the man. "Just imagine…my lips around the head of your cock licking the tip before finally sliding down the length taking you all the way to the base." Eric's hand enveloped Leon's cock gently stroking over its length. "Before starting to slowly work up and down over your cock building the need until you think you can't take it anymore." He licked his lips. "Then I gently work the dildo inside you until-"

Leon's hand shot up and latched onto the side of Eric's neck jerking the younger man back down and devouring his lips. When he finally pulled away he looked up into the blue eyes. "Or I could just throw you down and take you."

"You could, but you won't." Eric smirked. "Because you're as excited about that toy as I am."

Leon glanced over at the toy beside him on the bed then back at Eric. The hand around his cock suddenly stilled then let go, he moaned in disappointment.

Reaching back into the bag Eric pulled out a bottle of lube and placed it next to the dildo. Rising up, Eric slipped a knee between Leon's legs and they parted. Slipping between the now spread legs, Eric's hands caressed up the inside of Leon's thighs as his tongue flicked out and licked up the underside of Leon's cock. He felt the muscles under his hands tighten and Leon's hips involuntarily thrust upward. Reaching over he grabbed the dildo and lube, quickly putting lube on the length of the dildo then focusing back on Leon's cock. His free hand grabbed around the base as his tongue licked at the head before sucking it between his lips.

Leon's head went back and the air rushed from his lungs in a huff as Eric slid down the length of his cock. Staying there for a moment, Leon went to take a deep breath but instead gasped in surprised as Eric came up then slammed down on his cock again.

Hollowing his cheeks Eric sucked at the base then started to bob over Leon's cock in quick movements.

"Fuck!" The word came out in a low hiss as Leon's hands clutched at the bedsheet. Eric worked over his cock at some super human speed, the hand at the base having slid further down and now massaged his balls. His hips involuntarily started to make quick upward thrusts desperately wanting Eric to suck at the base. The younger man refused instead reaching the head licking at the slit then continuing his hurried pace.

Eric wanted to push Leon to the edge, wanted him consumed by his need for release. Driven by his own desire, Eric almost didn't hear the plea's that started to drip of Leon's lips.

"Eric." Leon begged. "Please!"

It was the hand on the back of his head that finally lured him from his own sexual induced haze and reminded him of everything he still wanted to do before he let Leon come.

Leon groaned and took a deep breath as Eric gradual started to slow his assault, the quick movements over his cock became slower as Eric reached the base sucked gently then slowly made his way to the head and licked greedily before descending again. "God yes." Leon growled as his fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Eric's head. A few more passes over his length and Eric was sucking at the base again. "Feels so good." Eyes closed, head back, completely relaxed he didn't even feel the thin slick dildo enter him until it pressed against his prostate. The air rushed from his lungs, his back arched, and the pleasure surged through him and his body trembled.

Eric felt the fingertips dig into his scalp as the body under him trembled. Pulling the dildo almost out he slowly slide it back in and the body trembled again as it hit that perfect spot.

One hand clawed at Eric, the other clawed at the bed as Leon felt the world fade away. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him every time the head of the dildo made contact with his prostate. It was a sensation he'd never experienced before and his body was overwhelmed by the assault. His eyes rolled back in his head as the deluge of sensation came closer and closer together. Eric now fucked him hard and fast with the dildo his movements over Leon's cock matching the in and out rhythm. The world around Leon started to splinter, first in little shards until suddenly it shattered into a million pieces. He thought he screamed, but he wasn't sure. All he knew is he came, violently and uncontrollable, the release sending him floating then falling until there was nothing but darkness.

##########

Standing at the door step he held up his hand about to knock then stopped before his knuckles made contact with the wood. His head dropped back. _He shouldn't be here. He should just go home._ No, they needed to talk…or maybe he needed to talk…to say it out loud so that they were both on the same page and there would be no misunderstandings. Pulling his head up, he took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Waiting, he glanced at his watch, maybe it was too late. Maybe she was in bed already. He heard footsteps, heard them pause at the door as someone looked out the peephole. Then the door suddenly opened partway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um, just needed to say a few things, clear up any situations we might encounter."

"Really?" The door opened further and she leaned against the door frame. She chuckled. "And it had to be said right now?"

"Yes." He tried to keep his eyes locked on her face and not skim her body that was barely covered by a thin baby blue silk robe that stopped mid-thigh.

She took a step back and opened the door. "Come in."

It took him a second, he honestly thought about just turning around and leaving, but he instead he stepped inside. He heard the door close behind him and turned around.

"I don't have Bourbon, but I have coffee or beer."

"Coffee at this hour?" Fornell chuckled.

She shrugged. "It's never affected me being able to sleep."

"Yeah, must be that Gibbs gene."

She nodded. "So does that mean you want beer?"

"No." He shook his head. "Coffee's good."

"Follow me." She said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Fornell kept his eyes on the back of her head as he followed her into the kitchen.

Grabbing a mug from the counter, she poured a cup and turned around handing it to Fornell.

"Thanks." He took a quick sip and cleared his throat as the thick dark liquid hit his stomach. "Definitely some kinda Gibbs gene."

She leaned back against the counter and folded her arms across her chest.

"Right." Again he cleared his throat. "Get to the point Tobias."

She tried not to chuckle.

"Kyra, as flattered as I am that you are interested in me…" He tried to remember the words he'd prepared in his head. "I'm looking for more than you want and-" He paused. "We just want different things right now."

She nodded. "Okay."

He stood there a minute. "Then we're good."

"We're good." She smiled as her arms fell from her chest. "But we were good before."

"Right."

She chuckled. "So why do you seem so disappointed?"

His brow furrowed and he chuckled as he sat his coffee cup down on the table beside him. "Not disappointed just…guess I expected more resistance."

"So you expected me to fight for you?" Kyra grinned.

He smirked. "Maybe a little."

Pushing herself from the counter, she sauntered towards him stopping a few feet away. "Well it seems like you feel since we want different things that precludes anything from happening between us."

"You know it's more than that."

"No. What I know is that if I weren't Jethro's sister we'd have already had sex." She took a step forward. "In fact we would have had sex in your car when you dropped me off." She pulled the tie on her robe loose and the robe fell open revealing the matching blue bra and panties underneath. Fornell's eyes leered down her half naked body. "And the only reason you haven't thrown me on this table and taken me is because you're afraid a sexual relationship with me is exactly what you need, but you don't want to have to deal with the consequences of that relationship eventual coming to an end." Pushing the robe down over her shoulders, she took another step forward their bodies almost touching. "We're adults Tobias; we can have sex, a one night stand even and still be friends afterwards." Her hand caressed down Fornell's chest and stopped at the button of his pants. Her eyes glanced down then back up and she smirked. "I obviously turn you on."

Fornell swallowed the lump in his throat. Oh she definitely turned him on. His cock was rock hard and pushing painfully against the zipper of his slacks.

"Believe me…" Her hand slid down and cupped his cock. "It would be a night neither of us would ever forget."

He grabbed her wrist jerking her hand from his cock. His eyes narrowed as he stared into those lust filled blue eyes.

She held her breath, waiting, thinking she'd crossed the line that he wasn't going to cross with her.

"I'm going to hell for this." He sighed as his lips crashed down onto hers, his arm snaking around her waist and crushing their bodies together. His cock rubbed against her panties and even with the layers of material separating them he could feel the moist heat of her want. An animalist growl ripped from deep inside him as he hoisted her up onto the table.

Free to express her own desire, she tore open the button on his slacks and ripped down the zipper. Reaching in she freed his cock, her touch causing him to groan with need. Reaching around him, she pulled the wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open. As if she had seen him put it in there she found the condom. Tossing his wallet aside she ripped open the condom and slipped it on Fornell's cock. Both hands on his face, she spoke breathlessly. "Fuck me." His hands went to her hips and tore the panties from her body. She slid forward on the table and moaned as his cock pushed its way into her. Her arms went around his neck as her hips rocked forward begging for more. "I said fuck me." She hissed against his earlobe. Her head suddenly fell forward and she buried her face against his neck as he pistoned into her. Oh this was going to be wild and completely out of control…and that was exactly what she wanted.


	51. Chapter 51

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 51

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **###################**

Zipping the bag, Eric glanced around the bedroom making sure he hadn't left anything.

"It's not like you're never coming back."

Eric turned around towards the voice. Leon was standing in the bathroom doorway, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Just the sight of him made Eric smile. "I know."

Making his way over, Leon wrapped his arms around Eric's waist as their lips naturally met in a tender embrace. "I want you here and I want it to happen as soon as possible." Leon paused searching the blue eyes. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." Eric patted Leon's chest. "But you have one more important person to discuss this with."

Leon nodded. "I know Jared gets home tonight."

"If you need me call."

"I will." Leon gave Eric another quick kiss. "We should go or I might change my mind and keep you here."

"As much as I would love to stay…I have a lot to take care of back in LA if we are going to make this happen."

Leon nodded.

"Oh I left the toy in your top drawer." Eric smirked. "In case you wanna use it while I'm away."

Leon tugged Eric closer. "I doubt it would be as much fun without you here."

"You never know."

"Oh believe me…" Leon sighed. "I know."

"Well then it will be here when I get back." Eric bit at his lower lip. "Maybe next time I cuff you to the bed, and ride your cock while I fuck you with it." He felt the cock against his groin twitch and the arms around him tighten. Then the warm lips against his ear.

"You keep talking like that and you're going to miss your plane…" Leon nibbled at Eric's ear. "Or I'll make you suck my cock while I drive you to the airport." He heard the soft groan from the man in his arms and chuckled.

 **##########**

Closing the file, Gibbs leaned back in the chair and rubbed his forehead. Whenever he had to play director he was always reminded of why he never wanted the job. He glanced at his watch a few more hours. He suddenly chuckled to himself realizing it didn't matter. Because at the end of the day he would go home to his husband and that made everything bearable. When the door opened, Gibbs shook his head. "Not sure of I should be happy you're here or concerned." He said as he stood up and walked around the desk.

Leon put his briefcase on the desk. "I just dropped Eric at the airport."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow still not sure if Leon being here was a good sign.

"Everything's good."

Gibbs gave a half smile and nodded.

"You're not usually in this good of a mood after having to seat in the chair, especially after a meeting with SecNav."

"Just realized, it doesn't matter what job I do here I get to go home to my husband." Gibbs smirked. "And that is a good thing."

Leon nodded and sat down. He shifted the folders around and then realizing Gibbs was still standing there he looked up.

"You'll make it work."

"I know." Leon sighed. "Making it work is what has me concerned."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Jared comes home tonight." Leon let out a long breath. "He's the wild card in all this."

"He loves you; he'll want you to be happy."

"How would you have reacted if your father had come to you and said, guess what I'm in love with a man and he's moving in."

Ignoring that second comment for a moment, Gibbs focused on the initial concern. "Things are different today Leon. Kids have gay friends or friends with gay parents, they see it every day."

"I know but it's different when it's your own father." Leon leaned back in the chair and ran his hands down his face.

Gibbs tipped his head towards the door. "Get up, let's go."

"Where we going?"

"Out."

Leon just looked at him.

"A drink, something to eat, whatever."

"Not sure drinking is what I should be doing now."

"A drink, one." Gibbs again tipped his head towards the door.

"I should-"

"There is nothing pressing."

"You went through my files." Leon rolled his eyes.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Glad the top secret files are locked up."

"Yeah saw those too."

Leon glared over at Gibbs."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'm a national threat?" Another tip towards the door. "Let's go."

Leon glanced at the stack of files on his desk for a moment but then stood up, grabbed his brief case and followed Gibbs out the door.

 **##########**

Glass of Bourbon in hand, Gibbs sat there looking at the man across from him sipping a Scotch.

"Is this the Gibbs stare that is supposed to make me just spill my guts?" Leon smirked.

Gibbs shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Leon continued to nurse his drink. It took a moment but Gibbs heard the heavy sigh and waited.

"Strange that I already hate the ideal that I'm sleeping alone tonight." Leon shook his head. "Everything has just progressed so fast with us."

"That's not a bad thing."

"I know, just not like me…" Leon let out another sigh. "Yet I can't imagine a life without him."

Gibbs smirked. "I know."

"Kayla already likes him and I'm sure Jared will feel the same him once they get to know each other." Leon chuckled. "Jared is all about computers and gaming."

Gibbs nodded. Jared was more like an Eric and McGee. "And is the discussion tonight just about you two seeing each other or about you moving him in?"

"Wondered when you were going to bring that up."

Gibbs had let it pass back at the office, but he'd heard it.

Leon took another sip. "I want him here. I have to talk to them about it." He chuckled. "Then SecNav in the morning."

"SecNav won't care at least not about the relationship, but what about his job?"

"We have jobs open, but I'm not sure how she's going to feel about the director being involved with a subordinate."

"Have you two talked about that?"

Leon nodded. "And we'll deal with that once I talk to her."

"You'll make it work." Gibbs held up his glass to the waitress. "And SecNav knows you'd never let your relationship effect the job."

"But it does, doesn't it?" Leon looked at Gibbs thinking about the conversations they'd had.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "Funny thing is it affects odd things, things you didn't think it would."

Leon's brow furrowed.

"Well we discussed the sex at work thing." Gibbs smirked as a full glass was placed before him by the waitress.

"Enough said."

"But there's time I partner us together because I just wanna be with him or when we've had a fight or disagreement I partner him with McGee because I know he needs a sounding board." Gibbs chuckled. "It's those types of things that I never thought about before."

"And putting him in harm's way?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Never want to put any of my team in danger and that was an issue long before we were together. But what makes it easier is knowing I've trained them to be ready for anything." Gibbs paused. "And Eric has been trained by some of the best."

Leon nodded feeling reassured.

Gibbs smirked. "Oh Hetty's gonna be all over you for taking Eric."

Leon chuckled. "Believe me I've already bought her a very expensive present."

Gibbs started laughing.

As the laugher subsided, Leon tipped his head. "So why aren't you rushing home to your husband?"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs took a swig of his drink. "We're good, don't worry." He could see the question in Leon's eyes. "Believe me going home, knowing Tony's there is the best feeling in the world." He grinned. "But it doesn't mean I have to rush home."

"I get it." Leon chuckled. "Sometimes a quiet drink alone is just a nice end to the day."

Gibbs nodded.

"But there's something else." Leon could sense it.

Finishing his drink, Gibbs pushed the empty glass towards the edge of the table. "Just working out how to deal with a situation."

"A situation with Tony?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Kira…and Tobias."

"Thought that wasn't gonna happen?"

"It already happened."

Leon's eyes went wide for a moment then he cleared his throat. "You didn't bring me here to ask me to help you hide the body did you?"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "I'd already kind given my okay in a weird way."

"And you're regretting that decision?"

Gibbs shook his head. "When a Gibbs' wants something we tended to go after it hard."

"So Kira is the pursuer?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Problem is they want different things. She wants monogamy with no future and he wants a wife to come home to."

Leon's eyebrow went up. "You're worried about Fornell?"

"Kira's young, focused on work and becoming one of the best in her field. Settling down, being a wife is the furthest thing from her mind." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "And Tobias has a habit of falling hard."

"How do you know it already happened?" Leon looked at Gibbs surprised.

"Drove by this morning thought I'd take Kira to breakfast. Tobias' car was there at five in the morning."

"And there is only one reason his car would be there that early."

Gibbs nodded and thanked the waitress as another drink appeared.

"Are you gonna tell them you know?"

"Fornell's guilt will eat away at him and he'll tell me." Gibbs smirked. "Question is how much do I wanna mess with him."

Leon broke out laughing. "You two definitely have a strange relationship."

"That's an understatement." Gibbs chuckled and watched as Leon glance at the phone for the sixth time. "Eric supposed to call?"

"What?" Leon looked confused then realized Gibbs had seen him glance at the phone. "No, he text when he got in but we decided we'd wait and talk tomorrow. Unless things didn't go well tonight with Jared, then I'd let him know."

"Call him tonight, on the way home or after you talk to Jared." Gibbs received a questioning look from Leon. "You won't sleep if all you're thinking about is missing him and wanting to hear is voice. And you need to be rested and with it when you talk to SecNav tomorrow."

Leon didn't respond.

"Missing him, wanting to talk to him…its part of being in love Leon, it's not a bad thing."

"You talk to Tony on the way over?"

"I texted him, let him know I was gonna be late." Gibbs shrugged. "It's what you do, which is what makes a good relationship work."

"Talking from past experience?"

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned forward. "There were a lot of reasons why my marriages failed, but communicating was one of the biggest reasons and I will never let that happen with Tony." He paused. "That can mean taking the time to send a quick text when you're going to be late or…a quick phone call just to say I miss you."

"Point taken."


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 52

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Sorry for the delay, but started a new job so life has been a little crazy.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Standing in front of the door, Leon took a deep breath, then another before finally opening it and walking in. He smiled when he saw Jared sitting on the couch controller in hand playing a video game.

Hearing the door, Jared paused the game and looked up at his dad. "Hey dad."

"Glad you're home." Leon dropped his briefcase by the door. "Did you have a good time?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, but glad to be home."

Kayla came out of the kitchen glass in hand. "Hi dad." She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi sweetie." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. A second later, Jessica, their nanny, emerged from the kitchen as well. "Thanks for staying."

"Not a problem." Jessica smiled. "There's dinner in the fridge, they both already ate."

"Great." Leon nodded.

She grabbed her coat and headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

Goodbyes rang up from the kids as she left.

A deep breath and Leon looked at his kids. "We need to talk."

Kayla walked over and sat down next to Jared, already knowing where this talk was going.

Unbuttoning his jacket, Leon dropped down in the chair next to the couch.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine." Leon sighed. "Actually better than fine." He leaned forward. "I'm seeing someone."

The worry faded from Jared's face.

"And it's serious."

Jared looked over at Kayla then back at his dad. "How serious?"

Another deep breath. "I'm in love."

Jared's eyes went wide and again he looked over at Kayla. "You know?" He could tell by the lack of surprise on her face.

"I accidently found out this weekend." She explained to her brother. "I came home early from Amber's."

"And she was here?"

"Um, yes."

"What was the um for?" Jared knew his sister well enough to know that she wasn't exactly lying, but she wasn't telling the whole truth. When Kayla looked over at her father, Jared turned and mirrored the action. "What's going on?"

Swallowing the fear, Leon answered his son. "The person I'm in love with is man." He watched as his son's eyes widened.

"A man, you're in love with another man?"

Leon nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

"But you've never, I mean you and mom…"

"Your mom was my world and I loved her. Losing her was the most devastating thing I've ever experienced." He searched for the right words. "Nothing will ever change that, but she wouldn't want me to be alone the rest of my life, she'd want me to be happy and he makes me happy…happier than I ever thought I could be without your mother."

"But you never-"

"Not until Eric." Leon said the name wanting to make it real to his son. "We've talked about love, sex and that-"

"I get it, it's just…"

"It's different when it's your dad."

"Yeah." Jared sighed.

"I waited to tell you two because I wanted to be sure." Leon shook his head. "Believe me I was as surprised as you that I fell in love with Eric."

"Do I know him?"

Leon shook his head. "No, he works at NCIS in LA."

"You're dating one of your agents?" Jared again looked surprised. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"He's a tech operator and-" Leon paused. "The rest is up in the air."

"Don't you think you should have thought about that?"

Leon's brow furrowed at the tone in his son's voice. "I don't let my job dictate whom I love."

Jared rolled his eyes.

Sitting up and squaring his shoulders, Leon looked at his son. "Your mom and I stressed to you how important love is, that if you love someone you'd do anything for them. Your mom and I both made sacrifices for each other and that made our relationship stronger."

"So you're willing to give up your job for him?"

"If it came down to that, yes. And he's willing to do the same."

"Do you wanna get married?"

The question caught Leon off guard.

"You do."

Leon sighed. "Most people that are in love eventually want to get married, but we haven't talked about it."

"You want Eric to move in." Kayla finally joined the conversation realizing suddenly what her father was leading up to.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't even know this guy and you wanna move him in!" Jared's voice was raised.

"He's coming next weekend to meet you."

"And if I don't wanna meet him?"

"Then we have a problem and we need to figure it out." Leon kept his voice controlled as the worry set in.

"So you'd choose him over me?"

"No." Leon said the word then gave Jared a moment to let it set in. "But I also won't let you govern my life so we need to find a middle ground."

"What if I don't like him?"

"Jared, Eric is great he's into computers and-"

"Just because you like him doesn't mean I'll like him." Jared barked as he glared over at his sister.

"Hey, we still speak to each other with respect in this house, even if we are upset." Leon cut in giving Jared the dad look.

Without a word, Jared jumped up and took off up the steps.

Kayla jumped up about to follow when her dad grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him.

"Let him go, he needs some time." Leon let go of her arm and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Are you okay?"

Leon forced a smile and nodded.

"I didn't think he'd react this way."

Leaning back in the chair, Leon felt his stomach knot. "It's a lot to process."

"I'm okay with Eric moving in."

"Thank you." Smiling at her, Leon took her hand and kissed it. "You have homework."

She nodded.

"Then go." He saw the concern in her eyes. "I'm okay."

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and stood up. "He'll come around."

Leon nodded and smiled as she slowly walked away and up the stairs. Leaning forward he ran his hands over his head. He thought he had prepared himself for this, but he was completely unprepared. His heart ached and his stomach was doing flip flops. He told himself Jared would work through it, but part of him couldn't help but worry what if he didn't.

 **##########**

Gibbs made his way into the house sometime after ten. He went back to work and time had slipped away. The house was dark he knew Tony would already be in bed, it was a school night. Quietly making his way up the stairs and into the bedroom, Gibbs sloughed off his clothes and gently slipped under the covers. He could hear the soft steady breathing from the man next to him telling him Tony was asleep. Tony needed the sleep, so instead of curling up against him, Gibbs rolled over onto his side. His eyes closed as he settled into the bed. A few seconds later he felt the movement beside him then felt the body against his back and the lips brush against his shoulder.

"Everything okay with Vance and Eric?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed as the arm wrapped around him and the hand settled on his stomach. "I was trying to let you sleep."

"I know." Tony sighed as he pressed his body closer to his husbands.

Gibbs felt the hard cock against his ass and tried to suppress a moan, but failed. The hand at his stomach inched its way down the fingertips brushing against his own harden cock.

"I hate sleeping without you." Tony whispered as his fingers danced up the length of Gibbs' cock.

"I'm here now." Gibbs rocked his hips back.

Tony hummed as his cock rubbed up Gibbs' ass. "You keep doing that and I'm going to have to fuck you."

Taking the hand from his cock, Gibbs brought it to his lips and sucked in two fingers.

"Jet." Tony groaned as he thrust his hips upward. Gibbs' lips finally let the fingers slip free and Tony's hand was released. Pulling his lower body back, he gently slipped both digits inside Gibbs.

Gibbs moaned as Tony slowly opened him up, the fingers working in and out then scissoring inside him. His body instantly responded thrusting back as Tony pushed his fingers forward.

"You're just aching for it, aren't you?"

"Yes." Gibbs licked his dry lips and then let out a huff of air as the fingers left him. He only felt the loss for a moment before feeling the head of Tony's cock pushing into him. Taking a deep breath he blew it out and relaxed as the head breached him and tightened drawing Tony deeper.

"Damn." Tony hissed as the warmth tightened around him. With his hand free again, Tony let it dance up Gibbs' chest. Two fingers found a nipple and pinched and tugged it causing it to harden. The body against him shivered. "You do love to have your nipples played with." Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear. "You feel it through your whole body and right down to your cock." Tony nibbled at Gibbs' earlobe as he moved from one nipple to the other. "You're so lost in the sensation that you forget everything else." Tony hummed. "Until…" He thrust forward burying his cock all the way inside Gibbs. The body against him trembled and tightened around his cock. Tony's eyes closed as the tight warmth drew him deeper.

Gibbs took a deep breath, but it caught in his throat as Tony suddenly took him, pistoning into him full force. Then the lips were on his neck, an arm snaked around his waist, the hand enveloped his cock and Gibbs completely surrendered…like he always did with Tony. Tony was the one and only man Gibbs would always surrendered to. Reaching back, Gibbs' hand clutched at Tony's hip wanting even more of a connection.

Tony's body was covered in sheen of sweat, his hand around Gibbs' cock keeping the same rapid pace as his cock slamming into his husband. There was nothing but them, their bodies completely lost in the sensation, as their love making went on and on and on. It was only when Tony felt the body connected to him starting to tremble, that he was drawn from the erotic haze. His lips fell to Gibbs' neck and then bite down tasting the jugular against his lips.

Gibbs screamed as the orgasm surged through him and he came, his body falling heavily against Tony.

Clutching Gibbs' body against him, Tony continued to take Gibbs, his own release growing closer and closer until he came crying out against Gibbs' neck.

 **##########**

He punched the bag in rapid secession, listening to the sound of his hands hitting the bag and the bag's huffing as it was struck. It was hypnotic and he was completely lost in the rhythm. Whenever he needed to just clear his mind this was where he went. The basement to pound on the bag, boxing was his release and he needed it now more than ever. Over and over he hit the bag, so lost in the action that he didn't hear the creak of the steps until the young man was standing at the bottom. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and stopped when he saw Jared.

"You wanna hit the bag?" Leon asked.

Jared shook his head.

As hard as Leon had tried, Jared never took to boxing. His son preferred to fight with his mind and quick wit, something that Leon was proud of, but was also part of the problem right now. Jared was a contemplative thinker, having to work everything out internally, before he could process it externally…and that would mean more questions.

Sitting down on the steps, Jared stared at his feet for a few minutes then looked up at his dad. "You were dating women before this Eric guy right?"

"Yes, I was." Leon pulled off his gloves, tied them together and hung them up.

"Have you ever dated a guy?"

"No."

"So what changed all of a sudden?"

Leon took a deep breath and blew it out. "I don't know."

"Something change or happened."

Leon smiled and chuckled. "Eric happened."

"He came onto you?"

Leon walked over and sat down next to Jared on the steps. "Eric was interested in me and we went from there."

"And that's it?"

Running his hand down his face, Leon realized Jared was going to need more and he tried to find the most discreet way to explain. "When Eric approached me, I never expected it go anywhere, but we started to spend time together and I realized there was something there between us." He shook his head. "And suddenly I found myself in love with him." Leon stared out at the wall in front of them. "It was completely unexpected, but amazingly wonderful." Realize he'd become lost in his thoughts he shook his head again.

"You really do love him?"

Leon cleared his throat and nodded.

Jared was silent a moment then sighed. "It's not you dating a guy that bothers me, it's you dating anyone…I miss mom."

Leon put his arm around his son. "I miss her too, but me loving Eric doesn't change that."

"I know." Jared glanced at his dad. "And it is a little weird you suddenly being in love with a guy.

Leon laughed. "I can understand that."

"But I'll get used to it and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks." Leon fought back the emotion.

"So Eric's a computer nerd?"

Chuckling, Leon nodded. "Yes, he is and you've been talking to your sister."

"She said he's a tan McGee."


	53. Chapter 53

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 53

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Trying to wrap this one up. I have so many new stories in my head that I want to get started on them.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Pouring a cup of coffee, Gibbs smiled to himself when he heard the footsteps on the stairs, then smelled the familiar scent of his husband. When he felt the hand touch the small of his back he sighed contently. Putting the pot back, he turned around and wrapped his arms around his husband pulling him into his embrace.

Tony smiled as his arms went around his husband's neck. "You seem rather happy this morning."

"Every morning with you makes me happy." Gibbs' lips brushed across Tony's.

Gibbs romantic side no longer surprised Tony, but it still made his heart flutter. Tony sighed. "Only bad thing about being married to the boss…I can't convince you call in sick and stay in bed all day."

Gibbs chuckled. The truth was if Tony really wanted them to stay in bed all day and make love, he could easily convince him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Tony. "Three to four weeks."

Tony looked at his husband and his brow furrowed. "Three to four weeks?"

Gibbs nodded. "The boat should be done by then and we can take a vacation."

Pulling his head back in surprise, Tony looked shocked. "We're going to take a vacation?"

"Yeah."

"You're serious?"

Another nod from Gibbs.

"Don't toy with me Jethro."

"I mean it." Gibbs held Tony tighter. "We finish the boat and head out."

That brilliant DiNozzo smile filled Tony's face. "Tonight begins the work. I want that done in three weeks." Tony paused. "And I'll help in any way I can."

Gibbs smirked. "Then you should probably just stay out of the basement."

Tony looked hurt and confused.

Cupping Tony's ass, Gibbs sighed. "Because when you're down there with me all I can think about is shoving you against the boat and making love." The words alone caused the image to race through Gibbs' mind and he shook his head trying to erase it from his mind.

"Just think about how amazing it will be to make love _in_ the boat…out in the water nothing and no one to bother us." Tony grinned when he felt Gibbs' hands squeeze his ass again.

"That doesn't help." Gibbs growled feeling the desire surge within him.

Placing a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips, Tony pulled himself free from his husband. "Step aside I need coffee."

Giving a half smirk Gibbs grabbed his cup and stepped away from the counter.

 **##########**

Gibbs sat at his desk staring at the computer screen; he saw movement from Tony's desk. The younger man had glanced at his watch. They were all watching the time. Leon and SecNav had been up in his office now for a couple hours. The news of Leon talking to SecNav about his relationship had already made its way through the team and they were all concerned. Gibbs didn't foresee SecNav asking Leon to resign, but then people can surprise you.

 **##########**

"Agent Garnet will be returning next week from his assignment in Syria." Leon said as he closed the folder in front of him.

SecNav nodded. "I think that about covers it."

Leon swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um, I have a personal matter to speak to you about."

SecNav's eyebrow went up. "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Leon pushed his chair closer to the table as if for protection. "I'm seeing someone and it's gotten serious."

She smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Leon forced a smile. "There's a reason I'm telling you." He watched as her head cocked slightly and she quickly understood.

"She's an agent?"

"Um, sort of." Leon rubbed his hand over his mouth. "A Tech Operator."

Her eyes went wide and she fell back into the chair. "So the scuttlebutt is true?"

Leon shook his head. "I'm assuming so."

"You and Eric Beale."

Leon gave a sharp nod.

"What the hell is in the water over here Leon?" She chuckled. "First Gibbs and DiNozzo, now you and Eric."

Leon chuckled.

"Gibbs and DiNozzo didn't really surprise anyone, but you, and Eric." She paused. "That's going to raise some eyebrows."

"I know." He looked at her with a new seriousness. "Which is why I'm coming to you."

She nodded understanding what he was getting at. "Two agents dating…different from The Director dating one of his subordinates."

Again, Leon nodded.

Leaning forward, she put her elbows on the table and locked her hands. "Have you two discussed what might be required for you two to want to keep seeing each other?"

"We have." His gaze never left hers.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise as she saw the resolve in his eyes. "You're willing to step down if that's what it comes to?"

He nodded.

"Wow. It is serious."

"He wants a transfer to DC." He watched as she leaned back in the chair again. "If I remain Director."

"Leon your job is not in question."

He felt some of the weight and worry drain from his body.

She rolled her eyes. "You think you're the first Director to have a relationship with one of your subordinates?"

"I'm sure I'm not." Still he knew that most Directors tried to keep it secret or at least a little more private than his relationship with Eric.

She reached down into her bag, pulled out a file and slid it over to him.

He looked at her then down at the file. Flipping it open his eyes skimmed over the information, his eyes widening as he looked up at her. "Are you serious?"

"The job just came open." She watched his face. "He'd still work for NCIS but he'd split his time between here and Homeland."

He closed the file, shook his head and chuckled. "You knew that's why you brought this?" It was more of a statement than question.

She shrugged and a smirk curled at the corner of her lips. "Come on Leon, you and Eric are the worst kept secret at NCIS." She sighed. "Plus I do pride myself on knowing what's going on in my house."

"You just wanted to see me sweat."

"Little bit." She grinned, slowly it faded and she squared her shoulders the authority back in her posture and her voice when she spoke. "I see any favoritism or hear about any improper behavior-"

"You won't."

"Good." Picking up the other files from the table she slipped them back into her bag and stood up. "Talk to Eric, if he wants it, the job is his. Then I'll talk to Hetty and I'll need him here this week for a debriefing." She paused letting it sink in. "Call me once you've talked to him."

All Leon could do was nod as he stood up.

Putting the back over her shoulder, she groaned. "Guess I'll stop down in autopsy."

Leon's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I owe Ducky fifty bucks."

Leon rubbed his forehead. "You had a bet?"

"I told you this was the worst kept secret."

 **##########**

Coffee in hand, Gibbs made his way up the stairs towards MTAC; put his eye to the retina scanner and the door opened. He'd seen Leon go into MTAC about an hour after SecNav left. Waiting about twenty minutes he finally decided Leon was probably ready to talk. Walking down to the front of the room, he dropped down into the chair next to the Director.

"Glad to see you still have a job." Gibbs took a sip of coffee.

"She knew."

"You two haven't been exactly been discreet."

Leon chuckled.

"And Eric?"

"He has a job here."

"A job he wants?"

Leon nodded. "I talked to him after SecNav left…it's an amazing opportunity for him."

"She offered him the job with NCIS and homeland."

Leon turned his head and looked at Gibbs with surprise.

Gibbs snickered. "Fornell."

Rolling his eyes, Leon sighed. "Of course." Looking back at the screen, Leon went silent.

They sat there for a while watching the screen as the convoy made its way to a secure base.

"Being happy and scared at the same time comes with being in love." Gibbs finally broke the silence. He knew exactly how Leon was feeling, it was the same feeling he had with Tony. "Enjoy it even though it scares you shitless sometimes."

Leon glanced over at Gibbs then chuckled.

"Just get through today then go home and get ready to have the man you love back with you tomorrow."

Leon's head jerked to the side and looked at Gibbs.

"He didn't call you yet?" Gibbs took another sip of coffee. "Flights already booked and his debriefing is scheduled for 12:00."

"Fornell?" Leon didn't get a response from the man next to him. "Please tell me McGee didn't hack SecNav's schedule."

Standing up, Gibbs started to walk towards the door.

Leon waiting, thinking Gibbs would make a comment before the door opened and closed.

"You should probably answer that." Gibbs said as the door closed behind him.

Leon felt the vibration in his pocket and pulled the phone out. The caller id read Eric. Shaking his head, Leon chuckled. He answered. "I'll call you back in five." He waited for a response then ended the call as he stood up and headed out towards his office.

 **##########**

Gibbs pulled the truck up to the curb of the house and Tony looked over puzzled.

"I have a couple people I need to talk to."

"Decided to let Tobias off the hook?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Kira?"

"I wanna know where her head is."

"I thought you already knew."

"Still would like to hear it from her." Gibbs sighed. "I'll probably be late."

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek as his lips brushed against his husbands. "I'll be here when you get home."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Tony smiled as he opened the door and climbed out. He looked back into the truck at Gibbs. "If you two start drinking, just stay."

Gibbs nodded and the door closed. He waited until Tony made it in side before putting the truck in drive and heading towards his first stop.

 **##########**

Walking up to the door, he glanced at the cars in the driveway. One was Kira's, another was her roommates and he wasn't sure about the third. He rang the doorbell then knocked. He heard the footsteps behind the door and knew someone was looking out the peephole. Slowly the door opened and Kira looked at him concerned. "Everything okay?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm hoping so."

Her brow furrowed.

"Can I come in?"

She bit at her lip, but stepped aside and let him in.

He took two steps inside and stopped. Nodding at the three people in the living room, Gibbs turned around.

"We can go in the kitchen." She made her way towards the kitchen, Gibbs right behind her.

"Double date?"

Kira chuckled. "Um, sort of, maybe. Study group."

Gibbs looked at her and waited.

"Jethro." She rolled her eyes. "Luke is a nice guy, but I'm not sure I'm interested, so we'll wait and see."

He gave her a slight nod.

"I know you didn't know about this study group so there is another reason you're here."

"Yeah."

She waited expecting him to speak when he just looked at her she laughed. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You know why I'm here. I just wanna hear your side." Her eyes momentarily widened and she leaned back against the counter.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not thrilled." He took a deep breath and blew it out. "But you're both adults."

"It really was a one-time thing; we just needed to get it out of our systems."

He glared at her.

"What?"

"You needed to get it out of your system."

She folded her arms across her chest. "You still think Tobias wants more?" The glare continued. "Jethro, we talked before it happened and after. He's fine with it."

"Are you fine with it?"

She shrugged. "I would have liked a casual relationship, but he doesn't want that and yes, I'm fine with that."

"Good, then you both can just let it go."

"You're still worry about him wanting more?"

"I am." Gibbs squared his jaw. "Which is why I'm asking you to not let it happen again."

She could see and feel the concern in her brother's eyes and the tone of his voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Her voice had the tone of a child that had disappointed a parent.

"I forget how young you are some time." Gibbs shook his head. "And you are going to make bad decisions sometimes and I'm not going to like them, but they're you're decisions to make. It's how we learn." He smirked. "God knows I made a hell of a lot of bad decisions."

"You think Tobias is a bad decision?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tobias wasn't the bad decision." He kissed her check. "Night." Turning he made his way towards the front door.

She was still standing in the same spot his words worming their way into her brain when she heard the front door close.

 **###########**

He heard the loud rapping at the door and jerked it open without even looking to see who it was. "What?" Fornell barked his face suddenly going white when he saw the man standing on his steps. "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs held up the bottle of booze. "Thought maybe you would want a drink."

"Um now's not a great time."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I already know Tobias." He watched Fornell's Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Know what?"

Another eye roll. "Are we really gonna play this game?"

Fornell just stood there still not sure that Gibbs actually knew or was just fishing.

"Your car was there at six in the morning." Gibbs watched as any thought of denial faded from Fornell's face.

"A one-time thing." Fornell tried to play it off. "She's already interested in someone else."

Gibbs gave a slight nod. "Get the glasses."

Fornell forced a smile as he stepped aside letting Gibbs in.


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 54

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Getting close…maybe one or two more chapters.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Grabbing to cups from the kitchen cabinet, Gibbs walked back into the living room and filled the cups halfway. Sitting down on the chair next to the couch he took a swig and looked over at his friend.

"I'm fine really." Fornell's voice had a hint of agitation as he said it. Picking up the cup Gibbs had filled he took a long drink and then leaned back. Looking down into the amber liquid Fornell took a deep breath. "I'm um, I'm sorry about this." He glanced over at Gibbs then back at the cup. "I know you kinda gave me your permission but I still should have just respected our friendship and stayed away."

Gibbs remained silent taking another quick sip of his drink.

"I wasn't thinking with the right head." Fornell shook his head. "It's been awhile since a beautiful, intelligent woman just wanted to have sex with me without any strings attached." Another glance over at Gibbs. "It was-"

"Tobias." Gibbs sighed. "I get it."

Fornell looked at Gibbs and nodded.

"We're good."

"Thanks." Fornell finished his drink and poured another.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Fornell swirled the liquid in the cup. "I knew it was a one-time thing."

"Knowing and accepting it are two different things."

Fornell gave a quick nod.

Gibbs leaned forward and pulled a folded slip of paper from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Fornell who gave him a slightly confused look.

Opening the slip, Fornell look at it then over to Gibbs. "Really?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Best way to move on is to get back out there?"

"And is Gwen someone you dated?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Fornell's eyebrow went up. "This isn't someone from Tony's little black book is it?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It's a friend of mine. I've known her a long time. She lost her husband a couple years ago."

Fornell looked at the slip of paper again then back at Gibbs. "Thanks." The knock at the door made Fornell's brow furrowed.

"I invited another friend." Gibbs said as he got up and went to the front door.

Looking over the back of the couch, Fornell looked surprised as Gibbs opened the door and the man walked in. Then a smirked curled on his lips and he chuckled. "You still have a job?"

"Yes." Leon answered as he walked into the room.

"Good." Fornell sighed. "I didn't want to have to deal with Jethro having to break in a new Director."

Leon couldn't help but chuckle. Unbuttoning his jacket, he took another chair beside the other end of the couch.

Without asking, Gibbs grabbed another cup from the kitchen, poured Leon a drink and handed it to him.

Taking the drink, Leon glanced back and forth between the two men. "Is this some kind of intervention or something?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Nope, just thought we could all use a drink."

Leon hid a smirk as he looked at Fornell. "Glad to see you're still alive. For a minute I thought Gibbs invited me over here to help him hide the body."

Fornell's head jerked to the side as he glared at Gibbs. "You told him!"

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

Leon looked at the cup that Fornell was drinking from then over to Gibbs. "Did you slip something in his drink and we're just waiting for it to kick in?"

Suddenly Fornell's eyes went wide and he brought the cup to his nose and took a sniff.

Smirking Gibbs took a sip from his own cup.

With a similar smirk, Leon took a drink and sat back in the chair.

"If I wake up naked in the FBI interrogation room cuffed to two hookers, I'm coming after you both."

Leon was about to take another drink and stopped halfway and his eyebrow went up. "Does that happen to you a lot?" He looked at Fornell who then glared over at Gibbs.

When both men looked at him, Gibbs shrugged. "It happens to him more than you'd think."

"Tiffany still calls me every time she gets picked up by the cops." Fornell snapped.

Gibbs bit back a chuckle. "You shouldn't have given her your number."

"I didn't give her anything!" Fornell barked. "I still don't remember anything about that night other than the two bottles of Bourbon at the bar."

Leon laughed and the two men looked over at him, a serious gaze on both of their faces. "What?"

"Did you ever think maybe there was something in your drink?" Fornell asked as he took a drink. An evil smile spread across his lips. "NCIS Director found naked, bound, and gagged in a gas station bathroom."

Leon's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard.

"Left there by the two hookers-" Gibbs chimed in. "Brad and Rich that he paid for the experience."

"You two have a sick and twisted friendship." Leon said still considered the possibility this was some weird hazing experience that the two were dragging him into.

"Welcome to the mad house." Gibbs smirked then tipped his head towards Leon. "Finish your drink."

Leon's mouth dropped open and he looked down at his cup.

"Yeah, finish your drink." Fornell smiled.

"Great." Leon sighed. "I just come out to SecNav and kept my job, only to lose it because of some hazing ritual."

All three men started to laugh.

 **##########**

Tony put his phone on the night stand and climbed into bed. He had no more than turned off the light when his phone went off. Glancing at the caller id, he quickly answered. "First off I'm a terrible friend for not calling and second I am so happy for you."

"Thanks." Eric answered. "And we've both been busy."

"You have been especially busy." Tony paused. "Just what voodoo did you do on Leon?" He heard the sigh on the other end of the line.

"I think it's more of what voodoo did he do to me."

Tony smiled as he heard the wonder and happiness in Eric's voice. "

"I never expected any of this, but it's everything I've ever wanted."

"You're in love and the world is a better place."

"Yes, it is." Eric let out a sigh. "Just one last hurdle to get over."

"Jared." Tony knew they hadn't met yet. "Jared's a great kid and if anyone is going to get along with him, it's you. The kid is all about computers, gaming, and smarter than I could ever hope to be. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry…bigger issues. How are you getting everything here?"

"Still working on that, but probably going to have to have movers handle it." Eric chuckled. "If everything goes well tomorrow…I have to be in DC to start work next Monday."

"Wow, okay. Then you just pack up what you can and let the movers do the rest."

"Honestly, I could leave it all and not even care."

Tony started laughing. "Oh you do have it bad."

"Yes I do." Eric groaned. "I haven't hardly slept since I got back…I miss just having him next to me when I sleep."

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "I know what you mean." He glanced at his watch already almost midnight." As he put his arm down his brow furrowed. _Midnight._ "It's almost three there you have a flight at six."

"Like I said not sleeping much."

"Well Vance isn't getting much sleep tonight either." Tony could almost see Eric's brow furrow. "He's hanging out with Tobias and Jethro at Fornell's."

"Really?"

"Oh get used to it. I have a feeling those three are going to become a rather strange trio." Tony heard Eric start chuckling.

"Let me guess lots of Bourbon?"

"I got a text about an hour and a half ago from Jethro saying if he made it home it was going to be really late." Tony quickly added. "And yes there is a lot of Bourbon."

"What brought on the need for male bonding?"

"Well partly the surprise of you moving here and coming tomorrow and….the fact Tobias slept with Kira." Tony pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard a thud. It took a moment but he realized what had happened. He waited until he heard the breathing again and knew Eric had picked up the dropped phone.

"And Fornell is still alive?"

"Oh it's a weird story."

"I got time."

 **############**

"And he did it just like that?" Fornell's eyebrow was raised.

"Just like that." Leon smiled. "Still amazes me."

"Damn." Fornell shook his head. "You and Eric still surprises me though. Never would have pegged you to switch teams."

Leon's brow furrowed and he glanced over at Gibbs.

"Him and Tony, not surprising." Fornell smirked. "Not just because he actually talked to me about it, but because it was obvious Tony had it bad and eventually he would just break down and say take me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"And as time went up, you could see Jethro was having his own naughty thoughts." Fornell received another eye roll. He turned his attention back to Leon. "You I lost a lot of money on."

"Really?" Leon looked surprised.

"Yeah after that night at the hotel, the pools were high. Was it a one-time thing would, would they just keep fucking each other or would it turn into a relationship?"

Leon shook his head and chuckled. "Lot of free time at the FBI."

Fornell balked. "Half the pools were from NCIS."

Rubbing his forehead Leon sighed.

"Come on Leon." Gibbs scoffed. "All's well that ends well." A slight smirked curled on the corners of Gibbs lips. "And I made two hundred bucks."

It took a minute for the surprise to suddenly turn to laugher from Leon, but it did and all three of them started laughing. When the laughing started to fade, Leon looked at the two men. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Hey come on if you can't commiserate with us-" Fornell smiled. "Hell we've all been there in one way or another."

Leon nodded then chuckled. "Guess I never pictured the three of us being friends sitting around getting drunk."

Gibbs nodded towards Fornell. "The man sleeps with my ex-wife and my sister and we're still friends."

Fornell threw up his arms. "You're going to throw this in my face constantly now aren't you?"

Taking a swig from his cup, Gibbs tried to hide a smile.

 **###########**

Opening the door, he stepped in quietly and was met by the woman asleep on the couch. Sitting his bag down, he saw the woman stir.

"Thanks for staying."

The woman nodded and smiled as she sat up.

"You should stay."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Have a good night with the boys?" She tried to hide a smile when her boss looked confused as to how she would know where he was. "Tony called about midnight to see if you were home yet."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Since when does DiNozzo worry about me?"

"He said he got a text from Jethro that he probably wasn't going to make it home, he wondered if you guys were having a slumber party." Again she tried to hide a smile.

"Normally, I would say why would Gibbs put us with DiNozzo." He chuckled. "But after the conversations tonight…I know exactly why he puts up with it."

 **##########**

Tony pulled up to the house at almost one thirty a second later he watched as Gibbs came out of the front door and made his way to the car. If Gibbs was drunk, his gate didn't show it. Tony truly believed Gibbs could pass a sobriety test even if he was three to four times over the legal limit. The car door opened and Gibbs slipped into the passenger seat.

"Did our Director get home okay or does he need a ride?"

"He's already home."

Tony just nodded and pulled away from the house. He'd gotten the text about twenty minutes ago from Gibbs. It said _I'm staying here tonight unless you want to come get me_. It seemed odd to Tony, Gibbs never asked for a ride. Why would he when Fornell had the spare room.

Gibbs leaned back in the passenger. "Thanks."

Tony's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"Coming to get me." Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was surprised you asked." Tony glanced over at his husband half expecting the man to have fallen asleep.

"I hate sleeping without you next to me."

Tony's heart skipped and he felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. "Even three sheets to the wind you can be a romantic." He shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Good." Gibbs smiled, eyes still closed.

The conversation ended and Tony again thought Gibbs had probably fallen asleep. When he finally pulled into the drive and stopped the car, he went to reach over and touch Gibbs' shoulder when the hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Slowly, Gibbs' eyes opened and he turned his head looking over at Tony.

"We're home."

Letting go of Tony's wrist, Gibbs hand gently caressed Tony's cheek causing the younger man to smile. Then his hand latched onto Tony's neck and jerked the man forward. He attacked Tony's lips with wild abandon, the desire having been building since he climbed into the car. Unceremoniously, his other hand reached down and squeezed Tony's cock making the younger man moan into their kiss.

When Tony felt the button on his jeans pop open and then the zipper jerked down, her pulled back trying to catch his breath. "Jethro, let's get in-" The rest of the sentence caught in his throat as in one ninja like move, Gibbs pulled Tony's cock free and leaned over and sucked in the head. "Fuck." Tony groaned as he fell back against the drive seat. Again, he was about to speak, say they should get in the house, but then Gibbs impaled himself down on Tony's cock. "Son of a bitch!" Tony's left hand shot up and clawed at the roof of the car above him. His head fell back as Gibbs worked over his cock with super human speed. Tony's eyes closed as his entire body trembled as he surrendered to the assault. This wasn't romantic it was just raw unbridled need and Tony wanted more. His other hand dropped to Gibbs' back and his fingertips dug into the jacket trying to rip through to Gibbs' flesh. "Fuck yes." Tony growled as his hips started to buck up in short quick thrusts into Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs was just as lost, devouring Tony's cock with all the need within him. The only thought within his is that of wanting to taste his husband's release. Reaching down, his hand cups Tony's balls and squeezed eliciting a guttural groan from the man.

Fighting against the need to come, Tony forced his eyes opened and stared down watching Gibbs' head bob up and down. His jaw tightened as he hissed forcing down the need. There was just something about seeing Gibbs suck his cock that drove him wild. Truth was he knew it was because before they'd admitted their feelings, Tony saw Gibbs as some dominate persona that would always want to receive. The equality within their relationship still drove Tony mad with a wanton desire he never expected. His body quickly started to betray him and he started to tremble. He was going to lose control and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"JET!" Tony screamed the name thrusting up and shoving his cock down Gibbs' throat as he came. Just as the shuddering of his body started to subside, Gibbs could suck hard on his cock and the shuddering would begin anew. His hips rose up then came down as the last bit of strength left his body and he melted into the seat. Still Gibbs refused to release him, instead licking and sucking at the head of his cock until there was nothing left.

Sitting back up, Gibbs leaned back in the passenger seat and sighed. After a few minutes he heard the sound of Tony zipping up his jeans and he turned his head looking over at his husband. "If I wasn't so exhausted and drunk, I would take you in the house and make love to you."

Tony chuckled. "Well exhausted and drunk have never stopped you before." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips. "Come on let's get you to bed." Climbing out of the car he made his way towards the passenger door, but Gibbs was already standing outside the car and closing the door.

Making his way up the walkway to the porch, Gibbs opened the door and walked in Tony a few steps behind. Gibbs didn't stop just climbed the stairs and made his way into the bedroom. Pausing at his side of the bed, he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. Laying there on his back his eyes closed and his breathing started to steady.

Tony chuckled to himself as he followed suit, stripping and climbing into bed. Sliding over, Tony curled up against the flushed body, his head resting on Gibbs' chest.

Purring, Gibbs' lips pressed down on the top of Tony's head as his arm wrapped around the man. "Perfect." He sighed. "Except for one thing."

Tony's brow furrowed and he picked up his head. "What?"

"I haven't made love to you yet."

Suddenly Tony was tossed down onto his back on the bed. His heart raced as the lips brushed against his ear. "I want you."

Biting at his lower lip, Tony felt his cock start to harden. He felt the hand on his wrist and his arm jerked between them. His fingers made contact with Gibbs hard cock and he moaned. "Thought you were too drunk and exhausted?"

"I have no control when it comes to you." Gibbs groaned as Tony started to stroke his cock. "I pretend I do, but I don't."

"I love that I can do that to you." Tony let go of Gibbs' cock and took his husband's face in his hands. "Make love to me and don't stop until you have nothing left."

There was an animalist howl throughout the room and Tony braced for the inevitable, begged for it and prayed for it to never end.

 **##########**

"I have drama club after school." Kayla said as she took a bit of his bagel.

"I remember."

"Kendra's mom said she'd give me a ride home."

"Okay." Leon said as he took a sip of coffee.

Kayla's eyes narrowed as she looked at her dad. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're too quiet and one word answers. Somethings wrong."

"Yeah." Jared agreed.

Putting his coffee down, Leon took a deep breath. "Eric's going to be here tonight." He saw Jared's surprise.

"Thought he wasn't coming till this weekend."

"Something came up and he needs to be in DC."

"His new job?" Kayla asked.

Leon nodded.

"And he's staying here." Jared already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Yes." Leon nodded. "I didn't want it to be a surprise."

Jared poked at his bagel for a minute then shrugged. "Whatever."

"It will be fine." Kayla smiled at her father.

He gave her a wink and turned back to Jared. "I know you have reservations and I understand and accept that, but I also expect you to respect my choices."

"I know." Jared picked up the bagel and took a bite.

Leon tried to push down the worry. "If you give him a chance I think you and Eric will get along."

Jared gave a nod.

A quick string of honking noises rang from the driveway of the house.

"That's Kendra." Kayla took the last bite of her bagel and grabbed her bag from beside her. She looked at her brother. "Let's go."

Jared grabbed his bag as Kira was already making her way towards the door. As Jared went to walk past his dad, he could feel the tension and worry emanating from his dad and he stop. "I'm okay."

Leon gave a half smile.

"Really." Jared sighed. "It's just getting used to everything."

"Take all the time you need, you know that." Leon paused. "And if you have any questions or concerns or just need to talk. I will always-"

"I know dad." He reached over and hugged his dad, surprising the man.

Wrapping his arms around his son, Leon felt the weight of worry lift.

 **##########**

Sitting at the table, Gibbs' eyes moved back and forth over the newspaper as Tony walked towards him. "You're up early." Gibbs said without looking up.

"Don't remind me." Tony groaned as he made his way into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. "I agreed to pick up Eric at the airport." He paused. "Of course that was before I realized you and the two other musketeers were going to have a late night Bourbon party." Cup in hand, Tony made his way back to the table and stopped next to his husband. It took a minute but Gibbs finally looked up.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Gibbs' hand caressed around Tony's hip and squeezed the younger man's ass cheek. "In fact, I seem to remember you begging me to take you over and over again." He gently pulled the man towards him. "And then you taking me until I couldn't even breathe."

Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cheek. "Well I remember you begging as well."

Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh yes I did."

Tony's eyes went wide as he was pulled down onto Gibbs' lap. He tried to hold onto his coffee without spilling it. "HEY"

Plucking the cup from Tony's hand, Gibbs put it on the table and captured Tony's lips. The younger man didn't even pretend to put up a fight, instead just surrendering as an arm went around Gibbs' neck and found its way into the soft silver hair.

When their lips finally parted, Tony's eyes slowly opened and met steely blue. "How did I get so lucky?" Tony sighed as his fingers combed through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head.

"I think we both got pretty lucky."

"Yes we did." Tony smiled that gorgeous DiNozzo smile.

 **############**

Gibbs strolled into the office and paused as he saw the man sitting at his desk, head back, eyes closed. He grinned to himself. "Rough night?"

Leon didn't even bother to open his eyes. "How is it you can drink more than anyone and still not have a hang over?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Had a lot of practice."

Opening his eyes, Leon rubbed his forehead. "I have to sit through meetings all day."

"At least Eric will be here for a couple of them."

"Not sure that's a good or bad thing."

Gibbs grinned. "Happy balance, remember."

"Right." Leon stood up and made his way to the bar grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. "Heard DiNozzo volunteered to pick up Eric."

"Yeah, well Tony's feeling bad about not keeping in touch more."

"So he wants to get all the scuttle butt." Leon said as he took a long drink of water.

"From what I heard he got that last night on the phone." Gibbs saw the slight concern in Leon's eyes. "Come on Leon it's no different than all the crap we talked about last night."

Leon laughed and then grabbed his forehead as the laugher made his head start to thump.

"Friends talk."

Sitting down on the couch, Leon leaned back. "Just still getting used to it all."

Gibbs saw the hint of a smile on Leon's face. "Family Leon."

Leon nodded knowing how fortunate he was to be considered part of this family.

There was a faint knock and the door and Leon looked at Gibbs.

"Family." Gibbs smirked.

"Come." Leon bellowed.

Abby walked in carrying a large travel mug. "I brought you something." When Leon didn't respond she took a step towards him and held out the mug."

"For me?" Leon looked surprised.

"I heard you guys had a Bourbon bonding session figured you could use this."

Taking the cup, Leon wasn't sure if he should ask what it was or just drink it. He glanced at Gibbs for some help. Gibbs just shrugged. Cautiously, Leon brought the mug to his lips and took a small sip. "Um, not bad." Leon took another swig. It was coffee, strong coffee with a hint of something.

"It's coffee with a shot of the Scuito hang over cure."

"Which is?"

"Oh I can't tell you that." Abby shook her head. "I mean technically I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Okay then don't tell me, please."

"Right." She bit at her bottom lip. "Well I should go." Quickly she turned on her heels to leave.

"Abby." The use of her first name from a man that rarely if ever used it stopped her in mid step and she turned around.

"Thank you." Leon nodded in her direction.

Her face lit up. "You're welcome." With that she practically skipped out of the room. The door closed and Leon looked over at Gibbs. "I get it."

 **##########**

Stepping outside, Eric glanced around looking for the familiar black sedan, but instead his eyes landed on the smiling man leaning back against the large truck.

Shaking his head he walked over. "Now this I never thought I'd see." Eric laughed. "You driving a huge truck and smiling."

"Oh believe me I have come to love this truck."

Eric held up his hands. "Please don't tell me, especially when I have to sit in it."

"I feel the same way when I have to sit at the conference table in the director's office." Tony shivered. "I wish you'd never told me that story."

"Yeah and I pray I never have to walk into interrogation." Eric balked.

"I have a feeling that prayer isn't going to be answer." Tony smirked. "Working for NCIS and Homeland you're bound to see the inside of that interrogation room." He patted Eric's shoulder. "Welcome to DC, buckle up."

 **############**

The elevator made the familiar ding and Tony walked towards the bullpen.

"Three hours to pick up and drop Eric off at Homeland?" McGee said as he glanced at his watch.

"Traffic?" Tony said as he tossed his pack behind the desk and sat down.

"Is that the excuse you're going to give Gibbs?" Bishop grinned.

"Oh I have a much better excuse for him." Tony sighed wistfully.

"I don't wanna know." McGee shuddered.

"No excuse for you DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he strolled into the bullpen and went to his desk.

"I know boss." Tony forced himself not to smile.

"Grab your gear, dead marine."

 **##########**

Leon paced the room like a caged animal, his eyes darting from his desk to the conference table then to the door. He glanced at his watch; they should be arriving any time now. The debriefings at Homeland should have ended at three and now they should be on their way here. Depending on traffic, it should take fifteen to twenty minutes to get here. He heard a voice outside and stopped at the side of the conference table. The door opened slowly and the man stepped in closing the door behind him. Their eyes met and Leon's heart skipped a beat.

Leaning back against the door, Eric sighed. "You have exactly four minutes before SecNav and the head of Homeland show up."

Without thought or hesitation, Leon was instantly standing in front of Eric, a second later his lips captured Eric's as he shoved the younger man against the door.

Eric's arms snaked around Leon's neck drawing the man deeper into the kiss. It was passionate but contained expressing the want and desire without trying to fuel the flames. Most of all it expressed the longing, the absence of not having seen each other in days.

Finally their lips parted and Leon's forehead rested against Eric's. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." With a quick peck on the lips, Eric pushed hard on Leon's chest causing the man to take two steps backwards. "Sixty seconds." Eric added as he walked over to the table and took a seat.

Leon chuckled to himself then he heard the voice talking to his secretary and then the door opening.

"Director." SecNav smiled as her eyes quickly darted from Leon to Eric seated at the table.

"Madam." Leon nodded then extended a hand to the man standing by her side. "Director."

"Director." The man smirked. "Aren't we all very formal today?"

Leon chuckled. The new director of Homeland was less about formality and more about getting things done. "Coffee, water."

"Whiskey neat."

Leon glanced at SecNav and the woman just nodded. Heading towards the bar Leon poured the whiskey.

"Leon you lucky bastard." The director said as he followed Leon to the bar.

"Lucky?" Leon seemed confused.

"Yeah with Eric." The director smiled as he accepted the drink from Leon. "The man's amazing."

"Yes he is." Leon smiled proudly.

"I have to say I didn't think you had it in you." The director slapped Leon on the shoulder.

Leon's eyes widened. Well the scuttlebutt had made it all the way up the homeland security ladder it seemed or SecNav had told him.

"Well um-" Leon didn't even know what to say.

"Come on Leon." The director smirked and gave Leon a wink. "You can tell me, man to man, director to director."

Leon swallowed hard.

When Leon didn't respond, the director shook his head. "I know she must have busted your balls over stealing Eric right out from under her."

Leon breathed a sigh of relief when he realized what the director was actually getting at. Chuckling, Leon puffed up slightly. "Well Hetty definitely was not happy, but Eric is the right person for this position and that's my call as director."

The director slapped Leon's shoulder again. "Right people, right positions, that's what it's all about."

Leon nodded.

"I'm thrilled to have him. Brilliant man." The director took a sip of his drink.

"Yes he is." Leon looked over at Eric.

"And there are perks to working with your significant other." The director winked. "Tons of interrogation and conference rooms, hell your office goes into lock down." He smirked.

Leon's mouth fell open slightly.

"I worked with my wife for three years, best three years ever." He took another sip of his drink and walked towards the table.

Letting out a deep breath, Leon ran his hand down his face then poured himself a drink before joining the others.

 **##########**

Leon gathered the files and put them in the bin on his desk.

"Homelands overjoyed to have Eric on board for the joint position."

"So I heard." Leon sighed as he walked back over to the table.

SecNav smiled. "The director yanking your chain over Eric?"

Giving a nod, Leon unbuttoned his jack and sat down.

"You know how it goes Leon, another couple weeks and something else will come along that's more titillating and everyone will forget about you and Eric." She shrugged.

"I know." Leon smiled.

SecNav's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't even bother you does it?"

Leon shook his head. "Not any more. Surprised me, but doesn't bother me."

"So what changed?"

"Me." He chuckled. "Everything."

She looked at him as if trying to figure out the depth of the change.

He leaned back in the chair. "This job requires a level of…separateness from the people around you. You're the boss, you have to be objective, politically correct when it's not popular and-."

"This job is demanding, dedication, long hours, playing politics and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

He nodded.

"And one of the benefits of all that is people here become family." She shook her head. "No team is better example of that than Gibbs' team." She paused. "Best scores on every possible qualification testing, highest success rate of closed cases and the most take downs of most wants. And that is not about luck or just skill. It's about a team that works together, plays together and cares about each other in and out of the bullpen. You can't recreate that."

"No you cannot."

"You're part of that family Leon, always have been, your role or place within it has just changed." She smiled. "Partially because you finally allowed it to change."

"It's definitely been a huge change." Leon couldn't help but smile. "And one I'm extremely thankful for."

"They're a special group of people." She leaned forward. "My phone rings constantly. Dignitaries, heads of state, military leaders, directors and assistant directs of all the ABC gangs foreign and domestic." She shook her head. "I probably answer half the calls." Her eyes locked with his. "The calls I always answer without hesitation…are from Gibbs or any of his team."

Leon's sat up straighter. He knew how much people respected the team, but it was always nice to hear. He smirked. "As proud as I am of that, also not thrilled about a team going over my head."

"You'd be surprised Leon." She paused. "Most of the time it's not about going over your head."

He looked at her surprised.

"I told you, you've been a member of that family long before you allowed yourself to be." Picking up her briefcase, she stood up. "Enjoy your evening Leon."

He saw her mischievous grin and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe take tomorrow off."

His eyebrow went up.

"You have a lot to get done, out of the office." She paused for effect. "You do realize Eric starts Friday." She watched his eyes widen.

"I thought-"

"There's no time to waste with this Leon, we need this new system and program up and running ASAP. That's why I wanted Eric for the job." She could see the wheels turning in his head.

 **###########**

Eric walked out MTAC and saw the man standing there arms on the railing looking down at the people in the bullpen. He was about to hurry passed and head down the stairs, but stopped himself. Taking a deep breath he walked over and stood beside the man.

"There a reason you're so scared of me?" Gibbs asked without looking over.

Eric brow furrowed. "You're Gibbs isn't that enough of a reason?"

Gibbs chuckled.

"I know it's ridiculous, but your reputation is rather intimidating."

Gibbs nodded.

"And part of it's just me." Eric put his hands on the railing. "With the way everything went down in this crazy situation."

"I'm the last person that would judge anyone on relationships."

"Right all the ex-wives and then Tony." Eric chuckled nervously.

Gibbs glanced over at Eric.

"I mean sure I get it." Eric cleared his throat.

"You're Tony's friend, dating Leon and now working in DC." Gibbs took a deep breath. "We're going to be around each other."

Yes we are."

"So you need to let go of what you know about my reputation and just form your own opinion. " Gibbs smiled over at Eric. "Tony's my husband. I can't be all that scary can I?"

"No, I guess not." Eric smiled the fear starting to leave his body.

Gibbs nodded looking back down at the bullpen. "Glad we worked that out."

"Me too." Eric let out a breath he'd been holding as his body relaxed.

Standing up, Gibbs turned to Eric, the younger man actually looking him in the eyes. "But then you have remember this is a family and you hurt one us, say Leon…you don't just have to deal with me." He glanced down at the bullpen. "You have to deal with them and Abby and Ducky and Palmer." He shrugged. "Although there won't be much of you left when I get through with you. Understand."

Eric's eyes went wide and he slowly nodded.

"Good." He smiled and slapped Eric on the shoulder. "I'm taking you to Leon's so grab your bag and meet me at the elevator." Still smiling Gibbs headed down the stairs.

 **##########**

They had spent the car ride in silence and when they arrived at Leon's Eric jumped out of the car before Gibbs even had it in park. Gibbs chuckled to himself evidently dealing with Jared was better than being alone in a car with him. Walking up to the door, Gibbs knocked and heard the footsteps coming towards the door.

"Jessica." Gibbs smiled as the nanny opened the door.

"Agent Gibbs. Leon said you'd be showing up." She smiled over at Eric. "And you must be Eric."

"Hi." Eric had heard about Jessica but they hadn't met.

"Come in." She held open the door as the two men walked in.

"Hey Uncle Gibbs." Jared said from the couch as he put his game on pause. Then his gaze landed on the other man.

"Jared, this is Eric."

"Hey." Jared gave a short response.

"Hi Jared."

"Your dad has a couple more hours of meetings so I dropped Eric off." Jared nodded as he stared at the game controller in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Eric took a few steps towards the couch. "What are you playing?"

"Brain Dead 2." He said without looking at Eric.

"If you like Brain Dead 2 you're gonna love Brain Dead 3. Uglier Zombies, huge graveyard fight scenes where you take on throngs of Zombies."

"Well gotta wait a couple months for that."

"Or maybe not." Eric dropped his bag on the floor, opened it up and pulled out a case.

Jared suddenly looked up. "Are you kidding me?"

Eric grinned. "The creator is a friend of mine. I get all the games early." He held out the case to Jared.

"You know Ashton Bolt?" Jared looked shocked as he took the case and looked at the cover.

"Yeah, we went to college together." He smiled. "I'm up for a game if you want or you can play single player. I have some of the expansion codes you can play too."

"Cool, let's play." Jared grabbed the other controller from under the coffee table and handed it to Eric.

Eric glanced over at Gibbs who just smiled and turned to leave.

 **###########**

Gibbs sat at his desk reading over the file on their case. It was almost eight, but he was still waiting for Tony and McGee to get back from picking up their murder. He glanced at his watch it shouldn't be taking this long. The man was an easy pick, he had no clue they were on to him and he was on base doing practice maneuvers with his unit. Just as he was about to pick up his phone to make the call, he heard the elevator ding. Tony stepped off the elevator and when he saw the condition of the man he was instantly on his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs was already around the desk and heading towards Tony as his husband walked into the bullpen.

Lt. Zachory didn't want to go quietly." Tony was covered in mud, his shirt was torn and there were bruises and scrapes on his face.

Gently, Gibbs' hand touched Tony's chin moving the man's face from left to right so he could get a better look at the marks. "Ducky needs to check those out."

"Already saw Ducky. He said take a shower and then come back down and he'd take a better look." Tony shrugged. "He said it's nothing serious."

"That shiner is serious." Gibbs could see the bruise forming under Tony's left eye.

"I'm fine Jethro." Tony tried to smile and winced.

"McGee?"

"Not covered in mud, but he has his own scrapes and bruises." Tony sighed. "But Zachory is in custody, locked up tight. Ducky patched up McGee and sent him home."

"Good. I'll check on McGee while you shower."

Tony nodded as he turned and headed towards the decontamination showers.

Flipping open his phone, Gibbs made the call to check on McGee."

 **###########**

Head down, eyes closed, Tony had his back to the shower head letting it beat down and rain over his back. His muscles ached and he'd be sore, but he'd experienced a whole hell of a lot worse. He heard the movement of the shower curtain and didn't glance up until he felt the hands caress up his arms. Gazing into the steel blue eyes, he could see the worry and the concern. His hands danced up Gibbs chest and he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "Jet, I'm fine just a little banged up."

"I know." Gibbs did know. Knew Tony had been through worse, knew this was minimal, but it didn't make it any easier. He kissed Tony's forehead. "Turn around."

Letting his arms fall from Gibbs' neck, Tony turned around.

Grabbing the soap, Gibbs lathered up Tony's shoulders and back, put the soap back then tenderly massaged the muscles starting at the shoulder then gradually working his way down the younger man's back. Gibbs heard the soft moans and groans as he worked some of the tension away. His hands worked their way back up Tony's back. When he reached Tony's shoulders the younger man leaned back against Gibbs' chest. Wrapping his arms around Tony, Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's neck. "I love you…so much."

"I love you too."

"I need you." The words were whispered tentatively against Tony's ear as if he might say no. There was no audible response only the slightest movement of Tony's body pressing back against his husband. It was all the response Gibbs needed. His fingers danced up Tony's ribcage then explored the peaks and valleys of Tony's chest and stomach. Countless times, he had made this exploration, yet every time his body responded as if it were the first time. His lips had started a journey of their own, kissing their way across Tony's shoulder to his neck gently nibbling at the sensitive flesh. The body in his arms shivered slightly and Gibbs own body responded in kind.

Tony's breathing hitched as Gibbs' hands caressed down his thighs, then back up his inner thighs avoiding contact with Tony's cock. Again his body shivered, this time because he realized what Gibbs wanted and needed. It was Gibbs knowing Tony was okay by physical contact…that connect that was always there but that intimate touch heightened and intensified. Turning in Gibbs' arms, his hand came to Gibbs' face and their foreheads touched. Tony's eyes closed as he felt the hands again caress up his body, this time gently drawing their bodies even closer. Tony's mouth opened slightly as their hard cocks made contact.

Ceasing the opportunity, Gibbs tongue licked at Tony's upper lip before bringing their lips together. Lost in the embrace they stayed there for what seemed like hours just touch each other's bodies and losing themselves in that kiss.

"Jet." Tony whimpered finally drawing back.

Tony's eyes told Gibbs everything he needed to know and without a word.

Turning around in Gibbs' arms, Tony did all he could to keep as much of their bodies touching as possible. His eyes closed as he felt the head of Gibbs' cock gingerly press against him. Slowly and with more tenderness than he had ever experience Gibbs gently completed their connection. Tony's body shivered as Gibbs just held him. There was no movement, nothing but their breathing both of them content in the closeness they shared.

Even when their hips started to move it was so gradual, so effortless that their bodies simple created a rhythm without either of them needing to think about it. It wasn't until their breathing became labored and their legs started to trembled that Gibbs finally fueled the embers. His hand slid down and wrapped around Tony's cock quickly falling into the rhythm of their joined bodies.

Reaching back, Tony latched on to Gibbs' hip as the growing need started to consume him. He wanted to hold on, but when the words of love and devotion were whispered in his ear, Tony's body started to tremble. Silently, Tony came his mouth open in a wordless cry as a second later he felt Gibbs release.


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 55

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Almost done!

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

"Get the pitchfork!" Eric leaned to the left violently tapping at the buttons on the controller.

Jared leaned to the right almost mimicking Eric's movements. "Got it."

They had easily made it through the first few levels of the game and were now trying to defeat a huge graveyard full of zombies.

"Four more!" Jared practically screamed as he took out one and Eric took out another. A few more taps at the controller and they were both jumping up from the couch thrilled as the last zombie fell. They high fived and dropped back down on the couch. The screen filled with congratulations then quickly faded into a new scene that flashed level six. That's when the screen suddenly froze and Eric's brow furrowed when he looked over at Jared he realized the young man had paused the game.

"Pee break?"

Jared shook his head.

"Drink?"

Again, Jared shook his head and stared at the controller. "Do you really love my dad?"

"I do." Eric took a deep breath. "With all my heart."

Jared was silent.

Eric put the controller down. "Jared you can ask me anything you want."

Jared glanced over at him. "You dated women, before my dad?"

"Yes."

"It's weird just suddenly going for some guy."

"Weird for me too." Eric chuckled. "I never expected to fall in love with your dad."

Jared looked at him head slightly cocked, brow furrowed.

Eric suddenly realized what Jared must be thinking. "Um…I um." Eric took a deep breath and searched for the right words. "I was interested in your dad, had a crush on him for years, but I never thought anything would come of it."

"Did you make a move on him?"

Eric's eye widened and his mouth fell open slightly.

"That's a yes." Jared grinned.

Eric closed his mouth.

"I don't have a problem with you and my dad, I just-" Jared paused.

"It's your dad." Eric shrugged. "You'd be critical of anyone he dated."

"Yeah." Jared nodded.

"I didn't know your mom personally, but I heard about her, she was an amazing woman."

"She was."

"And no one, man or woman is going to take her place, with your dad or with you and Kayla." Eric smiled. "But I will do everything possible to make your dad happy and be here for you and Kayla if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Eric felt a new sense of relief wash over him. "Ready to kill some more zombies?"

Jared nodded and smiled.

 **##########**

"He's fine Jethro." Ducky chuckled as he put a bandage over a cut on Tony's forearm. Gibbs was standing there watching with obvious worry in his eyes.

"I know." Gibbs balked.

Tony grinned at Ducky. "He likes to look all tough and unconcerned in front of people, but he's all sweet and concerned when we are alone."

Ducky chuckled.

"I'm always concerned I just don't like to be reminded of it."

Reaching out Tony's hand touched cupped Gibbs' cheek. "I know you have a rep to maintain." Tony watched as the steel blue eyes softened and Gibbs' hand came up and touched his.

Gibbs turned his head sideways kissing the palm of Tony's hand.

"See just a big ol' softie." Tony winked and his husband and saw the half smile behind the eye roll.

"You done?" Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"Yes." Ducky smirked.

"Time to get you home and to bed." Gibbs regretted the words as soon as he said it.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Car, now." Gibbs barked pointing out the autopsy door.

Tony and Duck looked at each other and grinned.

 **###########**

Reaching the front door, Leon stopped as he heard the voices from inside.

 _Use the record, aim for the throat._

The record?

 _The record, just do it!_

Slowly opening the door, Leon took in the scene before him. Jared was standing up, controller in hand as he frantically pushed buttons. Eric was sitting on the couch leaning to one side as he repeatedly tapped at a button on his controller.

"Hey dad." Kayla smiled as she emerged from the kitchen with two bottled waters in hand. "Gotta keep the zombie hunters hydrated."

"I see." Leon smiled.

Kayla put the waters down on the table in front of Jared and Eric and then went over to her dad and gave him a quick hug.

"They've been like this since I got home and I have a feeling they've been playing since whenever Eric got here."

Leon chuckled and shook his head. A happy smile played across his face. This was not the scene he expected to see when he arrived home.

"They're good." Kayla saw the look in her father's eyes.

Giving a slight nod, Leon dropped his briefcase, loosened his tie and went over to sit down on the loveseat next to the couch. Kayla sat down next to him.

"We're almost there." Eric said giving Leon a quick glanced.

"There as in?"

"Beating this level."

"Grab the serum." Jared yelled as a yellowish test tube with a stopper appeared on the screen.

"Got it!" Eric yelled back.

Leon watched, his eyes darting back and forth from the screen to Eric and Jared on the couch. After a few more minutes Eric and Jared were giving each other a high five as the screen dripped blood then flashed congratulations, Level complete.

"That was awesome." Jared smiled as he flopped back against the couch. He finally looked over at his dad. "Hi dad."

"Hi." Leon grinned.

"Eric brought Brain Dead 3, he knows the creator."

Leon glanced at Eric. "That does not surprise me."

Eric smiled.

"Did you guys at least eat something?" Leon always the concerned father.

"Jess made parmesan chicken; she put some in the fridge for you."

Leon's brow furrowed. "She left already?"

"Sorry, hope that was okay." Eric bit at his lip. "I figured since I was here-"

"No, its fine."

"I think this is probably our stopping point tonight." Eric grabbed the bottled water and took a swig.

"Yeah, it's a school night." Jared glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Did you finish your homework?" Leon watched as Jared nodded.

"Had it done before Eric got here."

"Good." Leon turned to Kayla.

"All done." She responded without being asked.

"Maybe we can destroy another level tomorrow night." Jared put his controller down on the table. "You'll be here tomorrow night right?"

"Um, I'm not-"

"He'll be here." Leon answered.

Eric smiled at Leon. "Then tomorrow it is."

"Awesome." Jared grabbed the water and got up. "I'm gonna head up."

"Night." Leon nodded to his son.

Jared looked at Eric. "Make sure he eats."

"I will, promise." Eric chuckled.

Leon shook his head. "Ganging up on me already."

Jared just smiled as he headed upstairs.

"I'm out too." Kayla kissed her dad's cheek then got up. "Night Eric."

"Night Kayla." Eric grinned. "Thanks for keeping us hydrated."

She smiled as she walked away.

Leon glanced back waiting until he knew both kids were upstairs then turned back to Eric.

"I'll heat the chicken up for you." Jumping up Eric headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door he pulled out the plate Jessica had left. Sitting it on the counter he felt the arms around his waist and he was pulled back against the solid form behind him.

"I love you."

The words whispered against Eric's ear and it made him smile as he leaned back against the man behind him. "He's a great kid and he really worries about you."

"I know." Leon sighed as he brushed his lips against Eric's neck.

"He wanted to make sure my intentions were honorable."

Leon chuckled. "Is that what he said?"

"Well in teenage speak."

"Right." Leon's arms tightened around the younger man and he nibbled at Eric's neck.

Eric pulled himself from Leon's arms and spun around. "I promised I'd make sure you ate."

Leon smirked and his eyebrow went up.

"FOOD." Eric barked.

Stepping forward, Leon pinned Eric against the counter.

"Leon." Eric sighed. "I'm not going to break my first promise to Jared."

Leon's lips brushed against Eric's, it was tender and soft. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making Jared and Kayla feel comfortable, for me walking into a happy home where my kids are safe and having fun…for everything."

Eric's arms snaked around Leon's neck. "I love you and I love your kids already too."

Leon smiled.

"And I'm betting SecNav told you I'm starting Friday."

"She did."

"And you're okay with this happening so fast?"

Wrapping his arms around Eric, Leon sighed. "Okay isn't the right word."

Eric's brow furrowed.

"Thrilled is more like it."

Eric broke into a smile.

"I don't want to spend another night without you."

"Well I think that can be arranged."

"Really?"

"The team agreed to handle the movers for me on that end, so I'm all yours." Eric let out a huff of air as he was crushed in Leon's arms.

A low growl dripped from Leon's lips. "Heat up that damn chicken so I can eat and then take you upstairs."

 **###########**

"Are you really okay with me letting Jess go home?"

Leon chuckled as he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. "Of course, I'm sure she was elated to get off early for a change." Slipping off his tie he, hung it as well then removed his shoes. "She doesn't get that opportunity often."

"Yeah she was pretty excited." Eric dropped his bag by the side of the bed.

"I try to get home for dinner, but that doesn't always happen."

"I know." Eric took off his watch and placed it on the night stand. He smiled when he felt the arms snake around his waist. His eyes widened when he felt the hard cock rub against his ass.

"I have wanted you since the minute you walked in my office this morning." Leon hummed as his fingers popped the button on Eric's pants and his lips caressed the man's neck.

"Leon." Eric whispered. "The kids."

"What about them?" When Leon didn't receive a response he snickered. "You do know they live here right?" He heard and felt Eric's annoyed scoff and the younger man suddenly turned in his arms. "Did you think we were going to have nights alone in the house?"

"No." Eric rolled his eyes. "It's just…they've never been here when I was here before."

"Well, you live her now; they're going to be here."

"I know." Eric let out a sigh. "It's just-"

"It just means we have to be a little quieter."

Eric nodded but Leon saw his hesitation.

Leon's arms tightened around Eric and his lips brushed against the younger man's ear. "It means when my cock is buried inside you and I want to come I just have to bite down on your neck or shoulder to hide the scream." He felt the hands caress up the fabric of his shirt. "Or when I'm sucking your cock you'll have to bit your lip."

"Leon." The name came out as a needy moan.

"I want you naked in our bed." Leon stumbled back a few steps with the force of Eric's kiss. He launched his own counter attacked letting his tongue slip inside Eric's mouth.

Slowly maneuvering them around, Eric pushed on Leon's chest sitting him on the bed. Dropping to his knees, Eric looked at Leon. "Do you remember that first night?"

Leon nodded as his hand reached out and touched Eric's cheek. "I could never forget that night." That night had haunted Leon's dreams for weeks and still haunted him every time Eric went back to LA.

"Well…" Eric unbuckled Leon's belt and undid the button and zipper on his pants. "I think a repeat of that is fitting given this is our first night living together." He heard Leon moan as he freed the hard cock from Leon's pants.

"Maybe a little more warning then I don't have a gag-" The air rushed from Leon's lungs and the sentence went unfinished as Eric consumed his entire cock. "Fuck." The word came out in a low hiss as his hands dropped to his sides and knotted into the comforter. There was no time to catch his breath as Eric sucked his cock with even more desire and need than he had that first night. Leon just surrendered letting his head fall back and his eyes close as the skill of the younger man pushed him towards the edge. He didn't even try to make it last. He'd been on edge all day, desperate to be alone with Eric. Right now he just wanted to come then make love to Eric until they were both completely spent. His muscles started to tense and he tightened his jaw to swallow the scream he knew he wanted to release. Seconds later to came, a guttural sound lodging deep in his throat as his body collapsed back onto the bed.

A few moments later he felt the weight on his thighs and the hands unbuttoning his shirt. The first night they spent together flashed through his mind as Eric's hands caressed up his now bare chest. His eyes opened and he grabbed Eric's face with both hands. Yanking the younger man down, he crushed their lips together forcing his tongue between Eric's lips to taste himself from the younger man. When he finally let Eric he stared into the desire filled eyes and repeated exactly what he had said that first night.

"Tell me what you want." Vance's gaze narrowed. And just like that first night Eric's answer came without hesitation.

"I want you to fuck me." Climbing off Leon, Eric started to remove his clothes, pausing when he saw the intense way Vance was watching him. "Surprised that you're so turned on…by another man?"

Vance nodded. It did still surprise him how easily just the slight of Eric could turn him on. And a touch, even a loving caress from the younger man could instantly make him hard.

Letting the shirt fall from his shoulders, Eric took a step towards Leon.

Sitting up, Leon reached out letting his fingers brush across Eric's stomach and feeling the muscles contract under his touch then slowly letting his hand caress up the center of Eric's chest, again noticing the stark contrast of his dark skin against the paleness of the younger man. Letting his hands slid back down both hands found their way to Eric's hips.

Unlike that first night, there was no hesitation from Leon and instead of stroking Eric's cock, he jerked the naked man down into his lap, throwing Eric slightly off guard. His hands clawed up Eric's back as he thrust his cock hard against Eric's ass. "I'm not that inexperienced, hesitant man anymore." Leon growled. "I know exactly what I want now and forever...and it's you."

Eric felt the words deep in his soul and they fueled the already endless need he had for the man. "Then take me because I'm yours, always."

With that Leon threw the man onto the bed, the similarity of that first night together ending there.

 **##########**

"Jethro it's two in the morning."

Gibbs had been so intent on what he was doing he hadn't even heard the man step onto the landing at the top of the stairs. He looked up at his sleepy husband and couldn't help but smile. Tony's hair was in disarray, his eyes still heavy with sleep and he was in just his sweatpants. "You're sexy when you're sleepy."

Without responding, Tony made his way down the stairs and put on the slippers that awaited him at the bottom step.

Walking over, Gibbs brushed a quick kiss across Tony's lips trying to keep his gaze focused on Tony's eyes and not the visible black and blue marks that were now even more visiable on the younger man's body.

"Is this still about me?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs' arm instictively snaked protectively around Tony's waist. "It's always about you-" Tony opened his mouth about to speak but Gibbs continued. "But not about you getting hurt."

Tony's brow furrowed with confusion his brain still in a sleepy haze.

"I finished up the first layer of sealant." Gibbs glanced over at the boat.

"So it's about getting me alone and naked in the wide open seas."

"Yes." Gibbs sighed letting his fingers dance across the bare skin of Tony's lower back. "Finished up the other side, so once that's dry we can get another coat on everything." They had worked a few nights ago to get one side of the boat done. "It won't be long and we'll be ready to sail." With a quick kiss to Tony's cheek, Gibbs let go of his husband and walked towards the completed boat before him. Every boat was special, but this was something he and Tony had built together, something they could sail away in whenever they wanted or just spend a weekend out fishing. He felt the warm around his waist, then the hand on his cock.

"What naughty things are you thinking about doing to me on that boat that has you already partically hard?" Tony whispered against Gibbs' ear.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

"Well I have my own surprise for you." Tony popped the button on Gibbs' jeans then slid the zipper down.

Gibbs' eyes closed as he anticipated Tony reaching in and pulling out his cock. Instead he was abruptly shoved against the boat, Tony's body pinning him against it.

Using both hands, Tony yanked Gibbs' pants and boxers down in one quick motion. He felt Gibbs' upper body settle against the boat and his husband spread his legs as far as possible with the jeans still partly around his legs. Tony bit back a growl as he reached around and stroked Gibbs' cock. Nipping at Gibbs' ear, Tony purred the words. "You know what it does to me when you just give in like that."

Moaning as his cock was stroked, Gibbs didn't reply. He knew exacly what his surrender did to Tony and he wanted nothing more than for his husband to lose control. His cock was released and he heard the familiar sound then felt the moist fingers push inside him opening him up. Moments later he was pushing back, the sign that he'd had enough and hewanted Tony's cock. His eyes closed as the fingers were removed and he felt the head of Tony's cock press against him. Taking a deep breath he relaxed and they both moaned as the head of Tony's cock settled inside him.

One hand on Gibbs' hip, the other snaked around and enveloped Gibbs' cock. Tony's lips barely brushed Gibbs' ear. "I love you." As the words were spoken, Tony slammed into Gibbs, hearing the older man's sharp exhale then the desire filled growl. That was exactly what Tony wanted to hear as he took Gibbs full force.

Gibbs' clawed at the boat desperately searching for stability but finding none. Instead he began spiralling into the bliss, his body overwhelmed by the dualing sensations. His upper body was shoved violently against the boat with each of Tony's forward thrust and he knew he would be bruised tomorrow. He welcomed it relished it. Gently and tender or rough and unbridled, it expressed the same deep endless desire they shared for one another.

The body against Tony started to temble and he buried himself in Gibbs and stayed there focusing on the release his husband was about to experience. It was wild, animalistic as Gibbs rock back against Tony's cock and came screaming a string of profanities and Tony's name. As Gibbs' squeezed his cock, Tony started hammering into his husband again his own release beckoning.

"Tone." Gibbs moaned as he rocked back against Tony's forward movements. "Come for me..I wanna feel it."

Eyes fluttering closed Tony buried himself in Gibbs and came smashing their joined bodies against the boat as he screamed Gibbs' name.


	56. Chapter 56

**Title:** Old Habits Chapter 56

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Has Gibbs fallen back into old habits after the shooting? When Tony shows up to talk to Gibbs, they are interrupted by a young, beautiful red headed woman bringing dinner.

Final Chapter. I know I wrapped everything up nice and neat so quickly, but I'm looking forward to getting on with a new story.

 **####################**

 **3 Weeks later**

"Jethro this is ridiculous." Tony chucked the black scarf tied around his eyes. "I can tell we're at the marina."

"I know." Gibbs said as he carefully led Tony down the walkway to the surprise.

When they finally stopped walking, Tony felt the man behind him and the scarf was untied. As his eyes opened and adjusted to the the light, Tony's eyes went wide then filled with tears. "Jethro." The voice came out in a cackle as Tony bit back the emotion. He spun around and looked at his husband. "When...how?"

Smiling, Gibbs turned his husband back around and wrapped his arms around the man. Instantly he felt Tony settle back against his chest. "It's beautiful and-" The words caught in his throat as he stared at the name on the back of the boat. "God she would have loved you." There was a reflective pause. "She loved all those classes black and whites, the white and the black hat cowboy movies."

Gibbs smiled as he hugged Tony tighter to him. They had never really talked about what to name the boat, a couple odd little thoughts here and there but nothing concrete. Somehow it just seems right to name the boat after Tony's mom, the woman whom had given him the love of his life. "Are you ready to head out."

"I can't wait." The excitement evident in Tony's voice. "When are we going?"

"Now."

The word whispered across Tony's ear and he jerked from Gibbs' grasp spinning around again. "Now?"

Gibbs nodded with a smirk. "Already cleared everything with Vance and your bag is in the boat."

It took a moment for the realization to set in, then Tony grabbed Gibbs' face and kissed him. A kiss expressing the love and excited that his husband could always stir within him. "I love you, more than I could ever say."

Smiling, Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss then turned the younger man around. "On the boat, we have a ways to go before we stop for the night."

 **##########**

"Jared we gotta go." Eric grabbed his bag and picked up Jared's handing it to the young man.

"Relax we have time." Jared grinned taking the bag and heading towards the door.

Kayla was ready and standing by the door trying not to laugh.

"Don't start." Eric glared at her.

She couldn't help it she laughed.

"You're dad will kill me if we're late."

"Right." Kayla drew out the word as she rolled her eyes.

Eric still glared at her.

"Please, he's like putty in your hands."

"You don't see him when we're alone." Eric scoffed.

Her eyebrow went up. "Thank god for that."

Eric's eyes went wide as she laughed again and Jared followed suit. "Okay, out to the car!"

Still laughing the kids headed out the door and to the car.

Climbing into the drivers seat, Eric glanced over at Kayla who was sitting in the passenger seat. She was smiling. "Now what?" He asked putting the car in reverse and backing out of the drive way.

She shrugged. "I don't know you've just been all crazy and high strung since you said yes."

Swallowing hard, Eric stared out at the road before him.

"Are you just scared or are you regretting saying yes?"

Eric's head jerked to the right shocked by her question. Then he quickly looked back out the windshield at the road. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head. "Regret is never an emotion I could feel about your dad." Eric smiled. "The day your dad asked me to marry him was the best day of my life."

"Then you're scared?"

"Overwhelmed is more like it." Eric chuckled. "It still seems like a dream, but then I look at the list of things we have to get done in two weeks and I realize its very very real."

"Everything will be perfect." Kayla smiled, this time as smile of happiness and understanding. "You love each other, that's all that matters, everything else will fall into place."

Glancing over at her, Eric couldn't help but smile. "How did you get so smart?."

"Good genes."

Eric laughed. "That is true." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

"Did you decide on your best person yet?" She asked.

He snickered at her use of person. A lot of people thought he was going to pick Abby. "Yes, I just haven't asked them yet."

"Better get on it, you only have a couple weeks."

"I'm going to take care of it tonight." He said then glanced in the review mirror at Jared. "You excited to be the best man for your dad."

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Jared grinned at Eric. "Are you going to pick Abby as your best person?"

Eric shrugged not giving an answer, but knowing that Jared wanted him to ask her because Jared adored Abby. Maybe even had a little crush on her.

"Are we going to have to wait till the wedding to find out?" Kayla asked sarcastically.

"No." Eric stuck her tongue out at her. "I'll tell you tonight after I talk to them." He pulled up outside the school. "Everyone got everything?" He asked as the two kids started to climb out of the car.

"All good." Kayla answered.

"I'm cool." Jared said climbed out of the car and shouting a thanks back towards the car.

"Amanda's mom is bringing us home tonight."

"Okay. If anything changes text me."

She nodded as she made her way towards the school waving back at Eric before disappearing into a crowd of teenagers.

He sat there watching until Jared and Kayla both made their way into the school. Then he smiled as he leaned back putting his head on the head rest. In less than a month his life had changed completely. The kids had accepted him fast than he had expected and now they were this nuclear family of two dads and two kids. Leon and Eric taking turns when needed getting the kids to school or picking them up afterwards. Actually, Eric had played carpool dad on two occassions picking up several of Kayla and Jareds friends after school and dropping everyone off. It was chaotic days at work, then kids practices or games followed by dinners at home as much as possible, helped by Jess who was amazing. Then it was rushed mornings as Leon and Eric tried to get everyone off to school, carpooling when they needed to and then it started all over again...and Eric loved every minute of it. Even the nights of them making love trying to be quiet and not wake the kids. Or the rare times the kids had practices on the same night and they were able to make love screaming at the top of their lungs. He had never been happier or more content. He glanced down at the gold band on his left hand and it made him smile. Thinking back to that crazy drunken night...he never imagined it would lead to this.

 **##########**

Gibbs tightened the sail trying to catch the wind that they were lucky enough to catch. They'd travel to the next docking port then dock for the night and take off in the morning. They weren't in a hurry, they had two weeks, if they wanted it. Sail in place Gibbs walked back to the stern of the ship were Tony had been laying out earlier. His heart skipped several beats and his body started to tingle and warm as he saw the vision laid out before him. Tony was on his stomach laying on a blanket, his naked body glisingly in the late day sun. Gibbs licked his lips.

Tony smiled to himself as he felt the presences over him and felt the soft lips caress the small of his back. The presences crawled up his body kissing up his spine pausing as they brushed against the nape of his neck.

"You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." Gibbs whispered as he pushed Tony's legs apart with his knee, they parted willingly as Gibbs' fingers danced up Tony's ribcage.

"You're blocking my sun." Tony murmured pretending to be unaffected by Gibbs presence and words. Tony jumped and yelped as Gibbs' hand came down and smacked his bare ass. "Hey!" Tony flipped over about to continue when he gazed up into the lust filled blue eyes and the breathe caught in his throat.

Without a word, Gibbs crawled back down Tony's body stopping at Tony's already hard cock.

Tony watched as a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and then Gibbs' tongue flicked out and licked across the head of his cock. His eyes involuntarily closed and his head went back as warm lips enveloped the head of his cock.

Licking and sucking at the head, Gibbs heard the whimpered noises from his husband and he took in the rest of the younger man's cock.

"Fuck." The word came out as a low moan as Tony's back arched and his left hand clutched at the blanket. He gave himself over to the desire letting it fill his body with a warmth that the sun beating down on them could never match. Over and over the need ebbed and flowed, Gibbs taking him almost to the brink then slowing drawing him back. His body trembled as a finger slipped inside him followed quickly by a second. His fingers knotted tigher in the blanket as his right hand fell to the back of Gibbs' head, he felt his control slipping away, felt the need becoming to great. A second later the world around him flashed with brillant colors and his body convulsed as he came thrusting his hips up and his cock deep into Gibbs' throat.

Gibbs stayed there locked around Tony's cock until it finally went soft in his mouth. Dropping down next to Tony, he gently rolled Tony onto his side. Unzipping his jeans, Gibbs pulled out his cock. Spitting onto his hand it rubbed it over his cock then pushed his cock between Tony's ass cheeks. He wrapped an arm around Tony as he gently nibbled at his husbands throat. A slow gentle push forward and Gibbs' slipped inside Tony inch by inch until he was buried to the base. Taking a deep breath, his hand sprawled out across Tony's stomach as he just enjoyed the felling of being inside the man he loved.

Tony's hand came down and entwined with Gibbs then pulled their joined hands to his chest.

Gibbs expected Tony to start rocking his hips or pushing back on his cock, but Tony just sighed and squeezed Gibbs' hand tighter. "Have I finally tamed the impatience out of you." Gibbs purred against Tony's ear. The purr quickly turned to a growl as Tony squeezed his cock tighter. "I love when you do that." He bit down on Tony's jugular tasting the erratic pulse and drawing a moan from his husband. "But then you know exactly how to drive me mad." He gave a roll of his hips moving his cock deeper inside Tony. Against Tony tightened around him and Gibbs unwillingly slammed forward jolting Tony and causing the younger man to whimper in need.

"Jet please." Tony begged desperate to feel his husband moving in and out of him.

Gradually, Gibbs started moving, slow short movement building the lustful need within both of them. It was almost painful, the laze pace that Gibbs created between them. Their bodies moved in a rhythm that caused them both to moan until Gibbs stifled his moan and biting down on Tony's throat. The guttural cry that poured from his husband finally made Gibbs quicken the pace.

Tony's impatience grew and he was now thrusting back desperately trying to forced Gibbs to fuck him faster and harder. When Gibbs suddenly slammed into him and stilled Tony thought his actions had the opposite effect. Suddenly the air rushed from his lungs as Gibbs lunged into him with quick short movements.

Gibbs lost himself in the connect that they shared barely hearing the soft whimpers and moans that drifted up from his husband. He was so lost that he didn't even feel the biting sting of Tony's fingertips digging into the palm of their joined hands. Burying his face in the crook of Tony's shoulder and neck, he cried out as he let the release build wave after wave crashed over him until he was crushing Tony against him as he came.

 **##########**

Leon walked into the house and dropped his briefcase on the floor as he closed the door. When the door closed, Eric emerged from the kitchen and looked at his watched.

"Didn't expect you home this early." Eric smiled happily surprised.

"Sometimes work can wait." Leon smiled back his heart full as he walked into a house that he loved coming home to again.

"Yes it can." Eric said as he walked over and gave his soon to be husband a quick kissed.

Leon quickly wrapped an arm around Eric drawing the younger man to him and deepening the kiss. He wanted more than a quick kiss and demanded it as his tongue forced its way across Eric's lips.

Eric surrendered, letting his body fall against Leon's as the kiss grew more passionate with each moment that passed. At least until Leon's hand slid down and cupped his ass. Jerking back, Eric sighed. "Leon, the kids will be home any minute."

"So not enough time for you to suck my cock." Leon felt the body against him shiver.

Eric loved that low sultry tone that Leon used when he was teasing him. "Stop!" Eric barked as he put his hands on Leon's chest and shoved himself back.

Leon gave Eric an evil grin.

"Believe me..." Eric wiggled his eyebrows. "There will be plenty of time for me to suck your cock late tonight. After dinner."

"And what did Jess make tonight?"

"Nothing, I ordered pizza."

Leon took a step towards Eric about to capture the man and steal another kiss when the front door burst open.

"Hey dad, hey Eric." The two kids almost said it in unison.

"What's for dinner I'm starved." Jared groaned.

"I ordered pizza."

Both kids faces lit up. "All meat with onion!" Again it came out in unison.

Eric chuckled and nodded as the two of them took off towards the kitchen.

Walking over to Eric, Leon gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "We better get in there or there won't be anything left."

 **##########**

Sitting at the table, the extra large pizza was almost completely gone.

"So." Kayla looked over at Eric. "Did you talk to your best person yet? Who is it?"

"I haven't had a chance yet." Eric glanced over at Leon.

Both Kayla and Jared looked at there dad.

"You know who it is?" Jared asked before Kayla could.

Leon nodded.

"So just tell us?" Kayla groaned.

"I have to ask first." Eric restated.

Kayla sighed and picked at the crust still left on her plate.

"So Kayla."

She looked over at Eric still annoyed.

"Would you be my best person at our wedding?" Eric asked.

Her eyes went wide. "Me?"

Eric nodded.

"But don't you want Aunt Abby or Uncle Tony?"

"No, I want you. This wedding is about our family and I couldn't ask for a better person to stand beside me." At first he thought she was going to say no or cry he wasn't sure.

"I would be honored." She practically jumped out her chair and ran a round the table to Eric and threw her arms around him.

Eric hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

 **###########**

 **Two weeks later**

"They look so happy." Abby sighed as she stared at the newly married couple on the dance floor.

"Yes they do." Ducky smiled as she hugged his arm.

"Oh and we know how it started." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. His eyes went wide when he felt the gentle tap on the back of his head, then the strong arms wrap around his waist. Tony gave his husband a glare over his shoulder then grin and leaned back against the firm chest.

"And you two look so tan." Abby grinned. "Are you tan all over?" She gave an eye wiggle looking like Tony a few seconds ago.

"I am." Tony answered without hesitating. "I was naked as much as possible."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but kissed his husbands cheek.

"And what exactly is going on with those two?" Abby asked watching the two couples talking across the room."

Tony waited and when Gibbs remained silent, he spoke. "Well the woman with Fornell is Gwen, a friend of Gibbs that he set Fornell up with." He paused. "And the guy with Kira is some guy from school she's trying to pretend she's interested in."

Abby bit back a laugh.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Ducky sighed glancing over at Gibbs.

"They're adults, they can do whatever the hell they want." Gibbs snapped.

"It will work itself out." Tony said as he let his fingers brush across the arm at his waist. "It always does."

"Kira is a Gibbs, they can be stubborn." Ducky smirked.

"Old habits can be hard to break." Gibbs chuckled. "As I am reminded of often."

A voice suddenly broke in over the sound system. "Mr and Mr Vance would like to welcome everyone to the dance floor."

"May I have this dance." Abby smiled at Ducky.

"Of course, I could never turn down such a lovely lady." Taking Abby's hand they made their way to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance with your husband." Gibbs whispered to Tony.

Tony sighed contently. "Always."


End file.
